


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Harry Potter

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Ask to Borrow, Canon Rewrite, Character Bashing, Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing, add tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 108,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. A Chance For Change

Chapter 1

It was the first day of my sixth year, all the students climbed on to the train. I was nervous, I had transfered over from an American school because my mother moved back here for some reason, I didn't mind moving but I had no idea if I was behind or not. I straighted my black skirt and my favorite t shirt that read, Sarcasm isn't a choice. It is my living. I put my wand in my hidden wand sleeve, ran my fingers through my black hair with purple highlights. I had put my things in my purse with an special charm. I walked around looking for somewhere to sit, not disturbing anyone who was talking. I walked past an open door when an arm reached out, pulled me inside and I found myself facing twins with red hair. "Hello?"

"Well, hello." The taller one stated as the other smiled. "I am Forge and this is my twin, Gred."

I smirked, "Hello Fred and George, I'm Izzy."

The shorter one, by an inch, chuckled. "I like her Fred, let's keep her."

I giggled out loud, "Only if you don't mind getting in trouble."

The Twins chuckled, "Trouble is who we are, Izzy."

"Then we will get along just fine." I smirked, "May I sit?"

"Of course." Fred moved out of my way. "This is our best friend, Lee Jordan."

I shook his hand as I sat across from him, "Nice to meet you Lee. So if you haven't guessed, I'm from America but I was born here. I'm a half blood."

Lee smiled, "I'm a full blood. The Twins are full, They are Weasleys. They have a huge family of red heads."

I giggled, "Are they all like them?"

"No." Lee shook his head as the twins got tence. "Their father works for the Ministeries, oldest brother, Bill is works with the Goblins, Charlie is a dragon trainor, Percy is in his last year and Ron, his youngest brother, is in his fourth year, best friends with Harry Potter who their youngest sister, Ginny in third year, is in love with."

I held up a hand. "Harry, Lily and James' son is here at Hogwarts?" They nodded, "But Lily didn't want him coming here!" I stood up, "I have to see him, away from your siblings."

Fred got up and walked out as George looked at her, "How do you know this?"

"My mother witnessed their Will, she has a copy of it." I answered as I dug through my bag, "I found it two years ago." I heard the door open, looked up and gasped. "Wow you do have Lily's eyes. You aren't exact copy of your father but your pretty close. Please Harry sit, I need to show you something."

"First, can Hermione join us." He asked, I looked to Fred, he nodded.

"Of course." I smiled. They both walked in, I could tell Hermione was a muggle born. I smiled as he placed himself between us as if he didn't want me to hurt her. "Now I was going to wait until the sorting but... Fred closed the door and sit down."

"Of course Izzy." Fred shut the door and sat next to George.

I flick my wrist and a silent charm hit the door. "Okay. My name is Izabel Black." They gasped at me, I nodded. "I am the daughter of a muggle-born and Sirius Black." Harry opened mouth but I held up my hand. "I know he is innocent, I believe your story from last year. Harry, my mother was great friends with your parents. She and Alice Longbottom both witnessed your parent's Wills. I have a copy of them if you would like to see them but you have to go to the Goblins at Gringotts. They will help with everything. Lily and James had agreed that you would not be coming to Hogwarts, Harry. You were also not to be in your Aunt's possession or around the Weasleys."

Harry looked shocked, "Dumbledore never said..."

I growled, "He wouldn't. He is raising you to die, Harry James Sirius Potter!"

Hermione gasped, "But why would he do that?"

"So he can prove that he is right and everyone should trust him." I answered. "Hermione... can I call you, Mia?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Mia I know that you are a muggle born as my mother was, you are smart, I can see it." I stated. "Dumbledore is not a white wizard and the Weasley, well Molly, should not be trusted." I looked to Fred and George, "My mother talks about your uncles so much, I wish I could have met them. Them and the marauders are my idols." Everyone gasped, I giggled. "You thought that the Daughter of Padfoot wouldn't know?"

Harry smiled, "You're right. Thanks Izzy. We have to get back before Ron starts looking for us. We will keep in touch."

"Got that covered." I pulled out three mirrors, "Same as Sirius, Remus and James had." I gave one to Harry, Hermione and one to the twins. "I have one until we get you guys nicknames just say the name of who you want to it. My nick name is Padfang, my Animagus is a wolf."

Harry and Hermione nodded before leaving as Fred hid the mirror. "What will happen at sorting?"

"Chaos!" I chuckled. "Please don't be mad if I am not in your house, you will still be my most trusted friends."

They all hugged me, "You have us always." They sat back and I smiled, "Change we are almost there." I grabbed my robes, "I'll be back." I walked to find a bathroom and changed. On my way back to them I was stopped by a white blonde little boy.

"You're new." He smirked.

"I may be new but I know who you are, Malfoy. Tell your father that Ella is back in England and can't wait to see him." I smiled as I pushed past him and knocked on the door. "You done?"

Fred opened the door, "Welcome back, come in Izzy."

I walked in, he shut the door and we talked about our life's until the train stopped. We got, climbed into a Thesal drawn charage and headed to the school. I took a deep breath as the boys began to plan. We stopped in front of the door, we climbed out and we walked into the Main Hall. The boys sat down as I made my way to the Professor's table and introduce myself as the transfer student. Severus told me to sit beside him as the first years came in. Minerva led them in, I tried hard not to giggle. 

I sat there as she read through the list, waited for the kids to sit and turned to me. I walked to her side. "Everyone, this is a transfer student. She has joined us from America." She looked at the scroll and gasped. "It isn't possible... Izabol Black."

The room grown silent as I sat on the stool. "Yes it is Minerva. Mother says hello and asks why you believed the lies about Sirius? She has proof of his innocence and is taking it to the Minister now. Hope you can live with your lies, You as well Dumbledore. She has the Wills!" Dumbledore glared at me as I lifted the Sorting Hat. "My father will be free soon enough." I placed the hat on my head. "Hello?"

"Hello Izzy, I see that you have a very busy year planed, you'll need friends for this one. Friends that you found on the train. So as your heart wishes, you shall join...." The hat started, I gasped and looked to Fred and George. They stood up to cheer seconds before the hat shouted. "Gryffindor!"

I shouted out, gave the hat to Minerva and ran to the twins. Fred hugged me and spun me in the air. "Welcome to the family."

I giggled, "It is a tradition."

They laughed as we sat down, Harry cheered with Hermione. Harry shouted down to me, "See you on the couch later."

"You and Mia." I nodded back.


	2. A Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father was selling her but if it was to someone she knew? What if it just made her life better.

**Bold =** Sign Language 

 

 

I glared at the lid above me. My father had dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night, thrown me in the trunk of his car and began to drive. I didn't know where we were heading but I knew that it would not end well for me. After what seemed like an hour, the car stopped. The car turned off, my father had gotten out but hadn't come to the trunk which upset me more. I kind of hoped that I die in here, that'll show him. I crossed my arms as I laid there.

I began to doze back off when I heard voices. My father, he was talking to someone. "You'll like her. She'll do whatever you tell her to. She's a good bitch."

I tensed, he was talking about me. "You call your own daughter a bitch?" A voice answered, it sounded important. I rolled my eyes, father must owe someone money again. I tensed, Is he selling me?

"She don't mind. She hasn't spoken a word in years. Not since her mother died." My father commented. "So you'll take her and we'll be clear?"

"Let me see her." The man stated.

"Yeah, of course." My father opened the trunk and stepped back. I sat up, looking around before my eyes fell on a tall man with blonde hair, my eyes grew wide before they fell down to his cane. Lord Malfoy. My father owed a wizard money. I looked back up at him. He lifted an eyebrow, "You know who I am." I nodded, "You are a..." He looked to my father, "Go tell my friend to come here."

"Yes sir." My father rushed off.

Lord Malfoy looked at me, "You are a witch?" I nodded, "You don't talk?" I shook my head. "Come out of there." He held out his hand, I took it and climbed out of the trunk. I let go of his hand as my father and another man came over. I tensed, Lord Riddle. Please don't let me die tonight. I took a breath as Lord Riddle looked me over. "What do you think Tom?"

Lord Riddle looked to my father, "You are willing to give us your only child to clear your debt. Do you not love her?"

"Of course I love her." I scoff as I cross my arms and look at the ground. "What was that...?" I looked up at him, **You don't even know my name, do you?**

I glared at him and start signing at him. **You stupid piece of shit. You are going to die. I hope it hurts. I hope you scream. You don't even know my name. You have no idea what the fuck I am saying to you!**

"Well... she is tired. I woke her up to bring her here, so what do you say?"

I glare at him and sign, **I kind of hope they kill you.** Lord Malfoy chuckled, "I like her."

Lord Riddle smirked, "Very well, she stays with us. We have papers for you to sign then you can leave. Go sit in the office while we take her inside." He held out his hand, "Come little one."

I took his hand and walked beside him as he led us back to the manor we were in front of. I looked around, it was huge. Once inside, my eyes grew in shock. Holy shit. I looked around. Lord Malfoy stepped to my side, "Do you like it?" I nodded, "Good, it shall be your new home."

"We will talk more later, let us go deal with that muggle first." Lord Riddle commented.

"Father, what is goin... Daz... Daisy is that you?" Draco asked as he walked down the stairs. I gasped, smiled brightly and took a step. He held out his arms as two women walked into the room, I ran and jumped into his arms, he hugged me tight and spun me around. "Oh Daz, I've missed you. Where the hell have you been?" He set me down.

I began to sign. **Mother died. Albus wouldn't let me stay. Got a scholarship to Castelobruxo. Father ignores me, starves me. I have to steal to eat. He doesn't even know my name! He is giving me to Lord Riddle and Lord Malfoy to clear a debt. He threw me in a trunk. Look at my clothes! I stop at this point to point at my pajamas, Draco laughs. It's not funny! All my stuff is in my bag, on the edge of my bed, Dray!**

"Okay, okay calm down Daz. I can send Poppy for your bag. I think your pajamas look adorable. Castelobruxo, nice. At least you're still in school. I'm sorry about your mother. Albus is a fuck head, always has been. Your father is a piece of shit but at least you'll be with me now." Draco said.

I sighed as I nodded. **How is the idiot twins?**

Draco laughed, "Gabe is getting better. Vince is still hopeless." I shrug and he hugged me again. "Where are your shoes?"

I looked down at my feet, frowning. I shrugged. **I woke up yesterday and couldn't find them. He probably sold them.**

Draco growled, "Sold your shoes?" I nodded, he shakes his head, "You hungry?" I stared at him, he chuckled, "Oh right. Forgot who I was asking. Of course you're hungry. Let's get you some food."

I smiled brightly. Lord Malfoy laughed, "Draco?"

Draco looked at him, "Yes?"

"You know her?" Lord Riddle asked.

"Know her? Nope not at all." Draco said with a straight face. I smacked in the back of the head. "Ow! There was no need to hit me."

**Don't lie to Lord Riddle or Lord Malfoy**. I hit him again.

"Okay, stop that. Their names are Tom and Lucius." Draco point at me, "You are not going to call the Lord Riddle and Lord Malfoy all the time. I won't allow it!" I put my hands on my hips, tilted my head and lifted one eye brow at him. Draco sighed, "Okay, that I haven't missed." He turns to them, "Yes I know her. She went to Hogwarts during my first, second and third years then she disappeared. She was the best student, better then Granger. She was also Slytherin. Daisy May Kain." He smiles at me, "Oh please tell her she can call you by your names, if not... it'll get annoying."

Lord Malfoy smiled, "You can call me Lucius, Daisy."

Lord Riddle nodded. "And me, Tom."

I nodded to them before poking Draco in the stomach. "What?" I pointed to the women, "Oh right. Daisy this is my mother, Narcissa, and her sister, Bellatrix. Mother, Aunt, this is Daisy."

Bellatrix laughed, "I like you." I smiled brightly.

Narcissa giggled, "You can call me Narcissa or just Cissa. Welcome to the Manor."

I bowed my head and turned to Tom, I pointed toward the office. Lifted my eye, **Thief**. I looked at Draco.

"She says he's a thief." Draco stated slowly. I nodded as I looked at him.

Tom nodded, "Thank you. Well go handle him now. Draco, get her something to eat."

"Of course Tom." Draco grabbed my hand and led me down a hall. We walked into a kitchen, Draco led me to a small window table, we sat. "What would you like?"

I tapped my lips as I thought then gasped. **Chocolate pancakes, bacon and milk.** He laughed, I shrugged. **I miss pancakes.**

"Okay. Poppy." Draco called.

"Yes Master Draco." Poppy appeared.

"Poppy, we would like Chocolate pancakes, Bacon and milk. I also need you to go to Daisy's old house and grab her bag on the end of her bag." Draco told her.

"Yes Master Draco." Poppy bowed before she disappeared.

Draco turned to me, "You make friends at Castelobruxo?"

**A few but not close enough to care.** I answered.

Draco nodded as our food appeared. "Well you're back now. That's all that matters." I smile as we both start to eat. "So any questions?"

I look at him, **You aren't with Pansy, are you?** He choked on his food and glared at me, I giggled. **Sorry but I'm not sure what to ask. I have heard all the major news so anything you want to tell me, I guess.**

"Okay." Draco nodded. "So Severus is still teaching Potions. Lupin came back as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor along with Sirius Black. Lord Potter is teaching Transfiguration, Minerva retired. Lily left Lord Potter and Harry. Harry came out as gay. The Weasels weren't happy."

I held up my hands, he looked to me. **Lord Potter is divorced? Harry finally came out? For who? Fuck the Weasels, not literal unless we are talking about the older two and the twins. Who in there right mind let's Sirius Black near children!?**

Draco laughs so hard he can barely breathe. Tom, Lucius and Bellatrix walked in. Bellatrix smirks, "Draco?"

"Sorry. It's just... I was telling some things and she said... Lord Potter is divorced? Harry finally came out? For who? Fuck the Weasels, not literal unless we are talking about the older two and the twins and who in their right mind lets Sirius Black near children? I know she is signing but I could totally hear her say that in her voice." Draco sighs, "Oh man. Okay. So yes Lord Potter is divorced. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are hot, I'll give you that but I still wouldn't. And no one in their right mind but Albus has never been in his right mind." He took a drink then set it down, "Harry came out for me."

I froze with a bite halfway to my mouth. I set the bite down, turn toward him and just stare at him. He looks at me. I scoot closer until my face in his and glare at him. "I think she is angry with you, Draco." Tom stated.

Draco nods, "She is." He holds his hands up. "Okay, Daz. You were right. I liked Harry a little to much. I don't like girls, I just used them to hide the truth." I lifted an eyebrow and pulled back, went back to my food and began eating. "You gonna tell me what happened to make you stop talking?"

I shrugged, pulled my black hair away from neck, flicking my wrist to cancel the glamour, showing the scar across my neck. My throat cut. **No one could heal it right. Voice box messed up. Apparently the potion to fix it is to difficult to make**.

Draco lifts his hand to my neck, "Oh Daisy..." His hand tightens into a fist, "Who cut your neck? Who tried to heal it? What potion is it? Severus would make it for you." I looked at him. Reached over to place my hand on his left shoulder, where Pansy had stabbed him. "Pansy? Pansy did this to you?!"

I nodded. **I was sent to some hospital in Asia. I don't know the name of the potion. I can't get in touch with Severus, every letter I send gets sent back.**

"What?!" Draco stood. "That is crazy, Severus adores you. He would never ignore your letters. I'll call him now." He rushed out of the room.

I returned to eating. Lucius set his hand beside my plate, I looked at him, "Has Pansy been charged with this?" I shook my head, he sighed, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes as I made the motion of a big wizard hat then a long beard. Bellatrix scoffed, "Dumbledore?" I nod at her. "Of course. But why does he hate you?"

I smirked at her, I point to myself, picked up my fork and jab at them. Tom laughed, "You want to stab him?" I shook my head, I pointed to myself and nodded. "You did stab him?" I smiled and nodded. "Why?"

I looked down at my plate, grabbed it and moved it closer to me. Lucius looked confused, "He took your food?" I nodded.

Draco walks in, "It was really early Christmas morning. Albus went to take away her pudding, saying it wasn't a breakfast food. She stabbed his hand with a fork. He hasn't like her since."

Severus chuckled as he walked in behind him, "She is a real terror before she gets coffee." He walked to my right and sat down. "Hello Daisy. Draco says that you have been writing me?"

I nod, **I have then all saved in my bag. I'll show you.**

Severus nodded, "Okay, later. He says that you need healing." I pull my hair back and lift my head to show him my neck. "Bloody hell. Pansy did this?" I nod, he sighs. "Okay, I can fix this. It will take me a full day to brew the potion, luckily I have the ingrediencies, thanks to Potter."

I looked confused then smiled, **He showed you the Basilisk in the Chamber, didn't he?**

"You knew?" Severus asked me.

**He mumbles in his sleep. I was in the hospital wing when he was. He was being abused my his aunt and uncle before his parents were found**. I frowned.

"Abused?" Draco asked. "He never said anything."

**He wouldn't. Didn't want to be a bother. Kept it to himself, smiling on the outside. Poor Harry, I miss him.**

"I'll have him over tomorrow." Draco commented. I nodded, going back to my food.

Severus sighed, "Daisy, you need to rest. Don't overwork yourself. This potion will take a lot out of you." I nodded, "Okay, I'll go start it now, after you're done eating, go to bed."

**Yes sir**. I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Lucius, Tom make sure she rests. She is sneaky." Severus looks at me, I pretend to be shocked and he chuckles. "She can't talk but she could still sell ice to a eskimo."

I smile brightly. Adore you too, Severus.

"Rest." He points at me before walking out of the room.

Lucius smirked, "So sneaky, huh?" I lift an eyebrow and shake my head, I point the way Severus went then made the crazy sign. Lucius laughed, "Sure. I believe that."

I smile as I finish my food and set back. I look at Draco, poke him in the side. **Sleep with you?**

Draco nods, "Yeah, we can sleep in my bed. It's bigger then the one at Hogwarts anyways. Plenty of room."

**Harry won't mind?**

Draco sighed, "I'll ask. We have a communication mirror. I'll explain that you don't sleep well by yourself. Come on." He stands, I follow.

**Good night Tom, Lucius and Bellatrix.**

"She says good night." Draco says.

"Night Daisy." Bellatrix smiles.

"Good night Daisy." Tom nods his head.

"Good night beautiful." Lucius smirks.

I smile at him as Draco grabs my hand and drags me closer. "Don't flirt with her, she's suppose to rest. If you flirt, she'll do it back and it'll get bad. She won't be able to sleep unless... well that would not be resting. So no."

Lucius laughed, "Fine, I'll wait until she is heal."

"Okay." Draco nods. "Scoot Daz."

I roll my eyes and walk out the door. Draco led me down the hall, up the stairs, then the right hallway to a room at the end. He opens the door, I walk in and it is huge. My father's house could fit in here with room to spare. **Why was your father flirting?**

Draco smirked. "I like it. My father and mother aren't married anymore. Mother is living here until she finds a place she like, mostly likely with a new husband. My father must see that you are beautiful, so flirting ensued. It bug you?"

I smirk, **Not at all. He is quite good looking. You don't mind?**

"He would treat you like a queen. He never uses people. He is faithful and if you are happy, then I don't care." Draco smiled as he pulled out a mirror. "Harry."

We sat down, Harry's face appeared a moment later. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco sighed. "Sorry it's so early or late for us. Daisy is here. Her father gave her to my dad to clear his debt. She can't talk right now, neck is hurt, Severus is making a potion to heal her. She is to rest but she has trou..."

"Trouble sleeping alone, I remember." Harry smirked. "Hello Daisy, I don't mind if you borrow my boyfriend to sleep. You just can't keep him."

Draco laughed, "If my father has his way, she'll be using him to sleep after she is healed."

Harry laughed, "Your father likes her. Nice, Lucius deserves some happiness. So does Daisy. I'll come over with Hermione and Luna to hang out tomorrow, okay?"

I moved over to wave at him and blow him kisses. Draco smiled, "Thanks Babe. We'll see you tomorrow." Harry disappeared, Draco put the mirror down while I laid down on the bed, near the wall. Draco laid down beside me and we closed our eyes and gave into sleep.

 

o0o0o

 

I woke to a loud bang the next morning. Draco and I sat up quickly. We heard shouting before we jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the living room. Lord Potter, Mr. Lupin and Lord Black were there as were Harry, Hermione and Luna. Lord Potter was holding Lupin as he shook while Lucius had grabbed Lord Black's arms to get him to face. "Sirius, enough. It's okay. She is safe now, she is here with us."

Draco frowned, "What is happening?"

Hermione gasped when she saw me, Luna ran and hugged me as Harry walked to Draco. "Tom told dad, Moony and Padfoot about last night and Daisy's parents."

"They were friends with her mother in Hogwarts." Luna whispered.

I kissed her head before moving her to the side, walking over to Lord Black and Lucius. I pushed Lucius away and face Lord Black, I gripped his face and pulled it so he was looking in my eyes. He calmed down, "Did I wake you?"

I looked to Draco, **My ears are sensitive, Lord Black. I have great hearing. What are you most upset about?**

Draco translated for me, Lord Black sighed, "Call me Sirius. It hurt that your mother was gone, I was thrown in prison before I could tell her the truth and when I got out she was married. It angers me that your father treated you that way. Who treats their child that way?"

**Step-child**.

"WHAT?!" Draco helped, everyone looked at him, "You mean to tell that piece of shit isn't your real father!? Who is?" I look at him and point to Sirius, "Sirius... Sirius is your father?"

I nod. **Mother found out she was pregnant after Sirius went to Azkaban. Her father would have killed her for having a child out of marriage so she lied to a muggle and married him**.

Draco sighs, "Bloody hell. How do you know this?"

**She wrote me a letter that was to be giving to me in her will, if she hadn't told me herself yet**. I shrugged, **Things got complicated and I haven't gotten to go to Gringotts yet.**

Draco glared at me, "That is something you should have mentioned yesterday. When we were talking." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked, "Don't start what you can't finish."

I gasped and smirked. **The only reason I can't finish is because you are dating Harry, pretty boy.**

Harry laughed, "Damn right." Draco shakes his head as Harry smiles, "I have missed you. Without you, the Slytherins just weren't... Slytherin. They needed their Queen to keep them in line."

I smiled and bowed causing Draco to chuckle. "Alright, so in your mother's will, you learned that you are Sirius' daughter, your mother only married that duish so her father wouldn't hurt her and you. Now you need to go to Gringotts."

I nodded. **Have to take a Bloodline test. Apparently I am the heir of two of the Founders of Hogwarts.**

Luna gasped, "Really? I think that it is Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"Riddle is the heir to Slytherin, so I don't think so but maybe Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Hermione commented, I looked shocked.

Harry laughed, "Not Gryffindor... I agree with Luna but it could be Ravenclaw, she is pretty smart."

Draco smirked, "I'm with Luna. Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Who knows, she could be related to Tom."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No way. Riddle is an only child and the rest of his family died out."

I glared at her, took a step before Harry gripped her arm, "Hermione enough. Just because you read a lot and are book smart, doesn't mean that you know everything. Remember Daz, she has a temper and is insane, Don't think that she won't put you in your place just because she can't talk."

Hermione's eye grew wide as she looked at me, I waved my fingers at her. She dropped her eyes to the floor, "Sorry Daz."

I nodded before turning back to Sirius, You okay?

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, I'm great. I just found out that the woman I love isn't completely gone and I have a daughter. I can't wait to get to know you."

**You say that now, just wait.** I sign at him, Luna chuckles as Harry translates.

Sirius smirks. "So Severus is making this potion, it'll be done tomorrow morning?"

I shook my head. **Severus loves me!**

Draco laughed, "It will be done soon, if it isn't already. Severus would have gotten what he needed then used a time-turner to go back and make for her."

"Because he loves her and he knows she isn't very good about resting." Harry commented. I smiled sweetly at him and he shakes his head, "You don't fool me."

I pouted, **Meany**.

"You love me." Harry scoffs.

"Momentary laps of judgement, most likely." Severus' voice came from behind him. He stepped into the room, holding a vile. "Did you rest?" I nodded, he looked unsure so I pointed to Tom.

Tom laughed, "She rested, Draco and her just got up actually."

Severus nodded. "Very well. Sit on the couch." I did, getting comfortable. He knelt before me, handing me the vile. "Alright, it won't taste nice, drink it all at once."

I took a deep breath, held it to my lips, closed my eyes and tipped it back. It tasted like sweat, mold and rotten eggs. I swallowed it all, shivered and looked at Severus. Draco sighed, "She didn't even gag."

"She never does." Harry smiled.

Severus took the vile, "Lay down." I moved and laid down, he placed his hand on my stomach, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him, right as pain exploded throughout my body. My body tried to arch in pain but he held me down. Everything turned bright white then completely black before I felt it stop. Everything stopped.

"She is waking up." Luna's voice called.

There was a hand on my cheek, "Daisy?" Sirius's voice asked.

I grunted, "Don't push yourself." Severus' voice stated.

I took a deep breath, focused on opening my eyes. Once I got them open, I could see that Sirius was kneeling next to me, Severus was standing behind the couch, looking over me. "You're an ass."

Severus smiled, "Glad to hear it."

I smirked, "Thanks Severus." I sat up slowly, looked around. Lucius was sitting on the other couch with James, Remus and Bellatrix. Harry and Draco were sitting in a chiar, Luna on the floor in front of them. Tom was sitting on another chair. "She have other plans?"

Harry frowned, "No."

"Oh, so she is still a bitch." I nod. "Well that's awesome."

Harry smirked, "She started arguing with Lucius for owning Elves."

I roll my eyes, "Who the hell told her about house elves?"

"Dobby." Draco sighed.

"Punk." I grunted as I ran my fingers through my hair, straiten it before twirling and magicking it into a bun before sitting back. "How is the punk?"

"Dead." Harry sighed. "Took a knife for me."

I nodded, "Crazy elf. He did love you though."

"Hey, am I just suppose to ignore that you did wandless magic?" Draco asked.

I smirked, "Did you know that every other Wizarding school, beside Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, teaches how to do magic without a wand? A wand is meant to be a starter tool, after about fourth year, you lose the wand and use your hands."

Draco looks shocked, "Really? Awesome."

I nod, "So I still have my wand but I never use it. Unless I can't focus."

Harry sighed, "I knew Hogwarts was full of it."

I laughed, "Actually Hogwarts use to teach that too. They stop in the early 1950s. Durmstrang kept the wands for strong attacks and maximum damage. Beauxbatons is said to have kept them because using wands looked elegant."

"Idiots." Draco mumbled.

"You are quite informed." Tom commented.

I smiled, "Along with being 'Book' smart as Harry would call it, I believe in knowing everything, so I learned from history and nature. I'm also what Harry would call 'Street' smart."

"Yes you are." Harry nodded.

I smiled before looking at him, "How are your mother's relatives?"

Harry sighed, "About the same. Vernon is still fat and heartless. Petunia is a nosy bitch. But Dudley... he changed. I saved him from Dementors before my sixth year and he began to see thing in a new light. He is healthier as well."

I nodded, "Good. I felt sorry for him."

Harry smirked, "Me too."


	3. A Differant Life Version One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets an idea. Can she pull it off? Will it work?

It was almost over, Hermione looked around her at the devisation and found more pain then she could have imagine seven years ago. She knew that this was not going to end the way they needed. She looked back at Harry, to see him walk toward the Forrest, where he would die. Ron tried to get her attention but she was thinking over everything she knew. She looked at Ron when he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What do we do?" Ron asked her.

"Go to your family, kill the snake. I have something to do." Hermione pushed past him up the stairs, ignoring her name being called. She rushed up the stairs toward the Headmasters office, which was open, she ran up the stairwell, opened the door and began to look around in the books.

"Maybe I can help you, Miss Granger." She heard Dumbledore's voice, she tensed.

"You had a chance to help, you blew it over a ring." Hermione stated as she continued to look through the books.

She heard Dumbledore sigh, "You are right, my dear, but now I can see the truth. What you are looking for is in the bottom drawer of Severus' desk."

Hermione paused before she made her way over to the desk, she opened the drawer and saw an old book. She pulled it out, "What is it?"

"It is a time-turner portkey. The first and only, it took me years to prefect it. It will take you back in time to the years after Lily and James graduated from Hogwarts. Before they had Harry." Dumbledore stated, "The younger me already knows about it, I had to test it but there may only be enough sand for you to return to that time, there may not be enough for the journey home."

"That is for me to worry about." Hermione stated, "How do I work it?"

"Open it." Dumbledore stated. 

Hermione nodded, she opened the book a bright light flashed as she was swept off her feet, she held on to the book until she felt the floor beneath her, she steadied herself and caught her breath before she looked up and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall staring at her. Hermione was back in the Headmaster office but it was alot cleaner and brighter. 

"Who are you?" McGonagall pointed her wand at Hermione.

"Calm down Minerva." Dumbledore pressed her wand down. "I sent you here."

"Yes, after your death." Hermione told him. "We have lost to much."

Dumbledore nodded and waved her over, "Come, we are late for a meeting."

"Dumbledore..." McGonagall started as Hermione walked over to them. "You know who she is?"

"I will and that is what matters." Dumbledore grabbed Hermione's robe as McGonagall grabbed his and Fawkes took them away with another flash. There landed hard and had wands pointed at them, Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Good job, you are learning."

Hermione hid her gasp as Alastor Moody stepped forward, "Dumbledore, Minerva, what is the last thing I said to you?"

"Trust no one, not even myself." Minerva and Albus said together.

Alastor nodded but pointed as Hermione, "Who is she?"

"I have no idea." Minerva stated as she began to point her wand at Hermione again but Hermione was to busy staring at the younger forms of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Looks like Padfoot has an admirer." She turned to see an older Harry with brown eyes, James. Standing next to him was a younger form of Peter Pettigrew.

She scoffed, "It is more like Moony, Prongs." The four men tensed as they stared at her, she turned to Dumbledore, "We must talk, Alastor can come as well but I will not talk in front of them, not yet."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, we should, come Alastor come." They all walked into the next room, made sure it was empty before soundproofing it. "What is your name miss?"

"Hermione Granger." She answered. "Calm yourself Alastor, Dumbledore does know me in the future. He sent me back here to change the future."

"Prove it." Alastor demanded. 

"Peter Pettigrew wears the Dark mark." Hermione stated.

Alastor bursted back in the room, stunned Peter and lifted his sleeve to show everyone in the room the Dark mark. James, Sirius and Remus gasped as Lily and Alice screamed. Alastor unstuned Peter, "Explain."

Peter began to panic, "How did you? I never let on... you should have never known."

Hermione sighed as she walked over, "That is not what he asked for." She gripped his neck, pushed him to the floor and stuck her wand in his face. "He said explain."

"They came to me, my last year of Hogwarts. Treated me like one of their own, no longer picked on me. Offered me things I could never get by myself, like power, money and control. I couldn't turn them away, I gladly accepted. I gave them info ever since graduation when I tortured a little mudblood girl to death to get my mark." Hermione growled as she pressed her wand into his neck, he gasped. "I told him what he wanted."

"I never said I'd let you go, murderer." Hermione sneered as she reached back and slamed her fist into his face, knocking him out. She stood, dusted off her clothes. "Does that prove it to you or would you like me to tell you who dies next?"

"Who?" Alastor asked

Hermione sighed, "The McKinnons, the Bones except Amelia and Susan, the Prewetts, Fabion and Gideon."

"No!" Sirius shouted as Lily hugged a women with long blonde hair, Frank and Remus kept Fabion and Gideon on their feet.

"Then the Longbottoms will be torture to insanity, then lastly for awhile, the Potters." Hermione finished.

"No you lie." Sirius gripped her arms and shook her, "Tell me that you are lying!"

"Sirius!" James reached for him but Hermione waved him off.

"Sirius Orion Black, let me go now!" She shouted, he dropped his hands in shock. "I would never lie about Lily and James Potter! Or Frank and Alice! Or The Prewett twins! I would never lie about death! You will sit down like a good little dog and listen to what I have to say!"

Sirius sat down, looking up at her lost. "What about me?"

Hermione sighed, "I have already changed your future by outting Peter." She turned around to face Alastor. "This is not a game, you will listen to me or I will leave and save them on my own. I will not fail Harry again!" She stood there shaking as her breath was out of control.

Alastor raised his hands, "Calm down, little one. You have our attention."

"Get rid of Peter, to Azkaban." Hermione growled, Alastor nodded, took hold of Peter and disappeared. Hermione knelt down, gasped for air as she tried to calm herself down. She began to cry as it truely hit her that she might never be going home again and lost so much.

"Miss Granger, please sit down here." Dumbledore pointed her to a chair, she stood and shook her head.

"I am fine." She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and moved away from everyone, letting them grieve. She clung to the book that brought her here, "Dear Godric, give me strength."

Alastor returned, everyone sat down in their chairs and couches, "Alright Miss."

"Just Hermione." She walked over to them, conjured her own chair and sat down. "Not Miss or Miss Granger, just Hermione. As some of you have guessed I am from the future."

"But isn't that illegal?" Lily asked.

Hermione laughed, "Yes it is but this isn't the worst law I have had to break, so moving on."

"Who is Harry?" James asked.

Hermione tensed, "Someone from the future." She looked away from him, "About a year from now Voldemort will attack and kill Lily and James Potter before he... vanishes. He will be gone ten years before he slowly make his way back to life."

"Back to life?" Remus asked.

"Horcruxes, Alastor do you know what they are?" Hermione asked, Alastor nodded as he tensed. "Anyone else?"

To her surprise Sirius raises his hand, she nods to him, "It is very dark magic, it involves a ritual, the life of an innocent before it tares out a piece of your soul and places in an inanimite object."

"Most go to inanimite objects but they can go into living things." Hermione corrected. "But you are correct Sirius. Voldemor... Oh for the love of Merlin, Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half breed. Now Tom makes Seven of these Horcruxes. Well right now he has five."

"Voldemort is a half breed?" Sirius asks.

Remus gasped, "Five piece of his soul."

"Thank you Remus." Hermione sighed, "Yes five. We must distroy these before we can kill him."

"But we can't..." Dumbledore started but Hermione glared at him.

"Yes we can, that prophcy is hocus pocus." Hermione sighed, "It fit's in only if we can't get the five horcruxes and the Potters die."

"What is so special about our death?" Lily asks.

"I can't tell you yet, it isn't time." Hermione told her. "Now back to Sirius, yes he is a half blood, his mother was Merope Gaunt, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt and his father was a muggle named Tom Riddle. Merope fed Tom love potion until she got pregnant then she stopped but he didn't love her and left her. She died giving birth."

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"You told Ha... someone and he told me." Hermione stated.

"Do you know what the horcruxes are?" Alastor asked.

"Yes. Marvolo Gaunt's family heirloom ring. Helga Hufflepuff's Goblet. Tom M. Riddle's diary from his school days, which we will talk about later. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Lastly Salazar Slytherin's Locket which if we are lucky Regulus is going to get any time now."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because like you, he know right from wrong. He just didn't his older brother there to show him the right way." Hermione snapped at him then sighed, "Sorry."

"Do you know where they are?" Alastor asked.

"Marvolo's house, Bellatrix's vault, Lucius Malfoy's library, Hogwarts, The Black ancieteral home." Hermione named them off. "Sirius, you father never disowned you, you are still a Black."

"And I care because..." Sirius asked.

"We could save your brother or if you prefer him to die then we can get the locket from Kreature." Hermione told him.

"Save? He is going ot die?" Sirius panicked.

"Not if we can get Kreature to help us." Hermione sighed.

"What is it about Tom's Dairy?" James asked as Sirius sat back and thought.

"It is his memories from his seventh year at Hogwart, when he opened the Chamber of Secrets and sent the Basalisk on the students, killing Murtle." Hermione stated.

"I thought that was Hagrid." Alastor commented, James and Remus gasped.

"You thought wrong, everyone did. Hagrid was framed by a perfect Slytherin student." Hermione stated.

"How did you get the cup in your time?" Fabion asked her.

Hermione smiled, "Broke into Gringotts."

"Impossible." Gideon stated.

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing is impossible with Him as your friend."

"How did you get out?" Alice asked.

"Rode on the back of a dragon they chained down there." Hermione chuckled.

"You're mad." Sirius gasped.

"You have no right to talk." Hermione frowned at him.

"You seem to know us." Remus commented.

"I know the Maruders, a professor and an escaped prisoner, who was falsely imprisoned." Hermione corrected.

Sirius looked shooked, "I'm not the professor, am I?"

"Who would allow you to teach children?" Hermione laughed. "No you are the prisoner."

"Oh good, wait I was in Azkaban?" Sirius panicked.

"Yes for twelve years as I remember you crying out. But don't worry, I already stopped that from happening. If Dumbledore would keep his nose out of people's lives."

"You don't seem to like me to much." Dumbledore stated.

"I use to. I use to believe that you were the greatest wizard that lived until I learned about the real you and what you did to Ha... Him and Severus." Hermione snapped, "Which by the way, this would never have been a problem if you hadn't picked on Severus, you bullies!"

James, Remus and Sirius flinched at her voice, James sighed. "I actaully believe that."

"Yes well, you should." Lily commented, Hermione scoffed. "What?"

"You weren't to much better after he called you a mudblood." Hermione stated, everyone tensed as James got red in the face. "Oh don't you start with me James Potter! I know very well what she felt like and how it hurt but you had just embarresed him in front of half of the school, he was angry and took it out on Lily because she was there. He broke a little of himself that day as well."

"How can you say it like it means nothing?" Lily asked.

"Because it is just a word, it isn't suppose to mean anything. It was what they called us when they didn't have a better word for it yet, it was a discription. Like Black, French, Veela and Werewolf!" Remus tensed, no one noticed but Hermione. "It is a label that I wear proudly."

"You wear it?" Gideon asked.

Hermione lifted up her sleeve to show off Bellatrix's handy work, the word Mudblood stood out against her pale skin. "I wear it."

"Who did that to you?" Sirius asked.

"Your lovely Cousin, Bellatrix." Hermione answered.

"Enough, we must focus on the Horcruxes." Alastor shouted, everyone but Hermione jumped. "Which one first?"

"Depends on Regulus and Sirius." Hermione stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Sirius asked her.

She smiled brightly, "Call Kreature."

Sirius sighed as he sat forward. "Kreature! Come here!"

A younger version of Kreature appeared, "What does the blood traitor want, to call me in a house full of Blood traitor and mudb..."

"If you want to save Regulus' life, you won't say that last word." Hermione cut him off as Kreature turns to her.

"Save Regulus?" Kreature asked panicked.

"Yes, you see Voldemort is going to ask Regulus for your help, he is going to take you to a cave and make you drink something very nasty and leave you there but because Regulus tells you to come back, you return to him. Regulus tells you to talk him to this cave, he drinks that nasty potion grabs the locket that Voldemort placed there and switch it with a fake one. He tells you to leave but you have to leave him behind and he dies, is that what you want?"

"No, Regulus must not die, what must I do?" Kreature begged.

"It is easy, Sirius is going to tell you to bring Regulus and the locket here, you will before returning home, not mentioning any of this to anyone not even your mistress." Hermione stated, Kreature nodded as he turned to Sirius. "You have to say it, I don't count."

"Oh, Kreature when this happens like she discribed, bring Regulus and the locket here before returning home, never mentioning this to anyone not even my mother." Sirius stated.

"Yes Master Sirius." Kreature bowed to him, "I am being called, I must go."

"Then go." Sirius nodded. Kreature popped away, "That was first time in a long time he called me master."

"It was cause you are saving Regulus and not being a jerk to him." Hermione commented. She turned to Alastor, "Now any idea how to get to Lucius' Library?"

"One. Sirius, James, let's go to work." Alastor stood, Sirius and James behind him, they popped away and everyone turned to Hermione.

"I'll make us some lunch." Lily told them.

Alice and a young Amelia Bones stood with her, "We'll help you." They walked to the to the Kitchen talking.

"Tell us something about the future." Gideon asked.

Fabion smiled, "Something about our family."

"Yes, about Molly." Gideon nodded.

"She has five boys now doesn't she?" Hermione asked.

"She is pregnant again, is it a girl?" Fabion asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Another son first."

"But she has a girl?" Gideon asks, Hermione nods and the twins cheer. "What about the boys?"

"In my timeline, Bill become a curse breaker, he is attacked by a werewolf but doesn't change because it wasn't a full moon. Charlie is in love with dragons, altough he could be a great Quidditch player. Molly hates both their jobs." Hermione laughed. "Percy is very stuck up, strictly by the rules. Abandons his family when he gets a job at the Ministry working for Barty Crouch. Fred and George, they are supposely just like you and the Marauders, troublemakers, pranksters and genius inventors. They were basically forced out of school in their last year but open up a joke shop and are very successful, Fred ended up dead while George lost a ear. That is all I can tell you because the other arn't born yet."

"Oh come on, their names?" Gideon smirked at her, she blushed but shook her head. "I'll get it out of you."

"No because who knows what will happen." Hermione chuckled as she jumped from her spot beside him and rushed over to Remus, Gideon looked alittle upset but Fabion calmed him down and they walked away. "What is it Remus?"

"You know, don't you?" Remus asked her, Hermione nodded. "It does not bother you?"

"Nope, not even when you are our professor." Hermione smiled, "You were the best Dada Professor we ever had, ever."

"I'm your professor?" Remus gasped.

"Yeah, who did you think was..? Oh no never Peter, he spent most of the time as Scabbers, the Weasley's pet rat." Hermione shuddered, "We would have never survived with him as a teacher."

"So you do know about our animals." Sirius voice spoke up behind her, she turned and found him and James staring at them.

"Yes, what happened to Alaster?" Hermione asked as she noticed that the professors were gone.

"He is taking Lucius to jail for trying to kill James." Sirius growed.

Hermione heard Lily coming but that didn't stop her from panicking, she stood and checked over James, making sure he wasn't hurt. When she noticed he wasn't, she sighed. "That could have been bad, that could have been really really bad. Did he hit you with any spells? Any at all?"

"A crucartis curse." James said dazed, not use to another girl caring about his safety. Lily cried out as Hermione began to pace.

"Not good, what if he, no he couldn't, could he?" Hermione began to mumble as everyone came back into stare at her and James. "I have to know but it would be their right, they might get angry but I have to know." She began to pace harder. "Oh dear, oh dear, I should have gone with him."

"Hermione?" James called, she didn't listening, still mumbling. James stepped back from Lily, grabbed Hermione and held her, "Hermione? I'm okay, I'm here, everything is okay."

Hermione pushed back to look up at him, "Yes you are but what if he isn't."

"He? Who is he?" Lily demanded. "And why do you care about my husband?"

"I don't, kinda." Hermione whispered, "I care about him, to have him we have to have James and Lily, can't lose one or the other, must keep them safe."

"Hermione!" Gideon grabbed her and spun her around, "James is fine, Lily is fine. Who is he?"

"Harry, that's who." Hermione gasped. "Must save Harry, must keep Lily and James alive!"

"Hermione, they are alive." Alastor appeared beside her, "Now what do you need?"

"Pomfrey." Hermione whispered, Alastor nodded and sent off a patronus. Hermione sat in her chair, staring at her hands, "I can not fail like this."

Albus arrived with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione jumps up, hugs her and whispers to her, she gasps. "Lily and Alice come with me now." They followed her into the kitchen, the door was shut. There was a moment of silence before both girls screamed out on glee. James and Frank stood as the door open but they ran to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"They are okay. Harry is okay." Lily whispered, Hermione cried out in relief.

"Thank you, thank you Lily." Hermione hugged her back.

When they broke up, Hermione sat back down as Lily and Alice walked to Frank and James. James couldn't take it. "Well? Was something wrong?"

"Nope, we are having babies." Lily and Alice said together. James looked shocked as Frank fainted, Sirius and Remus laughed out loud as Fabion exchanged money with Gideon.

"Baby? A Baby? Our baby? Harry?" James asked to see if he got it right, Lily nodded and James frowned.

"James?" Lily asked worried as Frank woke up to hug his wife. 

"We die, we are taken from our son!" James grew angry, he turned to Hermione, "You came to fix this, didn't you?" Hermione nodded. "How old is he?"

"Barely a year old." Hermione whispered.

Lily cries out as James holds her. "You thought that we had lost Harry already?"

"Yes, I needed to know." Hermione nodded.

"Alice's son? You said earlier that they were tortured to insaneity. What of their son?" James asked as Alice cried out.

"Must protect them. Neville is fine but loses his parents, must not be raised by Grandmother. Feels unworthy, thinks he is a squibb. Must save Frank and Alice." Hermione sighed.

Dumbledore sighed, "I think we all need a good night rest. Hermione needs somewhere to sleep."

"She can stay here with us." Fabion stated.

Gideon nodded, "We don't mind."

"Okay then, we will meet back here tomorrow." Dumbledore stated, Hermione sat there as everyone said goodbyes and left one group at a time. Dumbledore watched Hermione as she walked away from them to stare out the window, he turned to the twins, "Be careful with her."

Gideon nodded, "Yes sir."

Dumbledore left as they turned to Hermione, "We have a guest room."

Hermione looked to them, "Thank you." She walked back to them, they led her up the stairs to the last door on the right. She walks inside it and smiles, "It is perfect, thanks."

"No problem Hermione," Gideon smiled.

Fabion smirked, "Have a good rest."

Hermione smiled, "You as well." She closed the door, walked to the bed and laid down. She shut off her brain and fell into the best night of sleep she has had in the last two years. 

The next morning

She woke up the next morning with yelling, she jumped up, wand out and rushed down the stairs. She heard shouting outside and rushed out to see Death eaters attacking the house, she felt a curse fly past her skin and began to attack, not slowing down until the Death eaters were on the ground or disappeared. She stood there breathing deeply as the twins and Marauders stared at her. She turned back to the house and walked inside, leaving them staring after her.

"Wow, did you see the way she moved?" Sirius asked.

Gideon growled, "Keep your eyes off her."

"He didn't mean it like that Gid." Fabion stated, "She moves like she has been battling for years. Her reflexes are outstanding."

James chuckles, "She almost seems like Alastor."

"Who does?" Alastor's voice come up behind them.

"Hermione does, Moody." Sirius stated, "She took down eight death eaters, she was only out here for three minutes."

"Well let's get these guys rounded up before we talk to her." Alastor commanded. They set about handcuffing the Death eaters before unmasking them, other Aurors showed up to take them to Azkaban and Alastor filed the report, leaving out Hermione. Once they were done, they all walked inside to smell breakfast, they rushed to the kitchen to see food on the counter. "Seems she knows how to cook as well, boys."

They dug into it as Lily, Alice, Frank, Minerva and Albus arrived. Hermione came down with drying hair and a new outfit. She sat down and waited until everyone was done eating. Everyone sat down in the living room, she turned to Alastor, "Who did we catch?"

"Rockwood, both Lestrange boys and a few that I do not know the names of." Alastor told her.

"All we need to do is catch Bellatrix and the Longbottoms should be fine." Hermione stated. "Did they attack the McKinnons or Bones?"

"Yes, we caught more at their manors this morning, The McKinnons and Bones are alive as well." Alastor stated, Hermione nodded. "Now what?"

"Now James and Lily go into hidding, with me as their secret keeper." Hermione stated, "Then we distroy the Horcruxes."

"Why not me?" Albus asked.

"Because you can be brought for a price, I have seen it in the future." She snapped, "Your dream will happen, Albus but not for you." Albus stared at her as he fingered his wand and she nodded. "Now shall we?"

Alastor stood, "James and Lily, come." He held out a hand to Hermione, she grabbed it as they apprated away. When they landed they were in Godric's Hallow. James led the way into the house, Hermione smiled at the cuteness and watched Lily thank James for it. Alastor did the spell making Hermione the Secret Keeper before they said good bye.

"Hermione, promise me that you will be careful." James stated.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

James smiled, "Because you can be happy here."

Hermione nodded before they left, returning to the Twins Manor. Hermione and Alastor worked out how to get the other Horcruxes. They went to Graut's cabin, after he was dead and grabbed the box with the ring in it. Albus found the Diadem in the room of Requirements. They were thinking of how to get the Goblet when a loud pop sounded in the living room. Hermione, Fabion, Gideon and Alastor rushed into the room to see a soaking went, sickly looking Regulus Black. Hermione knelt by his head as Fabion rushed to get the healing potion and Gideon went to grab blankets.

"Regulus, can you hear me?" Hermione asked.

Regulus looked up at her, "W... who are you?"

"I'm Hermione, I am going to take care of you and distroy the locket. Kreature left it with you?" Hermione asked as Gideon covered him up.

"Yes..." Regulus held out the locket, Hermione took it and handed it to Alastor. "How did I get here?"

"Kreature and Sirius. We'll tell you everything when you awake, rest." Hermione told him after he drank the healing potion. Fabion carried him to the couch as Gideon called Sirius, who rushed over.

"How is he?" Sirius asked.

Hermione looked to him, "Sick but getting better."

Sirius nodded, "Do we have all of them?"

"No, just one more but we need to get the goblins to get it." Hermione stated.

Sirius nodded, "We take all them to the Goblin, have them grab the last one and then they will destroy them."

Alastor nodded, "It seems like our only way."

Hermione nodded, "Then go, I will stay with Regulus."

"I'm staying here with you." Gideon stated, Hermione nodded. 

"We will not be gone long." Fabion told them as they Apparted to Diagon Alley.

Gideon kept a watch over the house as Hermione took care of Regulus, he began to get back his color as he woke up. "Where am I?"

"The Prewett House." Hermione told him, "We had Kreature save you."

"Why?" Regulus asked.

"Because you didn't deserve to die." Hermione told him.

Regulus watched her, "Sirius helped me?"

Hermione nodded, "You are his brother."

"Thank you." Regulus fell back asleep.

Hermione made her way over to Gideon, "Anything?"

"No. What will you do after everyone is safe?" Gideon asked, she looked back at Regulus. 

"If I can't return back to my time, I will live my life anyway I can." She told him.

Gideon nodded, "Alone?"

She looked to him, "I have no one else."

"You could..." He told her as he turned to her.

"Who would want me?" Hermione sighed.

"Have I not made it clear enough? Have you not seen it?" Gideon asked her, she looked up at him. 

"You don't mean it." She whispered.

He growled as he pulled her close, "Don't tell me what I feel when I am the one to feel it, Hermione." He kissed her roughly.

She clung to him, kissing him in return when there was a loud bang, they pulled apart and looked outside. "He is here. We must not let him find Regulus."

"We must not die." Gideon corrected as they rushed outside. 

They were surrounded by Death eaters, they began to battle for their lives as Riddle made his appearence. He began to fight Hermione, she held her own, dodging his Crucios and killing curses. Suddenly he fell to his knees and Hermione threw a cutting curse at him, it cut him in half and everyone froze as he fell to the ground dead. Hermione kept her wand up as she turned around. Out of nowhere she heard, "NO! Master! You filthly Mudblood Whore! Crucio!"

She was hit, she screamed out as she fell to her knees, she heard a scream but was blinded by the pain. She gave into darkness as she heard fighting continue, she feared for Gideon.

Some Months Later

She woke up in a hospital, she began to panic but the medi nurses calm her down. Moments later, James and very pregnant Lily walked in her room. James hugged her, she smiled at Lily, "What happened?"

"Gideon called for help, Fabion, Sirius and Alastor got there in time to capture the rest of the death eaters. Gideon took down Bellatrix, he has been by your side the whole time, we made him go home to shower and change, he should be back any minute."

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?" Gideon asked as he stepped through the door. "How do you feel?"

"I am fine, and James just got here." She told him, he nodded. "How are you?"

"Better now." He smirked at her, she blushed. "Molly is in labor here as well."

"Then Alice and Lily only have a month left." Hermione stated, Lily smiled brightly. "I should have already been born."

Lily nodded, "Your name turned up in the Hogwarts books the moment you were born, McGonagall went striaght away to warn your parents of the future. They couldn't take it, they put you up for adoption."

She gasped in pain, "But who?"

"Sirius and Amelia." James stated, "They are your parents now."

Hermione nodded, "I should be leaving soon."

Gideon sighed, "You have too?"

"Yes, I can't live in two timelines." she told him.

"Then I will see you in the future." Gideon kissed her softly before he left.

Hermione was released from the hosital, James took her to Alastor and Albus, who handed her back the book and told her it was fixed. She said good bye to James. She looked to Albus, "I'll see you soon."

"Yes." Albus nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the book. She was picked up, spun around in colors and thrown to the floor. She grunted as she stood up. She looked up at see Albus staring at her. "Miss Black, are you okay."

"Yes, what happened?" She asked.

"You tripped." Albus told her.

She shook her head, "Not what I meant. What happened after I left?"

Albus looked shocked, "Hermione?" She nodded her head, "Quite a bit, maybe you should sit back down."

Hermione walked to the chair. "What day is it?"

"The day you graduate your seventh year." Albus told her. "Now you were adopted by Sirius and Amelia. While you are a brillent student, the top of your class, you are also a little Marauder, along with Harry and Neville. You are quite the troublesome little girl. You and Harry made Perfects and Head Boy and Girl. Harry is dating Draco Malfoy while Neville is with Luna Lovegood. Your house, Black, and the Potter's are fueding with The Weasley's because they tried to use love potions on both you and Harry. You fell sick right away and it nearly killed you. I am not suppose to know but you, Harry, Draco and Neville are animaguses. Your family is already here, waiting on you. You got in trouble with McGonagall last minute but she did not take points, just sent you to me. I guess it was a good thing."

"What did I do?" Hermione smirked, as memories ran through her head.

"You set Peeves onto Mrs. Wealsey." Albus told her, she laughed.

"I'm not apologising." Hermione stood, "It is good to see you Albus, I must go." She walked out of the headmaster's office, rushing down the stairs and outside to see her family walking to the school. Hermione laughed as Gideon and Sirius were pushing each other, she rushed to them. Harry saw her first and opened up his arms for her, she jumped up on him and hugged him. "Harry."

"Should I be worried?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione cry.

Hermione backed up and shook her head, "Just really happy."

Draco nodded, "Okay."

Harry laughed, "Draco you know I love you." He kissed him, Draco blushed as Hermione giggled. "Anyways, you were in there for along time? Any trouble?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing I couldn't handle but I did trip." She told them, "Then he told me what I had missed."

"What you had missed?" James asked.

"Yep, well the short version anyways." I stated.

Harry's eyes got real wide. "You're her, the Hermione who went back in time to save my parents?"

"And mine?" Neville finished.

Draco stared at her, "You don't look any differnent."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked Draco.

Draco smiled, "Harry told me."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah well, lets just say, I am a little new at this life. What do I need to know? Besides that I am a Marauder, Head Girl and hate the Weasleys. Oh and I'm a Black."

"You are giving the speach today." Neville told her.

She laughed, "Crap."

"Don't worry, I got your speach." Harry handed her a piece of parchment. "You left it behind this morning."

"Thanks." She hugged him again. "Nothing else?"

"Gideon is in love with you." Draco imputted, she giggled as Gideon rolled his eyes.

"She knows that." He stated.

"Oh good." Draco sighed.

"Mrs Weasley is angry with us." Neville stated.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because she is coming over to us, glaring with her family." Neville pointed, she turned to see the Weasley family. Hermione took her spot by Harry, with Neville on her other side and Draco on the side of Harry.

The Weasley's stopped infront of them, Molly got red in the face. "I demand an apology."

"I demand not to look at you but we can't all get what we want." Hermione whispered, Harry chuckled.

"How dare you, you ungreatful little..." Molly started but Hermione cut her off.

"First off, you don't know me or what I am greatful for, it sure isn't you potioning me to be with that idiot. Second, I'm not little anymore. Thridly, don't you have someone to trick into marrying your children." Hermione snaps at her, Fred and George chuckle as they shake their heads.

"Shut up you two." Molly snapped.

"Oh no dear Molly, you see we no longer have to listen to you, we are adults." Fred started.

George finished, "We are quite big enough to take care of us and laughed at what our partner has stated."

"Partner?!" Harry shouted, "You didn't tell me!?"

"You are going off to play Quidditch. I had to do something." Hermione stated as she shrugged.

"But... I thought McGonagall talked you in to teaching?" Neville asked.

"Are you kidding me? We were bad enough. The next couple of years belong to Black, Lupin and Potter again. I'm not teaching them!" Hermione shouted, Harry laughed as he thought of their younger brothers and Teddy.

"Good point." Draco nodded, "Very good point."

"I know that." Hermione smiled as Neville shook his head.

"So if you are working with Fred and George does that mean we can come and visit when we are home." Neville asked.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

"Good, you'll come to some of our games right?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "I promise."


	4. A Differant Life Version Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out a secret. In his anger, he makes a choice. Is it the right one?

Harry never believe he could be so angry with someone enough to kill but he now thinks he can. Who does he want to kill? Albus Dumbledore. Harry was standing in his office after he flashed out with his Pheonix as the officers panicked. Harry looked to the book that Dumbledore dropped, bent down to pick it up in the panic and hid it in his sleeve. Harry was rushed out of the room, he made his way back to the Gryffindor house, into his room and in his bed before he pulled it out. It was the diary of Albus Dumbledore. He opened it and began to read. This Diary had been started since Harry had come to Hogwarts and listed everything Albus did to him and planned to do to him, including killing him after he kills Riddle, who is Voldemort. It explains about Tom Riddle, about Horcruxes, about where they are and how to kill them. Harry grows angrier as it states that Albus is paying the Weasley's out of Harry's bank account and that Harry should be Lord Potter and emanipated. It also states the connetion between Harry and Tom and how to get rid of it.

Harry looks at it, he can't believe. He has to die, he has to so it will destroy the Horcrux in his head. He pulls out his wand, points it at his forehead and whispers. "Avada Kadava." He sees a bright green light before he sees nothing more. 

o0o0o0o

"Harry, wake up dear. We don't have much time." He heard someone's voice. 

He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw his mother staring at him. "Mum?"

"Yes Harry, it is me. You did it, sweetie. You got rid of the horcrux, Fate is giving you another chance at your fourth year honey." Lily tells him. "You must go to the Goblin to read the Will that your father wrote. It will help you. I have to go now but remember that I love you and so does your father."

"I love you too mum." Harry whispered as she vanished and he saw that he was in his room at his Aunt's house. He got up, rushed down stairs as the mail arrived. He took it from the mailman, who was laughing, and took out his letter from the Weasleys. He would not be going to the World Cup. He gave the other envelopes to Vernon before he walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself.

"Where is mine?" Vernon demanded.

Harry looked at him, "I don't know, did you make it?"

"Why you little..." Vernon started but Harry laughed and everyone froze.

"I am not little anymore, nor will you bully me around as one. If you have a problem with it, write a letter stating that you no longer want me and I will be on my way." Harry lifted an eyebrow at him, "Because I am not a freak and I will not let you use me anymore."

Vernon got red in the face as Petunia got sheet white, "You think you can survive out there?"

"I would be more worried about if you can survive if I leave." Harry smirked at her scared face. "Let's stop playing games, we both know you keep me here because you are scared."

Petunia sneered, "We could survive without you."

"Then by all means, prove it." Harry smirked.

"Fine." Vernon shouted as he went to write a letter giving up custody of Harry Potter, both Vernon and Petunia signed it, Dudley witnessed it and Harry smiled as they threw him and his things out of their house.

Harry waved down the Knight Bus, rode it to the Leaky Chaldron, paid for a room, put his things in his room before he made his way to Gringotts. He walked inside, walked up to the counter and waited. The goblin looked at him, "What do you want?"

"I have come to hear my parent's Will. Lord and Lady Potter." Harry stated.

The goblin paused before nodded, "Follow me." He led Harry down a narrow hallway to a room with Ragnuk on the door. The goblin knocked and entered after a pause before turning to the goblin in the chair. "He says he is here to hear his parent's Will, Lord and Lady Potter."

"Leave us." Ragnuk waved, "Come sit, young Potter." Harry sat down as the goblin stared at him. "Why have you not come before now?"

"I didn't know that I could. I was raised as a muggle and just found out about my parent's Will." Harry answered, Ragnuk nodded slowly.

He pulled out a piece of paper and a dagger, "Please bleed on the paper, it will show us that you really are Young Potter." Harry cut himself and bled on the paper. "Very well." He push a button, moments later another goblin appeared with a scroll. "Here is your parent's Will." Ragnuk opened it and began to read.

This is the last Will and Testiment of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter.

This is to be read right after our death or when Harry is eleven should our death come first. We leave Harry to his ceremonial Godfather, Sirius Orion Black and his Uncle, Remus John Lupin. Should something happen to them then the Longbottoms, Minerva McGonagall or Andromida Tonks. Harry should never go to Lily's sister Petunia, for she hates magic and will abuse the boy because of his magic.

The first thing we must say is that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, we changed to him last minute with Albus Dumbledore as our witness. If we are dead, it is because he betrayed us.

Forgive me Remus and Sirius. You are always my brothers. We leave you the manor to raise our son in and the surrounding land. 

Harry, I am sorry that we could not be there with you. Know that we love you. When you are eleven, you will be emanicipated and become Lord Potter. Use that power wisely. We are always with you.

Hope the future is better and good wishes all around.

Harry sat there as he heard the Will. He sighed, "Is there a way to use this to get Sirius Black a trial?"

Ragnuk nodded, "Yes." He nodded as he stood and left Harry alone for a moment. When he came back, he had a box and a letter that he sent off via fireplace. Ragnuk opened the box, held it out to Harry. "This is the Potter Ring, place it on your finger, if you are fit, it will resize to your finger."

Harry picked up the ring, placed it on his finger and waited as it resized to his finger. He felt his magic come to life inside him as the ring glowed. "What does this mean for me?"

"That you are an adult." Ragnuk told him, "That you are no longer bound by child laws, the trace is lifted and you now have control over the Potter businesses, properties and vaults. Your ring is your key."

"I don't want anyone allowed into my vault beside me and Hermione Granger." Harry smirked, Ragnuk nodded.

The fireplace flashed green as a letter appeared. Ragnuk grabbed it before it hit the ground. He read it and nodded. "Come a trial has been set."

Harry stood and walked behind Ragnuk into the fireplace, they came out in the Ministry of Magic. They walked down to the courts, into the first one where Harry saw the court full with Wizards and witches that he remembered from his trial that would never happen now. He sat off to the side as Ragnuk had indicated as another goblin appeared with a shocked Sirius Black. The goblin led him to a chair as Ragnuk stood. "We are here to free an innocent man from your prison."

"Free the man, he is a death eater!" Dolorus shouted as she pointed her wand at Sirius.

Ragnuk snapped and her wand dissappeared, "You dare say that I am a lier? Madam?"

Dolorus sat down, "No Lord Ragnuk, of course not."

"Then let's begin with the Will of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter." Ragnuk stated, Albus looked shocked.

"Who read this Will? Who opened it?" Albus asked.

"The new Lord Potter." Ragnuk stated, Albus tensed as his eyes settled on Harry as did everyone elses. Harry sat straight, unafraid and confident. "Now as I was saying Lord James wrote that they changed their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew with Albus Dumbledore as their witness."

Fudge looked at Albus, "Is this true?"

Albus looked lost for a moment but nodded, "Yes."

"Why did you not say anything?" Madem Bones asked.

"I did not think that you would take my word at the time." Albus stated.

Fudge frowned, "It seems we were wrong about Black."

"Then how did he break out of Akaban if he is not dark?" Dolorus asked.

"That is a question." Albus started but Madam Bones interuptted.

"We will use Veritaserum to ask him, Kingsley." She stated. Kingsley stepped forward with the vial, he drops some down Sirius' throat, who swallowed and waited until his eyes became dull looking. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

The Minister stood, "Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever helped he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"No."

"Did you kill those muggles and Peter Pettigrew?" Fudge asked.

"No." Sirius answered, everyone began to whisper.

"Who killed those muggles?" Madam Bones asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" Dolorus asked.

"I changed into a dog animagus." Sirius whispered.

"Why?" Fudge asked.

"Peter was at Hogwarts with Harry. Harry was in danger."

The potion wore off, they spoke amoungst themself. Fudge stood, "It would seem that Sirius Black is innocent and has suffered twelve years in Azkaban for no reason. He is a free and innocent man, forgiven of all wrongs."

There was a flash of a camera as reporters wrote the story. Sirius was released and taken to be seen medically. Harry walked back with Ragnuk to the fireplaces, stepped inside and ended up back at the bank. Harry dusted himself off, as Ragnuk handed him a list of things his family owned. He smiled when he saw his uncle's buisness on here, he ordered a full audit of the building. He also owned part of the Daily Prophet and some buisnesses in Hogsmead. He accepted a bank card, it was black, he negated any contrats between him and the Weasleys and the one between Hermione and Ron by becoming her magical gaurdian.

Harry left the bank a very wealthy man, he shopped around for a new waredrobe, books and looked through his places to decided where he wanted to stay. He owned an Island, the Potter manor, a loft in london and a villa in France. He moved his things into the Potter manor for now as he grew use to everything. He stayed at the Leaky Chaldron to eat and give Sirius time to find him. Well Sirius didn't find him but the Weasleys did. Molly rushed to him, went to hug him but he backed off. "Why are you here?"

"Albus said that you were here for the summer so we came to get you for the World Cup." Molly stated as Ron looked excited.

"I am not going." Harry told them, they froze as he turned away from them.

"What do you mean, you are not going?" Molly asked, "Fudge asked us, asked you. You will go."

Harry laughed, "No I won't. I will be home, enjoying my freedom."

Ron gasped, "But Harry, it is Quidditch."

"So, it isn't the only thing in the world." Harry stated.

"Well if Harry isn't going then I'm not going." He heard Hermione's voice call out as her and her parent's walked closer.

"Hermione, we already made plans." Her father stated.

"She can stay at my house, we have a big library, Mr. Granger." Harry stated, Hermione's eyes lite up.

"I don't know..." He started but his wife laughed.

"Love, it books. Come on, you know she will be busy the whole time." She stated, he nodded. They hugged Hermione before leaving her with Harry. 

"This is not acceptable. You both will come us. Hermione will spend time with Ron and you will see Ginny." Molly stated.

Harry laughed, "Come Hermione, let me show you my new home." Hermione nodded as she moved her trunk into the Floo network, Harry dropped the green dust, "Potter Manor." They dissappeared from the Leaky Chaldron and appeared in the Manor. "Welcome to my home."

"It is so nice, how is it so clean?" Hermione asked.

"That would be us, Misses. Potter Elves." An elf appeared beside her, smiling. "How can we help you and Master Harry?"

"But that is slavery." Hermione gasped but the elf calmed her down and explain that the elves need the families to live so Hermione let it go. "Harry, how do you live here alone?"

"I am emanicpated. Lord Harry Potter, at your service." Harry bowed, she giggled. "How was your summer?"

"Not as busy as yours." Hermione smiled. "What else did you do?"

"I freed Sirius." Harry smirked, she squeeled and hugged him. He hugged her to him and spun her around. "Hermione, I also found out that Dumbledore has been paying Ron and Ginny to be my friend and that they are planning on giving us love potions to keep us apart. You to be with Ron and me to be with Ginny."

Hermione blushed, "Harry, I don't like Ron."

Harry smirked. "Do you like me?" Hermione tried to looked away from him but he held her face in place. "Please?"

"Yes Harry, I do." Hermione whispered, Harry smirked and kissed her softly, ignoring the bright golden light around them. He holds her tight to him and kisses her deeply, she wraps her arms around his neck they are broken up by two different coughs. They pulled back to see Remus and Sirius smirking at them, Hermione blushed into his shirt as he chuckled.

"Hey." Harry smirked.

"Don't you hey us, Lord Potter. You've been busy this summer." Sirius smirked, "And today."

Remus smacked him, "Control yourself Siri. You seem happier, Harry."

"I am." Harry smirked as he pulled Hermione closer, "I am finally getting my life together."


	5. A Differant Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Harry spoke up at the bank that first time? What would happen?

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he looked around the bank. Goblins! They were real. He didn't know what to do or say, he hoped that he didn't offened them. He walked behind Hagrid up to the big counter. He waited as Hagrid told the Goblin what he was here for and while the Goblin asked for his key. He was nervous when the Goblin glared at him as Hagrid dug through his coat but Harry took a deep breath and trusted his instincts. "Forgive me Master Goblin." The Goblin and Hagrid paused. "This is the first time I have been in the magical world. I knew nothing about this bank or anything about a key. I was raised to believe that magic wasn't real and that I was a freak. I was wondering if you had any advice for me that could help?"

Hagrid looked angry but the goblin smiled softly, "Of course, young Potter. One moment, I will go talk to my boss and he will see you soon. Hagrid, give the boy his key then Griphook will take you to do what you need to do here. Young Potter, go sit on those chairs over there." The goblin turned and walked away.

"What'cha do that for?" Hargid demanded.

Harry looked at him, "Because I didn't want him to be upset. Now my key?"

Hagrid sighed, handed over his key then turned to follow the goblin called Griphook while Harry sat down and waited. Harry looked around and mesmerised everything he could. After a moment, the goblin from before returned. "Young Potter, follow me please."

Harry stood and followed him behind the counter then down a hallway until the reached a door. The goblin knocked. "Come in." A voice on the other side called out. The goblin opened the door and the goblin behind the desk looked up. "Varelo, this is Young Potter?"

"Yes Ragnuk." Varelo nodded, he motioned for Harry to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Harry sat down and waited. "He says that he knows nothing about the magical world."

Ragnuk dropped the pen he was using, looking up shocked. "Young Potter, is this true?"

Harry was nervous, "Yes sir."

Ragnuk growled softly, Harry tensed. "Forgive me young Potter, that was not toward you. It would seem that we have much to discuss. Varelo, tell the giant he will leave without Harry, we will get him home." Varelo left the office and Ragnuk turned to Harry. "Young Potter, please tell me about your life and I wish that you would leave nothing out. No matter how small or embarresing it is."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "I don't much about before I was born because my Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon lied to me my whole life..." Harry began to tell Ragnuk everything that he knew. With every word of abuse, Ragnuk grew angry. He couldn't believe someone would treat a child this way, a child that was your family. He swore that Young Potter would never fell this pain ever again. "Today, I turned eleven. I just got my Hogwarts letter yesterday, Hagrid told me that is where I was going and brought me here to get some money out of a vault that my parents left me he said. He had my key but Varelo made him give it to me. And that is my whole life."

Ragnuk stood up, slowly walked around his desk and knelt down to him. "Young Potter, you have been lied to, abused and treated like an animal. I swear to you today that you will never go back there and I will teach you everything that I know if that is what you want but I must asked you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Harry looked him in the eye, "Yes."

Ragnuk smiled, "Good, first we go to your family vaults. You have more then one, the Potter family is a very powerful and rich family." Harry nodded. "Second, you will not go to Hogwarts." Harry looked shocked but nodded again. "Now let's head down." Ragnuk stood and led Harry to a cart, "Step up Young Potter."

"Will you always call me young Potter?" Harry asked.

Ragnuk smiled, "I could call you Harry, if you wish." Harry nodded. "Than Harry, hold on." He motioned the cart to move, Harry smiled as it raced away. He looked around as the past some vaults, he looked over the edge and smiled because he felt like he was flying. The cart to a giant dip and came to a halt outside of a group of Vaults. "Harry, this is your family Vault and your godfather's vault."

"Godfather?" Harry asked, Ragnuk froze.

"You have not met Sirius Black?" He asked, Harry shook his head. Ragnuk growled and walked to a goblin off to the side. "Molade, go find out what happened to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The goblin left, Ragnuk turned, "Come, we will handle that in a moment." Harry followed him up to the vault that had a giant doe carved into the door, Ragnuk turned to it. "Place your hand on the door and state this password." He handed Harry a piece of paper.

Harry looked at the paper as he put his hand on the door. He smirked, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." The door moved beneath his hand, Harry back away as the door opened. Inside the room was piles of books, some brooms off to the side and other trinkets. Harry walked farther inside as he looked around. "This is all mine?"

"Yes Harry." Ragnuk stated. "You have more but this is the vault that holds the portraits of your family." Harry paused at that. "In the magical world, portraits move and can talk to you."

Harry looked at him, "Talk? My family? Like my parents? I can talk to my parents?"

"Yes Harry, we are here." A voice called behind him, he tensed up and turned. The room lite up bright and Harry stared at the middle portriat as a beautiful women with red hair and his eyes looked back at him standing next to an older version of him with brown eye. "Hello son."

Harry held up his hand, "Just... give... this is the first time I have ever seen you."

The women gasped as the man growled, "What?"

Ragnuk stepped forward, "Forgive me Lord Potter but it seems that instead of going to Sirius, Harry went to Petunia."

"No, she hates magic. She will never tell him of us." The women gasped. "James!"

The man hugged her, "Calm Lily, he is here now."

"Mum? Dad?" Harry stepped closer, "Aunt Tunie, she hates me. Vernon is worse. Honestly, I didn't know your names until this morning when Hagrid told me but Ragnuk says that he will help me. Now who is Sirius?"

The portrait to the left growled, "What? He doesn't know me? Am I dead as well?"

"I do not know Sirius but I am working on it now." Ragnuk answered as Harry stepped over to look at the man.

Sirius smiled at him, "Hello pup. I am Sirius. This portrait is of me in my human form and that of my Animagus form, the dog. Some wizard can learn to turn in to an animal, you will learn it later. I am a dog, your father is a stag, your mother a doe and Peter is a rat."

"Peter?" Harry asked.

"He was our friend but he betrayed us, he is why we are dead." James answered. "Now on my right is your uncle Remus, he is a werewolf."

Harry gasped and walked over to him, "Really? Does it hurt? Do you have any control over it?"

Remus knelt down to smile at Harry, "Yes. Yes it does hurt but I am use to it. No I can not control it on my own. They make a potion for me, that helps. I am sorry that you don't know me either but we will fix it. I will see you soon cub."

Harry smiled, "Okay."

Ragnuk smiled, "Lord Potter, I was thinking of taking him to the island. Settling him there with someone I can trust to raise him and teach him until he is ready to join the wizard world."

James nodded, "That would perfect. Move us there and everything he will need. Find his uncles and they will stay there as well."

Ragnuk nodded, "Come Harry."

Harry looked back at them, "I will see you again." They smiled and waved at him as he left. Harry followed Ragnuk back to the cart, that took them back to the top. Once they reached his office, Harry saw Molade and Varelo waiting for them and they were not happy.

Ragnuk sat down behind his desk as Harry took his seat. "Molade?"

"Sirius Black was thrown in jail for the betrayel of the Potters and being a deatheater." Molade growled. "He reseved no trial."

Harry looked upset, "What?"

Ragnuk growled, "Someone wanted you alone so they got your godfather thrown in jail for something he didn't do."

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Demand a trial. Now. Go Molade." Ragnuk growled and Molade was gone. "Varelo?"

"Hagrid left but Dumbledore is here." Varelo stated.

Ragnuk smirked, "Take him to our cells."

Varelo nodded, "For?"

"Kidnapping and thieft." Ragnuk stated. "Come on Harry, your godfather await." 

Harry stood and followed Ragnuk to the fireplace, Ragnuk threw something in to it and stated, "Minisrty of Magic." It lite up green and he turned to Harry. "This is call Floo. It is another magical way to travel. It is dizing so take your glasses off and hold on to me." Harry nodded, took off his glasses and grabbed Ragnuk's arm as they stepped inside. Harry felt his body be pulled away before suddenly landing again. He stummbled but Ragnuk held him up. "Easy there Harry." They stepped out and Harry put his glasses back on. He saw tons of people walking around them as Ragnuk walked them down a hallway to an elevator and pressed down. "Harry once we are inside, there are rules. Do not speak unless you are asked a queston. Answer honestly. I must also call you Young Potter."

Harry nodded, "Okay Ragnuk."

Ragnuk led him off the elevator, down a hallway and into a darkly lit room. He motioned him to sit on a bench in the back, Harry sat and watched Ragnuk as he walked forward and stood before a group of witches and wizards. The man in the middle stood, "Ragnuk, what is the meaning of this trail?"

"I am just making sure everyone reseves thier chance at justice. Sirius Black never reseved a trial." Ragnuk answered.

"Because he was found at the scence of the crime." The man stated.

"No Minister. He was not. He was a mile away, heading toward it. He didn't have his wand on him so tell me how he did as you say he did." Ragnuk asked.

No one spoke until a women in pink stood, "Excuse me, how dare you insist that the minister is wrong. You are nothing but a low goblin."

The Minister gasped, "Dolorus! How dare you?" The women looked shocked. "This is Ragnuk, the prince of the Goblins. Show some respect or leave." The minister turned to Ragnuk, "Forgive me."

"Forgiven, when will Sirius arrive?" Ragnuk asked.

"He is here." A voice called form the back of the room, a large black man carried in a skinny, dirty and ill Sirius Black. Harry gasped softly as he looked upon his godfather. The black men dropped him into a chair that was in the middle of the room. "Madem Bones, the Veritaserum?"

Another women walked up the Sirius, pulled his head back sharply by his hair causing Harry to growled. Everyone stopped to look at him, the woman gasped, "James?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Really?"

Ragnuk smirked, "No Madem Bones. That is Young Potter, who is here to see that you free his innocent godfather, so I would suggest you be more careful." Ragnuk snapped at her, she jumped.

"Of course." She tilted his head, opened his mouth and poured in three drops then stepped back. They stood for a moment before she lifted his head, "Tell us your name."

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius whispered.

The Minister stood. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because you finally got your head out of your arse and realised that I am innocent." Sirius smirked.

The Minster glared. "Are you a deatheater?"

"No way in hell." Everyone froze.

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter to He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Never." Sirius growled.

"What happened that Halloween that the Potters died?"

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed them, he was the spy. He gave voldy the address and got them killed. I went to confront Peter but I left my wand at home, Peter cut off his finger, blew up the street, transformed into his animagus form and ran down the sewer like the rat he is." Sirius stated.

"Animagus?" Madem Bones asked.

"Yes, James, Peter and I learned in school so that we could help keep Remus calm during the full moon. Peter a rat, James a stag and me the Grim." Sirius smirked.

Madem Bones chuckled softly, "All those dog jokes." She looked at the Minister, "He is innocent."

The Minister nodded, "He is. Return his wand and title. Lord Black we are sorry for the wrong we have done to you."

"I don't want you apologise." Sirius snapped. "Read the Potter Will. Harry is mine and I will take him."

Madem Bones looked upset, "But he is happy." Harry laughed at that, they all turned to him again. "Why do you laugh, Young Potter?"

"Because I was not happy. I was abused." Harry snapped, everyone froze. "But Master Ragnuk has helped me and will continue to do so along with my godfather Sirius Black and my uncle Remus Lupin." He stood, "Is that all?"

Madem Bones nodded, "Yes, young Potter." 

Harry nodded as Ragnuk stood and began to walked toward him, Harry joined him on the floor. Sirius followed silently as Ragnuk led them to the fireplaces and they returned to Ragnuk's office. "Lord Black, I insist that you let my healers heal you while we wait for Lupin."

"Only if they see Harry as well." Sirius stated.

Harry smiled, "I can do that."

"Very well, follow me." Ragnuk lead them into another room. "Harry you lay there, Sirius you lay there. Jormon will heal you both."

Harry laid down as did Sirius, The goblin, Jormon whispered something and a light surrounded both of them. Harry watched as Sirius groaned as his red glow turned white. He was scared because his glow was black, Sirius turned to him, he gasped as the pain hit him, he closed his eyes and screamed. He heard Sirius scream, "Harry, hold on. It will be okay." Before he lost himself to the pain.

"Young Potter, can you hear me?" He heard softly, he groaned as he tried to open his eyes. "It is okay Young Potter, my name is Jormon. You are okay now."

Suddenly, it came back to Harry. He took two deep breaths and sat up. "What was that?"

Jormon smiled at him, "Very dark magic. Lord Black is waiting for you along with Master Lupin."

Harry smiled as he stood up, he was light headed but he felt better. He followed Jormon out of the room back into Ragnuk's office. He paused in the doorway, as memories flashed through his head. "Moony, Padfoot."

Sirius and Remus turned to him, Harry smiled and ran to them. They hugged him, Remus laughed, "I missed you cub."

"You scared me pup. You okay?" Sirius asked.

"I will be." Harry pulled back, "What is next?"

"You go to Potter Island and learn what Remus, Sirius and Travlon have to teach you." Ragnuk stated. "When you are ready, you will return and I have already talked to Durmstrang. They will accept you."

Harry smiled. "Okay, so I'll see you again?"

"Yes, Harry. Stay out of trouble." Ragnuk smiled.

Sirius, Remus and Harry stepped into a fireplace. Sirius smiled before stated, "Potter Island." before they disappeared.

Four years later - Hogwarts

Dumbledore paced his office as his letters to Young Harry Potter were sent back. Four years ago when he sent Hagrid to take Harry to Gringotts, to get access to the Potter money and four years ago, Hargid came back with nothing, not even the key. Harry had vanished, no one had seen from him since. Sirius Black had been pardoned, released and vanished along with Remus Lupin. Every one of his plans were falling apart. Professor Quill, who had been possesed by Voldemort four years ago was dead, the Phlosipher's stone was distroyed. Tom Morvolo's dairy had found it's way to Ginny Weasley as planned but Snape and McGonagall had found her because Hermione Granger told them what she found as soon as she was unpetrifed. Last year was almost normal, except that Peter Pettigrew had been found out as Ronald Weasley's rat. Dumbledore groan, the Weasleys. Another problem. Ronald was suppose to be Harry's best friend so that he could keep him in check. Ginny was to be his wife and Molly Weasley would make sure that she had control of the money and Potter house before Harry accidently died. He needed to find the boy but that would have wait, Durmstrang had arrived which meant all three schools where now in Hogwarts. He left his office unaware of how much his life was going to change before the day ended.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the main hall as everyone filed in to the room. He smiled as they all sat down, "Welcome to Hogwarts. This year as I said before there will be no Quiddatch." Cries filled the room but when they died down, he continued. "Ths year we are having the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Many cheered, "Two schools will be joining us this year, the first is Beauxbatons, please welcome them." He pointed to the door where the giant headmistress walked in with two lines of girls behind her. Four girls broke away and began to flip down the asle as the rest of the girls would stop, sigh and butterflies would appear. They smiled and joined the Ravenclaws at their tables. "Now help me welcome Durmstrang." 

The door banged open and the headmaster walked in as four lines followed behind marching. When they reached the end, they turned and two more students walked through the door that cause everyone to gasp. The first was Viktor Krum, the famous Quiddatch player, the second was Harry Potter. Viktor and Harry were both wearing black suits, Viktor wore a blue undershirt while Harry's was green. They walked down the asle until they reached the others before they turned, flipped out their wands and shot off silent Patronus' spells. Harry's was a snake while Viktor's was a phoenix. They vanished their wands, joined the ranks and the Durmstrang students joined the Slytherins. 

No one moved as everyone stared at Harry, who was talking to Viktor and didn't notice until Dumbledore spoke up. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry paused in his converstation to turned and glare at Dumbledore, everyone watched in shock as Harry stood up and walked to him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I am not one of your students nor do you know me. You are to call me by my full name, just as everyone else that I do not know."

Dumbledore frowned, "Mister Pott..."

"It is Lord Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry corrected causing everyone to gasped.

Dumbledore stood shocked, Professor Snape stood up slowly, "Lord Potter, I believe what the Headmaster means is that we thought that you would be coming to Hogwarts as your father did."

Harry turned to glared at Snape. "I am not my father, Potion Master Snape, nor am I my mother. You remember Lily, don't you?" Snape looked shocked. Harry lifted an eyebrow before turning back to Dumbledore, "I will only say this once. I am Lord Harry James Severus Potter." There were gasps all over the room. "My father James Potter and my mother Lily Potter never wanted me to come to Hogwarts because all Hogwarts does is drive students to hate each other with that stupid house cup you have. My godfather Sirius Black and my uncle Remus Lupin didn't want me to come back to here at all because we do not trust you Albus Dumbledore! I am here because I want to watch my brother in arms and best friend Viktor Krum win this tournament. If he did not want to be champion, I would not be here. My life is none of your concern Headmaster Dumbledore, it hasn't been since the night you kidnapped me from my godfather and left me on my magic-hating muggle aunt's door step." Harry turned and walked back to his seat and continued talking to Viktor, who was glaring at Dumbledore.

Harry tried to keep calm as he walked with Viktor back to the boat, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore had call him out like that. Siri and Remy told him that he was munipilative but he tried to give him a chance. He had no idea what was in store for him. Viktor grabbed his arm, Harry turned to him. "Someone is calling you."

Harry looked confused but turned when he heard a female call out his name. Viktor and his other two friends, Demetri and Vlad, stopped to watched as a Hogwarts student ran up to them. Her curly brown hair matched her brown eyes, she was wearing a black and blue robe. Vlad smirked, "Ravenclaw?"

Harry nodded as the girl reached them, she was out of breath and bent forward to catch her breath, Harry steadied her with his hand. "Thank you, Lord Potter."

"You are welcome." Harry nodded. 

After a moment she stood up, dusted off her robes and smiled at him. "Forgive me, Lord Potter. I know that you do not know me but there is something I believe that you should know. Dumbledore is plotting something, I don't know what but he is using other students to do it. Two of them, Ronald and Gineva Weasley. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George are friendly, just pranksteers. But Ron and Ginny, I heard them talking."

"Calm down Miss. Breathe." Viktor smirked at her, she blushed slightly. 

"Sorry, Mister Krum. I talk alot when I am nervous or scared." she whispered.

Viktor lifted her face to his, "It is Viktor, do not be scared. Now breath, tell us your name and what you over heard."

She gasped, "Oh, I am Hermione Granger." She smiled and Harry chuckled. "Ron was telling Ginny to write their mother that the great Harry Potter was here. That Dumbledore said to send them love, loyality and trust potions keyed to them for Harry. That they would slip it into his food or drinks somehow after they got him away from Draco Malfoy and the rest of those... Slytherins." She bit her lip. "That Harry Potter would soon be Ron's best friend and in love with Ginny. Once Ginny was pregnant and their mother had control of the Potter name and money, then they would kill Harry because... well they said some things that weren't nice."

Harry growled as Viktor lifted her face to his again, "Hermione, I know that you don't want to say but we need to know."

Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded, "Because James had dirtied the Potter bloodline with that filthy mu... mudblood wh... whor... whore and that half breed child." She whispered as tears ran from her eyes. Viktor wiped them away, she took a breath. "Lord Potter, I will help you if or when you need it, just ask. There is also Neville Longbottom, The Weasley Twins who hate their mother and younger siblings and Draco Malfoy if you ask."

Harry nodded, he pulled her from Viktor's touch, "Thank you Hermione, you have proven that you are trustworthy. Call me Harry. Tell Longbottom, Malfoy and the Twins to talk to me if you can. We will handle the others. Return to your house and I will see you tomorrow," Harry smirked, "as will Viktor."

Hermione blushed before turning and running back to the castle. Viktor chuckled, "I believe my year just got better."

Harry laughed as he swung his arm over Viktor's shoulder. "Come Vik, we have my family to talk to." They turned and walked to the boat, Harry and Viktor walked onto the ship and into their shared room. Harry walked over to the mirror that Remus had created for them, he smirked, "Moony."

"Scales. How did it go?" Remus asked as he and Sirius came into view, they tabbed the corner and Lily and James' portrait joined them. 

"Dumbledore pretended to care. Nothing we didn't expect while we were in there but after a Hogwarts student came to us..." Harry started.

"Hermione Granger." Viktor smiled, "A Ravenclaw."

Harry laughed, "Viktor likes her. Anyways, she over heard Dumbledore tell the two youngest Weasley's to write to their mother for the love, Loyality and trust potions keyed to them and Dumbledore. She also heard them say I would soon be Ron's best friend and in love with Ginny. Once Ginny was pregnant and their mother had control of the Potter name and money, then they would kill me because James had dirtied the Potter bloodline with that filthy mudblood whore and that half breed child." Harry growled. 

Viktor frowned, "She has offered to help us in anyway we may need. She says that we can also trust the young Longbottom and the Weasley Twins for they hate they mother and younger siblings. Also Young Malfoy, seems that he does not follow in his father's footsteps."

James growled, "I always thought Molly was pretending but this..."

"Trust this Hermione, Harry. Talk to Draco in private, he might fear what his father may do to him." Lily stated. "As for the Twins, test them."

Harry nodded, "Of course mother."

Remus tapped his chin, "We may not need to." Everyone turned to him, "Their names?"

"Fred and George." Viktor told him.

Sirius laughed, "They have the map. They are trust worthy."

Harry smirked, "Finally, I will get to see it." 

Lily shook her head, "Get some rest boys. Sirius, Remus, we have to handle Molly and Dumbledore."

"Night guys." Harry and Viktor shouted.

"Nice Scales, Ashes." Sirius, Remus and James shouted.

"Night boys." Lily smiled.

They watched as they disappeared, covered the mirror and sat on their beds. "Viktor, don't hurt her."

Viktor nodded, "I won't Harry. I will treat her with great respect, swear it." They laid down, studying and completeing their work before laying down and falling asleep.

The Day of the Naming

Harry sat beside Viktor, he watched everyone come in and set down on the benches. He spoted the twins, they waved at him, he nodded. They reminded him of younger versions of Sirius and his father. He moved over to let Draco joined them, he had proven to be a good ally. His father wasn't happy but Sirius had stepped in and taken him when his father threatened to disown him. Sirius had finalize Draco's parent's divorce and Harry's friends had taken to guarding Draco while Sirius was working on getting him transfered. Draco had publicly apoligised to Neville, Hermione and everyone he had hurt. Hermione and Neville forgive him quickly. Harry sighed as he watched Neville, he was not what he expected but he had learned that the young man was using his father's wand. He knew that when he got his own that he would be powerful. Harry couldn't wait to see it. 

Hermione, he shook his head as she walked in and looked for them. She waved at them, Viktor smirked and winked, Draco waved, Harry nodded and Vlad whistled at her. She giggled as she made her way up the stands to the twins. She was one bench away from them when Ginny tripped her, she fell foward and banged her head. Harry jumped up, ran down the benches and over to Hermione, Viktor and Draco not far behind him. Harry reached her as Fred lifted her into his arms, Harry knelt beside her. "Hey Mia. You okay?"

Hermione groaned as she moved a hand to her chin, where she was bleeding, "Yeah, just stings."

Viktor knelt, lifted her head and whispered a quick healing charm, "Better?"

"Yes, Vik. Thank you." Hermione sighed, she moved to get up, Harry gripped her arm and Viktor placed his hand on her back. "I am fine, just sore."

"Come sit with us." Harry asked softly, "Please?"

Hermione looked from him to the Twins, who nodded. She smiled, "Okay."

Viktor smiled, "Good." He helped her down the benches over to the other side where the Slytherins moved aside so she did not hurt herself. The Slytherins had become kinder to her after Viktor and Harry had attacked anyone who tried to touch her. 

Harry watched her before turning to Ginny, who smiled at him and blatted her eyelashes. "You ever hurt her again, miss Weasley and I will kill you." Ginny gasped as Harry nodded to the twins and made his way over to Hermione and sat beside her. "You look tired, Mia."

"Nervous, I think that Dumbledore will try something." Hermione whispered, Draco and Viktor turned to them, "If your name is called Harry, trust me."

Harry paused, "What are you going to do?"

"Not do, have done." Hermione whispered, "Neville helped but four days ago we over heard Ron talking to Ginny."

Viktor growled, "What happened?" as Harry pulled out his mirror, "Paddy."

Sirius and Remus appeared in the mirror, "Scales?"

"Hermione heard something, she has done something and was about to tell us what." Harry stated, everyone turned to her.

She took a breath, "Ron was telling Ginny how Harry was going to be the 'fourth' champion. Dumbledore had made sure of it. Harry would either die or bring the so called dark lord back but it would be a fake because the old dark lord is locked away. Then the second war will begin, Ginny had to get pregnant by Harry because Dumbledore was going to kill Harry before anyone figured out what was really happening." Hermione looked at Harry, "Neville played quidditch with you the other day to help me. You and Viktor are always to rough, bleeding when it ends. Neville took some blood and I created a tie."

Remus gasped, "Hermione, that is dangerous!"

"I know Remus but I couldn't let Harry do this." Hermione cried, "It was the only choice and it is already done."

Remus growled, "Harry, we will be there tomorrow. Hermione, I expect you to be resting when we get there. We both know that you will not walk out of the hall on your own tonight." The mirror cut off.

"Mia, what have you done?" Viktor asked.

"If Harry's name is called, it will change to mine. Tying my magic to the goblet instead of Harry's but I am weak from the spell that I will be to weak to walk." Hermione stated.

Harry growled softly as he hugged her to his side, "I could have done this."

"I know." Hermione whispered.

Harry kissed her head and sighed. He waited as everyone else entered the room and turned their attention to Dumbledore. He held her as her body began to shake, both terrified that his name would be called. Dumbledore stood, "It is time to name our Champions, the cup will choose a name, I'll call it out and they will gather in the small room behind us. The first champion is..." The goblet bursted to life and out flew a piece of paper, Dumbledore grabbed it. "Viktor Krum."

Viktor froze as everyone cheered, he looked to Hermione, she nodded and he stood. He walked down to the floor, walked to the table that held the teachers and turned to Dumbledore, "I will wait for the others."

Dumbledore glared softly before the cup erupted again, he caught the second paper, "The second champion is... Fleur Delacour."

The students cheered again as she joined Viktor, "I vill vait as vell."

Dumbledore took a breath, "Very well, our final champion is..." The cup erupted and he caught the piece. "...Cedric Diggory."

Hogwarts students cheer loudly but Draco and Harry held Hermione as Cedric walked down the stands. Cedric joined Viktor and Fleur. Viktor stepped forward and began to waved to the schools to waste more time, hoping that Hermione had been wrong. Fleur and Cedric joined him but suddenly the cup erupted again and Viktor froze, "No!"

No one moved as Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper, lifted and smiled softly. "Harr...." The paper went up in flames, the cup went up in red flames and another paper appeared in his hands, he growled. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood, walked down the benches, suddenly she froze and Harry stood, "NO!" Hermione began to glow gold as Viktor ran to her. He caught her as she screamed and fell. He held her as Harry jumped down to them and glared at Dumbledore, "You did this! She tied herself to me, it was meant to be my name that you put in there. The blood tie made it hers! You will suffer if she dies!"

Viktor laid her down, cupping her face, "Mia, wake up. Please, wake up my Mia."

Draco joined them, taking off his outer robe, folding it and placing it under her head. Cedric walked to them, he turned to Dumbledore, "She couldn't have entered her name, she is to young. Your magic prevented it. You tried to force Harry into competing, you failed."

Fleur glared at him as she walked to them, "You are an evil man." She stood beside Cedric, "Is she okay?"

Harry turned to Viktor, "Ashes?"

"Mia, move for us. Please." Viktor whispered.

"Vik?" Hermione whispered before opening her eyes, Viktor sighed as he laid his forehead to hers. "What happened?"

"You fell. Are you okay?" Viktor told her.

"I hurt. I need rest." She answered.

Viktor lifted her into his arms, stood and looked to Harry, "Scales?"

"Take her to our room." Harry growled, "Apparently she isn't safe in this school." He glared at Dumbledore, "Minister, my uncle and godfather will be arriving tomorrow." He turned to follow Viktor but paused, "Draco, Neville and FoxTail meet you at dawn." He walked out, he looked up to see Viktor take Hermione to the ship but he headed to the lake. He was angry, he wanted Dumbledore to suffer and he swore that Hermione would survive this tourament.

Harry stayed by the lake until the sun began to rise, he heard footsteps and turned to see the Weasley Twins and Neville. Draco appeared behind them, "Do we have a plan?"

"Not yet." Harry answered, "My uncles will be here soon. I know that Hermione is set on this and there is no way to go back but we have to protect her."

"Cedric agrees." Neville stated as he sat next to Harry, "He sent word that he will help Hermione survive this. He doesn't really care who wins, he entered to to please his father."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, tell him that I will tell her. I am sure Viktor will be doing the same."

Fred growled, "Ron has been telling people that she is doing this to be your muggleborn lover." Harry growled, Fred nodded, "We put a stop to it but Rita Skeeter heard, it will end up in the paper."

"I'll handle it." Harry nodded, "I have to check on her, I will meet you later."

"Get some rest Harry," Draco called as they began to walk away, "She'll need you too."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Draco." He headed toward the boat, once inside he walked to his room. Inside he smiled, Hermione laid in Viktor's bed, Viktor in the chair beside her. He moved to her side, brushed the hair off her face and sighed. "So selfless."

"She should have been a Gryffindor." He heard Remus' voice behind him.

Harry turned as Remus and Sirius walked to them, Sirius knelt beside him, "How is she?"

"Just got here." Harry stated.

Viktor moved, openned his eyes and smiled, "She is fine. Resting peacfully."

Sirius nodded, "Good."

"Viktor, move to my bed." Harry nodded, Viktor smiled as he stood and went to Harry's bed. He laid down, relaxed and fell asleep quickly. "Cedric told Neville that he doesn't care if he wins, Hermione surviving is first."

"Good." Remus sat down in the chair, "Viktor feels the same, I guess."

Harry smirked, "Yes, he loves her."

Sirius smirked, "Have her parents been told?"

"I doubt it." Harry sighed, "I don't think she really knows what she has done."

"Relax, Harry." Remus smiled at him, "She is ours to protect now. We will tell her everything she needs to know."

Harry nodded, he stood. "I'm going to rest." He moved over to his bed, laid beside Viktor and fell asleep.


	6. A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hermione didn't take Fudge's dismissal very well that first year? What if she couldn't take not being believed? WHat would happen?

Hermione couldn't believe it, no one believed her or Harry. Harry looked like he was use to it but she was not and she was never going to be. She pointed her wand at the door, locking it with Fudge inside with them. She heard Snape, Dumbledore and Poppy banging on the door. Harry gasped and turned to her, she held up her hand. "Minister Fudge, I am extremely disappointed in you."

Fudge gasped shocked, "How dare you?"

"You haven't seen nothing yet?" Hermione smirked, "I call on a trial for Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in accordance with Goblin law 953." 

Fudge looked terrified, "You can't possibly mean..."

"Oh but I do." Hermione smirked, "On my powers, so mote it be!" There was a bright flash of light, Hermione grabbed on to Harry as they along with Fudge were transported out of Hogwarts to a large court room. Hermione took Harry and they sat in the two farthest chairs in the middle of the room, beside them appeared Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Fudge gasped as did Dumbledore, Snape, Remus Lupin, Minerva, Lucius Malfoy and some other people that Hermione didn't know. Hermione leaned over to Harry, "Don't talk without being asked to, be polite and answer honestly."

Harry nodded, "Are we in trouble?"

Sirius chuckled, "Not if we are honest. Pup, you got yourself one true friend there." Sirius winked to Hermione, who blushed. "Just relax, we are going to be okay."

A women in pink gasped and pointed her wand at Sirius, "Murderer. You are caught now."

Sirius smirked as he shook his head, Hermione giggled softly as she motioned for Harry not to move. There was a spell shot at her, and a voice, "You dare attack one of our witnesses in our court, Madam?"

The lady in pink gasped, "How dare you? Do you know who I am?"

Fudge growled, "Dolorus, silence. Forgive her, Lord Ragnuk. She did not realize that it was you."

The women gasped as a goblin stepped up onto a podium in the front of the court room, "This is her only warning. Now which of you call this meeting?" Hermione stood, Ragnuk looked at her, "A student. Your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione stated.

"Tell me why, Hermione, you risk your power and possibly life to call this meeting?" Ragnuk asked causing Harry, Sirius, Remus and Snape to gasp out but Hermione lifted her head.

"Minister Fudge called us liars because he did not want admit that he failed and sent an innocent man to Azkaban for 12 years. Even though we have proof." Hermione stated.

Ragnuk glared at Fudge, "You make a young witch feel as if the only way to free an innocent man is to offer her magic in return. What kind of man are you? I believe that you and I shall talk later, Minister. Young Granger, you shall be heard here today. You know what shall happen if you fail today."

"Yes." Hermione stated.

"Very well." Ragnuk nodded, "I shall call the other judges, get your witness together. You have five." Ragnuk left the room and Hermione dropped to her seat and turned Harry.

"What the hell is happening?" Harry asked.

"Sirius is getting a trial but for if some reason we fail to prove his innocent, I will lose my magic and possibly my life." Hermione stated.

"You should not have done this." Sirius stated.

"Ye of little faith." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Now we can't use Sirius as it is his trial but we can use Peter, Remus and Severus. Two more." Hermione thought about but Harry pointed to himself. "You? Are sure? I can ask any question I wish."

"Go ahead, got nothing to hide." Harry smirked, Hermione nodded.

"Harry be sure." Sirius stated, "You don't have to do this for me."

"Not. Doing it because it is right and my dad would be happy to do it." Harry stated.

Hermione jumped up, "That's it. James!"

Remus laughed out and nodded, "That a girl."

Harry looked confused, Hermione sat back down. "Goblin trials are different then Wizard's. The whole place is magic, as we saw earlier anyone can be call to it. That is why Peter is here against his will. It can also bring forth ghosts."

"Dad?" Harry whispered. He looked to Sirius, "It can call the ghost of my father?"

"Yes Harry but if we do this, you can not speak to him unless Ragnuk gives you permission to. Do you understand?" Sirius stated, Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay Hermione. You know what you are going to ask?"

"Yeah, I got it." Hermione smiled. 

The door opened again, everyone turned to face the front as goblins, centaurs and Ragnuk came in, sat down and settled themselves. Ragnuk stood up, "Why have you called us here today, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood, "To prove that Sirius Black did not betray Lily and James Potter and was not their secret keeper."

They nodded, A center stood. "Miss Granger, who are your witnesses?"

"Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter and the ghost of James Potter." Hermione stated.

"In that order?" Ragnuk asked, Hermione nodded. "Alright, Severus Snape came to the stand. Remember Granger, five questions."

Snape sighed as he walked from the stand he was in to the witness stand, he sat down. He raised his wand, "I, Severus Snape, swear to answer every question with honesty. So mote it be." His wand glowed, he set it down and turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger."

"Snape." Hermione nodded, "Tonight when you told the Minister that Black hexed us, were you lying?"

Snape glared at her, "Yes."

"Do you know what was said in the haunted shack?" Hermione asked.

"No." Severus sighed.

"Did you chose not to listen to Harry, Ron and myself because of your hatred of James and Sirius?"

"Yes." Snape growled.

"Do you hate Harry because he looks like James?" Hermione asked, Harry sat straighter.

"Yes." Snape answered.

"Do you hate me because I remind you of Lily?" Hermione whispered, Snape looked at her shocked.

He took a deep breath, "Yes."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Snape."

Snape walked back to his seat, Remus Lupin walked on to the stand and smiled at Hermione. "I, Remus Lupin, swear to answer every question with honesty. So mote it be." His wand glowed and Hermione smiled.

"How did you know that Harry, Ron and I were in the shrieking shack Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I saw your names on the Marauder's map." Remus answered.

"The Marauder's map is?" Hermione smirked. 

Remus chuckled, "It is a magical map that Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and I created while we at Hogwarts to know where everyone is at all times unless of course they find the Room of Requirements."

Hermione nodded, "Who else did you see on the map?"

"Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Remus growled.

"Peter Pettigrew is the same man that is suppose to be dead because Sirius killed him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Remus growled.

"Does the map ever lie?" Hermione asked as she smirked.

"Never. It is tied to Hogwarts, the magic is honest and pure." Remus laughed.

"Thanks Remus." Hermione smiled as he walked back to his seat and Peter Pettigrew slowly made his way to the stand. "Hello Peter."

Peter nodded, "Granger." He raised his hand, "I, Peter Pettigrew, swear to answer every question with honesty. So mote it be."

"Why does the world think that Sirius killed you?" Hermione asked, Peter tensed.

"Because I framed him, I shouted out that he betrayed James and Lily before cutting off my finger, blowing up the block, transforming into a rat and running down the sewer." Peter answered.

"Why frame Sirius Black?" Hermione asked.

"I was told to." Peter whispered.

"By who?" Hermione sighed.

"The Dark Lord." Peter stated, the Minister gasped and Harry smiled.

"Who was Lily and James Potter's secret keeper?" Hermione asked.

"I was." Peter whispered.

"Why did they chose you?" Hermione asked.

"Because they believed that the Dark Lord would assume they chose James' best friend Sirius because Albus had them all convinced that Remus was the spy." Peter sneered and Hermione nodded.

Peter stood, walked back to his seat and Harry took the stand. Ragnuk turned, "Young Potter, can repeat the oath you have heard?"

Harry nodded, "I, Harry Potter, swear to answer every question with honesty. So mote it be." He watched Hermione as a light burst from his wand. 

"Potter, when we went into the shrieking shack tonight, what was your plan when you saw Sirius?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry sighed as he looked at Sirius, "I was going to kill him." Everyone gasped.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I heard that he betrayed my parents and he was the reason they were dead and I have to live in that hell." Harry stated.

"What hell are you referring to?" Hermione asked.

"My Aunt Petunia's house." Harry growled.

"Why do you call it hell?" Hermione asked.

Harry tensed but took a deep breath. "My Aunt, her husband and their son abuse me. They starve me, lock me in a cupboard under the stairs and beat me. I didn't know my name until I was seven and I knew nothing about my parents or the magical world until Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letter."

Hermione nodded, "Do you like being the famous Harry Potter?"

"No, I hate it. I am famous because some idiot murdered my parents and my mother sacrificed her life for me. I believe anyone who believes that I am the savior is an idiot." Harry smirked.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Harry."

Ragnuk stood as Harry walked back to his seat. Harry gripped his chair to stay seated as Ragnuk lifted his hand to the ceiling, "We call upon James Potter as a witness." The room shook, Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself as the form of James Potter appeared floating above the witness stand. Ragnuk stood, "Lord Potter, welcome."

"Lord Ragnuk, why am I here?" James asked as he looked around but paused on Harry.

"Miss Granger, explain to Lord Potter." Ragnuk stated.

Hermione stepped forward. "Lord Potter, I am Hermione Granger. I have called this trial because the Minister sent Sirius Black to Azkaban for betraying you as your secret keeper, killing Peter Pettigrew and being a follower of He-wh... Voldemort. We know that truth but no one believes us."

James glared at Peter before nodding, "I could swear but I have no magic anymore Ragnuk."

"But your son does." Ragnuk stated slowly, James turned to glare at him, "Forgive me Lord but it must be done."

James nodded, "I, Lord James Potter, swear on my son's magic to answer every question with honesty. So mote it be." A light surrounded Harry and James growled softly.

Hermione took a breath, "Lord Potter, who was your secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew, call me James, Hermione." James stated.

Hermione smiled, "James, who told Voldemort where you were?"

"Peter Pettigrew." James stated.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort told us before he killed me, bragged that Peter fooled us all." James growled.

"Did you and Lily write a will?" Hermione asked.

James looked shocked but nodded, "Of course."

"Who witnessed it?" Hermione smirked.

"Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley." James stated, Harry gasped as Remus turned to glare at Albus.

"Thank you James." Hermione smiled brightly.

Ragnuk stood, "Miss Granger, you have proved that Sirius Black is an innocent men. Peter, you shall be taken to a cage." A goblin appeared beside Peter and took him away. "Minister. You will be watched and Albus, you shall be under observation. Lord Potter you have until everyone leaves, use the time wisely. Young Potter, it seems that you and I have much to discuss since you still have little knowledge of this world. Come see me when school is finished, you as well Miss Granger." Ragnuk and the judges left and Hermione sat in her chair.

Harry hugged her, "You did it."

"We'll celebrate later, talk to your dad." Hermione smiled.

Harry turned to James, who watched him. "Harry."

"Dad." Harry smiled, "No one has seen your will. Dumbledore gave me to Petunia."

James glared, "Padfoot."

"I will James." Sirius growled. "I am sorry James."

"It isn't your fault. We don't blame you, Pads." James smiled. "Take care of my boy and Miss Granger."

Remus laughed as he walked up to them, "We will." He hugged Sirius, "We have to leave Harry, say what you need to."

Sirius grabbed Hermione as he and Remus walked to the others, Hermione looked over her shoulder, "It was an honor to meet you James."

James laughed, "You as well Hermione." He turned to Harry, "You have a wonderful friend, Harry."

Harry nodded, "So I am figuring out. I love you dad. You and Mom. I wish I had known you but I will always love you."

James sighed, "Harry, don't be to hard on Severus. I was a bully in school, treated him badly. I wish I could make it up to him but just know that it was my fault."

"I understand." Harry nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too Son, now go." James laughed.

Harry ran to Remus right as they vanished and appeared in Hogwarts, Remus smiled down at him, "You okay?"

"Yes, Hermione thanks." Harry hugged her, she hugged him. 

"I'll always have your back." Hermione whispered.

Poppy came in, "Alright enough, all of you must rest. You as well Lord Black."

Sirius looked shocked, "Lord?"

Remus laughed, "Now that you are free and proven innocent, you are the Lord of the Black family."

Sirius groaned, "Great. I need a nap."

Harry shook his head as he was ushered to a bed beside Hermione, who smiled. "You're welcome Sirius."

He mocked glared at her, "I'll get you for this." He laughed, kissed her cheek and Harry's forehead, "Get some sleep." They all laid down and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Hermione woke up slowly, sat up and stretched. She opened her eyes, stood from the bed and reached for her robe. She slide it on, buttoned it and began to pull her hair into a ponytail when she noticed someone standing over Sirius. She reached for her wand, moved closer and saw Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Sirius' head, she heard him begin to whisper a spell, she glared and hexed him, "Bombarda!"

Dumbledore flew across the room as Remus, Harry and Sirius sat up in their beds. Harry looked from Hermione to Dumbledore, he grabbed his wand, stood and pointed his wand at Dumbledore, "Hermione, what did he do?"

"He was pointing his wand at Sirius." Hermione stated as she walked closer to Sirius, wand still drawn. "His wand was at Sirius' head, I heard him start to say Obliviate, so I hexed him."

Dumbledore grunted as he sat up, Harry glared at him. "You tried to erase Sirius' memories? Why?"

"Harry, my boy. You don't believe her, do you?" Dumbledore asked and Harry smirked.

"Yes." Harry answered and Dumbledore paused, "I believe Hermione over everyone else." He turned to Sirius, "I believe my education at Hogwarts as come to an end. Hermione's as well."

"I believe you are right." Sirius growled, "I will send letters to the other schools right away. Hermione, is that okay with you?"

Hermione nodded, "Harry isn't going anywhere without me."

Remus smirked, "Well then I believe that we will be leaving Dumbledore. Good bye." Remus led Hermione as Sirius grabbed Harry. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius apologized to the fat lady and they entered. Harry and Hermione walked to their rooms, grabbed their things and brought them down. Remus shrunk them, placed them in his pockets and turned to leave.


	7. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't watch his life crumble before them. She had to help. Could she make a difference?

I stood there staring at Harry laying on the floor, convulsing as Voldemort... for lack of better words... possessed him. We could all hear his words to Harry, his taunts about Harry being alone, losing the ones he loves. Hermione cried, Ron held her, Neville fought against the adult holding him, Ginny was looking the other way and Luna was shaking in terror.

Luna gripped my arm, "He's going to break." She whispered. I looked to her, "Sirius was his last hope." I felt my heart tighten. Before this year, I thought Sirius Black was a murderer but I was wrong, he was innocent, he was Harry's family. I placed my hand on my heart to try and stop the pain, hitting the necklace under my shirt. Luna looked at me, "What do we do?"

I gripped the necklace, gasping softly. I looked down at the secret I had been given in the beginning of the year. A time turner. I looked back up at Harry as he stared at us. Harry had saved me, saved me from myself, from my living nightmare and he didn't even know it. I took a step forward as I slowly twisted the time turner slightly, "Don't you listen to him, Harry! Do you hear me? You're not alone! You are never alone! I might not be blood, but you are my family! I'll follow you until the end."

Harry paused slightly, looking at me. He smiled softly as Voldemort laughed. Harry sighed, "She's right. I am never alone." Everyone stopped, looking between him and I as I smiled. I pulled my necklace out from my shirt, his eyes dropped to it to see it spinning. He laughed, "My friends are the truest in the world."

"Yes we are." I smiled, right as Hermione screamed as she pointed at my neck.

Someone went to grab me but they were to late, I disappeared. Everything shifted around me as people disappeared and time went backwards. Suddenly I was alone, the sounds of the small fight was behind me. I turned around, gripped my wand and run back into the room with the Veil. I entered the room, saw myself being held down by some women with pink hair. I took a deep breath, whispered a quick glamour spell that I had perfected over the year and rushed into the fighting. Flinging off curses and attacks, running around death eaters and protectors alike. 

Right as I reached the main hill that held the Veil, Bellatrix shot off her curse that had killed Sirius. I flung myself into him, pushing him out of the way and took the curse. Everyone froze as Luna screamed. "ASHLEY!"

I stopped as I hit the Veil, looking at Harry. "Never alone." I was pulled in to the veil as I saw the other me rush forward as our protectors kept fighting. I stared at myself as I darkness took over my eyesight. Suddenly everything was black and I was floating away.

I don't know how long I was floating, there was nothing. No sound, no light, nothing. I just floated there with my eyes closed, relaxing as I felt a peace I had never known. There slowly a light began to seep into the darkness, I tilted my head towards it, listening for any sound.

"True love is about sacrifice for the sake of the ones you love." A gentle female voice whispered. "While others make promises and move in shadow, you have made an oath in secret and followed in light. We have seen the pain you have suffered and the love you have felt in light of the darkness. We offer you this choice. Go on to the afterlife and find peace or you can go back, before it began. A month before the prophecy came into play, find the pieces pulled apart, put them together and be given a life that you deserve."

A image of Harry's smiling face appeared in my head, as nice as peace sounded, I knew that it would never be true peace if I had a chance to help Harry and those who suffered and didn't take it.

There was a deep chuckle, "I see the choice was already made. Going back it is." A male voice commented. "To give you a helping hand, we are leaving you gifts before we part. Many would fear me but you have never, as Death I gift to you my symbols. Where they are hidden, they shall leave and appear beside you. A cloak, a wand and a ring. Master of Death you shall be."

"To balance a life gone wrong, I dealt you a rare hand. As fate I give you the knowledge of what has happen to bring this horror to pass and what is needed to bring peace back to your world." A female voice stated.

"To love after all that was done, is mighty powerful. As hope, I give to you love, a true soul mate, to love and guard you in your new life." The soft voice sounded again.

"With this we leave you, a new life and a new hope for the world ahead." Death stated, before I felt hands placed on me and a energy erupted in me. A light exploded behind my eyes before I felt my body give in to rest.

"Lady? Lady Peverell, are you okay?" A voice asked. I felt a shock rush through my body before I sat straight up and gasped. I looked around, to see that I was on a couch inside of Gringotts. A goblin stood before me, "Lady Peverell?"

I took a breath, "Peverell?"

The goblin nodded, "Yes, the beings, or spirits as some call them, have sent you to this time. There was a letter for you and one for you. Please." He held out a letter to me.

"Young one,

I know you might be confused. But you are now in 1981, Nov. 29th. One month and two days before Lily and James Potter's death that made Harry an orphan. With the knowledge that now lays in your head, you have everything you need to make sure the second war ends. Save those that you can. Remember white isn't always pure and Dark isn't always evil.

You are now Lady Ashley Jay Peverell. A daughter of a forgotten squibb descendant of Antioch Peverell. You are the first 'witch' in the generations. Your parents were bitter and gave you up when your magic appeared. You were raised by the Goblin Nation and went to school at Mahoutokoro School of Magic, shown by the gold robe you are know wearing.

You have been asked to come to London by Ragnuk. Alastor Moody, 'Mad-eye', came to him to ask for help. Someone who they could trust in this trying time. The Goblins, Ragnuk being the King of them, know the truth of where you come from and who you are. 

Moony shall be showing up soon to take you to 'headquarters' to meet the Order. Follow your heart.

Your spirits.

I chuckle as I set the letter down and look up at the goblin before me, who I guess is Ragnuk. "So Peverell? What do I need to know about my duties?"

Ragnuk smirked, "The Peverells have three seats on the Counsel, they have been vacent for years, their votes going to Dumbledore to control." I growl lightly and he nods, "We have stopped that already. Now if you don't want to sit in the seats, you can assign someone to for you."

"I'll have to think on it." I nodded.

"Now my letter stated that I was to give you a blood test, apparently you are not only a Peverell." Ragnuk walked to his desk, grabbed a dagger and a small bowl. Returning to me, he knelt before me holding the bowl in one hand and handing me the dagger with the other. "Just a drop or two of blood in the bowl, the magic will do the rest."

I nodded, taking the dagger, holding my hand over the bowl before piercing my pointer finger on my right hand with the dagger. I watched two drops land in the bowl, causing it to glow as magic swirled. It turned green, and yellow, then black before it turned white before it burst into flames and a scroll appeared. "So was that normal?"

Ragnuk chuckled, "Not really. It has been many years since this test had turned more then two colors. Each color represented a magical royal bloodline. It seems that the Spirits seem that you are very special and very trustworthy."

I smiled, "Well, that's something to live up to. Which bloodlines?"

Ragnuk picked up the piece of paper, "Green stood for Slytherin, yellow was Hufflepuff, black is Black and white... well white is Prewett. You can claim the titles for all of these houses. Slytherin could possibly be claimed by the last descendent of the Gaunt."

The information ran through my head about Tom Marvolo Riddle, I growled, "Never! I won't allow it! I'll claim all that can be claimed. What about Prewett? Don't they have the Lordship?"

"No. Gideon and Fabian refuse it because they share everything but they couldn't share the Lordship. Molly can't claim it, even though she tries to all the time because she isn't worthy of it and her father doesn't trust her not to run the family in the ground." Ragnuk stated.

I sighed, "Very well, that one too. I'll claim them all. We should do it before Moody gets here to take me away."

Ragnuk nodded, "I'll go grab the rings." He stood up and left the room. I went over the information in my head about Riddle and his soul. Albus and his schemes, moving people like chess pieces. Molly with her lies and abuse of her elder sons. Severus and Peter... oh Merlin, those two were so screwed up from Albus. Then there was Regulus and Tom himself. Ragnuk walked back in carrying a box. He set it on the table beside me, "Take your time before putting them on, each has it's own power."

I nodded, "Thank you Ragnuk." I opened the box and saw five rings. One was a black gold ring with a yellow Jade on top, Hufflepuff. The second was a gold ring with onyx looking stone on top with the Peverell crest engraved on the stone, that was beautiful. One wore a silver ring with a Peridot on it with a serpent etched behind it, Slytherin. The four was a gold ring bearing the Black crest, that was a given. The last was a white gold ring with pearl-like stone and the Prewett crest on it. I smiled, it was beautiful.

I picked up the Prewett, slid it on my right ring finger. It shocked me before shrinking to my finger. I slid the Black ring on over it, is vibrated, magic rushing through me, searching for something that it must have found because it shrank as well. I grabbed the Hufflepuff ring and slipped it on to my right pointing finger. It glowed shortly before shrinking to my finger. I placed the Slytherin one over that, it shocked me and hissed. 'Speaker?'

I sighed, Great I am now a Parseltongue, should have guessed. 'Yes, do I call you ring or do you have a name?'

'Kain. Are you the new heir?' It hissed at me.

'Yes, Kain. My name is Lady Ashley Peverell-Black-Prewett-Hufflepuff-Slytherin. I'll shorten it to something else later.' I told the ring.

'Very well, my Lady. I shall be here to help if you need me.' It hissed.

'Thank you.' I looked at the last ring, the Peverell ring. I picked it up and slipped it on my right ring finger. It's magic rushed through me as it glowed before shrinking to my finger. Suddenly a cloak was in my lap as was a ring with an opened stone, showing another stone. The cloak was the Potter one, Invisibility cloak, a true one, gifted to Ignotus by Death. The stone was the Resurrection Stone, gifted to Cadmus by Death. I knew that Elder Wand, gifted to Antioch by Death, was in Albus' hand until I called it, which I was going to do in his presence. I laughed, "Well, that was a rush."

Ragnuk smiled, "Shall you be going by all the titles or shorten it, my Lady?"

I sighed, "Shorten it, Peverell is fine for now."

"Then Lady Peverell, your guide has arrived. He waits out in the main bank." Ragnuk nodded.

I stood, folding the cloak before putting it into the bag at my side, hiding the stone and ring in it as well. "Thank you Lord Ragnuk. I shall visit you again."

Ragnuk smiled, "With the Soul pieces?"

"Of course, and the sword of Gryffindor, if I can manage." I smiled brightly at his chuckle before I headed out of the office. A goblin was waiting for me, he led me out into the main bank where Alastor Moody stood beside someone I didn't know. Alastor still had his leg and his eye, it caught me off guard but I kept my face guarded. I thanked the goblin before walking up to Alastor and the other person. "You must be Mr. Moody, and you are?"

Alastor looked me over, "You are the most gifted, trust-worthy fighter that Ragnuk knows?"

I frowned, "Watch it Alastor Moody, or I'll put you on your ass." I turned to the other man, "Now, you are?"

"Edgar Bones, Ma'am." He nodded his head.

"Ah, Mr. Bones, how wonderful to meet you." I smiled at him, then turned to Moody, "Shall we go, Moody?"

His lips thinned but he nodded, "Let's go to an Apparition point." He turned around and stalked off, Edgar behind him. I giggled softly as I followed them. They led me out of the bank, around a corner, where I guess I wasn't suppose to notice that Moody sent off a Patronus, to an area marked off. They stood next to me, each grabbed an arm and off we went. We landed outside a beautiful manor, Alastor sighed, "Alright, this is headquarters. Head on up."

I rolled my eyes as I headed toward the house, I already felt four presences waiting for me. I figured it was Remus, Sirius, James and someone else. Right before they attacked, my ring hissed, 'Duck.'

Four silent curses shot out at me, I jumped into the air, twisted before sending two Petrificus Totalus at the two on my left and one Scourgify at the form coming out from behind a tree before landing on my feet. I was facing James Potter, I smirked as I shot him with a silent Wingardium Leviosa, lifting him into the air. I watched him dangle there, "I wouldn't have come if I had known I was to be attacked Moody." I turned to look at him as he helped Sirius Black off the ground, Edgar helped up Peter, which meant that I had hit Remus with the water. "Was this a test? You don't trust Ragnuk, I'll be sure to tell him the next time I see him."

Moody glared at me, "You don't look like a fighter."

I glared at him, dropped James before walking up to him, getting in his face. "Don't look like a fighter? Why because I'm a girl? Or maybe because I'm not covered in scars? How the fuck would you know if someone looks like a fighter? You don't know me or what I have suffered. but if it makes you feel better, here." I dropped the glamour that had been covering my body and stepped back, holding my arms out. Scars covered my body, slightly making me into a living Frankenstein Monster. "Do I look like a fighter now, Moody?" I growled as my eyes flashed yellow.

"Hey, Ma'am. We're sorry." I heard James' voice say.

I looked back at him, "I don't blame you, except for the fact that you follow orders blindly. Idiotic." I looked back at Moody, "Don't push your luck, I was raised by goblins, I have their mindset." I turned to look at James, Sirius, Peter and a soaked Remus, "Shall we?"

Remus nodded, "You never said a word."

I smiled, "Why let your opponent know what's coming? Again idiotic."

Sirius laughed, "I like you."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think that is hard to achieve with you, You must Sirius Orion Black the third."

He frowned, "How did you...?"

I sighed, "It seems you and I are related. I am the new Lady Black, I fear that your mother won't like what I am about to do to your family, but that is for later." I waved my hand before turning to James, "Lord James Potter, you and I need to talk. We share a common ancestor family, the Peverells. As Lady Peverell as well... well... we should finish this discussion in private, but of course your closest friends and wife can join. Now, shall we?"

James nodded, slightly shocked, "Of course, Lady Black-Peverell."

"Oh just Peverell for now because I have more Lordships so it'll get complicated." I smiled before heading to the door, Remus rushed ahead to open it for me. "Thank you sir."

"Remus Lupin, my Lady." He smiled.

I giggled, "Very well Lupin." I walked inside, Sirius moved around me and led the way to a large gathering room. I walked in, everyone turned to look at me, "They're not going to attack me too, are they?"

James chuckled, "No, again sorry but you were amazing."

"Thank you Lord Potter." I smiled, "Now, who wants to do introductions?"

"I will." Remus smiled after drying his cloths. "You know me, Alastor, Sirius, James and Edgar. On the couch is James' wife, Lily, Alice Longbottom, Arabella Figg and Emmeline Vance. Behind Alice is Frank, Lord Longbottom. Beside him is Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes, Dedalus Diggle and Caradoc Dearborn. Against the wall back there is Benjy Fenwick, Aberforth Dumbledore, Sturgis Podmore and Mundungus Fletcher. Marlene McKinnon is in the red chair, the twins Fabian and Gideon Prewett are on the black loveseat. Rubeus Hagrid is the tall man standing off to the right and in front of him is the founder of the Order, Albus Dumbledore."

I frowned at Albus before turning to Remus, "Shame on you, Lupin." Everyone frowned, "You forgot one." I turned to Peter, "Hello Peter Pettigrew."

He looked shocked, "H... hello Lady Peverell."

I smiled, "You are use to being invisible, aren't you?" 

I walked to him, sighing I grabbed his right arm, right where the dark mark was as my ring hissed at me, 'Blasphemy. My magic used as a tag. Get it off.'

"What was that?" Peter panicked.

I shook my head, "You know what that was. I said out side that I have many Lordships so to make it easy, call me Lady Peverell. My full name is Lady Peverell-Black-Prewett-Hufflepuff-Slytherin." My rings became visible, "That was the Slytherin ring talking, Parseltongue. You are under mind control, dear Peter, very strong one, I might add. I must remove the mark before I can set you free. This will hurt, forgive me." I pushed the power from the ring into Peter, he cried out, 'You have no claim over this one, he is mine. Release him!' His arm glowed before he relaxed. 

He gasped for air, "Bloody hell."

I smiled, "Hold on, Peter. Praesidium in quo morabatur in hac animi dimittere." I dropped his arm as I dropped my arm to his waist to help him gently to the floor. I stood and turned to Remus, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes." Remus answered weakly.

"Then please explain how the hell no one noticed that he was being mind controlled?" I asked. "You owe him something big, he is your friend. I am guessing the same goes for Sirius and James as well." They both nodded, "Clearly you forgot him, fix it!"

"Of course." James nodded before rushing to Peter's side.

Sirius frowned, "He was mind controlled? Could other Death eaters be as well?"

"Some but not all." I answered softly. I looked at him, "I plan on checking everyone in the Black family for mind control, Sirius. Everyone."

He nodded, "Okay."

I turned to Albus, "You can hand it to me or I can take it."

He watched me, "I don't know..."

"Don't play me for a fool, Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore! I am the descendent of Antioch Peverell, who did not created but was gifted the wand by Death himself, who has blessed me and made me the Master of Death. Now hand it to me or I will take it from you." I glared at him.

"Impossible." He gasped.

I sighed as I held out my hand, "Elder Wand." There was a flash and suddenly it was in my hand. "I also have the stone and the cloak."

"But the cloak is..." Albus started.

I chuckled, "So you did know the Potter line had it." I nodded, "Good." I looked at James, "We need to talk about the cloak, when I put the ring on, it came to me. I know it has been handed down in your family, so we'll work something out, okay?"

"Thank you." James whispered.

"Of course." I nodded before looking at the twins, "So Prewett. I was hesitant to take the Lordship because I thought it not fair to you but Ragnuk said that you wouldn't take it because you two couldn't share it. Is that correct?"

The one on the left smirked, "Yes, my Lady."

"We share everything, we are soul mates." The one on the right continued.

I nodded, "Okay, I would like to discuss your family with you as well, when we have time." I looked to Hagrid, "Rubeus Hagrid, what do you prefer to be called?"

He looked shocked, "Hagrid."

I nodded, "Very well Hagrid. I will get you your wand back, it was taken from you, wrongfully. As Lady Slytherin, trust me, I know." He blushed, I giggled. "Now Alastor came to Ragnuk for help, what is the problem, beside the Death eaters and their idiot leader."

"There is a prophecy..." Lily started.

I growled before turning to Albus, "You stupid son of a bitch!" Everyone gasped, "The prophecy given to you by Sybill Trelawney! It isn't real! Well it was, a hundred years ago. It is an old prophecy, it already came to pass. Thankfully the evil was defeated. Sybill isn't a seer, she is a keeper. She gets visions of old prophecies and battles, to keep record. She wasn't trained properly and now she can't control it nor does she know what she is. You are a fool." I glared at him, "You were going to cost a child it's parents. Meddling fool." I looked at Lily, "Who did he say it was about?"

"James and I or Alice and Frank." Lily answered.

"Both of you?" I sighed, "Wonderful, we'll have to guard both of you."

"You are wrong." Albus stated, "He has made Ho... steps to insure his lasting power."

"Horcruxes." I snapped, his eyes grew wide. I smirked, "Yes, I know of those as well. You wish from the parents to die, alienate the child, then 'raise' it to be a prefect weapon in your chess game. I can handle the horcruxes myself, Albus. Don't be an idiot."

He glared at me, "How do you know this?"

"I am the Master of Death, Albus! To tear oneself apart, is to kill yourself a little. Death knows when it is done." I answered him slowly.

"You don't know what or where they are." Albus sneered.

Just then the Black family ring began to glow and burn, I smirked, "Oh but I will." I closed my eyes, "Kreature, I know you hear me. Bring me Regulus and the necklace!" 

There was a pop as Kreature and a soaking wet Regulus appeared beside me, Regulus was gasping for air. Kreature looked at me, "Who are you?" 

"I am Lady Black-Slytherin, watch your tongue elf." I snarled, he gasped and bowed. I knelt beside Regulus, gripped his arm. "Take a deep breath, this will hurt, young Black."

He looked at me, "I don't want to die."

I smiled, "You won't. Now breathe." I looked down at the mark on his arm. I pushed the power from the ring into Regulus, he cried out, 'You have no claim over this one, he is mine. Release him!' His arm glowed before he relaxed. "Praesidium in quo morabatur in hac animi dimittere." His body tensed before he passed out. I moved the hair off his face, sighing, "Come here Kreature."

"Yes Mistress." Kreature moved to my side.

"You nearly let young Black die tonight because he asked." I looked to him, "He does not wear the ring, yes you have to listen to any in the Black family but there is always a loophole for those not wearing the ring. I am disappointed in you." He began to cry. "Stop, you will make it up to me."

"How Mistress?" He begged me.

"Bring me a diary from Malfoy's library, T.M. Riddle will be etched into it and the Ravenclaw Diadem from the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts. Be careful, they are cursed, just as the necklace." I told him. He nodded, snapped his fingers and vanished. I stood with the necklace in my hand, "Funny, you thought you could hide these until you send the child after them but Regulus figured it out. Went after it to destroy it. Quite strong this young wizard." I put the necklace in my purse. "Peter, how do you feel?"

"Free. Terrible." He sighed. "I betrayed my friends."

"No, you didn't. That is why they had you under mind control." Remus pointed out. "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

Peter nodded, "It's okay, we'll work it out."

Remus smiled, "Good."

"How close is the full moon?" I ask, everyone tensed. 

"Why?" James asked, a dark look in his eyes.

I laughed, "Oh come on. You haven't smelt it yet? What kind of Animagus' are you?" I lift my eyebrow, "Or wolf?" I sigh, "I can smell it on him, he should smell it on me... well slightly since I'm not a full werewolf."

Remus looked at me, "Not a full werewolf?"

"I was attacked on a full moon in my animagus form. Nearly died but killed the wolf. Something happened when it bled into me." I sighed, "I have the attitude, the cravings, the hearing and scenting, the eyes and sharp teeth when I'm angry and one day, I will meet my mate as well. So pretty much everything but the turning. Although on the full moon, I get itchy. Feels like fire in my veins, so I scratch, pace, growl, snap at people and run. Then there is the voice of the wolf in my head, whenever it chooses to make itself known."

"So it doesn't bug you that I'm a..." He frowned.

I sighed, "Oh Merlin. You hate your wolf, no wonder you're covered in scars. Fighting the wolf is dangerous, he can feel your hatred, so he makes it hard for you." I shake my head. "It makes you dangerous and reckless. You need to talk to your wolf, come to an agreement. Please tell me you're not stupid enough to lock yourself in a cage are you?"

Remus looked shocked, "No, James lets me run at his manor."

"Good." I snap. "This isn't his Manor, is it? To many people here."

"No this is Longbottom Manor." James answered. "I don't live at Potter Manor."

"Why the hell not?" I looked at him. "Your wife is pregnant! Every Bloodline Manor is protected with very powerful magic! Not living there is irresponsible!"

"I don't want to live there." Lily stated, "It's to big, I'm a muggleborn. I don't come from money. I also don't like the house elves. I want James to release them."

I looked shocked, "You want them to die?"

"What... no! I want them free." She said.

"They would die without the magic from their Master's family!" I snapped at her. She gasped, "Who cares if you were a not wealthy muggleborn. You would risk your child's life because it would make you feel bad because you have money and your family doesn't? That makes no sense."

Lily frowned slightly, "You are right. I didn't know about the Elves needing the magic. And the Manor would be the safest. I shouldn't turn my nose down at something I don't understand because I was raised as a Muggle."

I sighed, "Good lord, is there no class at Hogwarts about the Wizarding world for the Muggle borns and half bloods?"

"No, there isn't." Fabian stated.

I looked at Albus, "Idiot." I turned back to Remus, "Anyways, Full moon?"

"A week." He answered.

"You need to talk to your wolf before them." I told him, "I'll help."


	8. Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione found a way to fix things but she couldn't do it herself. Can Harry?

There was a knock on the door, Harry sighed as he got up to answer it. He opened the door, there stood Luna Lovegood. "Hey Luna, what brings you here so late?"

"A letter, Hermione wanted it brought to you straight away." Luna held out some package, Harry took it. "That is all for now, Harry." Luna turned and walked away.

Harry closed the door after shaking his head at her behavior. She was always the odd ball, He walked back to the sitting room in Grimmauld Place, sat down in his chair and placed Hermione packet beside him in the chair before getting comfortable. He reached for the packet when his Floo erupted with life, he turned to look at it as Ginny's head came through.

"Harry, it's Hermione. She is gone." Ginny stated.

Harry stood up, "What do you mean gone?"

"She was attacked, Harry. She didn't make it." Ginny explained, "Everyone is over here."

Harry waited for her head to disappear before he Floo'd over to the Burrow, he stepped out of the fire place to see Molly holding a shocked, bloody Ron Weasley. George was crying as Ginny held him, Kingsley and McGonagall were there looking lost. "What happened?" Harry demanded.

Ron flinched at his tone, "We were walking home from work, talking about our days. Someone came up from behind and knocked me out, when I woke up, Hermione was beside me. I tried to get her to wake up but she was covered in blood but the time the Aurors got there, she was dead. The culprit was gone." Ron whispered.

"Oh my poor Ronnie." Molly cried out as she hugged him closer, Harry about growled at her but considering he was in their house for the first time in three years, he would remain calm.

"Has an investigation been started, Kingsley." Harry asked.

"No magic was involved but yes one has been started." Kingsley answered.

"I'll join them." Harry commented before disappearing.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Harry spent all night and morning at the crime scene, looking for the smallest clue, finding nothing. Kingsley told him to go home, that he needed to rest before he could do any good. Harry reluctantly went home, ignoring Molly's invite to stay at the Burrow. He no longer felt comfortable there, not after he found that Ginny was cheating on him with some Prue blood and Molly had known about it.

He walked inside his place, locked the door, checked for people inside and put up strong wards. He walked to his favorite chair and sat down to get some rest when he felt something poking him in the side. He reached down to grasp it and pulled up Hermione's packet. He stared at it for a second before opening it. He pulled out a small notebook before pulling out pictures, reports and two letters. He opened the first and wasn't shocked to see it was Hermione's writing.

_Harry, I know it has been years since we have seen each other face to face but that was beyond my control. I have proof that the Weasleys, at least Ron, Ginny and Molly have been controlling me. They have been using potions on me to make me loyal and in love with Ron, I believe that they know that I know. The reports are proof of these potions and control. So if you are reading this and something has happened to me. They are responsible. In my necklace that I always wear there is a spell to capture everything that happens to me. Find the necklace. The pictures are of Ron cheating on me with many women, one who now carries his child. That is why he needs me out of the way. Take care of this before your read my other letter._

_Always Hermione._

Harry glared at the note, grabbed the pictures and reports before rushing out his front door, locking it behind him. He rushed his way back to the office, where he went straight to see Kingsley. Kingsley looked up and watched him, "I thought I told you to go home?"

"You did, that is why I am here again. Hermione wrote me." Harry put down the reports, pictures and the letter. Kingsley read all of it, growing angry just as Harry had.

"Bring Ron in for charges. I will find her necklace." Kingsley stood up, walking out of his office to go see Hermione's body.

Harry smirked as he took the Floo network to the Burrow, he stepped out to see the girl from the photos sitting with Molly. Molly stood, "Harry, I knew you'd come back. Ginny, Harry is back. She will be so happy that you have come to your senses."

Ginny and a clean Ron walked down the stairs. Ginny smiled, "Harry, it is okay. I forgive yo..."

"Shut up Ginny." Harry snapped, Ginny gasped. "I am not here for you, I am here for Ron." Harry stunned Ron, handcuffed him and dragged him toward the Floo.

"Don't take him, he loves me." The girl cried.

Harry laughed, "He loved his wife too, before he killed her for you. Count yourself lucky, get yourself far away from this family." Harry pulled Ron into the Floo back to the Ministry, where Aurors were waiting for Ron. They took him and carried him off. Kingsley motioned Harry to the side, lifting the necklace. "Did he do it?"

"Yes, it is all there. We got him, he is going to get the Kiss for this." Kingsley placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did it, you found out what happened. Hermione would be proud, now go home and get some sleep."

Harry chuckled softly, "Yes sir." Harry walked back to the network and Floo'd home. He grabbed the small notebook and second letter before walking up the stairs to his room. He placed them beside his bed before going and taking a shower. He washed away the grime and dirt before stepping out, wrapping his lower half in a towel and walking into his room. He sat on the bed, opened the letter and read it.

_Harry, if you are reading this, then I am most likely dead. I died before I got the chance to say I love you. I wish I had told you that in school but I found out in our fourth year, Ron and Molly started Potioning me with Love Potions. I believe Molly and Ginny started to use them on you as well. We were both used and lied to, I wish I could be telling you this face to face but here it goes. Harry James Potter, I have loved you since the moment I met you, the real you. I wish I had told you that but I have found a way from us to have a second chance. In my notebook, the last page. A spell to go back in time. Use it if you wish. If not, I understand._

_Yours, Hermione._

Harry sat there reading over it three times before he even looked at the notebook. He picked it up, opened it to the last page and smiled as she had wrote everything in Latin, so Ron wouldn't understand it. Harry got up, pulled on sleep pants, hanging up his towel. He walked back to bed, got comfortable and laid back against the bed as he read and re-read her notes before he grabbed his wand and did the spell, He used the motion she suggested, spoke the words in Latin and waited. Before he could try again, he dropped off to sleep.

 

o0o0o0o

 

There was tapping on the window, Harry groaned. Who would send him an owl now? He sits up and gasps as Hagrid's coat falls off of him, he looks at Eleven year old self. He gets up, lets the owl in, pays him and wakes up Hagrid. He has hard time not hugging his old friend. He laughed at Hagrid using magic but promised not to tell as they used the boat to get to land. He sat there on the bus checking to see if his shields still held and his magic was as strong as it was in the future. He felt his power rushed threw him but also felt that uneasy feeling with his scar. He knew he could not live with it in his head and decided to do something about it right away. They walked in to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry braced himself for the people after Hagrid let it slip that he was Harry Potter.

People welcomed him back, he smiled and nodded. "Thank you, it is great to be back."

Professor Quirrell walked up to him, "Harry P...potter. Gl...glad to have yo...you back."

Harry tried not to glare at him, he smirked. "I'll always be here from now on." He said more to Voldemort then Quirrell before Hagrid pulled him away. He watches Hagrid tap the brick, memorizes it and walks into Diagon ally again. Harry smiles as he looks around as Hagrid leads him to Gringotts. Harry pauses momentarily at the door but walks inside. They walk over to the counter and wait for the goblin to notice them.

"How may I help you?" the Goblin asked.

Harry beat Hagrid this time, as he had grabbed his key from Hagrid's jacket earlier. "My name is Harry Potter, I have been raised and abused by muggles these past ten years and was wondering if you could help me know what I need to about the magical world."

Hagrid and the goblin looked shocked but the goblin recovered faster. "Of course, young Potter." He turned toward Hagrid, "Did you need something?" Hagrid told him he needed to get into a secret vault for Dumbledore, showing them a note. The goblin nodded, "Griphook will take you, then you can leave, we will make sure young Potter gets everything he needs."

Griphook appeared and motioned Hagrid to follow him, Harry smiled and waved as he left. "I'll be fine Hagrid."

"Come this way, young Potter." The goblin motioned, Harry walked behind him quietly until they came to a door marked, Ragnuk, King of Goblins. Harry tried not to be nervous, but the last time he saw Ragnuk, he was in trouble for breaking into Gringotts and escaping with a dragon. He waited for the goblin to knock.

"Come in." Ragnuk's voice called out, the door opened and Harry walked inside after the goblin. Ragnuk looked at him then turned to the Goblin.

"This is Young Potter, he says he was raised and abused by muggles and asked for our help on everything he needs to know about the magical world." The Goblin stated, Ragnuk paused for a moment before nodding his head.

"Please sit young Potter." Ragnuk told him, Harry sat in the chair across from him. "Do you have your key?"

"I had to take it from Hagrid this morning but yes." Harry showed him his key.

Ragnuk growled, "Why did Hagrid have your key?"

"It was given to him by Dumbledore, who has had it these past ten years." Harry stated. "I do not know why."

Ragnuk looked upset but nodded. "We will find out what we must, before we begin, we wish to run some tests on you if you would not mind to make sure you are as healthy as you can be."

Harry smiled, "I don't mind at all, Lord Ragnuk."

Ragnuk nodded, "Fangtrap, go retrieve our healer and best curse breaker."

"Yes, my king." The other goblin nodded before he left. He closed the door behind him and Ragnuk turned to Harry.

"Tell me about your life." Ragnuk told him. Harry started speaking about his first ten years, he didn't mention that he was from the future or even talk about it. He couldn't risk it with the goblins. Ragnuk grew angry as he heard Harry story. "You will never go back to that house or those muggles again."

"Thank you Ragnuk." Harry sighed as another knock on the door.

"Open." Ragnuk stated as the door opened Harry tensed. There with Fangtrap and another goblin was Bill Weasley. He knew he couldn't trust Molly and the younger one but he had no idea about Bill. Bill looked at him, nodded and looked to Ragnuk. "You are all here to do a physical and magical body check on Young Potter and heal whatever we can." Ragnuk stated.

"Yes, Lord Ragnuk." Bill nodded as the goblins bowed. "Young Potter please, lay down on the couch."

Harry moved to the couch and relaxed as they began to wave their magic around him. He relaxed to point of going to sleep, as he heard a couple of small growls and a few choice words. There was three loud growls as his body tensed up in pain, he gripped the side of the couch, locked his jaw shut and held in the scream as he felt something pour out of his forehead. As the pain disappeared, he began to relax again, he heard Bill gasping for air as he opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Bill asked, "That was some dark magic."

Ragnuk nodded as he helped Harry sit up, "So much that it would have drained your magical core had it been left in there, young Potter." He motioned him back to the sit, Harry moved back to the chair as the two goblin and Bill left the room, leaving him alone with Ragnuk once more. "You are now healthy as you should be, as you may not have noticed, your vision is blurry with your glasses."

Harry nodded as he took them off to see perfectly, "Much better."

"The next thing we must handle is your parent's will, it has never been read." Ragnuk pulled out a scroll and handed it to Harry, "It needs a password."

Harry smirked, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered and the scroll began to open and writing appeared on the page. Ragnuk lifted it and began to read, he growled a couple of times before he stood, throwing powder into the fireplace next to him. He stuck his head threw and yelled at someone before pulling back.

Moments later, Harry saw Minister Fudge and Madam Bones step through the fireplace. Minister Fudge looked at Harry then to Ragnuk. "Lord Ragnuk, what came we help you with today?"

"You have imprisoned an innocent man, leading to a child being kidnapped and abused." Ragnuk growled.

Fudge gasped as Madam Bones stood straighter. "Who is it that we falsely imprisoned?"

"Lord Sirius Black." Ragnuk stated harshly, Bones and Fudge tensed. Ragnuk handed them the Potter will and they read it, Fudge's faces paled as Bones grew angry. "I demand his release and his innocence be recognized at once."

"But..." Fudge started but Bones cut him off.

"Nothing Fudge, he is innocent and we have messed up." Bones stated. She sent off a few patronuses before looking at Harry. "Young Potter, I hope that we can make up for any pain we have caused you. I truly want you to know, had we known where you were, we would have come for you."

"Albus Dumbledore knew where I was, he put me there." Harry commented, Fudge gasped as Bones looked deathly.

Ragnuk pushed a button on his desk, Fangtrap came back in carrying a small stack of scrolls. "Did you find what we needed?"

"That and more, My King." Fangtrap placed down the scrolls for Ragnuk to look through.

Ragnuk growled, "It would seem that Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley need to be arrested for making an illegal marriage contract between Harry and Ginvera Weasley."

"What?" Harry growled, everyone looked to him. "I will not be force to marry anyone."

"No, you will not be." Bones stated. "We will take care of it, today Ragnuk." The fireplace grew brighter as Kingsley and a deathly looking Sirius Black walked through. Harry rushed to Sirius and helped him into his chair as he stood beside him. "Kingsley, take Alastor and retrieve Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley for questioning."

"Yes Madam." Kingsley walked back through the fireplace.

Ragnuk looked from Harry to Sirius, "Fangtrap, go get our Healer again and the Black rings." Fangtrap disappeared after bowing.

"Sirius' innocence is being announced as we speak, young Potter. You will be able to go home with him today." Bones told him.

"I need to shop for my school things." Harry whispered, Ragnuk shook his head.

"We have handled that, we have everything you need, including an owl." Ragnuk told him, "We will send it to your new home, Where would you like to live?"

"Potter Manor." Sirius whispered, Harry looked at him and nodded.

"Very well, we will send them there." Ragnuk made a note and it vanished. "Now we must talk about the dark magic that was slowly killing you, Potter."

Harry turned to him as everyone tensed, "Yes."

"It is called a Horcrux. It is when a very dark wizard kills an innocent to rip a piece of their soul to place it in something that they would hide that would keep them half alive if they were ever killed. It was in your scar, slowly stealing your magic. It has now been removed but we do not believe it is the last one out there. We will look for more and hopefully destroy them all."

"Who put it there?" Harry asked, although he already knew.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Ragnuk stated, Fudge and Bones gasped.

"Is he this Voldemort I have heard about?" Harry asked, Ragnuk nodded slowly. "So he is not dead, right." Harry sighed as the minister looked sick.

"Are you sure?" Fudge asked Ragnuk, he nodded to him. "Oh my."

"Don't worry, once the Horcruxes are gone, he will die." Ragnuk stated, "He is just a normal man, using magic to trick everyone."

Harry nodded, "We probably shouldn't let this piece of knowledge get out just yet, should we?"

Fudge shook his head, "No, young Potter, we should not."

The door opened, Fangtrap and the other goblin reappeared. The goblin walked to Sirius and started working his magic, Sirius began to glow so brightly that Harry had to turn his head but when he looked back he saw the Sirius that he remembered. Sirius lifted his hands to look at them before chuckling. "Thank you Healer and Lord Ragnuk."

"One more thing, Black. The Ring, try it on." Ragnuk stated as Fangtrap held out the rings.

Sirius looked shocked, "But I was disowned."

"No you weren't." Ragnuk smirked. Sirius laughed as he lifted the Black family ring, placed it on his finger and it shrunk to his finger. "Congratulations Lord Black."

"Thank you, Lord Ragnuk." Sirius smiled. "I will need a new wand, I suppose?"

Bones nodded, "Yes, your old one was destroyed."

"It is alright Amelia, I understand." Sirius smiled at her, she rolled her eyes. He turned to Harry, "Ready to go?"

Harry smiled, "You have no idea. Thank you Lord Ragnuk."

"One more thing, Young Potter. Your parent's will states that you become emancipated at eleven so you will need to try on your family ring as well." Ragnuk stated.

Sirius laughed, "Go James." Harry looked confused, "It means that you are an adult and won't have the trace put on you." Harry smiled as Fangtrap held out his family ring set to him.

"Here it goes." Harry picked up the Potter Ring, he felt it pulse with magic as he slipped it on to his finger and it shrunk to fit his finger. Harry smirked up at Sirius, "Things just got interesting."

Ragnuk snapped his fingers, two black cards appeared and he handed them to Sirius and Harry, "These are your cards, enjoy your new lives."

"Thank you Lord Ragnuk." Sirius laughed. "Shall we go Lord Potter?"

"I believe we shall, Lord Black." Harry nodded. They both got up and left the office, walking down the hallway to the entrance. They walked out of the front door, to see people staring at them, they walked down the stairs into the first clothing store that they found. Sirius paid for a new wardrobe as Harry got robes with his family crest on the front. They waited for one of Sirius' suits to be done before they left.

They were met by reporters, Sirius spoke to them for a moment before he promised to do an interview with one of the papers so that they would leave them alone. They both walked into Ollivanders to get a wand, Harry's was the same as last time, he smiled as he hide it in his sleeve with a holder. Harry walked into Flourish an' Botts, to pick up more books that he knew he would need before he met Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron. They waved to Tom before using the Floo network to get to the Potter Manor.

They walked out of the fireplace, Harry gasped at how beautiful it was. He took a step when a house elf appeared, "Master Harry yous has returned."

Harry looked down at him, "Hello, your name would be?"

"Mes is Decker." The elf bowed low. "Yous want to meet the rest?"

Harry nodded, "That would be nice Decker."

Decker snapped his fingers and three more appeared. "This be Tink." He pointed to the female elf, who bowed to him, "This be Boomer." He pointed to the other boy before pointed to the other female, "That be Flower."

"Well Decker, Tink, Boomer and Flower. Thank you for keeping this place so clean, I am very happy." Harry told them, they all smiled and nodded before disappearing.

"Just like Lily." Sirius commented.

"Well I am her son." Harry countered.

"Yes you are. Harry... I am sor..." Sirius started before Harry cut him off.

"Don't apologize for what you did. You went to get the man that killed my parents, he was your friend and he betrayed you. I understand. Let us just start over from here." Harry stated, Sirius looked shocked but nodded. "Good now is there a portrait of my parents?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, somewhere."

Harry laughed as they began to search for it, they made their way to the library, Harry walked in and gasped. "Holy Sh..."

"Language, you're eleven. Lily will kill me if she hears you talk that way." Sirius called from behind him.

"Yes I will." Lily's voice rang out, Sirius walked in the library. Harry and Sirius looked to the portrait above the fireplace "Hello Sirius and Harry, you look so old."

"Yeah well, Dumbledore sent me to Petunia's for ten years. But I am here now." Harry shrugged.

"Petunia's!" Lily cried out, "Ten Years. James do you hear this?"

"Yes Lily-flower, I do." James walked into the frame. "Hello son. Why did you not have him, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked down at his feet, "I went after Peter, he framed me for your death and I spent ten years in Azkaban."

"Oh Padfoot." James sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Sirius looked up at him, "It is good to see you again."

James smiled, "So you are eleven, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Yep, this is the first time I am seeing either of you. I can see why everyone says we look alike, except the eyes."

James smirked, "Yep, Lily's eyes. So have you gone to Gringotts?"

"Yes, just got back." Harry held up the Potter ring, James smiled.

"Good, now you will be able to do magic outside Hogwarts." Lily sighed, "You will need to practice with Sirius and Remus. Where is Remus?"

"I don't know." Sirius whined softly.

Harry laughed, "Decker!" The elf appeared, "Could you do me a favor?" Decker nodded, "Can you go find my uncle Remus and bring him home?"

"Yes Master Harry." Decker bowed before disappearing.

"Just like Lily." James smirked, Sirius laughed as Lily blushed.

Harry smirked, "You have no idea."

"Master Harry," Harry turned to see Tink, "Yous books arrived, should I put them in the library?"

"Yes Tink." Harry nodded and she got to work.

"Books? You haven't even started school yet." James cried.

Lily smiled, "He can study before hand."

"Mom, dad, you have to realize that I am like you both. I like to read but I like to have fun." Harry told them.

There was a pop as Decker and Remus appeared before them, "I found him at the airport, Master Harry."

"Where were you going?" Harry asked.

Remus stared at him, "Here, I was coming here. I heard that Sirius was out and you were... I was coming here."

Sirius smiled, "Welcome home Moony."

"Padfoot." Remus hugged him tightly.

"Hey, what about me!?" James cried out.

Remus laughed as he pulled back from Sirius, "I can't hug you, Prongs."

"Good point Moony." James smiled.

"Padfoot, Prongs and Moony?" Harry asked, "You gonna explain that?"

Remus tensed as Sirius laughed, "Sure kid. Your father and I are animagus, we turn into animals. I'm a dog, James is a stag. Remus here is a werewolf."

Harry looked at Remus, nodding slowly. He looked to Sirius and James before turning back to a nervous looking Remus, "Does that mean I can call you my uncle Werewolf?"

Remus looked shocked, "You are not scared?"

Harry laughed, "Of you, you look like a strong wind can knock you over. No, I'm not scared. You're my uncle, I trust you." Harry shook his head before he heard a bang outside the house. Harry pulled out his wand, looking around the room. "Already?"

There was knocking at the door, Flower appeared, "Master, a family of red heads are at the door."

Harry swore, he hid his wand, "Let them in to the living room, no where else. I will be down shortly." Flower nodded before disappearing, Harry turned to back to his family. "I have a lot to explain but I need you to give me time. Trust me with how I handle the Weasleys, they are not who you think they are."

Remus and Sirius looked to James and Lily, who nodded. Sirius sighed, "You got it pup."

"We'll trust you." Remus nodded.

"Good, you can come or you can stay, this won't be long." Harry smirked before he walked out of the library and down the stairs.

He grew angry at what he saw, Molly pointing her wand at Flower. "You will get out of my way. I will cook Harry a healthy dinner, you stupid little creature."

Harry growled, "Enough." He snapped, Everyone jumped and turned to him. "Who are you and why did you come to my house?"

Molly smiled, "Harry dear, I am Molly. You will be great friends with my son Ronald, we came over to help you settle into your new house and take care of you."

Harry laughed, "I don't know your son but by the looks of it, He is the one glaring at me. I don't think so, now get away from Flower before I make you." Harry snapped, she gasped but stepped back. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care. I am settled in to my home, just fine and do not need any of your help. I am well taken care of."

Molly glared at him, "By who, these elves?"

"No by us." Sirius stated as he and Remus moved up to Harry's side. "Now why are you here?"

"You can't raise a child, you were in Azkaban." Molly shouted.

"Decker, get me Arthur Weasley." Harry whispered. Decker appeared beside with a confused Arthur, who gasped at his family. "Mr. Weasley, I advise you get your family out of my house now." Harry turned to Arthur. "I do not like the attitude of your wife. Also tell your daughter to put my things in her pocket back on my table."

Molly gasped as Arthur grew red in the face. "Ginny, now. Molly we have been asked to leave, I told you not to come here. Forgive me Lord Potter and Black." He walked to his daughter, who was crying as she emptied her pockets, "How dare you steal from him, from anyone. Maybe some time with my Aunt could do you some good."

Molly gasped, "Arthur, how dare you? Harry isn't mad at her, she is just fine."

"You are incorrect Mrs. Weasley. I am very angry with your daughter and wish for her to remain as far from me as she can." Harry smirked. "Have a good day." Arthur grabbed his wife and pulled her close as they all disappeared. Harry sighed, "Flower, are you alright?"

"Yes master." Flower smiled before walking off.

Harry nodded, "Thanks Sirius."

"Of course Harry." Sirius followed him and Remus up the stairs. They walked back into the library, Lily looked concerned.

"Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry sighed, "Molly Weasley and Dumbledore had an illegal marriage contract between me and the daughter. I know that I can't trust Molly or Dumbledore. Nor can I trust the younger children, the daughter was raised to think that she would marry me and the youngest son is jealous of my fame. I must be careful around them."

James looked hurt, "But Dumbledore wouldn't?"

"Dumbledore isn't the man you think he is, dad. He sent me to Petunia and knew about the abuse. He didn't care." Harry stared at James. "Voldemort is still alive, he has to know that but he never told anyone about it. I will not be used or lied to. Dumbledore will never be allow in this house or any Potter land ever again, I swear it on my magic, so mote it be." Harry felt his magic spark to life before it settled inside him.

The four adults looked shocked but left it alone.


	9. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had enough. With a mysterious letter to help give him a push, he starts to fix his life.

Harry sat there on his bed waiting, just as he was instructed to do, he couldn't keep the events of this past week out of his head. First had been when he was going through his potion book, researching his homework, a letter fell out from between the pages. He stared at it, laying on his floor before he picked it up. He slowly opened it and was given his first shock of his summer.

 

**Flashback**

 

_**Dear Mister Potter,** _

_**I wondered how I would begin this letter, you see I have restarted it many times over since your name was called from the Goblet of Fire but this is what I have come up with. My name is not important, if I told you, you would not recognize it nor would you trust it and for that I hope I can change in the future. Ever since your name has come out of the Goblet, you Harry James Potter, have been emancipated. A legal adult to all of the wizarding world. When they let you join the Tournament, you became an adult. You should have reserved something from Gringotts stating that you can claim your Lordship, since you are the last living member of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. You would become Lord Potter, no longer having to abide by childish rules, by Hogwarts or the Ministry.** _

_**But I have watched from afar and noticed that no such statement has reached you, which means someone is stopping it from reaching you. It is in your best interest to go see the Goblins at Gringotts. I do not know if you have your Key in your possession or not but if you do not, walk up to the teller and clearing state... I, Harry James Potter, wish to speak to the Goblin in charge of the Potter Vaults, my Key has been taken from me... They should help you right away. I am glad that you have made it through the tournament and am terribly sorry for what you suffered. Cedric Diggory's death was not your fault, it was He-who-shall... no, forgive me, it was Voldemort's. I believe you when you say he is back and will gladly stand beside you. I pledge my loyalty to you and your house, Harry Potter.** _

_**I have also noticed that you are not as boys your age should be, you may want to ask the Goblins to have a healer look you over. Side note, You are emancipated, you can use magic out side of school. Don't give up and tell the rest to go to hell.** _

_**Sincerely, a new aquentince** _

_**P.S. If you need to reach me, give a letter to Peeves and tell him to take it to the Countess.** _

 

**Harry had read the note over twice before he had grabbed his wand, walked out of the house and hailed the Knight Bus, ignoring his uncle calling his name. He paid the price and headed to Diagon Alley, going over the letter again in his head. He noticed a witch glaring at him, he wondered why until he read the front page of the Prophet she was reading. The Boy Who Lies! Harry sighed as she got off at the next stop, leaving the paper. He took it and read what the world would now believe about him, rolling his eyes. He got off, leaving behind the paper, made his way through the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley before setting off to Gringotts. He saw many people watch him, pointing and whispering but he paid them no mind.**

**He walked inside Gringotts, walked up to the teller, waiting for him to finish and look at him. The Goblin sneered at him, "What is it that you need?"**

**"I, Harry James Potter, wish to speak to the Goblin in charge of the Potter Vaults, my key has been taken from me." Harry stated clearly, the goblin stared at him for a moment before nodding his head.**

**"One moment, Mister Potter." He vanished behind the counter, walking through a door before returning moments later. "Follow me Mister Potter, the Overlord wishes to speak to you as well as your Vault Manager."**

**Harry followed this goblin through a door, down several hallways before standing in front of a door with the name Ragnuk on it. The Goblin knocked, a voice called out. "Enter." The goblin opened the door for Harry to walk through then shut it behind him. Harry looked at the two goblins ahead of him as he walked closer to the desk, the one behind the desk pointed to the chairs in front, "Please sit, Young Potter."**

**Harry sat as the goblin off to the side grabbed a bowl and dagger. He placed it in front of Harry, "Drag the dagger across you finger, drop blood into the bowl to prove that you are who you say you are."**

**Harry grabbed the dagger, slicing his finger and bleeding into the bowl. The bowl began to glow different colors before his name appeared on a paper beside the bowl. The goblin behind the desk nodded, "Young Potter, I have been trying to contact you since Halloween of last year, is there a reason why you have ignored my summons?"**

**Harry stared shocked, "I have not gotten any, if I had known, I would have come sooner. I believe someone is stopping my mail, Sir."**

**The goblin growled, "I will check into the matter personally. Please call me Ragnuk, Young Potter. There are many things we need to discuss before you leave today, lets not waste time."**

 

**End of Flashback**

 

Harry was brought back to the present by a soft thudding every over second, Harry listened as he raised his wand before him. He heard someone whisper, "This is it."

His door was thrown open and several people came through, he gripped his wand tighter as they all stared at him. He saw Alastor Moody nod to him, "Good job boy."

Harry growled, "I am not Boy. What are you doing here and who are they?"

A witch with pink hair smiled, "Wotcher Harry, We are here to get you and bring you to headquarters."

"Not here Nymphadora." Moody snapped.

She glared at him as her hair turned red, "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!"

Moody shook her off, "You got your things boy." Harry growled but pointed to his trunk, that was shrunk and put in his pocket, "Come on, we need to leave." They headed outside where there were brooms waiting for them, Harry grabbed his and got on as the other did as well. "Stay information."

They took off, Harry after them. They flew threw the night, not being seen by muggles thanks to the notice me not charms that Moody had placed on them. When they landed, Moody handed Harry a note stating a sentence about number 12 at Grimmauld. Harry thought it over and the house appeared, he walked inside with the others and looked around. The place was dark and gloomy as he walked farther into the house, he saw a house elf glaring at them, muttering about blood traitors and mudbloods, Harry hissed at him and scared him off.

"Harry dear, you made it." He heard the voice of Molly Weasley and was sent back into another memory.

 

**Flashback**

 

**"What do you mean Dumbledore has been paying them?" Harry demanded as he cut of Ragnuk that was telling him about his vaults.**

**"Dumbledore has been taking money from your vaults, giving it to Molly, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, the same 200 Gallons a year for each. There are also marriage licenses between your and Ginevra along with Hermione Granger and Ron, My Lord."**

**Harry growled, "Deny them."**

**"Gladly but you will need to take Miss Granger under your house." Ragnuk grinned.**

**"Do it." Harry nodded, "And stop the payments along the ones to Dumbledore. In fact, if he touches another thing in my vaults, he is stealing."**

**"Understood, Lord Potter." Ragnuk smirked.**

 

**End of Flashback**

 

"Harry dear..." Molly reached out to touch him but he gripped her hand.

"Do not touch me, Mrs Weasley." He sneered. "Where is Sirius?"

"He is in a meeting that you can not get into, you will see him later, go upstairs, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are up there and do not talk to me that way..." She started but Harry headed up the stairs when he heard Hermione.

Harry made it to the second floor, when a door opened and Ron appeared. "Harry mate, it is good to see you."

Harry pushed past him, walked in the room to see Hermione on the bed and shut the door, he locked it. Hermione gasped, "Harry!"

"Just listen to me." Harry whispered as he walked to her, "I have learned alot this summer, most of all that Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron have been lying and using me this summer. Here read this, it is all in there." Harry pulled out a scroll and handing it to her. Hermione began to read as Harry was forced into another memory.

 

**Flashback**

 

**"Before I leave, Ragnuk, I must ask a favor." Harry focused on his hand where his Lord ring now sat.**

**"Yes Lord." Ragnuk wondered.**

**"I need to be looked over by a healer that you trust, and possibly a curse breaker." Harry stated.**

**"Very well." Ragnuk nodded, he sent the other goblin to retrieve the healer and curse breaker. "You may know my curse breaker but he can be trusted to keep your secret." Harry nodded as he relaxed in the chair again, only to turn around a moment later when another goblin and Bill Weasley walked through the door. "Mr. Weasley, your secrecy is require in this affair. Bonedust, it has been awhile but Lord Potter wishes to be check over."**

**The goblin, Bonedust, nodded. "Relax for me Lord Potter." Harry listened to him and relaxed his body, the goblin waved his magic over him and a scroll appeared with words written on them. Ragnuk growled and Bill gasped. Bonedust sighed, "It would seem that you are being placed under many curses and potions but your ring should shield your from new attacks."**

**Harry nodded, "Who are these attacks from and can they be removed."**

**"Yes they can and they are from Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ginevra and Ron Weasley, Lord Potter." Bill stated slowly, Harry growled, "I can removed them all but the one placed on you by some Tom Riddle."**

**"Lord Voldemort. Can you Bonedust?" Harry asked.**

**"Yes my lord, it is very dark magic, it will hurt." Bonedust told him.**

**Harry took a deep breath, "Do it, I am ready."**

 

**End of Flashback**

 

Harry was pulled out of this memory by Hermione hugging him, "Oh Harry, How could they do this to you?"

Harry held her close, "I am afraid that they have done the same thing to you, my dear, that is why I placed you under the protection of the Potter House. No one can touch you without going through me, I even got you a new magical Gaurdian. So Dumbledore can't touch you." Harry lifted her face to his, he smirked, "I am taking control of our lives, can you handle that, my dear?"

Hermione blushed but nodded, "Yes, Harry."

Harry laughed, "Good, now let me handle them." He kissed her gently on the mouth before letting her go and taking back the scroll and placing back in his pocket. He unlocked the door as Ron was about to kick the door down, "Where you just about to break my godfather's door?"

"You locked us out." Ron growled as Ginny nodded.

"That is because I had to talk to Hermione, not you two, now if you will excuse us, I believe the meeting is almost over." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her behind as he walked down the stairs, stopping only when Fred and George appeared before them.

"Harry, how are you?" Fred asked.

Harry smirked, "About to be alot better."

"Oh really, and why is that might we ask?" George smirked.

"I am standing up for myself." Harry stated, "From now on."

The kitchen door opened right as Ron and Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs, glaring at Harry and Hermione. Molly walked out, "Harry dear, there you are, I made you some foo..."

"I don't want any of your food, Mrs. Weasley." Harry snapped and everyone beside Hermione gasped. Harry walked past her, into the kitchen to stand beside Sirius, bringing Hermione behind him.

"HOW DARE YOU..." Molly started but Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Mrs. Weasley. You are not my parent or guardian, I do not want to hear your ramblings." Harry stated before he turned to Sirius, "It is good to see you again, how have you been?"

Sirius looked shocked, "Great, and you?"

"Perfect." Harry smirked as he brought Hermione closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "So what have I missed besides the whole world thinking I am a drama addicted boy who lies?" Harry asked smirking as Sirius laughed out loud.

"YOU TOLD HIM, SIRIUS, HOW DARE YOU..." Molly started.

Harry turned and glared at her, his bright green eyes shining brightly, "Didn't I tell you to shut up? This is my godfather's house, you will respect him or leave, do you understand me? I have enough of your I am better then you attitude, I am... He is Lord Black and you will treat him as such!"

Hermione curled into him as she shivered as Molly gasped at him. Everyone was silent, staring at Harry until Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Harry, my boy.."

"I am not your boy." Harry snapped at him, "You lost that right when you left me with my abusive Uncle. You are my headmaster, that is all." Harry looked to him, "Just as you wish it to be, you don't tell me anything, I won't tell you anything. Now I was talking to my Godfather, I will talk to my uncle as well but other then that, I don't want to hear from anyone."

Dumbledore was slightly surprised, but brushed it off. "You seem to be having a rough time dealing with this still. We will let you get settled, Come Miss Granger."

Molly began to show the children out, Harry began laugh, "Hermione is staying with me, were she belongs, Dumbledore." Molly and Ginny gasped as Ron glared at him. "But please, do leave."

"HOW DARE YOU..." Molly started but Dumbledore cut her off.

"We will give you time to adjust." Albus stated as he motioned everyone out.

Harry stood there, breathing deeply as everyone beside Sirius, Remus and Hermione left. Harry sat Hermione in a chair, before turning to Sirius, "So what have I missed?"

"What is going on with you?" Sirius asked him.

Harry smirked as he pulled out the scroll and showed it to them, they began to read, growling softly. "That is what is going on with me but I need you to remain calm about it for now, I am handling it."

"Handling it! How?" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, keep your voice down." Remus stated, "What can we do to help?"

Harry smirked, "Keep on as if nothing happened, it will be handled. Now I suppose Mrs Weasley has me bunking with Ron and Hermione bunking with Ginny. Any other free rooms?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, the whole third floor, I don't know why she insists on you sharing."

"Good." Harry sat down, "Hermione, I have a book on House elves that I want you to read, that being said. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared beside Harry, "Yes master Harry."

"Some food for me, Sirius, Remus and Hermione, please." Harry stated, Dobby smiled, popped away and moments later food appeared. "Eat." They sat down to eat and Hermione began talking about what happened over the summer, Harry listened along.

o0o0o0o

Hermione woke Harry up, "You must get ready to go with Mr Weasley."

Harry sat up, nodding as Hermione left the room. He had been here for a week, waiting for his 'trial'. He got dressed with a smirk, he had yet to apologize to the three Weasleys and Dumbledore, he and Hermione had not eaten her food or taken drinks from them either, he had Sirius free Hermione from any curses or potions a couple days ago and she thanked Harry for it by kissing him. Harry put on his robes, walked down stairs where Hermione was waiting for him with food from Dobby. They ate before Harry left with Arthur. They talked about muggle things while they made their way there, they entered and made their way to the courts, since Harry's court time got moved up. They made it just in time.

Harry sat in the chair before the judges as the Minister smirked at him, "Very well, lets begin. Are you Mister Harry Potter?"

Harry smirked, "No."

Everyone gasped as Fudge looked confused, "Well then who are you?"

"I am Lord Harry James Potter, of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter." Harry stated slowly, there were gasps throughout the room as his ring became visible.

The Minister paused, "L... Lord Potter?"

"Yes, as I have been since the middle of the summer. So you see I did not break any laws as I am emancipated." Harry stated.

The Minister began to stutter as a women stood, "Lord Potter, with this new evidence brought to light, we are done here, you are free to go."

"Would you be Madam Bones, perhaps?" Harry asked her, she nodded. "Well then I think it is only far to tell you that I am not under age any longer, I will be doing a interview with the Prophet, under the truth serum." There was another round of gasps, "Stating that Voldemort is back, Sirius Black is innocent and I know who the death eaters are, just so you understand. These are things that I have told The Minister but he refuses to listen, so please, pick up a copy. Is that all?"

"How dare you spread your lies!" A women pink stood up and pointed her wand at him.

"Madam Umbridge!" Madam Bones shouted as Harry began to laugh.

Harry lifted his wand, "I, Harry James Potter, Swear on my magic that I saw Lord Voldemort rise back to life, that Sirius Black did not betray my parents, Peter Pettigrew did and he is still alive, helping Voldemort and his death eaters. So mote it be!" A bright light appeared at the end of Harry's wand before he smirked, "Lumos!" The wand grew brighter, proving that he still had his magic, which proved to everyone that Harry was telling the truth. "Good day." Harry began to leave.

"I will look into your godfather's case myself." Madam Bones called after him, Harry nodded as he walked out the door to find Arthur waiting for him.

"So?" Arthur asked.

"We are done here." Harry smirked, "Let's head back."

Arthur smiled, "Gladly." They made there was back to entrance and back to number 12. When they walked in, Harry was met by Hermione hugging him.

"Calm down, Hermione. I am all right. What happened?" Harry asked as he saw her tears.

"Mrs Weasley called me a whore, that I am not good enough for you." Hermione whispered, Harry growled.

"That is it!" Harry marched into the living area, "Get out! NOW!"

Everyone watched him glare at Molly, "HOW DARE YOU!?"

"I dare because I can, now get out of my godfather's house and don't ever come back." Harry shouted at her, while holding Hermione to his side.

"After everything we have done for you!" Molly gasped.

"Don't you mean to me? The curses and potions keyed to you, Albus and Ginny. You thought I wouldn't know!?" Harry smirked at her as she became nervous. "Oh I know, I know and they are all gone. From me and from Hermione. You used me, you lied to me, you took my money! Make no mistake Molly Weasley, You, your youngest son and your daughter are not my friends or family. I want nothing to do with you or Dumbledore. You have no control over me or Hermione, You will leave and you will take your youngest two with you! NOW!" Harry shouted as his power rolled off his body, Hermione stayed beside him as everyone watched Molly start shaking.

"Harry, my boy..." Albus started but Harry's glared turned to him.

"There is nothing you can say to me that will make me forgive what you have done. There is no greater good, just your chess game, well I am not your Pawn! I am a Potter!" Harry shouted, "You can leave as well! You are my headmaster, nothing more!"

"Harry you don't understand." Albus began.

"Don't understand what? That you freed the man that is at fault for my parent's murder?" Harry pointed to Snape, "Or that Tom Riddle made Horcruxes?" Albus stood shocked, "What you thought I wouldn't find out that he made me one? Too late, now get out."


	10. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione have had enough. Watch them turn life upside down.

"Harry Potter." The silence after Dumbledore calls out the fourth name is deafening. Everyone looking between Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Harry sat there unfazed, as if he knew this would happen. "Harry, come here."

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "Not happening." 

Everyone gasped as Dumbledore looked livid, "Harry Potter..." Harry stood up, walked down the stands and headed to the main door, "Harry, where are you going?"

Harry paused before turning to Dumbledore. "To pack, it seems my time at Hogwarts is coming to an end." People began to whispered as Dumbledore tensed. "Since it would seem that you nor Hogwarts can protect it's students, I would perfer if you would not call me by my name. I am the last of the house of Potter and you shall address me as such." A bright light surrounded Harry, everyone gasped as a beautiful gold ring appeared on his finger. As the light faded, the Bloody Baron appeared beside Harry. 

"Lord Potter, Hogwarts wishes to speak to you." The Baron told him, "If you follow me..."

Harry looked at the Baron, to Dumbledore then back to the Baron, "Lead the way." The Baron bowed before leading Harry out of the Main Hall, no one spoke as they all turned to Dumbledore.

Suddenly everyone began to shout and talk, Fudge, Crouch and the other Head masters began to yell at Dumbledore. Dumbledore pointed his wand to his neck, whispered something before shouting, "ENOUGH!" Everyone quieted down, "Students return to your dorms, guests please return to your rooms as we handle this new development."

The students muttered but made their way back to their dorms, only one looking around to see where Harry walked off to. The only person who believed that he didn't put his name in the goblet, one Hermione Granger.

The Headmaster's Office

The Baron led Harry inside, floated over to the Sorting Hat and bowed. "Alf, I have brought Harry Potter."

"Thank you Baron. Harry Potter, if you wouldn't mind placing me on your head, Hogwarts has some words for you." The Hat spoke.

Harry walked closer, lifted the hat and set it on his head. He waited a moment before he heard another voice in his head. Lord Potter, Hogwarts congratulates you on becoming Head of the house of Potter. If you have any questions, call on the Goblins. Hogwarts must apologize for all the pain you have suffered at Hogwarts, Hogwarts has fail you. Help is coming, Hogwarts has called on it's magic and soon help will come to you and your family. Don't worry about the Tournament, your magic is quite safe. Don't trust Albus, he has lost his way and many that are close to you follow him blindly. Be careful Lord Potter, until we can talk again. You must hurry, he is coming." Harry lifted the Hat back to it's shelf.

"Thank you Alf." Harry whispered as he left the office, rushed down the stairs and ran up to the Gryffindor tower. He stood in front of the Fat Lady, began to say the password.

"The Headmaster has changed the password, it is loyalty, Lord Potter." She smiled at him, he smirked as she opened and he walked inside.

Once inside, he was met with silence. He thought he was alone but he looked up to see, his whole house staring at him and he sighed. "Oh great, the famous turn against Harry Potter." He scoffed as he walked to the stairs to his dorm. "Bring it, I'm use to it. Some house we are." He walked up the stairs, leaving his shocked house behind.

Hermione huffed, pushed past the twins and followed him up to his room. She opened the door, couldn't find him and sat on his bed. "Harry?"

"Hermione?" Harry called out from the bathroom, he walked out in his pajama bottoms, his shirt still in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you really going to lose your magic because someone put your name in the goblet?" Hermione asked, he chuckled.

"My magic is just that mine. I am quite safe from the tournament. Now what did you have in your head?" Harry sat down on his bed, she turned to him.

"There has to be some way to find out who put your name in. I was going to see what I could find in the library." Hermione told him.

Harry laughed, "You can do that but trust me, I am fine. Now go to your room before someone thinks we are snogging in here."

Hermione laughed as she got up and walked to the door, "I think that I am the wrong type for you Harry."

"You would be right, now go." Harry told her, as she left, he pulled on his shirt, laid down and gave into sleep after closing his curtians and placing a locking and silencing spell on them.

The Next Morning

Harry woke up, sat up, pulled back his curtains and sighed. His room was empty. He changed his clothes, grabbed his wand and made his way to the empty common room. He shook his head as he walked out of the portrait, turned to the Fat Lady, "Good morning, my Lady."

She blushed, "So charming."

He nodded as he walked down the stairs and hallway to the Main Hall. He walked inside, ignored the silence as he spotted Hermione and Neville sitting alone, he walked up to them and sat next to Hermione, who smiled brightly at him. He began to eat as Hermione whispered her plans to him. Neville shrugged at the silence and began to eat as well.

"Harry..." Dumbledore called.

"It is Lord Potter, Headmaster." Harry lifted an eyebrow at him.

Dumbledore looked shocked, "Lord Potter, How did you enter your dorm last night?"

"The password, as always." Harry smiled.

"Who told you the new password?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry lifted an eyebrow again. "A new friend."

"We will speak after Breakfast." Dumbledore stated.

Harry shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't make it, I have to go see the Goblins but maybe another time."

"I can't let you do that, Harry." Dumbledore started.

"You have no control over me anymore, considering that I am an adult and Lord Potter, which I remember telling you is what you should call me, Headmaster." Harry stated slowly. "Now we can speak of this another time, it is breakfast, let's eat." Harry turned back to Hermione, who nodded and they began eating.

Slowly others began to eat as well and suddenly people were talking, whispering and going on like nothing had happened. Hermione whispered to Harry. "You're going to the Goblins?"

"Yes, don't worry. I will be fine." Harry told her. "Just spend the day in the library and I will come back to tell you everything."

"If you are sure, I'll see you when you get back." She stood and left the Main Hall, Harry motioned to Neville to follow her, he nodded and followed behind Hermione.

Harry watched them leave, stood up and walked to the door. He moved to walk out the door when Peeves stopped him. "Lord Potter, Dumbees has placed a spell on you. Once you walk through the door, you will go to Dumbees office."

"Thank you Peeves. Dobby?" Harry called out.

Dobby appeared beside him, "Yes Lord Potter."

"Would you like to be a Potter Elf?" Harry asked, Dobby hugged him and a glow surrounded them. "Dobby, can you take me to Gringotts?"

"Yes Master." Dobby smiled and snapped his fingers.

Harry and Dobby vanished from the Main Hall and arrived in Diagon Ally. They walked up to Gringotts, stepped inside and walked up to the counter. A goblin looked to Harry, he lifted his ring hand, "I am Lord Potter, I wish to speak to someone if they have the time."

The Goblin nodded, "One moment Lord Potter." The goblin walked away, returning moments later. "Follow me, Lord Potter."

Harry followed the goblin behind the desk, down a lightly lit hallway to a door marked Bank Manager, Bonecrusher. The goblin opened the door, motioned Harry inside and to sit. "He will be with you in one moment."

Harry sat down, waiting for someone to enter. He didn't know much about goblins but he trusted Hogwarts. The door opened and another goblin walked inside, walked around the desk and sat down. The goblin placed some papers on the desk before looking at Harry, "Lord Potter, I am Bonecrusher."

"Please call me Harry, Bonecrusher." Harry told him, he nodded.

"Gringotts would like to congratulate you on becoming Lord of the House of Potter. The paperwork has all been handled, you are now emancipated. The Potter Vaults are all in your name and the properties are keyed to your ring." Bonecrusher stated, Harry nodded. "I would like to ask you what you would like to do about the monthly payments to the Weasleys and the Marriage Contracts?"

"Monthly Payment?" Harry whispered, he looked livid. "How much?"

"A hundred Galleons." Bonecrusher told him.

"The Contracts, who are they to and who made them?"

Bonecrusher pulled out two scrolls, "The first is for your muggle born friend, Miss Granger, to a Ronald Weasley." Harry took a deep breath, knowing that Hermione hated Ron. "The second is for you to a Ginevra Weasley. They were both signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley."

"Stop the payments, and as for the contracts," Harry tried to keep calm, "I want them both destroyed but something tells me that can not be."

"You are right Harry, only you getting married could stop these." Bonecrusher told him.

"Then that is what we shall do." Harry stated, "Bonecrusher, I wish adopt Hermione Granger as my sister."

"It shall be taken care of once we return to Hogwarts." Bonecrusher smiled, "Now as Lord Potter, you are eligible for your room. Your sister will join you."

"Bonecrusher, what would it take to get Sirius Black free?" Harry asked softly.

"A trial with him present." Bonecrusher told him. "I shall request it as soon as possible."

"Thank you, was something else that we require?" Harry asked.

"Just your sister, I will let you read the Wills by yourself." Bonecrusher stood, walked around to Harry, who stood, grabbed his hand and vanished from the room. They appeared outside of Hogwarts. "I shall follow you, Lord Potter."

Harry nodded, leading the way to the Library. On his way there, Neville caught up to him. "Harry! You have got to go, Dumbledore took Hermione to his office."

Bonecrusher growled as he and Harry took off to the tower, the gargoyle jumped aside as they rushed up the steps and burst into Dumbledore's office where Molly was dragging Hermione toward the Fireplace. Bonecrusher threw a hex at Molly, she dropped Hermione and Harry pulled Hermione to him. Bonecrusher stood between them. "You dare attack me." Molly shouted.

"You dare attacked Lady Potter." Bonecrusher shouted, the room shook as everyone gasped.

Harry turned to Hermione, "I, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jean Granger as my sister, for this day on as Hermione Lily Potter. So mote it be."

Hermione smiled as she felt a warmth fill her, "I, Hermione Lily Potter, accept Harry James Potter's claim from this day forward. So mote it be." 

A bright light surrounded them, they gasped as Hermione's hair turned wild and black as her eyes turned green. She filled out her curves and stood just as tall as Harry. Bonecrusher smirked at everyone in the room without turning around, "The Magic is accepted, from this day forward Hermione Potter is Lady Potter."

Hermione smiled as a silver ring appeared on her finger. "Thank you Harry."

"I'd never leave you." Harry smiled. "Bonecrusher, thank you. It seems it is our time to leave."

"NO! She will marry my son." Molly shouted.

Harry pulled Hermione closer, "She will finish school before she must do anything." 

"Harry is correct Molly, just be patient." Albus told Molly, who nodded. "Harry, my boy..."

"You will call me LORD POTTER, Headmaster or not speak to me at all." Harry growled. "Come Hermione."

They walked out of the room, Bonecrusher following them, "Harry, what is happening, I can't marry Ron."

"Don't worry, we will handle it." Harry told her, they ran into Neville again. Hermione hugged him, "Come Hermione, we have our own room."

Bonecrusher led them toward the library, to a portrait of a elderly wizard sitting and enjoying a sunset. "Lin, Lord and Lady Potter wish to use your rooms."

The wizard turned to them, "Choose a password."

Hermione looked to Harry, who smirked. "Bilbo Baggins." His favorite character from Hermione's favorite book, she nodded.

"Then welcome, my Lord and Lady." The portrait opened and the four walked inside.

Bonecrusher smiled at the two, "The rooms connect to the Gryffindor common room. All you need is in here, just call if something arises. Until next time, Harry."

"Thank you again." Harry smiled at him before he vanished. "Are you okay Hermione?"

"My arm is bruised but yes I am okay." Hermione told him. "What just happened?"

"You became a Potter, I became Lord, Sirius is getting a trial and the Weasleys, at least Molly, Ron and Ginny, are not our true friends." Harry answered. "Neville, get back to Common room and find out what you can."

"No problem Lord Potter." Neville winked before he ran off.

Hermione sat down on a couch, "Harry, I can't marry Ron."

"Do you trust me Hermione?" Harry knelt in front of her, she nodded. "Good, then trust that I have everything handled. We can get out of marrying them but only if we marry someone else. I am starting to do what I want not what I am told and I believe you should the same."

Hermione nodded, "You are going after Remus, aren't you?"

Harry laughed as he nodded, "Yes." He stood, "He might fight me for a while but he isn't getting much of a chose. Hence you being Lady Potter."

"Any idea on who I should marry?" Hermione sat back and looked at him.

"I have an idea and so do you." Harry looked at her, "But we must get him to agree which means, we need to study."

Hermione laughed, "Already ahead of you." She pulled books out of her bag and set them on the table. "Remember me bugging you all this year on relaxing and clearing your mind?"

"Yes, it is why I am clear headed now." Harry sat beside her.

"You are half way there already." Hermione pointed to a Animagus book, "Just have to let the animal come to you. Read this tonight while going to bed but first, I found books that might help you if they somehow force you to compete."

Harry sat beside her as she began to teach him what she had found. They spent the whole day in their new room, Dobby bringing them lunch and dinner, Neville left a message with Lin, who gave it to Harry. Apparently Ron had thrown a fit, letting everyone know that he didn't want to marry that mudblood. Hermione looked hurt but Harry was livid. Dobby told Harry that he could call Ron on it tomorrow, a duel for disrespecting Lady Potter. Harry hugged Hermione good night, grabbed the Animagus book and headed off to bed.

He read all he could before closing his eyes and clearing his mind. Smirking softly as thoughts of phoenixes ran through his head.

The Next Day

Harry woke to noise outside his room, he got up, grabbed his wand, ran down the stairs in only his pajama pants to see Ron and Ginny pointing their wands at Hermione. Harry lifted his wand but was to late to stop the hexes that the young Weasley's cast. Harry shouted, "What have you done?!"

He rushed to Hermione, who was bleeding from the mouth and gasping for air. "Ha... arry."

"Hold on Mia," He left his head, "Someone go get a professor, now!" Someone left but Ron stepped to him.

"What are you doing mate? She had you under a spell, you are free now." Ron reached out to him but Harry flung out his hand, throwing Ron across the room.

"Harry, how dare you throw my broth..." Ginny started but was cut off when Harry silenced her.

Hermione began to cough, "Hold on Hermione, Hold on." He closed his eyes, wishing there was something he could do, suddenly there were gasps and he was crying.

Hermione gasped as her body began to relax, "Harry... you're a... Phoenix?"

Harry opened his eyes, looked at him self and saw red feathers, he stretched his arms and found wings. He looked to Hermione, focused on his human image and suddenly he was back. He chuckled, "Well at least you are alright."

"Yes, at least." Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall behind him. "Very good job, Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor for an excellent transformation, one hundred points for protecting another student." She made her way to Ron, woke him and had Ron and Ginny following her out of the dorm.

"Harry..." Harry looked to Hermione, who was smiling, "Go get dressed."

He laughed, "Right away my lady." He jumped up and ran off as Neville helped Hermione off the floor. Harry got dressed, grabbed his wand and headed back down to find Hermione and Neville waiting for him. "Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." Hermione laughed as she took his offered arm. They walked and talked all the way to the main Hall, where once again it fell silent when they walked in. Hermione blushed, "Why are they staring?"

"Why would they not stare at the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts?" A voice called out, they turned to see Sirius and Remus against the wall, "Hello again, Hermione."

Hermione laughed as she followed Harry to them, she hugged them. "Sirius, Professor."

"Just Remus, so far." Remus smiled as Harry hugged Sirius. "Mind if we joined you?"

"Not at all." Harry smiled as he led everyone to the table. Harry sat between Sirius and Remus as Hermione sat next to Sirius with Neville on her other side. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. After my trial, thanks for that by the way." Sirius laughed.

Remus shook his head, "Let's eat." They began to eat as the rest of the room settled and began to return to normal.

o0o0o0o

The last couple of weeks consisted of Sirius and Remus training Harry as Hermione and Remus researched everything they could find about the Tournament. Hagrid had come to Harry, showing him that the first task was Dragons, he told Cedric after finding out the others already knew. He wanted it to be fair, he thought that if he was to go out, he would go out with style. His broom. He had perfected the 'accico' spell but was still practicing on shielding fire and dodging whatever Remus and Sirius would throw at him.

The day of the First Task

Harry woke up to Neville shaking him, "Hermione is going to come up here to get you, Harry."

Harry laughed, "I'm up, I'm up." He got out bed, changed into his outfit for the day and walked out of the bedroom where Hermione was waiting for him.

"Sirius and Remus are already at breakfast." Hermione told him, he nodded as they walked out and headed downstairs. They walked into the main hall, sat down next to Sirius and Remus and began to eat. 

Harry knew what he was facing but that didn't stop him from being terrified. Remus placed his hand on Harry's. "Relax, it can smell the fear on you."

Harry took deep slow breaths as he tried not to blush, he had been rather forward with Remus and Remus had distanced himself until a couple days ago. Harry couldn't help but feel happy with Remus cheering for him. "Thank Remy."

Remus glanced at him with hunger in his eyes before Sirius turned to Harry, "Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes, my wand is where I need it, my armor is strong and tested." Harry rolled his eyes as he remember Sirius throwing fire shots at him the other day, thankfully he had been in his armor.

"Good pup." Sirius smirked as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Then we will all be in the stands cheering you on."

Hermione blushes softly as she pushes Sirius, "He knows that, don't you Harry?"

"Yes, I know that. It is almost time, lets head down." Harry stood up, the three followed him out. Remus walked beside Harry as Sirius was at Hermione's side. 

Harry had talked to Sirius about marrying her, he just smirked and told him not to worry. Harry hugged them all when it came time for them to spilt ways. Sirius moved a tearful Hermione to the stands as Remus held Harry, he sniffed his neck and growled, "You better come back to me, you are mine."

Harry sighed, "I will Remy."

They parted as Harry walked into the Champion tent with the others as Remus went to join Hermione and Sirius. Remus sat next to Hermione, held her tight as he calmed her down, she nodded to him before she grabbed Sirius' hand and watched the arena.


	11. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle died that Halloween night, James and Lily survived. Albus still wants things his way, watch what happens.

It was the last day of Hogwarts, I was so excited to be done. So tired of the whole hurt someone because of what house they are in. The Wizard war had been over for years, it all ended that night when Voldemort had tried to kill Lord James Potter along with his wife, Lily and their son, Harry. To late he realized that Peter was never really betraying them. It had all been a plan, a plan that they had created when my father, Regulus came to my uncle, Sirius, for help. The year I started Hogwarts, Harry was in seventh year with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Teddy, Remus' son. My name is Scarlet Black. I go to school with Harry's younger brother, Alexander Potter; Draco's younger brother, Leonardo Malfoy; Teddy's younger brother, Remus Lupin Jr.; Severus Snape's son, Maxus Snape and my cousin, Sirius' son, Thadus Black. Our first year was calm even though all of us were sorted into Slytherin but after Harry left, everyone turned on us. They began to push us and attack us when the teachers weren't looking so we become the Slytherin Six. We took our father's pranks as Marauders along with our Slytherin family traits and proved why no one should mess with us. We ran the school and now it was almost over.

I was walking back from Hagrid's hut when I noticed them, our families and friends. I saw my father and smiled, "DADDY!"

He turned and smiled, "Scarlet." I ran up to him, he caught me and spun me around as I hugged him. I giggled as he set me down, "We are waiting on the others but we wanted to talk to you before the ceremony."

"About what?" I asked as I turned to everyone.

Lucius smirked at me, "Going to Rome to celebrate."

I gasped but stopped when Narcissa snapped, "Leonardo isn't going! He is staying with me where he can learn something."

Lucius pouted but everyone froze when I growled and stepped to her, "Leo ain't doing nothing with you, you bitch!" My eyes flashed yellow and she gasped, "What? You think that I don't know what you do to him when no one is around! You aren't touching him ever again!"

Narcissa glared at me, "You think you can stop me, you're nothing."

I smirked as I stepped closer, "That is where you are wrong but we'll let you believe that lie for now."

"Lette!" Thad shouted as he ran to us, I looked to him as he skidded to a halt in front of us. "That stupid bitch said something to Leo. He ran off and no one can find him."

I growled before turning to Narcissa, "What did you do!?"

Narcissa smirked, "Told him the truth. That he is nothing and no one will ever love him."

I growled and punched her in the face when Alex shouted, "Lette! He is on the tower!"

I gasped as I turned to see Leo, standing in the window of the astronomy tower about to jump. "Not again." I hold up my hand, my broom appears and I take off toward the tower. Remy is behind me as is Max. We fly up to him, "Leo?" He stares at me, I hold up my hands as I move the broom closer. "Don't do this. I love you, you know that."

"She said that I had to go with her." Leo whispered.

I shook my head, "Never. I will never let you go back there. You are mine!" I growled.

Max laughed, "And Potter's."

I smirked, "You don't need to do this, we got you, remember?" Leo took a deep breath, nodded and moved back to step in. I sighed and relaxed until his foot slipped and he fell out of the window. "LEO!" I jumped off the broom, grabbed his leg and caught the edge of the room to keep us from falling. "Hold on Leo." I looked to Max, "Get my broom!"

Max flew off as Alex roared on the ground, "You drop him and I'll kill you, Lette!"

I laughed, "Shut up! I don't see you up here saving your mate! You can kiss my sexy white ass!"

Alex laughed as Thad called, "Speaking of you ass, if I wasn't your cousin, this would a perfect view."

I rolled my eyes, "If you weren't my cousin, I would have killed you already!" My hand slipt and we fell another four feet until I gripped on to the wall as my nails extended. I screamed as one of my nails broke. "Bloody hell!"

"I got it, I got it." Max shouted as he flew to us. 

I let go of the wall and gripped my broom with one arm. I pulled myself up and leaned over the broom, lowering us to the ground. Once there, Leo was pulled into Alex's arms and kissed deeply. I sighed and rolled onto me back. "It was nothing, don't worry about it, you're welcome!" I sat up, Max helped me to my feet and Thad hugged me close.

Thad pulled me back to look me in the eyes, "You okay?"

"Broke a nail but all good. Thankfully, Leo isn't as fat as the rest of you." I smirked, Thad laughed as Remy pulled me close and lifted me into a hug. "Remy relax, I'm fine."

Remy set me down and growled, "I know, you are always fine but are you okay?"

I smirked, nodded and kissed his cheek. "Where is Weasel?"

"Detention." Remy smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we turned to Leo and Alex. "Well this was fun. Let's keep life defining moments to a minimum today."

Alex laughed, "I agree. Baby, stop talking to your mother."

Leo nodded, "Not a problem. I think Lette will kick my ass if I don't."

"Oh you know it." I sighed as I shook my head.

"In case everyone forgot," Max started, "Our parents just witnessed that." We all tensed and turned to our parents. "There we go, better reaction."

I growled and hit him in the chest, "Shut it!" I took a deep breath and smiled, "So how much trouble are we in?" Thad, Max and Alex all broke out laughing as Remy and Leo shook their heads. "What? It was a valid question."

My father walked to me, lifted my face to his. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head but Alex growled so I started nodding. "Where?"

"My arm is a bit sore but it will be fine in a minute." I told him.

He nodded, "Is that the first time that Leo has done that?"

We all tensed and looked away from him, "No." I whispered.

Lucius growled, "Why did you not tell me?"

Leo flinched, I growled at him, "He tried but you never spoke to him unless that bitch was around!"

Lucius took a deep breath, "You're right. I'm sorry Leo."

Leo shrugged, "We can talk later. Besides Lette and Alex took care of me."

Alex purred as he drew him closer and kissed his neck, "That's because you belong to us, Leo. Until Lette finds her mate then you will be all mine!"

I growled as I turned to him, "My cub!"

"My mate!" Alex snapped as he took a step toward me, I snarled but Remy stepped between us.

"Enough." Remy sighed. "Alex, he is your mate but he is Lette's cub and you have to stop pissing her off! For fucks sake, she is your alpha."

Alex shook his head, "Right, sorry Lette. Not over seeing him fall. I know that he is yours."

I nodded as I made my way over to him and hugged him, "It is okay. We'll chalk it up to stress." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Alright."

"Alpha?" James asked.

Alex smirked, "Yeah, Lette and I are werewolves."

Thad smacked him in the back of the head, "Almost! You were bit and scratched in Animagus form. You have every trait except for the turning."

Alex smirked, "I know but it is easy just to say werewolf."

"He has a point." I smiled and Max thumped my ear. "Watch it, Maxi!"

He smirked at me, "Relax, just keeping you on track. She was attacked one night as we were had detention. We shifted when we heard the howling, it tried to attack Hagrid, Lette and Alex stepped in the way. The next full moon, Lette tried to attack Jon... someone but Alex stopped her and took the blunt of her attack."

I nodded, "Yep, idiot."

Alex smirked, "Love you too."

I stuck my tongue out at him. We laughed and Remus growled, we tensed and turned to bow to him, "Forgive us Moony." We reply together.

Remy looked shocked, "What?" He looked at his father, "How did you do that?"

Remus smirked, "Alpha werewolf." He looked to us, "Relax, take deep breaths and focus."

Alex nodded, we lifted our heads, took deep breaths but that is when I noticed it. Alex relaxed as he hugged Leo. I tensed and sniffed the air. "Shit!"

Alex turned to me, "Lette?" I growled at him, he tensed. "Scars?" I nodded as I stepped closer to the adults. "What is it?"

"Mine." I whispered as I sniffed the air again.

"Did she just say mine?" Thad asked. "Like one of our family members is her MATE!?"

Max laughed, "Yep. Our Alpha momma just smelt her mate."

Thad crossed his finger, "Not Potter, not Potter."

Alex ran a hand through his hair, "Not Siri, not Siri."

"Not Teddy, not Teddy." Remy whispered.

Leo closed his eyes, "Not Snape, not Snape."

I growled "Shut up, I can't focus with you talking!" I began to shake, my eyes shifted yellow as I shook my head, "THAD!"

Thad grabbed me and pulled me back to him and I howled as I fought against him. "LEX!" Alex sidestepped Leo, grabbed my arms and helped Thad push me to the ground. "Scars. You got to calm down. Calm down. We got you, it is okay."

"Not for long." Max whispered. "Minerva is coming."

I growled at her name, got one arm lose and swung out at Alex. "Shit," Alex gasped as he dodged it. "Baby, come here."

Leo hurried over, sat on my lap and hugged me, "Scars, calm down. It is okay. We love you. We love you." He rocked me softly back and forth until my body relaxed, "That's it."

"What is going on here?" Minerva demanded as she reached us.

I growled as I pulled back and smiled at her sweetly, "We thought we would have a small orgy outside, wanna join?"

She glared at me, "How you became the first in your class is a surprise. Hurry up and get inside, we are starting soon. You still have to change." She turned around and walked away.

I sighed and laid back against the grass. "God, this sucks!"

"What the speech or finding out that one of our family members is your mate?" Leo asked, I grunted as I pushed him off me, he giggled as he hit the ground.

"Shut up." I groaned as I sat up, held my hand up, Remy pulled me up, I dusted off my clothes. I looked to everyone, "I'm sorry. I... actually I got nothin, I'm sorry. I can't talk about this now, I have to get ready." I turned and walked away. Max, Remy, Thad and Alex followed me.

Leo hugged his father and looked around, "This is going to be fun." He laughed as he ran to catch up with us. "So do you think they will make a bet about it?"

I laughed as we made our way to Slytherin house, "Probably." We walked to the door, waving to the portrait as it opened to us, walked in and headed to our room. Slytherin's had given up trying to keep us apart after third year and gave us our own room. They sat in the big couch as I walked into the bathroom to change. "Think they will hate me?"

"No." Leo stated, "Narcissa will because you are wolfish but no one else, I think he will be confused."

Alex chuckled, "Narcissa can go to hell."

"We can hope right?" Thad smirked as he wrapped Max in a hug. "So are we telling our parents?"

"Later." Max smirked as he kissed him.

I smile as I walk out of the bathroom, wearing a silver mini dress. Thad whistles at me, I twirl and they clap. I smirk, "I think I'm ready." I slip on my Hogwarts robes and we head out to the Main Hall. 

Outside the door, our families are waiting with the rest of the Weasleys. We walk up, ignore the Weasleys and smile to our families. Molly Weasley glared, "How rude. We come to see you and you ignore us."

I turn to her, "You are here for you nephew, Toby Prewett. Not us." I turn back to my father, "I am glad you came."

"Scarlet!" A voice called behind us. 

I groaned, took a breath, smiled and turned around, "Trevor, why aren't you inside already?"

"I was waiting for you." The younger student smiled at me, I nodded, "Did you hear?"

"Probably not, what?" I asked.

"Demetri Krum is here." He stated, I tensed as Thad growled and pulled me to him. Trevor didn't notice, "They say that he is here for some girl that he dated while he was here but I only remember him being around his friends and you. You disliked him very much so it can't be you. Do you think that he is going to start teaching here? Do you think...."

"Trevor." Remy growled softly, making the boy stand straighter, "Thank you for telling us, we are a little busy, go sit down and we will see you later."

I stared at the wall as he left, Thad moved to my front, cupped my face. "Lette, you okay?"

Alex moved to my side, "You can fake being sick, I'll make the speech. I don't mind."

I shook my head, "No, no, I'm okay." I stepped back and smiled, "I'm good."

"You sure?" Thad asked, I smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, remember, we are right behind you." Thad kissed my forehead. Alex did as well, Leo hugged me. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Where is Weasel?" Remy asked as he looked around.

Ron growled, "Don't call my cousin that?"

"He wasn't." Toby stated as he walked over, nodded to us. "They call me Tobster."

"They call me Weasel." A voice called, we turned and Remy smiled, "Hey Remy, sorry it took so long. Detention took longer then I thought. Then Demetri walked in and I kind of attacked him." 

I smirked at the women before us, "You didn't have to do that, Weasel."

"Oh I know but what fun would that be." She ran a hand thought her long black hair as she reached Remy, kissed him sweetly before turning to Remus, "Hello, You're Remus. I'm Selena Lestrange, it is nice to meet you."

Remus smiled, "You as well Selena."

She giggled, "Okay, we ready?"

"Yea, let's go in and have one last bang." I smirk, I waved at my daddy, "See you soon." We turned and walked into the Hall, moving over to sit with the other students. 

Headmistress McGonagall stood and address the group of families and friends after we all got our diplomas,"Another year has come and gone, we are gathered here once again to say good bye to students and good luck to future Ministers, teachers, shop owners or whatever they may dream to be. I have had the privilege to teach everyone one of these young adults and can't wait to see what they become. Now it is my... Honor... to introduce you to this years top student of this graduating class. Please welcome, Scarlet Black." She lifted a hand in my direction, I stood and every student cheered as I walked to the stage.

I stood in the middle of the stage and smiled, "Well, when we began this school, I did not imagine myself here and I am quite shocked that I am here." My house chuckled. "I mean I didn't try at all," The Ravenclaws laughed, "I caused a lot of trouble and got alot of points taken away," The Hufflepuffs nodded and I smirked, "but here we are. Anyways, it is our last day at Hogwarts, some will miss it, some will return to teach, and some will look back and wonder how they survived." The students laughed, "I know that when I look back at my years here, it will be a mix of happiness and terror. At first I was accepted because my father was friends with the Potters but after Harry Potter left, my years here became nightmares. I was beaten, used and tortured until one day I had enough. My friends and I became something everyone needed, we supplied everyone with what they could not get themselves and we became untouchable overnight. You think that after the war that people would stop judging but you would be wrong. I was considered evil because of my house and name as were many of my friends. Finally I am free of this torment and I can only wish the future classes peace that will never come as long as we are forced into to houses instead of just being a whole school. To those future classes, I hope that those who bully know one day you will all be the same or you will those you put down, would they help you? Those of you who are tormented, don't lose hope, you are not alone. Just remember that as long as there are ghosts that you will never be alone. For I am Lady Slytherin." Everyone gasped as I held up my hand with the Slytherin house ring. I lifted my wand, as did Thad, Max, Alex, Leo, Remy and Selena. "Never Alone!" We sent up silent Patronus'. Alex and Leo's were wolves, Thad and Max's were eagles, Remy was a bear, Selena's was a swan and mine was a phoenix. They rose to the ceiling before bursting and covering the whole room in confetti. We laughed as we threw our hats up and cheered.

The whole room cheered as we walked off, we said our goodbyes as we made our way toward our families. I reached my father, he hugged me. "How are you Lady Slytherin?"

"Well..." I started but Dumbledore grabbed my arm and twisted me to him.

"How did you get that ring?" Dumbledore demanded. "You aren't worthy of it."

I laughed as everyone turned to us. "I am not worthy? Which one us is the old fool who was willing to kill a child to prove he was right!?" I pointed to Harry. "Who sits in his office while his students fear for their lives? Who tells someone to keep their chin up when his mother is telling him to kill himself?" I pointed to Leo. "Which one of us is the disgusting old man who is the real father of Ginny's baby? Give you one hint. IT IS NOT ME!" I shouted as my power surrounded me. "I am Lady Slytherin and you will treat me as such or never step foot in this castle again!"

"Scar, calm down. You are shaking the castle." Thad shouted.

I looked around, took a deep breath. "PEEVES!" The man appeared at my side. "Take Albus to his office, go get the Barron, I wish to speak to Salazar again." 

Peeves bowed. "Of course, my Lady." He led Dumbledore off before I turned to everyone.

"Forgive me, I could not handle his delusions any longer. Enjoy your day." I turned to Thad, hugged him. "Get me the fuck out of here."

"Not a problem." Thad answered as he led me outside.


	12. Fed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is Fed up with his abuse. Where will he turn?

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the last letter that Sirius had written him. He was suddenly angry, so much that his magic began to lose control but he stood, walked over to his desk and wrote a letter that he should have written two years ago.

Hermione,

I lied to you in my last letter. I am not fine. Right now, I have a broken leg and two black eyes. I need you to do me one thing, actually three. Get me any books you can find magical laws and orphan rights. Then find a reporter that can be trusted, I will do one interview. Lastly, do not trust Dumbledore or Molly Weasley, I think I am being placed under spells and potions.

With all my trust, Harry.

He sent the letter off with Hedwig as he sat back down and thought about how to write his next letter. He felt the fear rise inside him but he pushed it aside. He place his emotions aside and did something he never did, ask for help.

Professor Snape,

I know that you and I do not get along, I know that you hate me because I am the perfect image of my father but please read this letter. I am not James Potter, I know nothing of my father or even of my mother, Lily. No one tells me anything about them, my 'Aunt' Petunia hates me as does her family, they try to 'Beat' the magic out of me. I am asking for help because you are the only one I can think of to help, besides maybe Lucius Malfoy and he hates me as well. If you could tell him that I am sorry that I helped him free Dobby, I would be grateful. I am sitting in this house with another broken bone, cuts, bruises and possibly internal bleeding. I believe that someone is using spells and potions on me to make me loyal to them. I know you hate Sirius but I ask that you put that aside in order to help a slowly dying student. Please do not tell Dumbledore or Molly Weasley. If you must, you can tell Lucius. 

In my mother's hope, Harry Potter

Harry sighed as he took a deep breath, he walked to his door, listened for Vernon's snore and shut his door before turning back to the room. "Dobby, can you hear me?"

There was a tiny 'pop' as Dobby appeared in front of him, "Young Harry, what can Dobby do for you?"

Harry smiled, "I need you to take this letter to Severus Snape and do not leave until he reads it. Once he has, if he writes me back, bring it quietly to me if not go back to Hogwarts until I call for you again."

Dobby took the letter, bowed. "With Honor, young Harry." He disappeared and Harry walked to his bed, pulling out Dudlsey never been used journal. He sat down and decided he needed to make a plan.

Harry opened the book and wrote on top of the second page. Things to do. Harry wasn't sure what he needed but he wrote down what he felt was wrong then he wrote things he needed to change. Harry laid down and gave into sleep. He knew that what happened next would change his whole world.

The Next Day

"Harry, Dobby has returned." Harry heard the next morning. Dobby paced by his bed, "Dobby did your chores and made your horrible muggles breakfast, you must wake up."

Harry groaned as he sat up, "Dobby, he wrote back?"

"Him and old Master both." Dobby nodded, handing Harry a letter.

Harry reached for his glasses, opened the letter and smirked at the title.

Harry Potter,

I will say that I was surprised when Dobby appeared beside me and Lucius this morning. I have read your letter and believe that you are lying but on the chance that I am wrong, Lucius and I wish to see you face to face. I suppose you know how to Floo, Malfoy Manor, you will be unharmed. I will check you over myself as you tell us about your life. Do not lie.

Snape

Young Potter,

I knew your father in school, if what you say it true it brings me great pain to hear this. Forgive Severus his rudeness. I hope you will join us. I have given Dobby a pouch of Floo powder, just in case. Hold your glasses and clearly state Malfoy Manor.

Lucius

Harry smirked as he got out of bed, Dobby gave him the pouch. "Dobby, thank you. You may return to Hogwarts now." Dobby left as Harry change into his nicest outfit which wasn't that nice since it was three sizes to big. He looked in the mirror, fix his hair as much as it would allow, he grabbed the journal and walked out of his 'room'. He walked downstairs, walked into the kitchen where the family was eating. "Unlock my things."

Vernon glared at him, "You think you can demand things! You ungrateful little..." Vernon moved to hit him but Harry grabbed his hand, kicked Vernon in the throat and placed his cast on he neck. 

"I think that if I call the police, you will be on tonight's news." Harry sneered. "Unlock my things and I will leave. Hopefully, I will never return to this hell hole." Harry pushed Vernon away with his foot. "Now!"

Petunia gasped as she stood, rushed to the cupboard and opened it. "Now go."

Harry chuckled as he gathered his things. "Do not believe this is the last time we meet, Petunia. We will discuss my mother the next we meet." She gasped but he moved to the fireplace. He placed his trunk inside, sat on it and gripped the dust in his hands. "Remember, it is you who are the freaks." He threw it down and stated loudly, "Malfoy Manor."

He was pulled away as he gripped his trunk, he had placed his glasses in his pocket so everything was blurry. He closed his eye as he felt his body drop hard. He coughed softly as he stood and stepped out of the fireplace. He moved his trunk off to the side as he looked around. He pulled out his glasses, put them on as he dusted off his clothes. "Nicely done, Potter."

Harry smirked as he looked up at Draco, who was standing beside Snape and his parents. "So glad to please you, Malfoy. How has your summer been?"

Draco looked confused before he nodded, "Good. Yours?"

Harry lifted his pant leg to show the cast then pointed to his bruised face. "Not so well but then it never is well I am with those idiot muggles. Would you mind if I sat down?" Harry smirked at Draco's mother.

She smiled, "Of course, sit." Harry hopped to the couch and sat down, he hissed in pain but relaxed. "Is there something you need?"

"Many things, Lady Malfoy. It is why I needed to speak to your husband and Snape." Harry chuckled darkly. "You and Draco may stay if you wish." Narcissa and Draco sat off to the side as Severus and Lucius sat across from him. "First, my owl, Hedwig will be looking for me so when she shows up do not hurt her." He turned to Severus. "Hagrid once told me that you were once friends with my mother. Is he wrong?"

Severus sighed, "No, he is right."

"Perfect." Harry sighed, "You are the only one I know who is brilliant at Potions that I could possibly trust." Everyone looked confused. "I believe that Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore are placing me under spells and giving me potions without my knowledge. I believe they are using me but for what I do not know. Snape, I know that you hate my father, Sirius and Remus. I have no idea what they did to you but I can guess that it was mostly likely what you and Draco do to me. Bullying." Harry growled and Draco flinched. "For them I can not apologies but I ask that you speak to them to try and work it out. I will speak to Sirius about it as well. No pranks, no fighting, no hexing." He looked down at his hands, "I think my mom would like that. Snape I need you help, I need all the help I can get because I believe Dumbledore is trying to kill me."

Lucius glared at his son shortly before turning to Severus. "Sev..."

"I know." Severus sighed. "I will do what you ask, if you can get Sirius to agree. To see if anything is wrong with you, we need a healer. A good, trustful one."

"The goblins." Lucius whispered. He looked at Harry, "They are honest and we can trust them."

Harry nodded, "Then the goblins we will trust." Harry turned to Draco. "I need your help as well. Hermione is not who she seems, it isn't possible. I need you to watch her when I can not, until I can prove that she isn't a muggle-born."

"What?" Draco asked, "But she... isn't she?"

"In our second year, I met young Voldemort." Draco gasped as everyone growled. "When he mentioned hurting mudbloods, he never mentioned her. Then when he wanted to get to me, he said that he had to break one of his rules and hurt Hermione. He was never planning on hurting her which can only mean..."

"That Hermione isn't a muggle born." Draco whispered. "Why would she think she is?"

"I don't know but we have to find out soon, if Dumbledore knows that I am free of control, he will go after her." Harry stated, Draco nodded. "We can't let Molly, Ron or Ginny near her either." Harry growled. "I can't prove it but they are somehow with Dumbledore. Arthur went behind his back to tell me the 'so-called' truth, the twins are to unpredictable to be controlled and I have no clue about the older three, Percy, Charlie or Bill."

"Bill works with the Goblins, he can be trusted." Lucius stated, Harry looked to him. "As can the Dragon-trainer, Charlie."

Harry nodded as a tapping noise came from the window, Harry smirked, "Hedwig." Draco got up to let her in, she flew to Harry, dropped the books into the table and hooted at Harry. "I had to girl, we couldn't stay there anymore. I will find us a home. Rest." Hedwig hooted again before she snuggled on Harry's shoulder. "Sorry about that."

Severus looked from the owl to Harry, "You understand her?" Harry nodded, "She is your familiar." Harry smirked. "Now what are the books?"

Draco laughed, "You asked Hermione for help?"

"Yep." Harry stated as he moved Hedwig to the side of the chair before placing the books on the table. "Magical Law and Orphan Rights. Hermione is great with books, she is probably studying on both as we speak."

"There is a letter." Draco pointed, "Looks like an audio one." Harry picked it up and opened it, thankfully finding that it was not a howler.

Harry,

I found the books you asked for but of course I got me some as well. You rarely read books, except for your potions book, still can't understand why you fail that class or why it is your favorite but I digress. My parents have left for the weekend, I was going to go to the Weasleys but now I won't. Where should I go? Who should I trust and should I disguise myself? 

I am worried for not only you but me, my parents have been growing angrier and angrier since second year as if they do not want me here. Harry please help me, I fear I do not have long and Ron sent me a howler, is exploded over my arms, they are burnt and I can't heal them.

With all my trust, Mia

Harry growled as the letter fell to the table. "Draco."

"How do I get to her and will she believe me?" Draco said as he walked to the fireplace.

"She had her house added the Floo network, only told me. That will be your proof." Harry stated as Draco grabbed Floo powder an stepped inside. "She calls it, Granger Cottage."

"Granger Cottage." Draco shouted right before he vanished.

"I hope you do not mind, Lord Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

Lucius smirked, "Not at all, Harry. Please call me Lucius." Harry nodded, "We will need to find someplace safer for you and your family. We will discuss this later." 

The fireplace flashed green before Draco stepped out with Hermione in his arms, Harry stood but Draco shook his head. "She is fine, just weak." Draco set her next to Harry, who sat back down. "I will have Betty fetch her things."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione whispered as she curled into Harry. "So why are we at the Malfoy's with the professor that hates us?"

Harry chuckled, "To save our lives." Harry helped her sit up straight. "Let me see your arms." She held them out, Narcissa gasped as she rushed to her, tapped her arms with her wand and healed her. "Thank you Lady Malfoy."

"Both of you call me Narcissa as you should call Lucius and Severus by their names." Narcissa stated. "Hermione, I must ask you to stay with us as Harry, Lucius and Severus go see the Goblin." Hermione nodded, "I'll have Draco take you to our library." Hermione blushed as Draco chuckled.

"I will keep an eye on her, Harry." Draco stated as he picked her up once more and carried her upstairs.

"Would you like to heal your leg?" Severus asked.

Lucius shook his head, "The Goblins need to see him as he is." Lucius lifted Harry as he and Severus walked him to Floo. "Tuck in your glasses, Harry."

"Of course, Lor... Lucius." Harry blushed softly as he put his glasses in his pocket.

Severus chuckled, "Harry it would seem that you are quite a surprise."

Lucius chuckled as he gripped Harry's shoulder before he dropped the Floo powder and stated, "Gringotts." Harry felt the familiar pull and they were gone. Harry gripped Lucius as they landed, Harry swore softly as his foot hit hard and he began to limp harder. Lucius steadied him, "Almost done now."

They walked to the front desk, Harry stood back as Severus talked to the goblin at the counter, the goblin growled dangerously before disappearing behind a back door. Severus walked to them, "He went to speak to someone. Harry you need to sit."

"Chairs hurt to much." Harry whispered as he looked away from them, they tensed but didn't comment on it.

Moments later, the goblin return. "Young Mister Potter, Master Snape and Lord Malfoy, Follow me." He turned and began to walk. Harry tried to keep up but his leg slowed him down so Lucius picked him up and carried him as they followed the goblin into one of the far back rooms. "Please rest, he will be with shortly." The goblin left and Lucius set Harry down on the soft chair, Harry hissed but sighed.

"Thank you, Lucius." Harry smiled as Lucius and Severus sat down on the small couch off to the side. Harry looked around the room, the desk and other furniture were made from wood, a deep rich brown. There were weapons on the wall, goblin-made, he guessed, right in the middle was a vacant spot where a sword was suppose to go and plaque on the bottom read, The Gryffindor Sword. Harry smirked as he softly shook his head. Something else that didn't belong to Dumbledore.

The door off to the left opened to reveal a dark looking goblin. He walked inside as sat down, Lucius and Severus sat up straighter as Harry watched him with a mild curiosity. He settled into his chair before settling his black eyes on Harry. "Young Potter, I have been expecting you for many years now, I was about to give up on you when Sarlode gave word to me that you knew next to nothing of the magical world. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded, "What would you like to talk about?"

"First we will discuss your life up to now then we will deal with what I need." The goblin stated. "You can call me Ragnuk, young Potter."

"Please call me Harry, Ragnuk." Harry smiled. "This is a long story, so please bare with me." Ragnuk nodded, "I don't remember anything of my parents, I don't remember anything before I woke up to my aunt screaming as she saw me on her doorstep. You see, she hated magic and everything connected to it including me and my mother..." Harry continued to tell him everything that he could remembered of his life and not leaving anything out. All the words, abuse, broken bones, lies and 'accidents'. He saw Lucius and Severus flinch some but Harry pushed that away. The meeting with young Tom and about Hermione possibly being a pure blood. He paused for a moment when he talked about going back in time last year, "I knew it was stupid but I did it anyways, he was my last hope for happiness. I needed him." Harry gasped out. "I saw just us at the lake surrounded by Dementors, I rushed out form the trees and created the brightest Patronus I had ever seen, it was of my father's animagus form, A stag." Harry chuckled, "So I saved us, I let Severus take us to the castle, knowing that he hated Sirius and wanted him dead." Harry looked back at him, he shrugged. "I waited with Hermione and Buckbeak until it was time, we flew up to the tower where we knew he was, burst open the window, grabbed him and I watched him fly away on Buckbeak before we rushed back to the Medical wing as Dumbledore shut the door. We raced inside, Laid down in time for Severus to kick open the door. We lied because no one would believe, yet again. The next morning Severus ousted Remus, our best defense against the dark arts teacher we have ever had, as a werewolf. He had to leave, which is ridiculous. I was sent back to the Dursleys, where I was punished for surviving another year at Hogwarts. I was thrown into the cupboard for a week then I had been beaten and thrown down the stairs. My legs is broken and my body is bruised. I have had enough and asked Severus and Lucius for help, they brought me here."

Ragnuk looked livid as he sat there. He pressed a button on his desk and three goblins walked through the door. "Felaro, bring me the Sirius Black transcripts form his trail, when you do not find them, demand a trail now!" One bowed and left. "Balero, bring everything we have on the Potters, their wills and a list of their holdings." The second bowed and left as Ragnuk turned to the third, "Grinto, grab the blood line bowl and the ritual dagger and meet me at the Malfoy's manor." Ragnuk stood as the third one left, "Come Harry, Master Snape and Lord Malfoy, we are going to continue this with Miss Granger." He led them to the side of his desk, held up a coin and pressed it tightly as it began to glow. There was a sudden pull before they appeared in the Manor. "Where is she?"

"The Library." Severus stated as he led the way, Lucius picked up Harry once more as he walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Severus opened the door, they walked in to find Hermione reading a book as Draco playing the piano, Lucius set Harry down and Draco turned to them.

"Father?" Draco asked as Hermione placed the book down.

"We are finishing our meeting with you and Miss Granger." Ragnuk stated as Harry moved to Hermione's side. "Miss Granger, once my friend arrives, we will see if you are a pure or half blood or a muggleborn." 

Hermione nodded, "Please call me Mia." Ragnuk nodded, "Harry are you hurting?"

"I am fine." Harry smiled at her.

"Once Balero comes, he will heal you Harry." Ragnuk sat down as the other did as well. "First we will scan your body for spells and potions, if you wish your godfather and Remus to join us, I will get them."

Harry smiled, "I'd like that."

"I'll return." Ragnuk vanished and Harry laughed at Hermione's face.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked her.

Hermione blushed lightly, "Dark spells." Harry laughed, "Most of these aren't even illegal, just unknown." She hugged as he shook his head. "It's good to know."

"Glad you feel that way, Miss Granger. Feel free to read whatever you like." Lucius stated.

"Please call me Mia." Hermione smiled, "For you as well Severus."

Severus nodded, "Pot... Harry, had I known it was that bad...." He shook his head in anger. "I never would have let you go back."

Harry smirked, "Thanks but let's just leave in the past where it belongs, in the past." Severus nodded as Ragnuk appeared with Sirius and Remus. Sirius ran to hug Harry and Hermione, who laughed. "Sirius calm down, we have much to discuss, little time and I need you to swear on your magic that you will not harm Severus or Lucius because they are helping me."

Sirius stood, turned to them and looked to Harry. "On my magic?" Harry nodded, "Is it fair to say as long as they don't harm you, Mia, Remus and me?" Harry looked sad but Hermione whispered to him and he nodded. "Then I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic not to harm Severus Snape or Lucius, Draco or Cissa Malfoy unless they bring harm to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin or myself." A bright light surrounded him before disappearing. "Okay, Pup, what is happening?"

"I left the Dursley's house, it was never home. They hate me, beat me and abuse me." Remus and Sirius growled as they knelt beside Harry. "I think Mia might not be a muggleborn, Dumbledore wants me dead and Molly Weasley is not trust worthy. That covers almost all of it. Sit and we will finish." They nodded and turned to Ragnuk, who was talking to Grinto and Balero.

Ragnuk walked to Hermione while Balero and Grinto follow closely. The bowl was set in front of Hermione. "Hermione we believe that you are a pure blood, if you would but just give us a little blood." Ragnuk stated softly.

"Of course." Hermione held her hand out, Balero gripped the dagger and drew it across her hand, letting her blood flow in to the bowl below her. Harry took her other hand as the bowl began to react, it glowed before a picture began to glow on top of the bowl in a form of a house shield. Lucius, Severus and Sirius gasped as the Goblins smiled. "What house is that?"

"The Ancient and Noble house of Prewett." Lucius answered her.

"As in Fred and George's uncle's?" She asked, Sirius nodded.

"Fabion and Gideon. It was rumored that Gideon had fathered a child but the mother died at birth." Remus whispered. "The child would have been given to their godparents."

"Who would they be?" Hermione asked.

"I was, with Lily Potter as the Godmother. They wanted their child both smart and mischievous." Remus whispered as he looked at Hermione. 

Hermione smiled brightly, "Sounds perfect. Now what do I need to do?" She turned to the Goblins.

"You are of age. You could become Lady Prewett." Ragnuk smirked. "Just as Harry can become Lord Potter."

Hermione looked to Harry, who smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends. You want the Weasley's Trio to suffer like I do?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow, Harry chuckled as he nodded and Hermione turned to Ragnuk. "Just tell us what to do."

"Balero, go get the rings. Potter and Prewett." Balero bowed before disappearing, Ragnuk turned to Harry and Hermione, "It is quite simple, the rings will be placed on your hands, they will do one of two things. They will either not change, which means you are not fit or they will shrink to fit your finger. Glowing at the same time to release you of any spells, potions, or dark magic. It could hurt."

Harry looked to Hermione, "You okay with this?"

"I can handle it, if you can." Hermione nodded.

Severus rolls his eyes, "Gryffindors." Lucius chuckles as Remus smirks.

Balero walked back into the room with two boxes, placing on the table in front of Harry and Hermione before stepping back. Ragnuk opened both boxes, "Just pick it up and place it on your finger."

Harry picked up the thicker one in his box as Hermione took the skinnier one, they both took a breath and slipt them onto their fingers. They looked confused before Hermione screamed out and hunched over, Harry tensed and watched as her screams grew louder, finally, his shouts joined her. Hermione stopped shortly after, looked down to see that the ring had shrunk to her finger. She looked up to Harry, who was glowing. "What is that?"

"Dark Magic." Ragnuk growled as a black cloud exploded from Harry's forehead before Harry settle. "Lord Potter?"

Harry groaned as he sat up, He looked to Hermione, "You okay?"

"Me? Really after what you just went through, I am fabulous." Hermione shook her head, Draco chuckled.

Harry smiled, "Pain is something I know, it doesn't phase me much anymore." He looked at his hand, then hers, "So Lady Prewett, what shall we do next?"

Hermione smiled, "I think we need to make an impression, a big one."

Harry laughed, "Freeing Sirius, befriending Malfoy not big enough for you?"

"Not even close." Hermione smirked, "I'm a Prewett, someone hid me away and stole my life, I am not even close to being done."

"I believe that I like how you think, Lady Prewett." Lucius smirked.

"Please, everyone it is still Mia." She waved it off. "I wonder if Molly knew?"

"She had to." Remus said, "They were her brothers, they would never kept that from her."

Sirius chuckled, "Oh she knew alright. It was a deal between the family, if Molly could have a girl before the brother had a child, she would be the heir. Molly lost, she knew about you."

Hermione nodded, "I believe we need to make an appearance Harry."

"I hate the Prophet." Harry groaned, "But it would work in our favor. Shall we?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, "Thank you Ragnuk."

"It was a pleasure, Hermione." Ragnuk bowed. "I'll have someone bring a list of everything you own by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as he left, she stood. "So, Plan?"

"A Lady needs a new wardrobe." Lucius inputted. "As does a Lord."

Harry glared at him for a moment before turning to Hermione, "I think we were just told to go shopping."

Hermione sighed, "Well if we must."

"What?" Draco asked, "A women who doesn't like shopping?"

"Not for clothes, so boring." Hermione shrugged, Narcissa gasped. "Now Books, that I can't wait for."

Harry stood, shaking his head. "Only you, Mia." 

o0o0o0o

Both Harry and Hermione sighed in relief after their fifth store of shopping, both having a new wardrobe and having made a public appearance. Harry was talking to Draco as Hermione was listening to Lucius, Molly Weasley came forward, grabbed Harry and started to pull him away. 

"It is okay Harry, we will get you home. Your Aunt must be worried, dear." Molly was ranting.

Sirius, Remus and Severus growled. "Let him go, Mrs Weasley." Severus growled darkly.

Molly gasped, "How dare you tell me how to handle my son?"

"I am not your son." Harry shouted as he pulled away from her, she gasped. "I was never your son, I will never be your son. I am Lord Potter and you will never touch me again." Harry ignored the gathering crowd. "You have lied to me, used me and I have nothing holding me to your family."

"Beside my older cousin's Harry." Hermione made her way to Harry's side, showing off her ring. Molly glared at her. "We would never blame them for the younger two and my Aunts behavior." She smiled brightly at Molly, "Hello Aunt Molly."

"How dare you talk to me, you filthily mudbl..." Molly started but Hermione laughed.

"Oh dear, you just don't get it. I am not a muggle born. I am a pure blood, A Prewett. Gideon's daughter but you already knew that, didn't you Aunt Molly?" Hermione smirks as many around them gasp at the news, Molly grows red in the face.

"My niece died at birth. You little bit..." Molly started.

Lucius laughed, "Do you believe that she fooled the Goblins? That some child could change her blood into someone else's? Do not make yourself the fool."

Molly glared at him as Arthur walked up to her, "Enough Molly. Congratulations to you both, Lady Prewett and Lord Potter." He pulled Molly away, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he is to marry our daughter, that makes him my son to control." Molly snapped at him as she pulled away from Arthur.

"He isn't set to marry our daughter, they aren't even together." Arthur told her, she scoffed.

"Why wouldn't he marry her, she looks so much like his mother and she is a pureblood." Molly waved him off, "Besides Albus told me that he would."

Harry grew angry, "Albus Dumbledore has no control over me or my future, Mrs Weasley. I will never marry your daughter, it does not matter that she is a pureblood, nor that she is a red head like my mother. She couldn't come close to Lily nor could she come close to Hermione." Hermione blushed softly as Harry smirked. "So get that through your head."


	13. Lady Hogwarts Version One

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore called loudly as the Goblet of Fire spat out a fourth name.

While Harry was trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, the students in the hall were stunned in shock. There was no way Harry himself would have entered the tournament. A young blonde haired witch from Ravenclaw, ran over the last few weeks in her head as she lifted her head to look at Harry Potter, who was walking toward the Goblet, she growled softly and shot out of her seat and ran toward him. "No, I will not allow this."

Harry froze as the witch held him back. Dumbledore glared at her, "Who are you to tell me..."

"I am Lady Hogwarts!" The school shook and everyone gasped. "You have failed Hogwarts for so long that she has given up on you. Harry will not compete for he did not put his name in the Goblet. I know this because unlike you Headmaster, I guarded the Goblet day and night."

"He must compete or he will lose his magic." the Minister shouted.

"Silence Fudge, you have betrayed your job as well." The witch snapped. "Harry, pull out your wand, point it at the ceiling and say I grant Hogwarts control of me and my magic."

Harry did as she stated, "I, Harry James Potter, grant Hogwarts control of me and my power." There was a bright white light to surround him before it blasted at the floor causing the walls and the witch to glow.

The witch raised her wand, "I, Lady Annabelle Reed-Hogwarts, take control over Harry Potter and his magic." The light faded into her body and the castle settled. "As I said, Albus, Harry will not compete and that is just the start." She grabbed Harry Potter's hand and walked back to his seat, "I will find you after and explain what I have just done." She turned and walked back into the back room with the other Champions.

"How dare you cheat?" Fleur hissed at her.

Annabelle smirked as she looked to her with dark black eyes, "Watch what you say to me, Veela." Fleur gasped as she stepped back. "I have no problems with you, keep it that way."

"Of course." Fleur said as the teachers and Ministry workers walked in.

The Minister looked at Annabelle, "Lady Hogwarts, you will be expected to work just as much as the others." She nodded, "Then all I have to say is that the first task is three weeks away, between now and then will be interviews and wand weighting. You are free to go now."

Annabelle POV

I waited until the other left before I turned to the Minister. "As Harry Potter's gaurdian, I demand to see the Will of his parents and the transcripts from Sirius Black's trial. Tomorrow, Fudge." I looked to Dumbledore, "You are on a thin line with Hogwarts, consider this your last year here." I glared at Severus, "Yours as well if you can't change how you treat students." I walked out of the room with my head high. I walked through the hallways until I reached the Fat Lady, "Hello Mademe, I must speak to Harry."

"Of course, My Lady." She bowed and opened the door for me. 

I walked inside to find Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and half of the whole house waiting up for me. I walked to them, Harry cleared a space for me next to him, I sat down and smiled. "Do you trust everyone here?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, I sighed. "What did I just do?"

"You tied you and your magic to Hogwarts, which means that Hogwarts and I will watch out for you, take care of you and make sure you have a happy and healthy life." I stated, "First being, me taking your place in the tournemant. Second, freeing Sirius Black so you can live with him instead of you abusive Aunt and Uncle. Third will be healing you, taking any illness and darkness from you. Then we will see from there." 

"How are you Lady Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

I smirked at her, "When Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga made Hogwarts, they gave it a spirit and magic to keep peace within these walls. When choosing a Headmaster or mistress the Castle is giving an option. But then Albus came, he shut her up and took control over her to get more power. Hogwarts has had enough with his lies and deceit so she is taking over again. In order to do that, she must choose a witch or wizard to be her champion, to speak for her, to carry out her commands. Hogwarts chose me, a lonely outcast from Ravenclaw who was about to jump out of the owlery tower. I became her champion. Her ghosts, creatures, portraits tell me all that they see, I know every secret." I looked to Fred and George Weasley, "Every secret." They smirked at me. "Why my robe says Ravenclaw, I have no idea, I really have no house so I can go anywhere. I have my own rooms."

"How will you free Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You shall see tomorrow." I placed my hand on his arm, "It is late and everyone needs rest, we will talk more tomorrow, go." Everyone turned and walked to their dorms. I stood, dusted off my robes and walked out, slowly making my way to my rooms. I walked over to the forbidden tower, slid inside and walked up the steps to my room. I waved to the portrait of a centaur that block the door from others. I walked inside, pulled off my robes and walked to the bed. "Peeves, watch over Harry and Hermione this night."

"Yes, my lady." He whispered before leaving me in peace.

The Next Day

I woke up with Dobby pulling on my arm, "Yes Dobby?"

"Dumbledore has attacked the weezy twins." He whispered.

I jumped up, "Take me." He gripped my hand and I was standing in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were laying on the floor, frozen as Dumbledore was dragging Harry away, Hermione screaming and holding on to him as Ron helped hold her back. I growled loud and the room shook, I waved my wrist both Dumbledore and Ron passed out. "Harry are you hurt?"

"No but the twins...."

"I will handle them, Dobby get me Severus, Fudge and Minerva." I knelt beside the twins, placed my hands on the neck, checking for pulses, sighing when I found them both. I whispered the countcurse and they both gasped for air and sat up. "Calm boys, you are fine now." I stood up and walked to Hermione, helping her to her feet, "Breathe, no one is taking Harry from you."

She nodded, wiping the tears away as she rushed to hug Harry, who held her. "I'm okay, Hermione. Annabelle saved us." He whispered to her as the door opened and Severus, Minerva and Fudge rushed in.

"What happened?" Minervea demaned.

Harry glared at them, "Dumbledore bardged in here demanding that I leave with him and Ron. Fred and George tried to stop him but he hexed them as Ron tried to pull me away from Hermione." Harry walked to my side, "Annabelle saved us. What are you going to do?"

Minerva stared at him as I laughed, "Severus, it is time that Harry knew the truth. This is your choice, tell him or I will." Severus looked at me, nodded slowly. "Very well, Fudge were is what I asked of you?"

"The Wills are here." He answered, "But it seems that Sirius never had a trial."

I smirked, "Isn't that what Harry told you last year?"

Fudge nodded, "But Snape said they were..."

"Severus hates them." I snapped, Severus nodded as Fudge looked at him. "I demand a trail now!" I shouted. "In the name of Harry James Potter, I call upon my friends of the Goblin nation to free Sirius Black after you wrongly imprisoned him!" There was a burst of light and we were standing in a courtroom. I turned to Harry, "Harry, you must remain silent unless you are asked a queston. Fred, George, do not joke around in here. Hermione, stay beside Harry. Am I understood?" They all nodded as we sat door and waited. Fudge, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus and Ron sat across from us as the door openned to the left and Goblins walked inside.

The Goblin in the middle chair looked to me, "Lady Hogwarts, may I asked to how this came about?"

I stood, "Lord Ragnok, I have been appointed to be gaurdian Harry Potter when his name was put in the Goblet of Fire for the Tournement, We have found out that Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned and I ask you for your help." I bowed slowly.

Ragnok smiled, "There is no need for you to ask, Annabelle. You are my friend and I will help." He turned to his left, "Gofenin, bring us Sirius Black." The Goblin vanished for a moment before he brought a deathly ill looking Sirius Black. Harry tensed but said nothing as he smiled at Sirius. "Sirius Black, you are here today to prove your freedom. Please take a seat."

Sirius sat down and looked around. "I have nothing to offer you, Lord Ragnok."

"Do not worry of it, Lord Black, it is taken care of." I stated, he looked me and smiled. "Ragnok..."

"Of course, Sirius we are going to see the night in question from your memory. If there is anything you wish to say before hand, now is the time." Ragnok stated as a pensiel was brought out.

"Please, don't make Harry watch this." Sirius begged. Ragnok nodded.

"Minister, Minerva, Annabella shall we?" Ragnok stood and walked down to the court floor, I gripped Harry's shoulder before making my way down as they other joined us. Ragnok touched Sirius' forehead a light was brought from him to the Penisel, we bent inside and were taken inside. 

It was Halloween, he was drinking and partying before he got this feeling something was wrong. He went Peter Pettigrew's place, it was dark and empty. "Peter? You here? Are you hurt?" Sirius walked through the house, not finding Peter or any sign of struggle he began to panick. "No, James!" He ran out of the house, jumped on to his motorcycle to ride over to The Potter's house. When he got there it was destroyed, he saw Hagrid with Harry, he sighed and walked to him, "Give me Harry, Hagrid, I am his Godfather."

Hagrid shook his head, "Dumbledore told me to bring the boy to him."

Sirius looked sad but nodded, "Tell him I will be there soon, I just have to arrest Peter." Sirius looked back at the house, "I will raise him right, Lily, I swear it." He looked to Harry, "Hagrid, why don't you take my bike."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." Hagrid got on, hugged Harry close and took off.

Sirius watched him before turning and running off towards Peter's house once more. He ran into Peter half way there, he cornered him, "How could you Peter? We trusted you?"

"The Dark Lord offered me eveything I wanted." Peter stated.

"I have to take you in Peter." Sirius took a step.

"Not this time," Peter cut off his finger, Sirius gasped as he dropped it, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY JAMES AND LILY LIKE THIS? YOU ARE A DARK MAN TO KILL HIS BEST FRIEND." Peter blew up the whole block before he transformed into a rat as Sirius was taken down by the Aurors.

"I'll get you for this!" Sirius screamed as he was dragged off.

We were pushed out and I fell to my knees to gasp for air. I looked to Harry with tears in my eyes as Ragnok growled at Fudge, "You have failed your job, free him now Fudge and tell the whole world!"

"Of course, Ragnok." Fudge disappeared as I crawled my way to Sirius, who was crying. I lifted his head, wiped his tears and held him. 

"Ragnok, Dumbledore stole Harry Potter." I whispered.

Ragnok growled, "Yes he has. Faltro take him to the cells and return Ron to his house." Ragnok walked to me, "Annabelle, we must return you to Hogwarts, we will handle healing Sirius there."

I looked up at him, "How can you heal him from that, twelve years. Twelve bloody years in that black hole." I stood, pulling Sirius up with me. "Come Sirius, you are coming back with us and we will start from there."

"Remus." Sirius whispered, I nodded.

"Remus Lupin must be found." I told Ragnok as he snapped us back to Hogwarts. We were in my rooms, "Everyone sit down, Harry come help Sirius." Harry rushed to us as I walked to my table where the Wills laid. I sighed as I turned to them. "Dobby, make sure I am told the moment the Weasleys arrive." He nodded and bowed. Ragnok appeared with a worryed looking Remus, "Hello Professor."

Remus nodded to me as he made his way to Harry and Sirius. "I should not be here."

"But here is where you will remain. All of you. You are moving in my tower, the castle will make rooms for you." I turned away form them, "Ragnok, thank you. I need you to look over Sirius and Harry, I can not take the chance. Fred and George, Hermione the house elves will get your things." I looked to them, they nodded. "I have reading to do, can you do the healing now?"

"Yes, but they must lay down." Ragnok stated. Harry laid down and Remus helped Sirius lay down, Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and held on tight. "Young Harry first."

I walked over to the table as I looked at the wills, I sat there staring at Harry as his body shook from what ever was hurting him, Ragnok was growling and told everyone to get back. They rushed over to me, I stood as a black cloud exploded from Harry's body. I gasped as I rushed for Ragnok, who had been knocked on the floor. "My lord?"

"I am fine, check the boy." He whispered, I rushed to Harry, lifted his head on my lap.

"Harry, can you hear me? Harry James, Hermione will kill you if you leave her." I whispered to him he weezed and chuckled.

Harry sat up slowly, "I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed as Ragnok sat up as well. "What was it?"

"Something very dark, we will discuss it later. Now Sirius." Ragnok nodded to Sirius. I walked back over to the table as Harry and Remus got him to relax. I turned to James' will, opened it slowly and began to read.

"This is the last will and testement of Lord James Potter.

If I am dead, then it is my hope that my wife survived with our son. I leave everything to her with Sirius' help and Remus' brains.

If for some reason both me and my wife have died, everything goes to Harry James Potter, but until he is of age everything will be left in the hands of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 

Harry know that you can trust Sirius and Remus with your life, it is what I should have done instead of listening to Dumbledore and trusting Peter, for if we are dead then Peter Pettigrew was the spy for Voldermort. He was our secret keeper not Sirius Black. I trust the wrong people but you must not. Find Dustin Reed, he will help you as well. He was a Ravenclaw, prue blood. One of my oldest friends and nieghbor, he has a daughter two years older then you, Annabella Jamie Reed. My Goddaughter. This will be your family, so that you are never alone. Don't put your faith in the Weasley family, most of them only want power and money.

Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore is not who he seems. I found that out to late, forgive me. I will always be here with you, Forever your brother Prongs.

I looked up from the letter, crying softly as Sirius stood healthy hugging Remus and Harry. I stood, walked over and turned to Ragnok, "How old does Harry have to be to be of age?"

"Fifteen." Ragnok stated, "But since he used a time turner last year, he is of age now."

"Good." I looked to Harry, who watched me, "We will need the rings."

"Of course, when you are ready call." Ragnok bowed, left me two lists and vanished. I picked up the lists, sighed and turned to Sirius. 

"James and Lily left a will that was never read until today." I handed them over. "You, Harry and Remus can go into that room on the right to have privacy."

"Thank you." Sirius said to me, I nodded as they walked off.

I turned to Fred, George and Hermione. "You will find rooms off to the left." They stood and left as I walked over to the couch. I flicked my wrist and the fireplace errupted to life as I looked over the lists.

Magic and Body check-up of Harry James Potter  
By Lord Ragnuk

Curses:  
Killing Curse by Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Horcrux by Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Multi-Obliviate by Albus Dumbledore  
Magical Core Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Heritage Lordship Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Confundus Charm by Molly Weasley

Potions:  
Love, Lust and Faithfulness (to Ginny Weasley) by Molly Weasley  
Friendship, Faithfulness and Protectiveness (to Ronald Weasley) by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Loyality (To Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore) by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Hosility and Fear (To the Dursleys, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape) by Albus Dumbledore  
Hatred (To Draco Malfoy and Slytherins) by Albus Dumbledore  
Hesitant and Caution (To Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotton and Luna Lovegood) by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore

Non-Magical:  
Starvation by Petunia Dursley   
Whipped with belt by Vernon Dursley  
Beat with Iron Skillet by Dudley Dursley  
Stabbed in Stomuch by Vernon Dursley  
Pushed Down the Stairs by Dudley Dursley   
Mouth Super-Glued Shut by Vernon Dursley  
Drowned Under Water by Marge Dursley

 

"Oh my, how did he survive this?" I whispered as I shifted to Sirius' test, it wasn't as long

Magic and Body check-up of Sirius Black the Thrid  
By Lord Ragnuk 

Curses:  
Crucio Curse by Walburga Black  
Magic Blisters by Walburga Black  
Multi-Obliviate by Albus Dumbledore and Walburga Black  
Confundus Charm by Albus Dumbledore

Potions:  
Loyality (To Albus Dumbledore) by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Hosility (Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape) by Albus Dumbledore  
Hatred (To Slytherins) by Albus Dumbledore  
Hesitant and Caution (To Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody) by Albus Dumbledore

Non-Magical:  
Starvation by Azakaban Guards  
Stabbed by Bellatrix Lestrange  
Demetors from Azakaban

She looked at the list and sighed, "So much pain and all because of a lie." She shook her head as she made her way to her window, she looked out at the sky and knew that it would just get worse from here. Someone had put his name in the Goblet, however that someone was would be after her in hopes that if she dies Harry has to compete. She would be on high alert for anyone who was to close to Harry that shouldn't be. She knew that she couldn't hide him from the world, she would not be Albus. He would have a choice, something that he has never been given before and she would make sure he knew all his choices.

"Misses, the Weezeys be in the Main Hall." An elf spoke at my side, "Dobby told me to tell you."

"Thank you, you may go." I nodded as I walked toward the roon that held Harry, Sirius and Remus and slid their results under the door. I walked to Hermione's door, knocked and waited for her to answer. "When they are done, I am downstairs dealing with the Weasleys. I should return soon."

"Of couse, Lady Hogwarts," She stated.

"Just Annabelle, Hermione." I smiled as I walked out and down the stairs. I made my way to the Main Hall where what looked like the whole Weasley family stood in front of Fudge and McGonagall.

The chubby looking women, I guess would be Molly, yelled at them, "How dare you send my son home? I demand to Albus this moment."

"Mrs, Weasley. Please..." McGonagall tried but Molly cut her off.

"I will hear no more of lies, get me Albus!" She shouted, creating a distruption.

"Albus is no longer in control of Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley." I stated as I walked closer, she opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Albus is in the Goblin's cells. For kidnapping." She tensed, "Sirius Black has been freed and Harry is no longer any of your concern, after all you have been poisoning him." The room grew silent. "Harry Potter is now under the protection of Hogwarts and we will protect him from everything you and Albus have done. From the abuse he has suffered to the FAKE PROPHECY you have convinced the WHOLE world that Harry must be the ONE to KILL Voldermort!" I snapped, "Harry is just a child and his parents never had to die! You, Molly Weasley, are no longer welcome here at Hogwarts. Your children, Ron and Ginny, are on their last chance, if they hurt anyone to get their way, they are gone as well. Arthur, William, Charlie, Percy and your twins are allowed but YOU will leave."

Peeves and Headless Nick appeared beside her, ready to excort her out. "How dare you? How are you to tell me what to you, I am a Prue blood." Molly shouted.

"I am Lady Hogwarts." I growled as my eyes shifted black. "Now get out of my school!" Peeves took Molly's arm as she continued to scream and led her from the room, I turned to the others, "Sorry about that, I will not allow her hatred in my school, please make yourselves at home. I am sure that Harry will want to talk to you." I turned to walk away.

Charlie reached out for my arm, "Can you take us to Harry?"

I looked to him, "Yes Dragon Tamer." I turned, walked out and knew they were following me. I led them to my tower, opened the Portrait and ushered them inside. The Twins rushed Charlie and Bill, crying. Hermione was being comforted by Remus as Sirius was holding Harry. "It seems they have read the scrolls." I whispered as I shut the portrait, made my way to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey. I set it on the table, "Shots, not the whole bottle." I handed the scrolls to Arthur, Charlie and Bill.

I walked over to the window, staring out of the window as Charlie growled, Arthur swore and Bill threw a chair. "Don't distroy my room Bill!" I shouted as I opened the window to the owl that flew inside. It had Gringotts on a madelian around it's next. I grabbed the letter and, smiled as it flew away before walking to Harry. I lifted Fred to his feet, scooted him over before seating directly infront of Harry on my knees. I placed the box in his lap, hid the letter and sighed. "Harry because of some time traveling last year, you are of age. That means that you can claim your lordship." I opened the box to show him it held two rings. "These are the Potter rings for you and your soulmate, whoever that is. All you have to do is put it on your finger." 

Harry picked up the big one, slid it onto his finger and gasped as it resized itself. "What...?"

"Congrats, Lord Potter." I bowed before standing and walking away.

Harry stared at me, "Why are you helping me? How do you know anything about me?"

I turned to him, "Draco...."

"My lady, Draco was attacked again." An elf appeared with a bloody Draco. 

"Damn it!" I knelt to him, wiping the blood from his eyes and mouth. "Bring me Severus! Find the Barron. PEEVES!" I pulled off Draco's outer robes and button up shirt. Peeves appeared as I rushed to grab towel and levetated water to me. "Find who did this! Corner them." 

"Gladly, my Lady." Peeves vainshed through the floor.

"Draco, don't you dare die on me now." I growled as I cleaned him, carefully minding his wounds, "Bloody Hell, where is Severus!?" The Barron appeared beside me.

"He is coming, he had to get his bag, My Lady." The Barron stated, "What do you need of me?"

"Go to Lucius, tell him it is time to get out of there. It is about to get bad." I told him, the Barron bow and disappeared.

Severus rushed through the door, knelt across from me, "What happened?"

"I don't know, you told me to stay out of Slytherin!" I shouted, he flinch. "If he dies," I grabbed his throut to bring him closer, "I'll kill you."

"I won't let him die, he is my godson." Severus sneered.

I growled, "He is my charge!" I stood and began to pace as Severus worked. Not caring about the blood, I ran my hands through my hair. "I told you we should have done this sooner but no, you wanted Sirius to suffer. Shouldn't have let you blackmail me." I pace and began to gasp for air. "Oh god, I have failed to protect my student, I fail..."

"Enough!" Sirius stopped me, he gripped my arms, shook me softly and growled. "You didn't fail, you can't be every where at one time. Harry is safe, Draco is still breathing and until now, you kept a level head. Now breathe!"

I took a deep breathe in as I stared into his grey eyes before letting it out. "You are right, I'm acting crazy." I shook myself loose, "Sorry about that." I turned back to Draco, knelt by his head and sighed, "Wake up Draco."

"An... ne," Draco gasped, I turned to him.

"Draco, what happened?"

"They are going to hurt Harry, have to help him." Draco sighed as he relaxed, "Guard Hermione, Harry will die for her."

"I will watch all of you. Sleep, Draco." I stood up, dusted my clothes off. "Severus, take him to his room." I sighed and turned to Harry, "It seems that someone is going to hurt you and they are using Hermione to do it, so no going off by yourselves." I looked back to Severus and Draco leaving the room. "I won't fail again." I walked the sink to wash blood of my hands.

"Why would Draco help us?" Harry demaned.

I laughed, "He has always helped you, he had to put on act most of the time but Draco and Lucius have always been beside a Potter." I shook my head, "You thought Severus was the only spy. While of course they do not work for Dumbedore, Lucius reported to James himself before he died. Lucius tried to keep the darkness away from you, he never thought that you would go after Ginny your second year but he has learned since. Draco hates Ron but has no problem with the rest of you."

The door opened and Lucius rushed inside, "Draco?"

"Is resting." I told him, "Lucius, they need to know, it is time."

Lucius sighed as he looked to Harry, Sirius, Remus and the others. "Weasley, forgive me for what I did to your daughter, I did it in hopes that she would be sent to a mind healer, which she needs. Potter, I never got the chance to thank your father for saving me all those years ago but I have been doing everything I can to make up for it. Sirius, Remus, I know that I can't make it okay but you should know that Regulus switched sides as did Bellatrix. Miss Granger, I am so sorry that you were hurt in your second year, I apologise for what my son has done or said to you and he will as well but we had to keep up the act. I swear on the blood of my ancestors that I nor my son or followers of Voldemort."

Harry sat down and began to laugh, "Is everything I knew a lie?"

"Basically." I told him, "Our world is at war, in war nothing is as it seems. But certain things must be handled, Lucius did you figure it out?"

"Yes, Horcruxes. He must have atleast seven. The diary, Salazar's Locket, Helga's Goblet, Rowena's Diadem, Marvolo's ring, Harry and the snake."

"The Diary and Harry have been handled. The locket is in the Black house, where are the others?" I asked him.

"Rowena's Diadem is here somewhere." Lucius answered, "The Goblet is in Bellatrix's vault and I don't know where the ring is."

I began to pace, "We need Bellatrix but we have to prove she had nothing to do with the Longbottoms. That will piss Lady Longbottom and Neville off but it must be done."

"We will never get close enough to the Longbottoms." Lucius commented, I nodded.

"Harry can or we could talk to Neville." I state, I sigh, "I'll handle Neville, he needs this." Lucius nodded before walking off to see Draco. I walked over to the wall, looking for a book before walking back to the table where I began to look through it. "Severus?"

"Yes." He walked out into the room, cleaning off the blood.

"I need to talk to Longbottom then you need to talk to Harry." I looked at him, he nodded. He left the room as I turned back to the book.

"What are you going to do to Neville?" Harry demanded.

"Give him the one thing I can't give you." I whispered.

Sirius growled, "And that would be?"

"His parents back." I looked up at him.

"It is not possible..." Remus whispered.

"Yes it is, didn't you learn, wolf. Anything is possible at Hogwarts." I smirked.


	14. Lady Hogwarts Version Two

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore called loudly as the Goblet of Fire spat out a fourth name.

While Harry was trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, the students in the hall were stunned in shock. Theere was no way Harry himself would have entered the tournament. A young blonde haired muggle born witch from Ravenclaw, ran over the last few weeks in her head as she lifted her head to look at Harry Potter, who was walking toward the Goblet, she growled softly and shot out of her seat and ran toward him. "Harry Potter! Wait!"

"Miss Tanner. This does not concern you, return to your seat." While Dumbledore's words were kind, there was no mistaken the steel in his voice. The young witch had caught up with Harry, who had stopped has soon as he had heard his name and turned to the witch he had never met before, was waving away his words and looking at Harry.

"Mr. Potter I know that you do not know me but I could not let this happen to you. I have paid attention these last four years since you have come here. You are not the fame-hungry boy they make you out to be. You did not enter your name in the cup or have anyone put your name in, right Mr. Potter?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Of course not..." Harry answered slowly, still shock.

Dumbledore didn't like being ignored and was difinitely growing annoyed. "Miss Tanner, sit down." 

She was not backing down, Harry had no family that cared for him, she could tell and she would not let him go through this alone. She turned and glared at Dumbledore before looking kindly at Harry, "You don't want to be in this tournament, do you?"

"Are you kidding me!? No way in Hell!" Harry shouted, ignoring the gasps at his words and the eye rolls. "I've had enough near death experiences to last me a life time. Are you saying you can get me out of this?" She could hear the pleading in his voice. Around the tables, the different houses sniggered and some softly muttered and rather loud 'coward'. 

She turned to glare at them, "Like you weren't crossing your fingers that your name wouldn't be call, you fools!" Some flinched, some nodded but everyone stopped talking. She turned to Harry. "When the tournament was announced I decided to find out anything I could about it. I knew that many people in my house hate me and wouldn't hessiate to put my name in since I am of age so I learned everything I could find. The Gobl..."

"MISS TANNER!" Dumbledore shouted, completely angered at being ignored by this girl.

The witch rolled her eyes, "Silence, this is completely nessecary and you are a fool!"

A collective gasp could be heard from the great hall before it became completely silent. Everyone had already been paying close attention to what was going on but now no one wanted to miss what was happened next. People did not talk to Dumbledore like that, it just wasn't done and the students were certain an explosion was about to happen, and they were not wrong. It wasn't from Dumbledore as they had hoped but rather Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore stood there in shock as McGoanagall stood slowly and spoke softly. "Miss Tanner, you cannot talk to the headmaster like that, he's to be respected!"

The young witch laughed to everyone's shock. "Respect it earned, Professor, you taught us that! He lost all respect when he let me be petrafied two years ago!" Everyone gasped, Harry stared at her in awe. "My first year here I was bullied. I was pushed down stairs, thrown and locked in broom closets, hexed and jinxed BY MY OWN HOUSE!" Harry noticed that the Ravenclaws looked down as people turned to glare at them. "My second year I was thrown into the lake countless times until the WEASLEY TWINS found out and pranked everyone in revenge! I was save be the two biggest troublemakers in Hogwarts, while you, Dumbledore and every other Professors looked the other way. My third year, Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. You kept a Ceberus in the school and somehow let a Troll past all of your defences! Harry and his two best friends took the troll down while you were lollygagging! My fourth year the Chamber of Secrets! A giant fucking Basilisk! I told you! I told you what it was, soon after everyone found out Harry could talk to Snakes and you did nothing! Knowing that Moaning Murtle was killed by it and knew were the chamber was! You did nothing while HARRY saved us, AFTER I WAS PETRAFIED! Then last year, a killer on the lose! HA! You're all idiots if you believe Sirius Black wants Harry Potter died!" Everyone gasped and looked Harry, who was nodding. "Sirius is Harry Potter's GODFATHER! In Muggle terms and BY MAGIC!" The Minister gasped and she glared at him. "Oh yes, for those of you who don't know, to be a magical godparent, you take a MAGICAL OATH to PROTECT your GODCHILD and HIS FAMILY!!! SIRIUS BLACK COULDN'T HAVE BETRAYED THE POTTERS OR HE WOULD HAVE DIED! YOU SENT AN INNOCENT MAN TO AZKABAN! DO YOUR RESEARCH!!!" She turned back to McGonagall and Dumbledore, "And this year, you bring back a tournament that was banished because it was dangerous! You invite two different schools," She turned to them, "which I am glad to see," Then turned back, "Then you bring a magical cup that binds people to the tournament and DON'T keep it under constint watch. This is your fault and you will not get Harry Potter killed! I will not allow it!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth but to everyone's, including Harry, shock Professor Snape stood up. "Enough Albus, Miss Tanner is correct. Harry listen to the girl, she is just as smart as Miss Granger if not more."

Harry stared at him, saw regret in his eyes and nodded. "Thank you Professor." He turned back to the young witch. "Miss?"

"Oh dear, please call me Ari, my name is Ariana Tanner." Ariana smiled softly. "Now the Goblet of Fire will bind and force those whose name come out of the cup to compete in the tree tasks or they will lose their magic but there are loopholes. The first you can not do because you have yet to claim your head of house, which you must do soon." Harry looked shocked but nodded, she smiled. "The second you can not do because the Minister has yet to fix his mistake and free Lord Black, but he will do that soon, won't you Minister?" Harry and her turned to look at him, he jumped in shock but nodded. "Oh good, now there is one other, to do this. Harry Potter you must trust me and the Wizard or Witch who would perform the magic binding the spell. Can you do that?" Harry nodded, "Chose someone to perform it but they must be older then us and powerful."

Dumbledore took a step but Harry shook his head, "Professor Snape!" Snape was shocked but stood and walked down to him. "Will you? I know that we don't get along, so you will do it right."

Snape stared at him before smiling slightly, "Of course Mr. Potter. Miss Tanner?"

Ariana held out her hand, "Harry your hand." Harry took hers, she smiled and sighed. "Harry I need you to Say, I, then your full name, trust Ariana Marie Tanner with my life and magic, so mote it be. Please."

Harry nodded, "I, Harry James Potter, trust Ariana Marie Tanner with my life and magic, so mote it be." 

Snape placed his wand to their joined hands slowly, he finally understood what Ariana was doing. Watching her, he whispered. "I witness, so mote it be."

Ariana smiled softly, "I, Ariana Marie Tanner, take Harry James Potter's trust and give my life and magic to protect him. I shall do as he commands, give him help where need be and take his burdens if they can be taken. I release Harry James Potter from all those who have lie to him, used him and mean him harm. May my Magic purge him from darkness and may his magic bind me to the cup. So mote it be."

Harry gasped as he finally understood, Snape nodded and whispered. "I witness. So mote it be." As soon as the words left his mouth, his wand light up white and surrounded both Harry and Ariana. Harry began to glow red as he screamed, Ariana gasped as her body arched back. Three Goblins appeared and began to chant around them. Everyone gasped but Snape held up his hand. "No one move, this is very old and powerful magic. Stay were you are."

No one moved as Harry screamed and a black cloud forced it's way out of his head. It screamed as it exploded and Harry was laid on the ground as a scroll appeared in one of the Goblin's hand. Ariana screamed as her hair grew longer and robes vanished, leavin her in a pair of shorts and a tank top that showed her scars. Everyone gasped in horror. She was laid on the ground and another scroll appeared to the Goblins. Harry and Ariana laid there a moment before groaning and sitting up. Harry moved to Ariana's side, "Are you okay, Ari?"

"Yes Harry. Are you?" She looked up at him, he smiled and nodded. They both stood slowly, Snape reaching out to steady them. "Thank you Professor, where did my robes go?"

"They vanished, Miss." One of the Goblins growled softly. He bowed to them both, "I am Ragnuk, Young Lady and Lord. You have both been lied to and cheated from your true selves. We are here to help you get them back. My Lady, you must be resorted as you are not a Muggleborn or a Tanner."

Ariana gasped, "I'm not?"

"No, you are a prueblood. You are a child that has been missing for a very long time, it seems that you were taken from your mother to keep hidden from your father and given to muggles." Ragnuk answered slowly.

"Stolen?" Harry gasped, the Goblins nodded, "Do you know who her family is?" The Goblins nodded.

Ariana whispered. "May I ask, who my father is?"

Ragnuk smiled softly, "You are the lost daughter of Morfin Gaunt, My lady." Everyone gasped as Ariana looked shocked. "You are the last True heir to the Slytherin and Peverell line, if you will accept it." Ariana nodded slowly, Ragnuk smiled. "Then we shall see it done." One of the Goblins vanished and Ragnuk turned to Harry. "I am sorry about your parents, I had thought that you were ignoring us but it would seem that you have not gotten any of your letter or summons."

"I am sorry, I have not." Harry growled softly as he looked at Dumbledore. "I would have come right away."

"Thank you My Lord, we shall handle that as well." Ragnuk nodded. "Minister and Madem Bones?" The Minister and a women stood beside him, "We must talk with My Lady and Lord, it seems that they have been posioned and crused, when this is finished, you must spare us a moment." They nodded. "My lady, I believe you have some Champions to join."

"Oh yes, Harry I will see you soon. Don't let Dumbledore take you anywhere." Ariana told him, he nodded as she ran back to join the others in the room, they glared at her, she rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it. I don't want to win, I am just protecting Harry. So shut it!"

"Lier, you want the fame!" Fleur shouted at her.

Ariana got in her face, "I do not care that you are Veela, or part. If you call me a lier again, you won't have to worry about the tasks killing you!" Fleur gasped, "Keep the stupid fame, it will only bring you heartache and anger!" She turned from her as the doors opened and the Minister, Dumbledore and the two other headmasters joined them with some people she didn't know. "Let's hurry this along."

"Miss Tann..." Dumbledore started but the Minister cut him off.

"Of course my Lady." Fudge said. "The first Task is in three weeks, be prepared. There will be a weighing of your wands and I believe the press will show up as well. That is all, go enjoy your night."

Ariana nodded and walked out of the room, heading over to Harry and Hermione. She paused but shook her head. "Harry, I thought you had two best friends?"

Harry growled, "So did I. Let's get this finish, shall we?" Ariana and Hermione nodded her head as the Minister and Madem Bones joined them. "Minister, Madem Bones."

The Minister nodded but Madem Bones smiled, "Just call me Amelia, Harry." Harry smirked and nodded. "Now Dumbledore has offered his office, if you are comfortable with that?"

"That is fine." Harry nodded. "Fudge, Sirius?"

"I sent Kingston with his release, he will be free and his name cleared in the morning paper, Mr. Potter." Fudge stated.

Hermione sighed, "That is good."

"Miss Granger, you do not need..." Dumbledore started but Ragnuk stood infront of her.

"The Lady stays!" Ragnuk growled, everyone gasped. "We will get to her in a moment." He turned to Harry, "Lead the way, my Lord."

"Of course Ragnuk." Harry nodded, grabbed Hermione's hand and led everyone to the Headmaster's office. The paintings stopped to stare at them as they passed, the ghost bowed slightly to Ariana and the Gorgoyle jumped aside before they spoke a word. Once inside Harry, Hermione, Ariana and Amelia sat down as Dumbledore walked to his desk, Fudge stood beside it and Ragnuk along with another goblin stood beside him, stood between the teens. "Ragnuk, what happened tonight?"

"Lady Ariana awoken deep and ancient magic when she took your place tonight. Her magic shot through you cleansing you of all dark magic and any potions that you didn't not know was there. There were many. I will explain those soon." Ragnuk paused to see Harry nod. "Your magic shot through her, tying her to your house, she will protect you and guide you and your house when you need it. It also healed her of dark magic and potions as well. Your magic returned to both of you. You are stronger and your magic is stronger. Lady Ariana, Hogwarts has awoken as well. She is yours, to protect, control and run. Hogwarts is your home. Your ancestor built if for their desendents that were worthy. The Ravenclaw heir became unworthy many years ago. The Hufflepuff heir was lost but not distroyed."

Ariana nodded, "So what was done to Harry? Why is Hermione here and not Ron?" Harry chuckled and smiled at her. "Sorry, it was bugging me."

Ragnuk laughed before frowning. "Hermione is here because of the bond that she and Harry share. Ronald Weasley isn't here because him, his mother and his sister have been poisoning Harry since the day they met." 

Harry froze and stared at him, Ragnuk nodded and handed him one of the scrolls. Harry read the scroll and growled lightly before glaring at Dumbledore. "I'll distroy you, old man." Hermione gasped and took the scroll from Harry. "You poisoned me! You had Molly, Ron and Ginny poison me! Where you even trying to help me? Did you even care?"

Ariana stood. "Harry?" Harry took the scroll from a crying Hermione and handed it to Ariana. Ariana looked at it and gasped.

Magical Scan of Harry James Potter

Magical Core: Partcaily Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Magical Soulbond to Hermione Granger: Fully Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
Inherrited Magical Lordship; Fully Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Love Potion to Ginerva Weasley by Molly and Ronald Weasley  
Loyalty Potion to Molly, Ron and Ginerva Weasley and Albus Dumbledore by each  
Fear to Vernon Durlsey and Severus Snape by Albus Dumbledore  
Hatred to Draco, Lucius Malfoy and Slytherins by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Cautious to Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Distrust to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter by Molly Weasley

Ariana looked up after reading the scroll out loud and glared at Dumbledore, "You are a monster! You and Molly Weasley! Get out!"

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Miss Tanner, you can not..."

"My name is Ariana Gaunt, soon to be Lady Slytherin!" Ariana shouted at him as she stepped closer, "This is my school Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and you are no longer welcome!" Hogwarts shook as it threw Dumbledore off it's grounds. Ariana stood there as she tried to control her anger, "I Believe we need a new Headmaster, Can I suggest Minerva McGonagall?" 

"I believe that would be a great idea." Fudge nodded. 

"Lady Ariana, there is a scroll for you as well." Ragnuk growled before turning to the other goblin. "Daknero, Get Dumbledore. Take him to our cells." The goblin nodded as Ariana read her scroll. 

Magical Scan of Ariana Salga Gaunt

Magical Core: Partcaily Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Magical Soulbond to Fred Weasley: Fully Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
Inherrited Magical Lordship; Fully Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Memory Block: Fully Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Glamor Charm: Maintained by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion to Albus Dumbledore by Albus Dumbledore  
Fear to Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape by Albus Dumbledore  
Hatred to Draco, Lucius Malfoy and Slytherins by Albus Dumbledore  
Cautious to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, The Weasley Twins and Luna Lovegood by Albus Dumbledore  
Distrust to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter by Albus Dumbledore

Ariana stared at the scroll as she finished reading it. She looked up at Harry. "Fred?"

Harry was shocked, "We will explain it to him."

"Ragnuk? This isn't even what I look like?" Ariana asked.

"No, your memories will return in time as the Glamor will fade." Ragnuk answered. "Take your time."

Ariana shook her head, "Harry we need to take our lordships."

Harry nodded, "I'll go first," He turned to Hermione, "You are my soul bond, are you okay?"

Hermione smile, "Yes." She kissed his cheek, "I am here for you."

Harry nodded, turned to Ragnuk, "What do I do?"

Ragnuk nodded, "Place your hand over your chest." Harry did, "Repeat after me." Harry smirked and nodded. "I, Harry James Sirius Potter, of the Anciet and Noble House of Potter..."

"I, Harry James Sirius Potter, of the Anciet and Noble House of Potter..." Harry repeated.

"...hereby claim my Lordship, Power and Responsibility of the Potter Name and Bloodline.." Ragnuk inserted

"...hereby claim my Lordship, Power and Responsibility of the Potter Name and Bloodline.." Harry smiled.

Ragnuk smiled. "...and swear to uphold the Traditions and Honor of the Potter House..."

"...and swear to uphold the Traditions and Honor of the Potter House..." Harry said.

Ragnuk finished. "...from this day forward. So mote it be."

"...from this day forward. So mote it be." As soon as Harry finished, a bright white light surrounded Harry then began to fadded into Harry until just his left ring finger glowed then faded into a white gold ring around his finger. There was a light blue stone on top, that reminded his fo the color of the sky. "This is the Potter Ring?"

Ragnuk nodded, "Yes, Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry, Ragnuk." Harry told him, Ragnuk nodded.

"My lady?" Ragnuk looked to Ariana.

Ariana turned to him, she smiled, "Of course Ragnuk."

"Just repeat but with you name." Ragnuk smiled.

Ariana placed her hand over her heart, "I, Ariana Salga Gaunt, of the Anciet and Noble House..." She paused and looked to Ragnuk.

"Gaunt and Slytherin." Ragnuk stated, she nodded.

"Houses of Gaunt and Slytherin, hereby claim my Lordship, Power and Responsibility of the Gaunt and Slytherin Name and Bloodline, and swear to uphold the Traditions and Honor of the Gaunt and Slytherin Houses, from this day forward. So mote it be." A bright green and silver light surrounded Ariana, fading into her body until the Green surrounded her right ring finger turning into a silver ring with a green stone on the top; the silver surrounded her left ring finger turning into a gold ring with a silver gem on top. "So beautiful."

Ragnuk smiled, "They have not been seen in ages."

"I will do them proud." Ariana whispered.

Harry hugged her, "You will, don't worry."

"Young Lord Potter is right." A voice called out, they turned and saw Salazar Slytherin standing behind them in a painting. He saw Ariana and smiled, "You look alot like my daughter." Ariana smiled as she nodded. "I need you to make everyone understand that this madness with prue and dirty blood, isn't what I want. This is gone to far, find my journals. Godric and I will watch over you and your friends."

"Journals?" Ariana whispered. "I thought Godric hated you?"

"In my chamber," Salazas laughed, "No, he was my best friend."

Ariana smiled, "Thank you Salazar."

Salazar smiled, "Lord Potter, your godfather is a very trustworthy man. If you have any problems, trust him before any other."

Harry smiled, "Thank you."

Salazar nodded and left he painting, Ariana turned to Harry. "When is Sirius coming?"

"We are here." Sirius called out as he and Remus walked in the room. "Hey pup, you okay?"

"Yes, Sirius. Hermione is my Soul bonded." Harry told them.

Remus smiled, "I am not surprised."

Harry smiled, "Alot has happened, let me tell you the short version."

Remus and Sirius listened to Harry and Hermione tell them what happened as Ariana walked around the room. "Ariana?"

Ariana sighed and turned to him, "Professor."

Remus shook his head, walked to her and lifted her face to his. "Remus. I am not your professor."

Ariana nodded, "Remus." She sighed as she looked from him to Sirius, "Should I apologise?"

"Never." Sirius growled. "You saved Harry when we could not. We owe you much, Lady Gaunt-Slytherin but we will work this out."

Ariana nodded, "Tomorrow. Harry, Hermione and I must get some rest. Minerva?"

"Yes, Lady Ariana." Minerva walked to her.

"I need to be resorted, I believe." Ariana smiled.

Harry laughed, "Yes, she must be cold."

Sirius looked down, saw her in only shorts and a tank top, he chuckle. Harry hit him and Sirius held up his hands. "I just noticed. Moony, did you notice before?"

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus whispered.

Ariana stopped, gasped turned and stared at Moony. "Moony?" Remus tensed but everyone was confused when she laughed. "Moony and Padfoot? Who is Prongs?"

Harry chuckled, "My father. How did you know?"

Ariana giggled, "The Twins." She walked up to Remus, "You made the map?" He nodded, She laughed and hugged him, "You have no idea how many times that map saved my life. Thank you." She turned to kiss Sirius on his cheek.

"Ariana, here is the hat." Minerca called.

Ariana ran to her, sat on the desk and placed the hat on her head. "Sup, Tabs."

"Hello Lady Gaunt-Slytherin. You are a student of Hogwarts, no place is kept from you. You are your own house, you have your own tower. The hidden tower, for you and those you deem worthy of your trust. Your ancestor made it for you. Peeves will be your guide, Salazar's most trusted ghost. The Baron is your guard, Godric's most trusted ghost. Trust your heart and no wrong shall you do." The hat called out, Ariana smiled.

"Thanks Tabs." She took the hat off. "Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. Join me?" They nodded, "Good, Minerva." She turned to her, "I am stealing The twins, Neville and Luna Lovegood."

"Of course, Lady Ariana." Minerva smiled.

Ariana nodded, jumped off the desk, and walked out of the office. "Come on guys." They follow her as she walked down the halls to the Fat Lady, "Hey Bella Donna."

The Fat Lady blushed and bowed, "Hello Lady Ariana. Please come in." She flung open and Ariana giggled.

"Harry, you want to led the way." She asked, Harry nodded and walked in. Hermione, Sirius and Remus walked through, Ariana took a breatha dn stepped inside. Everyone was waiting for them.

Ron walked up to Harry, "Harry mate have you been? How did you get your name in the cup? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione stepped infront of Harry, "Ron, don't be an idiot. Harry didn't put his name in."

"You can't talk to him like that, you stupid Mudblood." Ginny snapped but gasped as Ariana pointed her wand in her face.

"What the hell?" Ron growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ron." Hermione smirked. "That right there is Lady Gaunt-Slytherin." Everyone gasped. 

"Ginny Weasley, we know that you, Ron and your mother have been poisoning Harry with Potions." Everyone backed up at Ariana's words. "You are no friend of Harry's. Hermione Granger is Lord Potter's bonded. You will stay away from him or get the hell out of my school." Ariana dropped her wand. "Let this be known. Remus is a werewolf, anyone who has a problem with that, get out of Hogwarts." Remus gasped as Sirius chuckled and hugged him. "Harry and Hermione are together, deal or leave." Ginny glared. "Harry did not put his name is the Goblet. I am taking Neville, Fred and George. They will live with me in my tower as will Harry, Hermione and Luna. They are all under my protection as is Remus and Sirius Black."

Fred and George laughed, "Sounds good to us."

"Good, the elves will get your things. You too Neville. Come." Ariana turned and left. They all followed her, "Neville?"

"I will get Luna." Neville smiled.

"Thank you." Ariana smiled as Peeves appeared beside her. "Hello."

"Lady Ariana, follow me." Peeves bowed and led them to a portrait of a Sunset with a giant phoenix on it. "This is your entrance, Lady. Run you hand along the wings, all of you. It will remember you and only open for you. I will find Longbottom and Lovegood."

Ariana run her hand along the wings, it sparked. She waited for everyone to do it, Neville and Luna joined them and did the same. The door opened, they stepped inside, climbed the stairs to another door and stepped in. They all went exploring, noticing that they each had their own room. Harry and Hermione's rooms joined with a door between them, the twins shared a room and Remus and Sirius' room joined as well. Ariana had her own room. Ariana smiled.


	15. Lord Potter

Harry laid there on his stomuch, staring at his wall. It was his birthday, his fifteenth. Apparently Vernon had decided he was old enough to a real beating. He could feel the blood falling off his body as he breathed in and out. He guessed he could get Sirius but he was in hiding, he could asked Dumbledore or the Weasleys but he didn't trust them much after last year. He knew that he couldn't stay here. He pulled in breath, "Dobby, I need you."

There was a pop next to him and a loud cry, "Harry what has happened to you?"

"You must be quite or he will return to finish me." Harry stated.

"Of course, what do you need of Dobby?" Dobby knelt down to see his face.

Harry smiled softly, "A couple of things. First, get one of the goblins to come here, quietly. Second, tell Hermione what has happen but tell her she must not tell anyone, and I do mean anyone until I talk to her. Stay with her until I call you again."

Dobby nodded, "Goblin here then Miss Hermione." Dobby vanished with a softed pop right before Vernon opened the door.

"What was that sound, Boy?" He growled.

"Moved, forgive me, won't happen again." Harry whispered.

Vernon smirked. "You better hope not, Boy." He slammed the door and Harry sighed.

Harry laid there thinking of what he was going to do when the goblin arrived but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He prayed that Hermione would trust him and not say anything. He was giving in to the need to close his eyes when he heard another pop as well three growls. Harry openned his eyes and looked up to see murderous looking goblins beside him. The one in the middle knelt. "Young Potter, I believe you and I are overdue for a talk. This will not be allowed, We will get you out of here." He stood, "Harrick, grab those in the house and take them to our cells. Nevera, take Harry to our healer, I will go get our best curse breaker."

Harry sighed as the goblin on the left walked to the door as the other knelt. "This might hurt Potter but soon you will be healty. Take a deep breath." Harry drew a deep breath in as the goblin pressed a coin and they were gone. Harry closed his eyes as his body spun then suddenly came to a stop. Harry was levitated to a big bed, he sighed as a new voice told him to rest he will heal his wounds.

Harry doesn't know how long he laid there, healing. His body jumped as a something slammed loudly, he opened to see a tall red head that he realized was Bill, "Don't tell anyone Bill."

"Why Harry? They should know." Bill knelt beside the bed.

"Can't trust them." Harry whispered as he eyes shut again.

Harry laid there in complete darkness until his body arched in blinding pain, he screamed as he felt someone hold him down on the bed. "Hold on Harry, it is almost done. Keep breathing, little Dragon." Harry tried to keep silent but he still groaned and whimpered as he was held down. He gave into the pain and blacked out.

o0o0o0o

"Young Potter, can you hear me?" A voice asked, Harry grunted as he slowly opened his eyes. "You are all healed, Young Potter."

Harry sat up slowly and looked around, everyone including Bill had bruises and cuts. "What happened, sir?"

"Someone was trying very hard to keep you weak and under control, Dark magic touched you but is now gone and potions were found in you." The Goblin stated, Bill growled darkly.

Harry turned to him, "Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and my mother have been giving you potions for loyalty, trust and love." Bill growled, "They must be brought to justice and they will be."

Harry nodded, "I am sorry, they are your family."

Bill nodded as the goblin spoke to Harry, "I have been trying to contact you for four years, someone was keeping my letters from you. Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes." Harry nodded as he stood, the goblin nodded and led him from the room. Down a hall, to an office that read Ragnuk, Goblin Lord on the door. Harry walked in, Bill followed and sat on the couch against the back wall. Harry sat across the goblin in a chair as the goblin sat behind a large desk. "Why would you need to talk to me, sir?"

"To talk about you claiming your Lordship." The goblin stated, "You may call me Ragnuk."

"Then call me Harry, what Lordship?" Harry asked.

Ragnuk growled, "You are the last of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, you are Lord Potter. It would make you of age and allow you to control your own life."

"What do I need to do?" Harry smirked at Ragnuk, who chuckled. "I knew nothing of this, all I knew about was the vault that I got school money from."

Bill chuckled. "One of your many vaults, Harry you are richer the the Malfoys."

Harry laughed, "Perfect." He looked to Ragnuk, "I believe that almost everyone in my life is lying to me."

Ragnuk nodded, "We'll get to that in a moment. To claim the Lordship, place this ring on your right hand." Ragnuk pulled out a box, lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a shield and the name Potter on top. Harry lifted it, placed it on his finger and the ring glowed as it resized itself to his finger. "Lord Potter, it is an honor to call you friend to the Goblin Nation."

Harry smirked as Bill gasped, "It is an honor to be your friend, Lord Ragnok. Please still call me Harry."

Ragnuk smiled, "Of course Harry," He placed in front of Harry a enevolpe, "This is your Parent's Will. This is a list of Potions and spells you were under." Ragnuk slide a scoll to him. 

Harry openned to scroll. Reading over it, the angrier he got. "What is a Horcrux?"

"Extreme Dark Magic." Bill growled. "A piece of this Tom Riddle's Soul was inside you."

"Riddle is Voldemort, Bill." Harry stated, Bill sighed as Ragnuk looked shocked. "Yes, I met another of his horcrux' in second year, I believe. A diary."

"More then one?" Ragnuk asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, they may be more, Dumbledore probably knows." Harry put down the scroll, opened the Wills and growled. "Ragnok, Sirius Black had no trial, he is innocent and I have proof."

Ragnuk stood, "Nevera, call an emergancy trail!" Ragnuk turned to Harry, "Do you know where he is?"

Harry smirked, "Dobby." 

Dobby apeared in a pop and bowed. "Lord Potter."

"You may still call me Harry, my friend." Harry told him, Dobby smiled. "How is Hermione?"

"Scared but swears to keep your secret." Dobby smiled.

Harry smirked, "I need you to go get my godfather Sirius Black so he may have his trial and be proven innocent. Then go back to Hermione and tell her, I will come to her soon."

"Yes, Lord Harry." Dobby disappeared.

"You have an elf as a friend?" Ragnuk asked, Harry nodded, "That is a very rare thing, Harry. You are quite a wizard."

Harry stood up, "Thank you. What shall we do next?" He asked as put the Wills and the scroll in his pocket.

"To Trial." Ragnuk stood and walked around to him. "Bill, you may head back to your job."

"I will not confront your family without you Bill, relax." Harry smirked as Bill chuckled and walked out. Ragnuk stepped to Harry, grabbed his arm, pressed a black coin and they were off. When the world around Harry stopped spining, he realized that he was standing in a hallway as Nevera walked up to them.

"They are inside waiting for you, they do not know what this is about, I thought I would leave that to you." Nevera smirked.

"Good, let's go." Ragnuk toward to the door, "Inside Harry, I must call you Lord Potter." Harry nodded. "Do not lose your temper." They walked inside, Nevera took Harry over to the side to seat down as Ragnuk walked to the middle of the room. "Minister."

"Lord Ragnuk, what bring us here?" Fudge asked.

"The trial that was never given to an innocent man that you sent to Azkaban." Ragnuk growled, everyone froze, "We have proof and we are not leaving until you admit you were wrong."

"Who are you to talk to us like that!?" A toad looking women in bright pink stood up to shout at Ragnuk.

"Dolorus Sit down!" Another women growled. "He is the Lord of Goblins and you will respect him."

Dolorus sat down, glaring as Fudge stood, "Who asked for this trial and what proof do they have?"

"Lord Potter?" Ragnuk turned to Harry, everyone gasped as he stood. "Please explain."

"Today I claimed my Lordship, in that I got my parent's Wills." Harry stated as he pulled them out. "My father was apparently one who got straight to the point. His first sentance on his Will states that Sirius Black was NOT thier secret Keeper. That they changed it to PETER PETTIGREW at the last moment. Just as I had told you this last year, Minister. It is time for to face your mistake." Harry sat back down.

The women beside him, "Fudge, is this true?" She looked at him, "Did Sirius never get a trail? Was their wills not read at their death?"

Fudge looked lost before looking to Harry, "He was under Sirius' control."

"No he wasn't." Ragnuk smirked, "We tested him, Compultion was never used on him." Fudge gasped. "You were lied to, now the trail?"

"We can't have a trial without Sirius, Lord Ragnuk." The women stated.

Ragnuk smiled, "Lord Potter took care of that as well Madem Bones."

Harry nodded to her, she smiled. "Once he is here, Lord Potter, we can begin."

"Dobby, bring Sirius." Harry whispered, a moment later Dobby and Sirius Black walked in. Sirius walked to the front after he looked at Harry and smiling. He stood beside Ragnuk. "Madem Bones, we are ready. Go Dobby."

Dobby walked out as Madem Bones stood, grabbed a bottle from one of the Aurors and walked to Sirius. "It is Veritaserum, will you consent to it, Siri... Black?"

"Only for you Ameila." Sirius smirked as she blushed softly, he opened his mouth, she placed three drops on his tongue and he closed his mouth. He eyes got glossy and Amelia stepped back.

"What is you name?" Amelia asked.

Sirius smirked, "Sirius Orion Black."

Amelia turned to the minister, "He is ready."

Fudge stood, "Are you a Death eater?"

"No." 

"Were you James and Lily's secret keeper?" Fudge asked.

"No."

Fudge began to panick. "Who was?"

"Peter Pettergrew."

"Did you try to kill Harry last year?" Fudge asked with his voice shaking.

"No, Peter was there with him. Had to protect him."

"How did you get out of..." Fudge began but Amelia shook her head. "Did you attack Severus Snape?"

"Wish I had but no." Sirius smirked, Harry chuckled.

Amelia walked back to him, gave him to antidote, "It seems that you are a free man. The Ministry apoloigises for it failure and will correct it right away."

"Thank you, my wand and Lordship?" Sirius smirked, Amelia sighed.

"Your ring and wand are with us, Lord Black." Ragnuk stated.

Sirius turned to him, "Thank you Lord Ragnuk. Ministry, I better be free before tomorrow." Sirius walked toward the door, Harry joined him in the hall. Sirius hugged Harry, "How?"

"I'll explain later, let's get out of here." Harry smirked as Ragnuk pressed that coin and they were back in Gringotts.

"Lord Black, I had Nevera retrive your wand and ring." Ragnuk sat back down, Sirius and Harry sat in the chairs infront of the desk. Nevera came in, handed Sirius his wand and a opened box.

"Here goes nothing." Sirius whispers as he lifted up the ring and placed it on his right hand, it resized and Sirius laughed.

Right then there was a pop and Dobby was holding a bloody Hermione in his arms, Harry growled as he lifted her into his lap. "What happened?"

"Her parents came in, angry. They said that they could no longer stand her, she had to leave. They were going to have a normal child and they couldn't let it be tainted by her. The father began to beat her, I threw him into the wall and brought her here." Dobby stated.

"Ragnuk." Harry looked to him.

"Harrick, go tell Jowaro he is needed." Ragnuk snaped into a intercom. "Lay her on the couch, Harry."

Harry laid her down, stared down at her body and began to shake. "I will kill anyone who harms her."

"She is with us now, Harry." Sirius stated behind him. "We will protect her."

A goblin that Harry saw in the other room came in, walked to Hermione and began to heal her. Harry stood and began to pace as Sirius sat back down. Harry would distroy anyone who hurt his Hermione, she was always there for him even when he was the one in the wrong. Even after he hurt her, she was always there. "Ragnuk, I need Hermione to be under my protection."

"Already done Harry." Ragnuk smirked.

Hermione gasped and sat up quickly to look around. She stared at Harry, tears filling her eyes. Harry rushed to her, pulled her into his arm. "I have you now Hermione. No one will ever hurt you again, I swear it." Hermione cried into his arms, clinging to him. 

Sirius walked up over to them, "Hermione, we must get things done, then we will take you away to our new home."

"Okay, Sirius." Hermione stood tall, her head high and pulled back. "What needs to be done?"

"I need some of your blood to connect you to the Potter line, Miss Granger." Ragnuk stated as he placed a bowl and dagger on his desk. Hermione walked over, picked up the dagger, cut her hand and bled into the bowl. Sirius held her hand as she watched Ragnuk work magic and she began to glow. "Miss Granger from this day will be Hermione Lily Potter, sister to Lord Harry James Potter."

Hermione gasped as her body changed, she grew taller as her hair turned bright red and straightened. Her eyes shifted to bright green as her body grew curvy and skinnier. She grabbed on to Harry to stay standing as the magic faded, "Thank you Lord Ragnuk, please call me Hermione."

Harry smiled as Sirius chuckled, "You are a mini Lily, Hermione. So beautiful." Sirius moved her hair off her face, she blushed.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Your family's trial will be set later. You will decide what is to be done about the Weasleys and if ever you need something, just call." Ragnuk smiled.

Harry nodded, "Thank you Ragnuk." He grabbed Hermione's hand, "Dobby, take us to Potter Manor."

"Yes, Harry." Dobby snapped his fingers and they were suddenly standing in a giant living room.

"Dobby make it so only us three and Remus Lupin can get into the Potter properties then you can do as you wish, return to Hogwarts or become my elf." Harry smiled as Dobby began to freak out, he disappeared laughing and crying, "He will be a handful."

Sirius laughed, "He really likes you Harry."

Hermione was staring a something above the fireplace, "Harry is that your... our parents?"

Harry spun around and gasped, "Mum? Dad?"

"Hello Harry." James smirked, "Padfoot, you've gotten old."

"Who is this Harry?" Lily asked pointing to Hermione.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, walked her closer and smiled, "This is my new sister, Hermione Lily Potter."

Lily gasped, "A daughter?" She began to cry, James hugged her as she smiled. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you mom." Hermione smiled brightly. "It is great to finally see you."

"Why don't you go settle in so we can talk to Sirius?" James nodded.

"Of course dad." Harry grabbed Hermione and dragged her off up the stairs. Hermione laughed as they rushed through the halls until they come to a big bedroom that was brown and green. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"It is perfect." She walked to the bed, sat down and looked to him. "Are you really okay? Why can't we trust the Weasleys? Why do they call you Lord Potter?"

Harry chuckled as he joined her on the bed, "Yes, I am all healed and the Durleys are in cells. We can't trust Molly, Ron, Ginny or Dumbledore because they were controling me with potions. I am call Lord Potter, because today I claimed my Lordship and now we are richer then the Malfoys."

"They were controlling you!" Hermione growled as the room shock.

Harry smiled, "Calm yourself, sis." He handed her the scroll to read, "Don't distroy the house."

Hermione read and grew angier, she stood, grabbed Harry and marched down the stairs interupting Sirius and James. "This will not be stood for! They could have killed him! Giving him potions to control him and make him fall in love with Ginny! I will not have it, they will suffer! NOW!" Hermione glared at Sirius, "How are we going to do it?"

"What?" Sirius asked, she tossed the scroll at him and he growled as he read it out loud for James and Lily.

Harry James Potter

Potions:  
Forgetfulness Potion: Albus Dumbledore  
Love potion keyed to Ginny Weasley: Ginny, Molly and Ron Weasley  
Loyality keyed to Weasleys and Dumbledore: Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Distrust keyed to Slytherin, Hermione Granger, Neville longbotton: Albus Dumbledore  
Hatred keyed to Dursleys, Malfoys and Severus Snape: Albus Dumbledore

Spells:  
Killing Curse: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Horcrux: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Mending Spell: Albus Dumbledore  
Memory Charm: Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
Full Body-Bind Curse: Ginny Weasley  
Aresto Momentum: Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
Stunning Spell: Molly Weasley  
Cruciatus curse: Albus Dumbledore  
Imperius Curse: Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

James stood there shaking in his protrait, "Sirius! It is time to call in the family, they need to come out of hiding."

Sirius smirked, "With pleasure." He handed the scroll back to Hermione, used his wand to produce a Patronus, whispered to it and it ran off. "Harry, this house is about to get busier, might need more then one house elf."

Hermione looked to Lily, who smiled and nodded, she sighed. "Harry, I met an elf who we could ask."

"Really who?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "Boomer? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Miss Potter, always. Boomer lives to help you." A elf appeared beside her in a green sweeter.

Hermione blushed, "So you wouldn't mind being a Potter elf?"

The elf smiled, "It would be an honor." Boomer bowed lowly before disappearing again.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I saved his life." Hermione stated.

Sirius laughed, "He will never leave you." Hermione nodded as he waved his wand again, "So Harry and Hermione, you ready to met your new family?"

Harry chuckled as Hermione giggled, "Guess we'll find out."

The door opened as four people walked in, one looked like a younger Sirius Black, two were older copies of Fred and George and the last was Remus with a huge smile on his face, "Hermione, seems you are a Potter now. You better call me uncle."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Actually, she could call you godfather." James stated, "She will need one."

Remus stared at him, "Are you serio.... joking?"

Sirius pouted as Hermione laughed, "I think it is brillent. You are a perfect godfather." Hermione walked to him and hugged him, Remus stiffened before hugging her back. "Now who is the Black and the two red heads that look exaculty like our Fred and George?"

Remus chuckled, "The Black is Regulus, Sirius' little brother, the twins are Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Fred and George's uncles."

Harry laughed out loud, "Oh man, there are four of them!"

Hermione stared at them in awe, Fabian winked at her, she blushed and turned back to Harry. "I can't take it, it is your turn." She walked back to him, he nodded. 

"Fabian, Gideon. It is an honor to meet you. We hope that you take our offer that we have extended to your twin nephews. You don't prank us, we won't murder you." Harry smirked as Hermione giggled darkly. "Deal?"

Fabian looked at Gideon, who smiled. "For now, will that be enough?"

"If you wish it." Hermione smirked at him. "Harry, what are your plans?"

"Depends, any more coming?" Harry asked.

Sirius smirked, "Yes but they will shock you, no attacking."

Hermione growled, "Crap, I swear if it is Malfoy..."

"What will you do, Miss Potter?" Lucius asked as he, Severus, Draco and two women walked in

Harry laughed, "Oh, this is gonna be perfec..." Hermione cut him off when she walked over and punched Draco.

Draco groaned, "Damn it Hermione. Again? Wasn't the first one good enough?"

"NO! You call me a fucking mudblood!" Hermione growled at him as he got to his feet. "I don't care if it was an act, I cried for hours on Ron's shoulder. Do you know how annoying that is!? I should kick you!"

Harry rushed over and lifted her off her feet to swing her around. "Princess, don't kill him, we need him." He set her down by Sirius, she pouted but nodded. Harry sighed as he turned to Draco, "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yes Harry, thank you." Draco sighed.

"Good. Who else?" Harry asked.

"Noone. Everyone is here." Sirius stated.

"We need to get the twins." Harry said as he turned to Hermione.

Hermione smirked, "The Weasleys owe you two life debts." Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. 

"Good that will take care of half of my plan." Harry nodded, "Everyone stay here, talk. We have some family of our own to grabbed. Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby appeared in a black robe with the Potter crest on it. 

"Take us to the Weasleys. Boomer?" The elf appeared in the same outfit, "Find Bill Weasley and bring him to us." Harry looked to Draco, "You coming?"

Hermione smirked as she held out her hand, Draco chuckled as he walked to them, took her hand and looked Harry. "Always."

Dobby snapped and they were standing outside the Burrow. "Here you are Master Harry."

"Return to the house, we will call you when we need you or you can watch us from the house." Hermione stated, Dobby nodded as Boomer appeared with Bill. "You too Boomer."

"Yes, my lady." Boomer bow and disappeared.

"Harry." Bill smiled, "Hermione, young Malfoy."

"Just Draco." Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled, "Miss Potter, Bill. Can't spoil it to early."

Bill walked to the house, openned the door and motioned them in. Harry walked in first with Hermione, Draco followed with Bill. Molly saw them first. "Harry, Albus didn't tell me you were coming here. Ron! Harry is here!" She shouted up the stairs.

Harry tried not to growl as Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs. "Hey Mate. Why is Malfoy here?"

"Hi Harry!" Ginny smiled at him, he shivered in disgust.

Hermione glared at them before stepping around them, "Forge! Gred! You are needed!" She turned to Molly, "Your husband home?"

"Yes I am." Arthur walked into the room.

"Good, let's sit." Harry motioned. He waited until everyone was sitted before sitting in a single chair, Ron glared at him and Draco, who stood beside him as Ginny pouted. The twins ran down the stairs, stared at Hermione and went to sit down. "Now Draco is here as my friend. That red head women is Hermione Potter, my sister."

"Hermione, she is named after Granger?" Ron asked.

"You don't have a sister." Molly stated.

Harry growled, everyone tensed. "Yes I do Mrs Weasley. Hermione Granger is now Hermione Potter, my sister! Arthur, I wish to talk to you mostly, if you could get your wife to not talk, along with Ronald and your daughter, I would be greatful."

"Harry?!" Molly gasped.

"My name is Lord Potter!" Harry snapped at her and everyone gasped. Turning to Arthur, "Now, your family owes me two life debts, I am claiming them now before I have your family charged with poisoning me. Is that clear?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes Lord Potter."

"Good, I am claiming two of your children as mine." Harry stated.

Molly jumped up, "Oh I knew you would love Ginny, she is a prefect wife for you and Ron will be for Hermione...."

Hermione laughed out loud, everyone turned to her. "I wouldn't touch Ron if he was the last being on earth, Mrs Weasley. My brother asked you not to talk, do it. We are claiming Fred and George, Arthur. The Twins. You can keep the other two."

"The twins but I am your mate." Ron growled.

"No you aren't. They are." Harry corrected. "Arthur, do you accept this?"

Molly turned to yell at Arthur but he was faster, "I accept my twin sons for your life debts that we owe you. They are yours to do with what you please."

"Good, from this moment forward they will be Fred Gideon Prewett and George Fabain Prewett." Harry stated, the twins smiled as they were surronded by light. When it faded, they smiled at each other, stood up and walked to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Fred, "Hello Fred." He winked, she giggled. "Arthur, your wife, daughter and youngest son have been feeding Harry potions and using spells on him. They will be brought to justice. Bill will take them in."

Harry stood, "We have other places to be." They walked out, Dobby and Boomer appeared. They appeared back in the manor and laughed. "I think that is one for us?"

Fred bowed to him, "You sir are more then you seem." Fred stared at Harry as he blushed, "Now what have we missed beside Hermione dear here changing?"

"Your uncles looked excutly like you and they are alive." Hermione stated as she pointed to Fabian and Gideon. Fred and George stared at them before smirking. "Yes we already know that there are four of you, Behave!"

Fred chuckled as George pouted, "You know that you don't mean that. You love it when we make Harry blush, admit it." George walked up to her, spun her around and dipped her. "Where is the Mia we know and adore?"

Hermione laughed, pushed him to lift her up and messed up his hair. "Not the time. She is still here." Hermione walked over to Regulus, Fabian and Gideon. "You really mustn't stand in the doorway, this is mine and Harry's new home. Don't want you to get hurt." She turned, "Same to you Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Bellatrix."

"That is Bellatrix?" Harry asked as he let his eyes trail down her body, "Wow." He looked her over once more and Hermione laughed as Fred gapped at him. Harry shrugged, "She's hot."

Hermione shook her head, "I told you he wasn't gay, he loves hotness, in every form."

Fred nodded, "Got it, you know what she did to the Longbottoms?"

"It wasn't her," Harry stated as he walked to sit down, "We need to fix them so the truth can come out. Mia?"

"I researched it over the summer, there may be one option but it calls for a rare flower in Romania." Hermione paced the room, "Sirius sit down." He did and everyone laughed. "Harry, handle her."

Harry stood up, face the doorway right as the door opened and a blonde women with beetle like glasses walked in. "Lord Potter, How good to see you."

"Get out of my home." Harry stated, Dobby and Boomer appeared beside him. "I will not answer any of your lies, I do not trust you or your newspaper." The women gasped.

"But surely..." She started but she was cut when Hagrid walked in the door. 

"Lord Potter told you to leave." She rushed out of the door, Harry walked to him and handed him the Sword of Gryffindor. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you Hagrid, be safe." Harry nodded as he took the sword before Hagrid left. "Two down..."

"Two to go." Hermione finished. "I can't believe I am saying this but Lord Potter we need tickets to the Quidditch World Cup." Harry smirked as the Twins shouted. "We need to meet Viktor Krum."

Harry laughed, "You going to charm him?"

"We need that flower, besides if he doesn't like me then YOU are going to charm him." Hermione smirked as she walked past him. Harry groaned, "Oh you know that you love it."

"Well, yeah but someday I am gonna be taken then who will you use?" Harry smirked.

"Neville of course." Hermione walked to the door, opened it up and smiled, "Luna darling, come in."

The blonde little girl skipped though the door, "Beautiful house."

"I'll let you look around for creatures later, did you talk to your father?" Hermione asked as she led her into the room and sat her beside George. "Does he agree?"

"Oh yes, he would love to be newspaper that has Lord Potter's trust." Luna smiled brightly. "He has agreed to it all." She held out a stack of papers.

Hermione took them, "Sign them." She gave them to Harry, he signed them. "Good. Tell your father, he now has the rights to Lord Harry Potter." She gave the papers back to Luna, "Tell your father he can use the story I gave him, go visit Neville to see how he is doing then you can come and explore the house."

"Of course Hermione," Luna got up, walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Hermione, how long have you been planning that?" Harry asked her.

Hermione smirked, "Since Fudge left us in the infirmary and believed Severus' lies. I told him not to doubt me but he didn't listen." She growls. "Slimy fool."

Severus sighed, "I'm right here."

Hermione glared at him, "I know! If you didn't work at the school, I would kick your ass!" Harry grabbed her, turned her to him and smirked, "What?"

"You angry is hot..." Harry shrug as Hermione hit him, he chuckled. "Now what to do with Neville?"

"When his parents are themselves, they can save him. After that, it is up to him." Hermione smiled, he nodded before walking off to write a letter to Fudge. Hermione sat beside George, "How does it feel to be free?"

"Better then Quidditch." George sighed as he relaxed into the couch.

Fred chuckled, "Better then we could have imagined."

Hermione smiled, "That's good."


	16. Marriage Law Mayhem

Chapter 1

The war just dissappeared after the TriWizard Tournament. Voldemort found a way to come back, apologised and told the truth. He hadn't attacked Alice and Frank Longbottom and would everything in his power to find out who did. He also never went after the Potter's and was searching for them and Peter Pettigrew. He had proven Sirius' innocence and help Harry get rid of the Horcrux curse in his head. He and Harry searched for the others and distroyed them. He also, thanks to Harry's imput, went by his real name again Tom Riddle. The minister, who was now Kingsley, was cleaning out the Ministry. Harry moved out of his Aunt's after Sirius and Remus had their talk with them. Harry and Hermione lived with Sirius Black, Hermione's parents had disowned her. Over the summer, Harry and Hermione were resorted at Hogwarts into Ravenclaw because the Sorting Hat had stated that Dumbledore told him to put them in Gryffindor or he would burn the hat. Dumbledore was dealing with all the acusations of him threating people, he lost job as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump but was still the Headmaster at Hogwarts, so far. Harry and the rest of the Wizard world thought that things would finally calm down but once again they were wrong. The Ministry was going to deal one last blow, a blow that was now being read by Tom in front of his death eaters.

Marriage Law Act 594

All Prue-Blood Wizards and Witches are to marry Muggle-Born of Half-Blood Wizards before January 1st of next year. If you have not chosen a spouse and a wedding date by Sept. 31st, then one will be chosen for you. If you refused to marry you will be sent to Azkaban. If you attempt to flee the country, you will be arrest when found.

The law was passed in order to help rebuild our world. All Prue-bloods who are prevesly in a relationship with a muggle-born or Half-blood shall be placed together. All couples of Prue-bloods will be over looked if you have proof of your relastion ship before this Law is issued or already married. Also all those who have mates are excused to find their mate.

All marriages will be handled through the Ministry.

Signed, Minister Kingsley

Tom placed the scroll on the table and looked at those around him. Marcus Fint, the new Lord Flint, sighed. "So we have no choice but to marry some Muggle-born or Half-blood that we may or may not have met before?"

"It would seem so, Lord Flint." Tom answered.

"Great, so we have to go bride searching." Marcus growled, Draco laughed.

"No you have to." Everyone turned to him, "I have been secretly dating a muggle-born for about two months now. I am set to marry her tomorrow if she would let me."

"You?" Lucius asked, "Who?"

There was a loud crack out in the hall, "DRACO!" a women screamed out as she threw open the doors, she saw him and run into his arms as he stood up. "Of all the stupid, idiotic bullshit for the Ministry to pull. A marriage law. I won't marry him, that overgrown, idiot weasel."

Draco laughed, pulled her back to frame her face in his hands, "Breathe Hermione, now tell me what Weasley did."

Hemione glared, "Arthur told us about the new law. Molly screamed bloody murder and starting planning. That crazy women thinks Harry is going to marry Ginny, as if he would lower himself that way beside the fact that he is gay. Then she went on about who Ronald is going to marry me, he looked over to me and said, 'I guess she isn't to bad to look at.' Like I would ever..." She growled and pointed Draco in the chest. "I will not marry him, Draco."

"I know Mya. You are going to marry me." Draco kissed her deeply and she melted into him. "Now go back and help keep Harry calm while I take care of you."

Hermione nodded, "You are right, I must return to help Harry, Oh Draco. You must find him someone so he doesn't have to deal with that gold-digging whore. I can't wait to wipe that smirk of Molly face." She kissed him and twirled out of sight.

Draco laughed, "Well I guess that answered that question." Draco sat down, he looked thoughtful then smiled, "Hey Theo?"

"Yes Draco?" Theo sat up and looked at him.

"You still have that crush on Harry?" Draco smirked.

Theo laughed and nodded, "He is very hot, I think I could like marriage."

Draco nodded, "Good, we will send notes." Draco pulled out a scroll as did Theo and wrote to the Ministry claiming their 'brides', they sent off the owls and Draco laughed. "I feel great."

Bellatrix laughed, "Draco, your girl seems a little dark."

Draco and Blaise laughed, "Oh you have no idea, Bellatrix." Blaise started. "Hermione is a lot more cunning and crazy then people think."

"You think she is crazy, wait until you meet Ashley. She is..." Draco sat up. "Shit!" He turned to Blaise, "What are we going to do about Ashley?"

Blaise frowned, "We have to find her someone. Someone that isn't weak because the moment he shows how pathetic he is, she'll kill him."

"It can't be someone who would try to enslave her because she will kill him." Theo added.

"Great, so the guy have to be strong, not evil and can handle her crazy." Draco sighed. "Someone who is not Viktor Krum."

"What about Marcus?" Blaise asked.

Theo laughed, "He could handle her and he doesn't have anyone."

Draco looked to Marcus, "You would be ideal."

"What is she like?" Marcus smirked.

Theo, Blaise and Draco laughed, "Bellatrix, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, James Potter and Sirius Black all in one." Draco smiled, "Want to see?" Marcus laughed and nodded, Draco looked to the other two as he pulled out his wand, "You know they are all together." They shot a silent spell out and a screen appeared above the table, showing the Weasley Kitchen.

Weasley Kitchen

Harry and Hermione sat on one side of the table as Ron and another women sat on the other side. Ginny sat at the end as Molly Weasley paced infront of them. The women was beautiful with silver wavy hair and green eyes, she sighed and laid her head on her arms on the table and listened to Molly go on and on about two weddings that never going to happen. Suddenly she sat up, "OWLS!" Everyone looked to her but she smiled sweetly and pointed to the window where two Ministry Owls flew in and dropped letters before Harry and Hermione. She pouted. "What no shinning green knight for me?"

Hermione and Harry openned thier letters and smiled, Hermione giggled. "Harry, would you like to go first?"

"With pleasure." Harry laughed as he turned to Molly and Ginny. "Harry we are happy to congraulate you on your upcoming marriage to..." Molly bounced with happiness, Harry smirked. "Theodore Nott. We look forward to your wedding." Harry laughed at Molly's frown and Ginny's look of disgust. "Theodore Nott? Is that the hot Slytherin from the library with the black hair and grey eyes?" The women nodded, Harry smirked. "I am suddenly looking forward to being married."

The women turned to Hermione, "Read it! I want to see his face."

Hermione laughed, "Miss Granger we are happy to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage to Draco Malfoy." Ginny gasped as Molly looked enraged. "We looked forward to your wedding." It suddenly hit Ron, his eyes got wide and his mouth slacked open.

The women jumped up and snapped a picture with her wand, "Ha! Yes, his face was perfect. Now we have a reminder for the rest of time!" She started to dance. "Oh yeah, oh yeah." She turned to Molly, "In your face bitch! Harry would never marry Ginny, he has been gay since Cedric fucked him in the library! Hermione has always been Draco's girl, always!" She turned to Ginny, "You ain't getting your whorish hands on the Potter vaults. Bitch!"

Ginny stood up and pointed her wand at her, "You bitch, you think you can talk to me that way?"

The girl flicked her wrist and sent Ginny into the wall, "Yes bitch. I do!" The girl laughed as Molly ran to her daughter. "You thought that you could force Harry to love you but you never saw what was in front of you. I mean look at him!" She pointed to Harry, who stood showing his outfit. Black skin-tight jeans, green tank and rainbow vans. "He was never lower himself to fuck you, if he could have held back throwing up at the sight of you naked that is!" She laughed.

Molly glared at her, "You think that you are so special! Who are you but some stupid mudblood?!"

Hermione glared at her as the girl laughed manicly. "Mudblood? Who the fuck told you I was a mudblood, bitch?" She stalked over to Molly, reached for her hand, slit it with a knife she had pulled out of nowhere then did the same to hers. "They look the same to me, what about you cousin?"

Harry laughed, "Looks red to me, Mya?"

Hermione held out her hand, the girl tossed her the knife and she cut hers. "Yep their blood looks like mine."

The girl smirked darkly as she turned back to Molly, "Dear Molly, let me correct you. The only 'mudblood' here is Mya." Molly gasped. "I, my dear, am a half blood. My mother was a muggle women who gave a man one last night of happiness before he was thrown in Azkaban for 12 years without a trial. In case you haven't put it together, which I know you haven't, my father is SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Ginny, Molly and Ron gasped, the girl stood up. "My name is Ashley Bellatrix Black! I dare talk to you anyway I damn well please, Ginerva Molly Weasley because you are a whore that poisoned my cousin, Harry James Potter with love potion. I will make you suffer a fate for worse then Azkaban my dears, I promise you!"

Harry gripped her arm that wasn't bleeding and pulled her to him as the Twins walked into the Kitchen. Fred glared at Ginny. "You gave Harry Love potions?"

George growled, "You fools, Harry is a veela! You could have killed him!"

"Veela?" Ron spat. "Harry is one of those filthy creatures!"

Hermione slapped Ron across the face. "Filthy! The only thing that is filthy is you. After the third task, last year. Harry was stabbed and bleeding to death, you idiot. Fleur gave him her blood, to save him, to repay him for saving her sister. He is a veela!" No one had noticed that Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy walked into the room.

Fred growled, "He told us this. If anyone would have listened to him! You gave him love potions and almost killed him. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

George shook his head. "I'm done, Molly!" George pulled out his wand. "I, George Fabian Weasley, swear on my magic that I am no longer part of the Wealey blood line. For this day forward, I am George Fabian Potter. So mote it be." He wand burst with light that surrounded him and began to change him.

Fred nodded, "I, Fred Gideon Weasley, swear on my magic that I am no longer part of the Wealey blood line. For this day forward, I am Fred Gideon Potter. So mote it be." He wand did the same. Their hair turned black, Fred's eye turned green as George's turned brown. They freckles vanished and their shin darkened to a light tan. When it was done, they knelt to the floor to catch their breath. Fred stood and looked at Molly. "Ashley, don't be angry. We chose Potter because Harry has alway been our brother."

She nodded as George laughed, "And could you image us with Sirius as our dad?"

Harry, Hermione and Fred laughed. Ashley smiled as she hugged, "I understand. Besides, you can still be my cousin!"

"How could you do this to me?" Molly screamed. "WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK?"

"They will think that Fred and George stood up for some thing they believed in and that we are bad parent, as they should." Arthur stated as he walked two the twins. "I am sorry that I never saw how far they were gone. Harry, I hope you are okay. Hermione, dear congrats on finally getting Draco to marry you." Hermione smirked.

"YOU KNEW?!" Molly skrieked. "YOU KNEW THAT MUDBLOOD WAS CHEATING ON RON WITH THAT FILT..." Hermione cut Molly off by punching her in the face and breaking her nose, then she bent down and hit her again.

Hermione growled as she glared down at her, "If you ever call my husband filthy again," she bent down so she was right in her face. "I will kill you and that stupid whore you call a daughter!" Hermione straightened up, kicked her in the stomuch, dusted off her jeans and silver tee shirt, flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away from Molly. "I would not touch that idiot with a stick, I was never with him. I might have caught something that I couldn't get rid of."

Ashley laughed, "Now that is how a Malfoy acts! Go Mya!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred hugged her. "Tell me, how good did that feel?"

"Amasing!" Hermione sighed. "I am sorry Arthur but she had it coming."

Arthur laughed, "Of course Mya." He looked at his bleeding wife, "Why don't you guys go home and I'll deal with this mess."

Ashley giggled and kissed his cheek, "Sounds good. Come on guys, lets see how Dobby, Winky and Kreature are doing on Pottor Manor." They nodded and apparited away, arriving inside the Wards of Potter Manor. "Kreature! I'm home!"

Kreature popped next to her, with a smiled. "What can I do for you, Mistress?"

"Cake!" She smirks as he bows and pops away. "I love that elf."

"And he loves you, only you." Harry smirked, Ashley smirked as she sat on the couch. "Hermione, how long do you think it will take Draco to find someone for Ashley?"

"Ashley, his long lost, not related by birth twin?" Hermione pretended to think. "He probably already found one."

Ashley smirked, "What was he doing when you went to yell at him?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." Hermione sat on the couch, "He was in the Dinning hall at the long table with some other people..."

Ashley stood up and stared at her. "The table? With others? What was he wearing?"

"A black suit." Hermione answered. "They were all dressed like that."

"Oh my Bloody Hell!" Ashley gasped, everyone stared at her. "You interuppted a meeting with Tom Riddle, to yell at Draco in front of Tom and all the Death Eaters!"

Hermione gasped and stared at her, "What? No I didn... Fuck!"

Ashley began to laugh so hard she fell to the floor, "Oh my! Oh my! So fucking great!"

Hermione stood and began pacing, "Shit! Fuck! Bloody Fucking Hell! Shit!" No one moved, still in shock. "I interrupted a meeting with Riddle! Oh! Shit! His parents were there!"

Ashley gasped out a bigger laugh and began gasping for air. "Oh... oh... m... my... Go... Godri... Godric!"

Hermione shook her head. "I am so dead!"

Black Manor

Draco was laughing at his future wife, "Maybe I should go calm her down."

"Maybe you should, dick!" Blaise laughed.

Draco apparited to Potter Manor as the others laughed. Bellatrix smiled, "Well this is very entertaining."

Chapter 2

Pottor Manor

Hermione paced, "Shit!"

"You know I love it when you cuss love." Draco smirked as he walked into the room. Hermione gasped and ran to him, he hugged her. "Trix! Stop laughing or I can't tell you the good news."

Ashley took two deep breaths and flipped over to look up at him, "Good news?"

Draco nodded as he lifted Hermione's face to his. "My parents don't hate you. You are not Dead, I will kill anyone who touched you and relax, Tom thought it was entertaining."

Hermione sighed in relief. Ashley smirked, "Were you watching us again?"

"Of course, if I don't I miss the best parts. Like Mya punching Molly in the face, Love that was hot!" Hermione giggled as he kissed her. "Or the Twins becoming Potters. All of it!" Draco winked at Harry. "So you like Theo?" Harry nodded, "Good. Oh back to my news, I am trying to talk Marcus into marrying you."

Ashley stared at him as the Twins laughed, everyone else was confused. "Marcus!? Flint?" Draco nodded and Ashley did something that was not like her, she squeeled. She slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes grew big.

Draco smirked, "Did you just squeel?"

"Like a girl?" Harry finished.

Hermione looked at her, "You like Marcus Flint?!"

Ashley blushed, "Shut up! You know I have a thing about Slytherins! I didn't pick on you when you told me about your crush on Dray! Or yours on Remus'!" Shs snapped at Harry. Harry smirked and held up his hands, before she turned to Fred, "Or yours on Lucius, so stop laughing!"

Fred stopped as every turned to him, he shrugged, "Your dad is hot Draco. But he is married so I stay in the shadows and move on."

"Actually, my parents are divorcing because my mom is with some other man..." Draco paused before smirking, "...And my dad is gay." Fred stared at him then fell to the floor and place his head in hands, Draco laughed. "Fred?"

"Don't Draco, just don't." Fred whispered, "It is bad enough that I want to jump him everytime I see him, don't tell me his gay. I can't handle it!"

Draco kissed Mya before kneeling next to Fred, pulling his hands down and his face. "Fred, I know you are werewolf. Is my dad your mate?" Fred stared at him in fear, Draco sighed, "Shit!" He hugged Fred close, "I will help in whatever way I can. You can move in my Manor, with the Potter's not being here yet, you can't live here. Harry and Mya are staying at Nev's while Ashley is at Luna's. George is going to go to Lee's but you can stay with me. I now it must be hard for you so far from him." Fred nodded and whined. "Shhh.. It is okay Fred, I got you now."

Ashley cried out as she fell to her knees, "Freddie, why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry. I would have helped, I would have." She cried into her hands, Mya hugged her. "Oh my."

"Shh... Trix. None of us knew, it is okay. We are helping him now." Hermione whispered to her. "Kreature!" The elf popped in with Chocolate cake, kissed Ashley's forehead and popped out. "Come on everyone let's eat."

Malfoy Manor

Lucius looked at the young werewolf, "Narcissa?"

"Tomorrow, Lucius. We will finalise it tomorrow." Narcissa whispered.

"That poor boy, how long as he been a wolf?" Bellatrix asked.

Blaise growled, everyone looked at him. "Four months. He was bitten and left to die but he was to stubborn, to strong. Couldn't leave his brother. He has been by himself since then."

Fanrir turned back to the boy, "With no one to teach him?" Blaise shook his head. "So strong to resist his mate. So powerful to handle the pain."

"Pain?" Lucius asked panicked. "How much?"

"Every minute after you meet you mate is pain until you are one. It helps to be close, better to touch." Tom answered. Lucius stood, waved his wand and sent it to the picture.

Potter Manor

Everyone was sitting again and eating as the spell appeared in the room. Everyone frose, Harry and Ashley reached for their wands but Draco stopped them. "It is from my father."

They all watched as the light went to Fred to touch him, causing him to sigh before moving to the middle of the room. "Draco. You, your future wife, and your friends come to our manor. Bring Fred, it seems we need to talk." It was gone. Ashley stared at Draco.

"Do you know that spell?" Draco nodded slowly. Ashley stood up and glared. "You mean to tell me, you could do that and you didn't talk to me for the last four months!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, because my mother took my wand." Ashley glared. "It was Blaise's fault!" Ashley nodded. "Come on let's go, before he comes for us." Draco grabbed Fred along with George, Ashley and Hermione grabbed Harry as they apparited to Malfoy Manor. They landed in the Dinning room, beside the table.

"I know I'm hot but could you all not stare. It is creepy." Ashley stated, they laughed.

"Trix!" Draco growled.

"What, it is! Besides, it made Fred laugh." Ashley snapped as she ran to him and helped him to Draco's empty chair. "Hey Fred, Cake?" The young wolf nodded. "Kreature." She whispered as she moved his hair off his face, the elf popped in handing the young boy his plate, snapped his fingers and the boy sighed in peace. "Thank you Kreature."

"Always Mistress, the boy was feeling guilty." The elf stated before he popped away.

Ashley stood up, backed away and motioned to Draco, who walked over to him and kissed his head, "We love you Fred." Fred smiled as he ate. "Mya love?" Hermione walked to his side and hugged Draco. "Since you didn't notice the first time, That is Tom." He pointed to Tom, who smiled and nodded.

Hermione hit Draco softly, "Forgive me interuppting earlier."

"It is fine, made for quite a day." Tom waved it away. "Now Ashley?"

Ashley looked around and behind her, Harry laughed and hit her. She giggled. "Yes sir?"

"Come, please." Tom laughed. Ashley smiled, skipped over to him and smiled sweetly at him. "I know we heard it before but would you mind telling us your name again?"

Ashley paused as her eyes shifted to Bellatrix then back to Tom but she nodded. "My name is Ashley Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix looked confused, "Did you mother name you?"

Ashley smirked, "Yes."

"Who was you mother?" Lucius asked.

"Some chick named Helena Carter." Ashley stated as she waved it away. "Don't matter. She's dead." Ashley looked at Tom, giggled and turned back to Draco.

Draco shook his head and glared at her before he turned to Fred. "You okay?"

Fred nodded, "It is better."

Lucius sighed, "Would help if you came over here?" Fred looked at him as he held his hand out. Fred stood up and walked to him, he sat beside him and took Lucius' hand. Fred sighed and Lucius smiled. "Better?" He nodded. "Good."

"Young wolf?" Fanrir turned to Fred.

"Yes Alpha." Fred answered automatically but then looked confused. "Why did I call you that?"

Fanrir growled, "Because the one that attacked you is one of mine." He stood, watched to Fred and knelt down. "Do you remember anything about him?"

Fred frowned slightly, "Before he turned? Black long hair, no shirt but green pants..." Fanrir growled. "You know who it is?"

"Yes, cub." Fanrir answered. "I promise he will pay for what he did to you. After I find out why he did it." He looked to Bellatrix, who nodded. "What I wanted to ask is if you wanted me to help this coming moon. Teach you how to be a real wolf." He frowned. "I never got the chance with Remus, to make up for my anger but I hope you will let me help you."

Fred looked shocked but nodded. "I would like that."

Fanrir smiled softly, "Then I shall meet you here." He stood and walked back to his seat.

Harry sat next to Theo, "Any word from Sirius?"

"Not yet." Narcissa answered, "Last we heard, they were in Rome."

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

Everyone sat down, Trix frowned. There wasn't a chair for her, she crossed her arms and waited for someone to notice. Tom watched her, she made him smile. "Is there something you would like Ashley?"

Chapter 3

She glared at him and pouted. "I don't have a seat."

"Oh, that does seem to be a problem. Maybe you could sit on the floor." Tom smirked.

"I am not a dog, Tom." Ashley stated sweetly, Draco tensed up as the teens turned to looked at her fear. Everyone saw this and watched.

"Oh, well that is good to know. Well then maybe you could sit on the table." Tom lifted an eyebrow.

Ashley sighed as she took a step toward him, "I am also not an pet, Tom."

Tom pretended to think. "Well that is a good reason. Then where shall you sit? In someone's lap maybe?"

Ashley hummed as she took another step closer, "And who's lap, Tom? Almost everyone here is taken. I wouldn't want to upset anyone."

"Good point. Well I Believe Marcus isn't." Tom stated.

Ashley shook her head as she took another step, "Yes he is." Marcus looked at her. "Charlie was disowned yesterday." Marcus smiled softly and nodded to her as she took another step.

"Oh well then I think the only other not taken preson is me." Tom sighed. "I guess you will have to sit in my lap."

Ashley nodded, "It would seem so, Tom." She had reached his chair, moved his arm and sat down on his lap with her legs hanging over the right side of his chair. He wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She smiled. "Better."

Tom laughed, "I am glad I could help."

Draco stared at them before he looked to Hermione, "Mya? I am awake, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly as she stared at then as well. Harry began to laugh, "Trix?"

"Yes, Harry." Ashley smiled.

"You are in Tom's lap." Harry pointed out.

Ashley acted shocked, "What?! I am! Oh dear!" She giggled as Harry laughed again.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Oh Dray dear." Ashley pouted. "That is mean."

"No honest. You let Mya hit Molly, you don't attack Ron, you haven't yelled at Blaise yet and now you are... sitting... in Tom Riddle's Lap! Who are you?" Draco stood, "And where the hell have you been?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Sit!" He did to everyone's shock. "Now, I know that the last year I have been a little chaotic..." The teens stared at her, she sighed, "...okay a lot chaotic but let's face it. With all that we found out, it is understandable. Now Draco, I apoloigised for attacking you but I told you not to follow me. I warned you, you didn't listen." Draco sighed and nodded, rubbing his chest in remembrance. "And as for Mya hitting Molly, she earned it. It took everything in me not to attack Ron but I am already in enough trouble with the Minister from attacking Lockhart without a good reason. Although I think them giving him back his memory is a damn good reason." Ashley sighed, the teens laughed. "Now as for Blaise, I can't yell at him without knowing what happened for you to get your wand taken and you not to be able to write me." Blaise shifted in his seat as Draco glared at him. "I will deal with that later. Now there were no chairs, I will not sit on the floor. I am not a pet, no matter how much Ron seems to think I am, so the table is not an option" Tom grip tightened, she smiled and rubbed his arm. "It is okay, Tom." He relaxed as she turned back Draco. "And as I pointed out, eveyone is taken. I wasn't going to sit in their laps. Besides, he is comfy."

Harry laughed, "How do you know he comfy?"

"Nagini told me." Ashley stated, the teens frose.

"Nagini. The Snake. Told you." Harry stated as he stood and glared at her. "Told YOU! A SNAKE! You are a Parseltongue! And didn't tell me! You knew that I could, everyone knows that I can but you decided to not tell me that you could. You didn't think that I deserved to know that you could talk to snakes. What you are so high and Migh..."

"SILENCE!" Ashley shouted as her power lashed out and cut his cheek. Harry stopped talking and sat down, with his head down as she tried to calm down. "You dare talk to me that way?" She stood and walked ot him, as everyone frose to watch her. The kids looked ahead of them in fear, not looking at her or Harry. "You think that this is about you?" She grabbed his chair, turned it to her and lend over him, placing her hands on the arms of the chair so she was in his face. "You think that you can demand things of me?" Her power lashed out and cut a corner off Draco's chair, he flinched but didn't move. "You think that I am to bow down and do as you tell me, Harry James Potter? Is that it?!"

Harry didn't lift his head, "No Mistress."

She watched him as she took deep breaths. Suddenly she saw his blood and gasped, she pushed away from him. "Oh! Fred!" Fred let go of Lucius' hand, jumped over the table and ran to her. He pulled her into his arms and dug his nails into her arms, she hiss in pain but relaxed in his hold. After a moment she fell to her knees and Fred stepped to the side. "Potter, I..."

"It is okay, Mistress." Harry whispered. "It is small, I pushed to far. You have been stressed and I pushed you to far."

Ashley shook her head, "It is unexcusable. I should never hurt you. You should never fear me. I don't know what happened. I was fine and then it was red. Oh Harry..." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I am truely sorry."

Harry lifted his head and smiled softly at her, "You would never hurt us on purpose, Mistress. We know this. Something set you off but it had nothing to do with me."

"Mistress?" Draco whispered.

"Yes Dear." Ashley answered.

"When was the last time you slept?" Draco asked, "Was it after or before we found the artifact?"

Ashley hummed, "Before." The teens nodded as Fred held out a hand for her. She stood and walked to Harry. She whispered something and the cut was gone. She kissed his cheek. He sighed. She turned to kissed Draco's. "Thank you Dear. You always know what I need."

"Your welcome Mistress." Draco smiled as Hermione smiled with pride.

Ashley let Fred walk her to Tom, where she sat. He waited until she was confortable before walking and sitting next to Lucius again. "Thank you Fred."

"I will always guard you Mistress." Fred smirked at her.

"I know." Ashley smiled at him before she rested her head on Tom's shoulder and rested.

The teens didn't talk or move until they hear her soft snore. They relaxed, Hermione got out of her chair and check Harry as Draco and Theo turned his chair back around. Fred put his head down on the table and growled softly. He growled at Hermione, "You have been with her all week. How did you not notice she hadn't slept?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face. "I spent most my time dodging Ron and his grabby hands." She ran her hands into her hair, gripped her hair and pulled. "What if hadn't been Harry? Or one of us at all? What if she hadn't stopped?" Hermione began to cry. "We have to find that last artifact and free her from this curse."

Draco pulled her into his arms, "Shh, Mya. It will be okay. We will find it, the hard part is keeping her sane while we look." Draco removed her hands from her hair and rocked her softly. "It will be okay. Just breath."

Theo pulled Harry to him, lifting his face to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it really was small." Harry sighed, "It was as if the curse knew that she would flip if she hurt me to bad. I felt it pull itself back."

Theo smiled before kissing him, "Good, please try to not upset her again." Harry nodded and hugged him.

Blaise laid his head on the table, "Draco, thank you."

Draco looked to him in confusion, "For?"

"Not telling her what I did." Blaise answered. "We both know that it wouldn't have held back if it had been me instead of Harry. Not after what I did to her."

Hermione and Harry tensed as Fred growled at him, "You will never speak of that again."

Blaise held up his hands, "I know Fred, I know."

Draco sighed, "Don't thank me Blaise." He snapped, "The only reason I didn't say anything is because it is Tollers last day in the Manor and I promised to not make a big mess for him." Draco glared at his ex-best friend. "Blood is hard to get out the floor."

Blaise flinched but nodded. "I know, thanks anyways."

George sighed, "Blaise, I know you are sorry but she doesn't trust you yet. We don't either, maybe it is time for you to go."

Blaise nodded and stood, "My lord, I must leave. If you need me, call." Blaise was gone.

The teens sighed and relaxed as they sat back down. Tom looked to Fred, "What was that?"

Fred looked at him then down to Ashley. "After Ashley was born, her mother threw her out. Gave her to someone who used her for darkness. Cursed her. The only way to save her is to find these six artifacts from the spell and destroy them. We have found and destroyed five. We have been looking for the sixth but have had no luck. She was nearly insane when we found her. She has gotten a control on it with each artifact but sometimes, as you saw today, she loses control and becomes hostal. Sometimes it takes a while to get her back and many people get hurt but thankfully when Harry, Hermione and Luna are involved, it only takes her seeing them bleed for her to snap out of it."

"And the Mistress part?" Lucius asked softly.

Fred and the teens smiled, "She is our Mistress. She has saved each and everyone of us. From the world, the darkness, death or ourselves. She has saved us and brought us back from the darkness, we are hers and she protects us, teaches us and loves us." Hermione answered.

"Blaise?" Bellatrix asked.

The teens tensed as Draco glared at the table and tears fell. "He nearly killed her. She has given us ourselves back, each of us in our own way. Blaise was fighting Pansy, Pansy is trying to destroy Blaise and his family. Ashley told us that Pansy was lost and scared but one day Blaise had had enough he went to attack Pansy but Ashley moved her and took the hit. The cutting curse, right across the chest. He stared at her as she bleed on the ground. Pansy panicked and used fire to burn the wound shut but Blaise stood there. He whispered something about her betraying him, she lost control and accidently..." Draco paused as he shook. "... accidently kill Pansy's best friend before we could calm her down. Pansy forgave her but she hasn't forgiven herself or Blaise."

"The last artifact?" Fanrir asked.

"A black cauldron that had belong to Morgana." Harry sighed. "The one on display was a fake."

"The break in was you?!" Lucius asked and laughed as Fred and Draco looked anywhere but each other. "Nice work boys."

Fred smirked, "I don't know what you speak of but if I did I believe I would say, Thank you."

"Dray?" Harmione asked, he looked to her. "How did Blaise get you in trouble? Why did she take your wand? And why could you write anyone?"

Draco sighed. "Blaise has been drinking himself numb every night since the fight." The teens gasped. "Narcissa found his bottles and assumed that they were mine. I told her they weren't and she took my wand, locked me in my room, locked my owl away and magicked my windows. Said I wouldn't go anywhere until I told the truth and she wasn't going to let me write my friends to send me some. I told the truth and she just shut the door in my face, Mya. That is why I won't talk to her, Mya. She doesn't care what I say, she already has her opinions and I am a lier, a drunk and a cheat." Draco snapped, Hermione glared at Narcissa as Fred growled.

"Dray." Fred whispered, Draco looked at him. "You know we love you." Draco nodded, "Good, if she ever forces you that point again, You'll tell us, right?" Draco nodded.

"Before you jumped off one of the school towers?" George adds. Lucius, Bellatrix and Tom gasped and look at him as he looks down and nods.

Chapter 4

"Drac... Son?" Lucius whispered.

"I begged you not to leave me with her." Draco whispered, Lucius began to cry. "I told you that she hated me, you said that it was because of you. That when you left it would be better but it wasn't. It was worse."

"I am sorry, so sorry." Lucius whispered.

"It is okay, Ashley saved me." Draco smiled. "She had to jump out after me but she saved me."

Bellatrix stood. "You jumped?" She turned to her sister, "Why would you make your son go so far as to jump?"

"Because he is weak!" Narcissa screamed, Ashley tensed in Tom's arms. "He is pathetic."

"Narcissa stop talking." Tom commanded.

"No!" Narcssa growled. "I was forced to marry Lucius, who is gay and disgusting." Fred growled, Ashley moved and Tom's grip loosened. "I was forced to carry that thing for ten months, then raise it when all I wanted to do was be left alone to affairs. He is weak, pathetic, worthless and ugly. No one will ever love him, that bitch is just dragging him around until she finds someone better." Hermione growled but Draco held her down. "He should jump, he is a waste of space. The world would be a better place if he killed himself. Everyone would be happy and no one miss him or care because he is worthle..."

Ashley jumped out of Tom's arms and landed on her, knocking them to the floor. Ashley's eyes were black as she choked her. In a voice that was to dark to be her own. "No one told you to talk, whore! You are nothing but a gold digger whore, who couldn't even keep her legs closed long enough for her first child to be her husband's. How did it feel for your mother to hold you down as your father ripped your first child from your womb? How about the second? Knowing that you will never see them? That they live?"

Narcissa gasped, "No... they're.. de... dead."

Ashley threw her head back and laughed, "No dear whore, they live." She snapped her fingers and two teenagers stood before them, one was a boy with Narcissa's eye and black hair, the other was a girl with green eyes and brown hair. "Meet your first two children whore." The teens smirked at her.

The girl laughed, "That is our mother? Wow you were right, she is ugly. Draco dear?" Draco stood, the girl gasped and glared at their mother, "Draco is beautiful, you bitch!" The girl stepped over and kicked Narcissa.

The boy watched Draco before bending down over their mother's face. "The world would be better without you. Draco is amasing, thankfully he took after his father. Tara, let's go." The boy stood and held out his hand, the girl kicked her again and joined him.

"We will see you for real someday Draco." The girl stated before Ashley snapped her fingers and they were gone.

"You're a whore, that is all you ever were. Your parents gave your children to the fathers to raise, which they gladly excepted." Ashley smirked as she pushed down on her hands and Narcissa began to choke. "Draco is more then you will every be. He is a great man, he is My Dear, and you will never hurt him again. HE IS MINE!" Ashley pushed forward on her hands, they heard a pop and Narcissa gargle in her throat before she stopped moving and breathing. Ashley arched back as she glowed red before she fell to the side and laid there beside a dead Narcissa.

"Shit!" Harry swore, "George get Kingsley now." Harry jumped up, over the table and ran to check on Ashley. He reached over and felt Narcissa for a pulse but sighed. "She is dead, Mya."

Hermione stood, kissed Draco before pushing him down in to the chair. She walked around the table, grabbed Narcissa's under the shoulders and pulled her farther away from the table. She pulled out Narcissa's wand and put it in her hand and cast off a couple of spells. Then she walk over and moved Ashley, pulled out her wand and casted some protection spells then a bombarda curse. Hermione moved to stand behind Ashley, pulled her wand flung off some spells as she pulled out another to curse her in the stomuch and she dropped it as she flung back into the wall. Harry grabbed the extra wand, banished it and knelt over Hermione and waited.

Geroge and Kingsley arrived and walked in the door, they walked around the table. George was not surprised at the sceen. Kingsley took it in and turned to Harry. "What happened?"

"Hermione was talking to Lucius when she came in and began yelling at her. Calling her a whore and a mudblood. Lucius and Hermione tried to tell her that Hermione was just congratulating him on being mated to Fred but she wouldn't listen. She began to attack Hermione, Hermione protected herself but she knocked her into the wall then Trix stood up and protected Hermione from when she still attacked her. She began to attack Trix, Trix got one Bombarda off before she was knocked out. I think that she is dead."

"Ashley or Narcissa?" George demanded.

"Both." Harry whispered.

George ran to Ashley to check and sighed as he felt her pulse. "She is alive, barely."

"She isn't." Kingsley whispered. "It seems Trix's curse hit her in the throat and crushed it." Kingsley sighed, waved his wand and Aurors appeared. They checked all the wands, when the wands supported their story, they took away Narcissa's body, declared Lucius a widow and left. Kingsley looked down at Ashley as Harry helped a newly awakened Hermione to her feet. "She looks deathly."

"Just worried, her father isn't home yet." Harry stated.

"Oh yes, well see that she get some rest." Kingsley dissapeared and Hermione ran to Ashley.

"Trix?" Hermione moved the hair off her face. "Mistress, can you hear me?"

Ashley gasped and arched off the floor. She laid back down and groaned. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You attacked Narcissa." Hermione stated.

Ashley sat up quickly and looked around, then she noticed Hermione's eyes and shook her head. "No, no, no, please." She turned to Draco, who was still in shock. She jumped up, flipped over the table and took his face in her hands, "Draco? Dear?"

He looked up at her, "You brought them here, Mistress. Tara and Zack, you brought them here. Tara kicked her, Zack told her off just as he said he would. You told her that I was yours and I will be more then she ever was. You... You snapped." Draco whispered, Ashley cried. "You took care of her for me, you were asleep, she was yelling that I was nothing and you just attacked her, Mistress. The curse is protecting everyone that you love, even when you sleep. She is dead, the curse did that." Draco stood and hugged her to him. "I am free."

"Oh Draco. I am sorry you had to see that." Ashley cried. "I don't remember it, there is nothing. I am not sorry she is dead but you should have never seen that Dear." Ashley pulled back and kissed him softly. "No one deserves to see their mother die in front of them."

Draco nodded, "I know, I will be okay." He smiled. "I have you and Mya, that is all I need. And my dad."

Ashley smiled as Hermione joined them and hugged Draco. "Did I hurt anyone else?"

"No you only touched Narcissa, Ashley." Tom stated.

Ashley nodded as she sighed, "Good." She sat on the table before Draco. "Why couldn't you write me?"

"Blaise's drinking, she thought it was me." Draco stated, Ashley sighed.

"Let me guess, you sent Blaise away." Ashley looked at Fred, who growled and nodded. "You can't keep doing that, we need to talk!" Fred gowled again, "Don't you growl at me! Blaise helped save you as well remember?" Ashley stood as she walked around to him. "As he did with George, Mia, Draco and Harry! We owe him and I will not give any of you up, you are MINE!" Ashley shouted, "BRING ME BLAISE!"

George stood and vanished as Fred shook beside her, "Ashley, he nearly killed you."

"He was terrified. If I recall, you got closer to killing me then he did." Ashley stated as she knelt beside him. "We all have moments were we doubt our path but that is why we have each other, to keep us straight." She placed her hand on his. "Do not give up on him, we are all he has now."

Fred whined, "I know that is why it hurts that he hurt you so but you are right. As always."

Ashley stood and laughed, "I am not always right." Ashley shook her head, "I swore that I would never hurt my Dear ever again, do you remember two weeks ago?" Fred and Draco flinch and Ashley shook her head. "We all make mistakes, it is what makes us human. Blaise needs us now more then ever, my wolf."

Fred nodded, "Yes, mistress."

Ashley stood as George appeared carrying a deathly looking Blaise, She screamed. "Blaise!" She tried to run to him but Fred held her. "Blaise, Please, no!"

George shook his head, "He has been poisoned, He is dying but we don't what will happen if you touch him."

Ashley roared as Fred held her back, "You let him die and I'll break all of you!!!" She clawed at Fred, "Save my FIRE!"

Hermione jumped from her chair, ran to George, took Blaise and laid him on the ground, she ran a body scan, "Harry the stone that Slughorn gave you?" She held out his hand, Harry tossed it to her, she caught it and shoved it down his throut as she whispered a spell. His body shook vilently before his body settled, she ran another scan and sighed. "He is fine, Mistress."

"Fred...." Ashley glared at him, he nodded and let her go. She smacked his across the face before she ran to Blaise and lifted his head onto her knees, "Blaise, my fire, please. I need you to wake."

Fred grabbed Lucius' hand as Hermione ran to hug Draco, Fred whispered, "He needs to wake or we are all in deep trouble."

Lucius placed his hand on his cheek, "Are you hurt?"

Fred smirked as he lend into the hand, "No, I have hurt myself much worse."

"Ash..." Blaise coughed, Ashley sighed, "He is back to kill you."

Fred growled, "Who?"

"Krum." Blaise got out before he began to cough harder, Ashley helped him up as Harry looked deadly. "Harry, we need Sirius back now."

Harry nodded as he pulled out a mirror, "Padfoot."

Blaise stood up, pulled Ashley to her feet, brushed off her outfit and smiled, "Forgive me, my Mistress."

"Of course, my fire." Ashley whispered.

"Hey Little Hip, what is wrong?" Sirius' voice called through the mirror.

Harry chuckled, "Krum is back for your daughter, there is a marriage law and we don't any one who will Ashley that she won't kill."

Remus laughed in the background, "We'll handle Krum, we are on our way back, with your parents."

Sirius smirked, "Ask Tom to marry her."

"What," Harry and Remus shouted.

Ashley laughed as Sirius chuckled, "Tom will find her intreging, Ashley already likes him and he can keep her murderous anger in check." Sirius winked at Harry, "So ask him, he won't then there is always Remus."

Ashley growled, "I WILL NOT MARRY REMUS!" She shouted as she walked to the mirror, "I think you have finally lost your bloody mind. I won't marry Moony because weither Remus wants to admit it or not, you two are MATED!" Ashley took the mirror from Harry, Harry stepped back, "And I won't walk up one day to my husband fucking my father."

Remus groaned, "He didn't mean that, little Pads." Remus hit Sirius. "Calm down, I would never do that to you but fuck your father, well I can't promise that." Sirius began to cough and stutter.

"Thanks papa Moony." Ashley smiled, she blew them kisses and put the mirror away. "Draco you own me ten, they are together."

Draco sighed and handed over ten Gallons, "Know it all."

Hermione huffed, "Hey."

"But you are my favorite love." Draco told her, she blushed and he chuckled. "So they are coming home?"

"Guess so." Harry stated, "Blaise, sit down before you fall."

"Yes." Blaise walked back to his seat and sat down as Ashley walked to Fred and hugged him.

"Do not apologize, I kept you from him, I knew the risk." Fred told her. She nodded as he sat down and pulled her into his lap as she shifted into a beautiful white wolf. He chuckled as he petted her, "Sleep Mistress."

"Okay, I'll do it." Hermione sighed, she turned to Tom. "Would you marry Ashley?"

"Mia!" Draco looked shocked.

Hermione shrugged, "What? Sirius told us to ask. Apparently I'm the only one brave enough to do it, except Ashley but she is tired and needs to sleep." Draco just closed his mouth and sat back as Harry laughed. "So Tom?"

Tom watched her for a moment before looking at Ashley's wolf form sleeping in Fred lap. "Yes, I would."


	17. Marriage Law Mayhem Version 2

Chapter 1

The war just disappeared after the TriWizard Tournament. Voldemort found a way to come back, apologized and told the truth. He hadn't attacked Alice and Frank Longbottom and would everything in his power to find out who did. He also never went after the Potter's and was searching for them and Peter Pettigrew. He had proven Sirius' innocence and help Harry get rid of the Horcrux curse in his head. He and Harry searched for the others and destroyed them. He also, thanks to Harry's input, went by his real name again Tom Riddle. The minister, who was now Kingsley, was cleaning out the Ministry. Harry moved out of his Aunt's after Sirius and Remus had their talk with them. Harry and Hermione lived with Sirius Black, Hermione's parents had disowned her. Over the summer, Harry and Hermione were resorted at Hogwarts into Ravenclaw because the Sorting Hat had stated that Dumbledore told him to put them in Gryffindor or he would burn the hat. Dumbledore was dealing with all the accusations of him threating people, he lost job as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot an the Supreme Mugwump but was still the Headmaster at Hogwarts, so far. Harry and the rest of the Wizard world thought that things would finally calm down but once again they were wrong. The Ministry was going to duel one last blow, a blow that was now being read by Tom in front of his followers.

Marriage Law Act 594

All Prue-Blood Wizards and Witches are to marry Muggle-Born or Half-Blood Wizards before January 1st of next year. If you have not chosen a spouse and a wedding date by Sept. 31st, then one will be chosen for you. If you refused to marry you will be sent to Azkaban. If you attempt to flee the country, you will be arrest when found.

The law was passed in order to help rebuild our world. All Prue-bloods who are perversely in a relationship with a muggle-born or Half-blood shall be placed together. All couples of Prue-bloods will be over looked if you have proof of your relationship before this Law is issued or already married. Also all those who have mates are excused to find their mate.

All marriages will be handled through the Ministry.

Signed, Minister Kingsley

Tom placed the scroll on the table and looked at those around him. Marcus Flint, the new Lord Flint, sighed. "So we have no choice but to marry some Muggle-born or Half-blood that we may or may not have met before?"

"It would seem so, Lord Flint." Tom answered.

"Great, so we have to go bride searching." Marcus growled, Draco laughed.

"No you have to." Everyone turned to him, "I have been secretly dating a muggle-born for about two months now. I am set to marry her tomorrow if she would let me."

"You?" Lucius asked, "Who?"

Draco opened his mouth but an otter Petronus appeared, he smirked as it spoke. "You have got watch this. He is gonna lose his shit."

Draco laughed along with Blaise and Theo, they pointed their wands together and whispered a spell. A picture appeared above the table, it was the kitchen in the burrow.

At the Burrow

Arthur just got through reading his copy of the new law, everyone grew silent. Harry was beside Hermione, beside her was another young lady with rainbow colored hair and grey eyes. Ron was staring at his father with his mouth full of food, Ginny was grinning brightly as Fred and George were rolling their eyes and counting down.

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"And one." They finished together, suddenly Molly Weasley began to scream.

"Yes! This is prefect, just prefect. Harry will marry Ginny, Ron will marry Hermione and either Fred or George can marry Tracy. Oh this will be so perfect, we can do a triple wedding. We'll do it here so we have enough room for the reporters. Oh can you see it, my daughter, Lady Potter. I can see it now." Molly went on and on. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry grew angry. "Oh then we can remodel the burrow so it looks presentable. Harry we should get some money right away, want everything to be perfect."

Harry had enough as Tracy smirked, he stood up. "SHUT UP!" He shouted, Molly froze. "I am not marrying your daughter, Hermione is not marrying Ron and Tracy is sure as hell not marrying one of the Twins, she'll kill them."

"To true, to true." Tracy nodded as she smiled softly.

"Harry, how dare yo..." Molly started.

Hermione smirked as Harry growled, "I said shut up! How dare you think that we want to marry into your family? I am here because Arthur said he needed to talk, Hermione and Tracy came to keep me company. We can't stand Ronald or Ginevra. First off, I am gay! I fuck guys, incase you don't understand. Second, the only person who will marrying Hermione is Draco and thirdly, you hate Tracy and she hates you. Thank you from telling us Arthur, we will take our leave now." Harry walked away from the table.

Hermione stood, walking to his side. She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Oh and I don't like to be this person but who knows what I could have caught from Ron or Harry from Ginny, they sleep with anyone that will spread their legs for them." Hermione turned back and made it to Harry's side.

Tracy stood, stepped around the table, "One more thing, and I love to be this person, Ron and Ginny should just check into Azkaban right now." Tracy laughed as she reached Harry, who grabbed her and they disappeared. 

The Potter Manor

They landed and Tracy began to laughed as Hermione giggled. "I told you he wouldn't keep it together."

Harry growled, "Godric, I hate them. I just want to hit her in the face." Harry sat down on his couch, "At least we are done with them."

There was a loud bang, Molly, Ron and Ginny appeared in the manor, "Spoke to soon." Tracy sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"You think you can speak that way to me!" Molly shouted before throwing a spell at Harry, who dodged it. "You filthy little half breed and Mudbloods think that you have a choice. You are marrying my children or I'll make you."

"You mean like when you fed Harry and Hermione love potions in Hogwarts?" Tracy asked as she smirked, "I don't think so. I also think your math is off."

Molly screamed and sent off a spell but Hermione shielded Harry, Tracy knocked their wands out of their hands with a kick as Harry stunned all of them. Harry growled as Hermione sent of a Patronus. Arthur appeared with Bill and Charlie. "Forgive me Harry, I will take them."

"This is the last time she attacks any of us or we will attack her back." Harry told him, Tracy smirked as he nodded before they disappear.

"You should have let me at least make one of them bleed." Tracy stated as she looked at him, "Kreature!"

Harry sighed, "You wouldn't have stopped after she called Hermione a mudblood."

"Sure as hell wouldn't minded." Hermione sneered. "Stupid bitch."

Tracy laughed as Kreature appeared beside her, "I want you to return these wands." She handed them over and he disappeared. "I'm bored and now I have to find someone to marry. This sucks." She sat on the couch. "Hermione what was that Patronus you sent off when Arthur started to read the law?"

"To Draco, telling him Harry was about to lose it." Hermione smirked.

Harry laughed, "So he is watching us?" A ferret Patronus flew through the room and the three of them laughed. "Awesome." There was a bang outside, "Now what?"

There was banging on the door, "Harry, I know you are here!? Harry please baby, take me back." We heard a voice through the door.

Harry groaned, "Go away Collen."

Tracy groaned, "Who feels like crashing Draco's house?" Hermione laughed as Tracy grabbed her and Harry before they disappeared.

Malfoy Manor

They appeared, "Draco!"

Draco laughed, "In here Tray."

The door to the room was pushed open, Tracy, Hermione and Harry walked in. Hermione rushed to Draco, who kissed her. Tracy sighed, "Get a room."

"I have one upstairs, Mia." Draco whispered, she giggled and hit him.

"Behave." Hermione turned toward the table, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Don't be, Hermione, it was quite entertaining." Bellatrix smiled at her. "Please join us."

Harry sat down between Blaise and Theo as Hermione sat next to Draco, Tracy looked around the table and found a seat near Lucius, she shrugged and popped into it. "Thanks."

Tom looked at her, "I don't believe I have ever heard of you, Tracy."

"Oh please, just Tray. I am a half blood, raised in America. I am the daughter of Sirius Black." She smiled at him, Bellatrix laughed.

"He had a daughter?" Lucius asked.

She nodded her head, "Yep, little ol' me. Why?"

Lucius smirked, "I didn't know he had it in him."

She laughed, "Oh please, you should hear him and the wolf, they both got it in them."

"Tray!" Hermione gasped, Harry laughed out loud. "You should not say those thing in public about your father."

Tracy waved her off, "Then they should silence their room and the Kitchen and the shower and the library and the..."

"Tray! Enough!" Harry was trying to breath as Hermione had a look of horror on her face.

"The Library!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh don't worry, I have it cleaned every morning after I hear it." Tracy smirked, Harry shook his head, Hermione frowned. "What?"

"You should have never told her." Draco smirked.

"Oh I know." Tracy winked at him. Hermione growled. "Oh someone touchy?"

"Get your own man." Hermione snapped.

"When I find a real one, I will." Tracy snapped backed.

"Hey!" Blaise, Draco, Harry, Theo and Marcus all cried out at the same time. 

Tracy giggled as Hermione smirked at her, "Good point."

"Play nice, love." Draco told Hermione, she smiled and nodded. "Tray, there has to be someone?"

"Nope, you all suck." Tracy sighed, Draco smirked. 

"No that is just Harry and Theo." Blaise stated.

Harry smirked, "You know you want to."

Theo smirked, "I sure do." He winked at Harry, who blushed.

"Guys focus. Finding Tray a husband!" Draco cried out.

"She won't marry anyone our age group, or someone to goody two shoes. She'll kill them." Harry commented.

Hermione sat up, "Yes, yes we must find Tray a husband before Draco loses it. Didn't you know?"

Tracy laughed as Blaise chuckled, "Of course, Tray is his lovely partner in crime."

"More like his mother." Theo whispered, Draco growled at him as Tracy giggled.

"Draco don't growl at Theo." Tracy stated.

Draco nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Bellatrix laughed out loud as Narcissa glared at him, "Draco. You listen to her but not me?!"

Draco looked at Narcissa, "Quit pretending that you actually care. The only reason you are pretending is because you want Lucius to fight you over me so you can make it look like you are the poor little wife, losing everything." Draco glared at her, "We both know that we hate each other."

"Draco." Tracy snapped at him, he straightened up and looked away from Narcissa. "Now focus on the task at hand."

Draco nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. Harry, who are you going to marry?"

"No clue. Collen keeps coming back around so does Viktor." Harry stated but Theo growled.

"I'll kill them." Theo hissed, "You are mine."

Harry looked at him, "You sure."

"Never more so." Theo smirked and Harry laughed, "So Harry and I, Draco and Mya now all we got to worry about is Blaise and Tray."

Tracy shook her head, "Blaise is marrying Luna, before the real law comes out."

Blaise smirked, "You got it."

Draco nodded, "So Our only concern right now is you."

"Don't worry, it will all work out, besides I am sure it isn't a life sentence in Azkaban." Tracy shrugged and the teens froze.

Hermione stood up, "It doesn't even bug you does it?"

Tracy looked at her, "Not really. It wouldn't be the first time I am locked up for something that isn't my fault."

"But this one we can't get you out of!" Draco shouted.

Tracy lifted an eyebrow, "Did I ask you too?"

Draco looked away from her, "No."

"Then I do not see the problem." Tracy stated slowly.

"Well I do." Tom stated, everyone turned to him. "We simple can not let you go to Azkaban, we will find someone for you."

Tracy watched him, "And who would you suggest?"

"Honestly, Lucius." Tom stated, Tracy froze as Lucius chuckled.

"It would be a pleasure." Lucius stated softly.

Narcissa scream, "No! She does not get my son and my husband!"

"He isn't your husband anymore Narcissa," Hermione reminded her, she glared at her, "And she has already had your son."

Draco smirked, "Play nice, Mya." He kissed her neck, she smirked.

"If I must." Hermione sat back and leaned into Draco. "Although we both know that if she wanted Lucius, your mother could not stop her, no one could."

Draco chuckled as Tracy smiled brightly, "To true, to true, Mya." She pulled out a mirror, "Padfoot?"

Sirius appeared in the mirror, "Let me guess, Kingsley is passing a marriage law?"

"Yep." Tracy nodded.

Sirius sighed, "So Draco and Hermione, Blaise and Luna, Harry and..."

"Theo." Tracy inputted.

"Harry and Theo, that leaves you. Any options?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Tom think I should marry Lucius and Lucius is okay with it." Tracy stated.

Remus started laughing in the back ground, "Oh my, that is perfect. Can you imagine them together? So perfect. I never thought I would say this but I agree with Tom."

Sirius shook his head, "Okay, I can handle that, if it is what you want but remember... Narcissa is a bitch and will try to make you out be a gold digger."

Tracy laughed, "She'd have better luck proving I'm a whore, which isn't that far off but a gold digger. First off I'm richer then the Potters, so I think I am pretty set on money. Second, I have a slight obsession with second hand shops. Third, well... you know all about that... no need to air out all my secrets." Tracy waved it off. "So how is it going there?"

"Oh we were going to call Harry. We found them." Sirius smiled.

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted, Tracy sighed.

"Well I guess I'm done talking to you. Here." She tossed the mirror to Harry, who stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't start if you're not gonna finish!"

Harry laughed as Draco shook his head, "Tease."

Harry smirked, "So how are they?"

"Quite mad." Remus stated, "They got their memories back, they won't tell us who did it but they know, that is for sure."

Tracy sighed, "For the last time... It was MOLLY WEASLEY!" Tracy glared, "I don't know how many times I have to say it, probably a hundred more cause no one will believe me."

There was a laugh, "Well it is nice to know that she takes after her uncle instead of her father."

"Hey no fair, Prongs." Sirius pouted.

James appeared in the mirror, "Hello son, we'll be home soon. Tracy is right, stay away from Molly."

Lily appeared beside him, "I want to meet this Theo before you get married, sweetie."

"Of course mom." Harry smiled. "Well we should let you go so you can get back here."

"See you soon, sweetie." Lily smiled at him, James nodded to him before the mirror went dark.

Harry put the mirror down, looked at Tracy, "How did you know it was Molly?"

"Hello! EVIL!!!" She motions to herself with her pointer fingers, "I think I can recognize my own kind. Evil gives off an aura, if you look close enough it is easy to find. That is how I knew Hermione had a evil side, you as well. I just need to give you guys a little push for it to show." Tracy smirked.

"Little push?!" Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "You got Draco drunk and sicked Lavender on him! I almost killed her!"

"Yes, you did baby but you stopped, so it is okay." Draco reminded her.

Harry laughed, "Yeah besides, it was a lot better then what she did to me."

Hermione giggled, "Yes, yes it was. Thank Merlin for that. Tray some times, you scare me."

Tracy smiled brightly, "I try my hardest."

Draco laughed, "Anyways, so... my father... that should be interesting." Draco smirked, "Since I have seen you naked."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, "Why have you seen her naked, son?"

Hermione began to giggle, "That would be my fault."

Tracy laughed out loud, "I don't really think of it as your fault so much as your surprise."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, it was quite a surprise."

Draco laughed, "One I'll never forget, even if you try."

Tracy smirked, "Why thank you."

"I think we are missing something." Bellatrix commented.

Harry laughed. "Hermione let Tray use her shower in the Head Girl bathroom and forgot that she didn't tell Draco until it was to late. Draco walked into her bathroom to ask her a question, like he always did, the boy has no privacy boundaries, I swear, but anyways. He found Tray standing there naked and they struck up a conversation. Hermione walked in to find them both naked, comparing scars, laughing. She just shook her head, smiled and said..."

"I'm so glad that I know you love me, Draco, or I might get jealous." Hermione smirked.

Tracy giggled, "Then I laughed and told her to get naked with us, show us her scars."

Draco chuckled, "She did."

Hermione shrugged, "It seemed fair."

Lucius laughed, "Well that is quite a story..."

"Not even our strangest one, Lucius." Harry commented. "Wait until the full moon."

Tracy laughed, "Hey, I can't help it!"

"Are you a werewolf?" Greyback asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, she isn't. I am, Barty Jr slipt werewolf DNA into Harry's drink but I drank it instead. Opps."

Draco kissed her forehead, "So Me, Tray, Harry, Neville and Luna became Animaguses. I'm well... a ferret."

"A Phoenix." Harry smirked. "Neville is a Lion, Luna a Bunny and..."

"Well I'm a artic wolf." Tracy smirked. "So both Hermione and I get the Wolf attitude, only hers shows up more around the full moon when mine is all the time."


	18. Marriage Laws

Halloween night at the Potter's, Voldemort never got past James. Peter had never betrayed them and Regulus, Lucius and Severus had found and distroyed all the Horcruxes. The war was over and the blood fueds vanished as the last of his followers were arrested. Bellatrix had betrayed her husband and set a trap when they went to attack the Longbottoms. Regulus had accepted the Black Lordship, voided the marriges between Bellatrix and Lestrange, Narcissa and Lucius and welcomed Sirius and Andromida back into the family. He had convinced Kreature to get rid of his mother's portrait. Narcissa had married Remus, Severus and Regulus were lovers but never defined it. Lily and James had a second son, they named him Alexander Potter. Narcissa and Remus had Teddy and Remus Jr. Severus and Regulus had a daughter, Rayne. Sirius had a son, Thadeus, who was abandoned by his mother. Lucius had another son with his second wife, Leo. Bellatrix married Peter and had a son, Maximus. 

Rayne, Alex, Max, Leo, Thad and Remy all started Hogwarts when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco was in their seventh year, Teddy, Ginny and Luna were in sixth. After Ginny, Luna and Teddy graduated, they became known as the Slytherin Royality. When they had writing home to tell their families they had all been sorted in Slytherin, everyone laughed. The children were silent most of the time but over the years they had found themselves. It was their seventh year, today they were graduating. Over the last four years, there have been howlers, points lost, detentions and the occational Medical Wing visits.

Rayne was sitting at the table eating when her family walked in with the Malfoys, Potters, Lupins, Pettigrews and the Prewett Twins. She shook her head as Thad, Alex and Max jumped up, ran over and hugged everyone. Leo smiled as he made his way over, Remy looked at her. She shrugged, stood and they walked over. She stopped infront of her fathers, "Hello."

Regulus smiled, "Hello princess. How do you feel?"

"Confused, I thought you wouldn't be here until later." Rayne lifted an eyebrow.

Severus nodded, "Something came up that we need to talk about."

"What?" Remy asked.

Remus opened his mouth to answer when a girl screamed, Rayne and Remy turned. "Rayne! They did it! The Marriage Law, it past! It past!" A small hufflepuff girl shouted.

Rayne looked at her fathers, who nodded slowly. "No, they couldn't possible..." She ran to the girl, "Give me the paper, Annie." Annie handed it over, Rayne read it and fell to her knees. "THAD!"

Thad growled as he pushed away from Alex, he ran to her side, "It will be okay, Ray. We will get through this. Breath, they need you."

Rayne looked up to see students watching her, many parents were watching the scene as Rayne stood. "You're right." She climbed on top of the Hufflepuff table. "Okay everyone. I know this seems bad but lets all relax. We knew this was a possibilty for two years now. Let's not let this ruin our day, we will get through this. Most of you are with the one you love already, this will just speed up your time line. I know that this is not what most of us had in mind but, and as much as it pains me to say this, the law is set and we must follow. Okay, so tomorrow we will handle this, today..." She smirked, "We graduate!"

The students cheered and clapped, Rayne smiled as she climbed down and Thad hugged her, "Perfect as always."

Rayne smirked as she walked to Remy, "Outside?"

"Yes." Remy walked out. Rayne, Thad, Alex and Leo followed him, the families followed after them, keeping a distance. Remy growled as they reached the lake. "What does it say, Ray?"

Marriage Law Act 594

All Wizards and Witches of age, are to marry before January 1st of next year. If you have not chosen a spouse and a wedding date by Oct. 31st, then one will be chosen for you. If you refused to marry you will be sent to Azkaban. If you attempt to flee the country, you will be arrest when found. 

The law was passed in order to help rebuild our world. All couples be over looked if you have proof of your relastion ship before this Law is issued or already married. Also all those who have mates such as Veelas, Werewolves and Animagus forms that have mates are excused to find their mate.

All marriages will be handled through the Ministry.

Signed, Minister Kingsley

Rayne finished reading the law and Remy roared out in anger as Thad took the paper and stared at it. "They can't do this to us! It isn't right!"

Max walked up to Thad, turned his head to his, "Relax, it is okay. We are safe."

Thad nodded as he kissed him deeply, he pulled back. "Remy?"

Remy growled, "Alex and Leo are safe as well." Alex hugged Leo tight as they all turned to Rayne, "Ray, you'll have to tell him. His name is already in the soulbond book. They will tell him if you do not."

Rayne was staring at her hands, shaking. "I can't. I can't tell him! What if he hates me?"

Thad let go of Max to hug her, "Ray, no one will hate you. He needs to know."

Rayne looked into his eyes, terrified. "I'm a werewolf, Thad."

"No, you are not." Thad growled, "You never shift! You have the eyes, the temper, the senses but you do not shift. You are not a werewolf, do you hear me?" She nodded her head and Thad kissed her forehead. "Breath, we can do this."

Remy growled as his eyes shifted yellow, "Rayne, look at me." Rayne shifted and looked at him, "I will Never let you be alone. I will Never let anyone hurt you. You are mine! I am your alpha. You will Never be alone Again. He already cares for you, trust your inner wolf."

Rayne nodded, took a deep breath, "Yes Remy." Remy smirked as he shifted his eyes back to the castle, "Remy, will she come?"

"I don't know." He whispered, "I will not force her."

"I know." Rayne nodded as she walked to him and hugged him, he hugged her close, running his nose down her neck and humming. "She will come."

Thad held Max as Alex and Leo walked over to them, Leo smiled softly, "Of course she will. We are family and we will always stick together."

Thad chuckled, "No matter how much we piss each other off." Alex laughed as he flipped him off, Thad smirked and winked at him. "Let's get through today and tomorrow... Well tomorrow we can fall apart."

Rayne laughed as she pulled back, "Guys, we made it. Today it our last day. We did it." Thad laughed as he lifted her up from behind and spun her around, she giggled. "Down Thad!"

Thad put her down, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, you have your speach?" Remy asked Rayne, she held it up. "Okay, so how long do we have?"

"An hour." Leo stated.

"Less." Alex cut in, "McGonagall is headed our way." 

They all looked at Rayne, "What I didn't do anything yet!"

McGonagall reached them, "Rayne, we need to talk."

Rayne held her hands up, "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

Minerva smiled, "No, Percy Weasley is here. He was just recently assigned to the Magical Creature Department of the Ministy. He says he is looking for you."

Rayne looked annoyed, "Crap."

Remy laughed, "It would be Percy." Rayne hit him and he held his hands up. "Okay, where is he?"

"I believe that Donte sent him to the library." Minerva stated and Thad laughed but looked away when she looked at him. "You wouldn't know why?"

"Nope." Rayne smiled.

Minerva sighed, "I am looking forward to next year." She shook her head and walked back to the school.

Thad smirked, "Who are you kidding? You know you love me!" Minerva chuckled as she kept walking, Thad turned to Max, "I'm gonna miss her."

"I know." Max shook his head, "So Rayne, what is the plan?"

"No clue." Rayne shrugged. "I guess we tackle the family first." Rayne pointed to her father and Uncle.

Thad sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I'm right here with you cuz."

Rayne smiled, "I know." They walked to Regulus and Sirius, "So I have no idea how much time we have before Percy intrupts us so, I'm legally classified as a werewolf." Rayne stated, "Have been for the last two years. I found my mate shortly after that. I never told him because he was married to someone and I didn't want to ruin that for him. But with this law, I have to tell him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked, "How did it happen?"

Regulus sighed, "You know that no matter we love you, Princess."

"I know dad." Rayne smiled, "It was an accident. Remy was trapped in a closet one full moon. Thad, Alex and I got him outside while Leo and Max kept the students safe. We were in our animagus forms but he still got us good."

"We kept him from his mate, wasn't to happy." Thad sighed, "But we still love him."

Rayne smiled at Remy as he hugged her, "I was terrorifed when I woke the next morning. Alex and Thad where trying to wake Rayne up but she wouldn't move. We dress and carried her to the castle where she spent the next two weeks in bed." Remy kissed her forehead.

Rayne smiled, "When I awoke, Remy wouldn't let me out of his sight for months. He still has a hard time with it but it has gotten better."

"Who is your mate?" Remus asked.

Rayne looked at him, "Well um..."

"Rayne Sirana Black!" Percy's voice shouted out, she turned and saw him glaring at her. She sighed as he walked over to her. "How dare you? How dare you think that you can hide this? Do you have any idea what this will do to my mother?"

Rayne growled "I don't care!" Percy gasped as Rayne faced him, "I do not see what Molly Weasley has anything to do with my life, Percy. I do not care if she is not happy with my life. I do not care if she has some stupid deluison that I am going to let Ron touch me! I wouldn't be with that pig if my other choice was a bloody dementor! This has nothing to do with you or your family, Percy, so leave. Now!"

Percy glared, "My mother has worked hard on getting you and Ronald together..."

Thad growled, "They are not together! They never were! Now leave Percy before I make you."

Percy looked at me, "This is none of your concern, wolf."

Remy growled, "You're pushing your luck, Percy Weasley."

"Don't talk to me, werewolf. This is between me and that whore." Percy sneered, Rayne growled. "She is to marry Ronald and I will not let this happen." He held up a piece of paper. "You will not marry him!"

Rayne sighed, "Go home Percy. You have no control over this, neither do I for that matter. I never wanted this to happen. I was going to die with my secret but the Ministry saw fit to past this stupid law. Blame them."

Percy scoffed, "So you were never going to tell James Potter that he is your mate? Do not lie to me!"

Rayne froze as Remy roared, "You bloody fool. I'll kill you."

Regulus looked to Rayne, "James? James is your mate?"

Rayne stared at Percy, who looked smug, "You never told your father?"

"I told NO ONE! NOT EVEN THAD!" Rayne screamed as she lunged at Percy, she slammed him to the ground and began to hit him, "Fucking piece of shit!"

"Shit!" Thad shouted, he rushed over, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off of him.

"I'll kill you!" Rayne shouted as she fought against Thad, "You hear me! You, Ron and your mother! All of you! Can't mind your own damn buisness! I hate you!"

Remy lifted Percy to his feet and pushed him away, "Get lost, Weasley. Now."

Percy ran off leaving behind the folder, Leo picked it up and sighed, "Molly tried to pass your marriage to Ron through that Ministry but they stopped her."

Rayne stopped fighting but kept growling as Thad shook his head, "Can't believe she thought that would work."

"That might not be our biggest problem." Alex stated, they turned to him, "Rayne just attacked Percy."

"Bloody hell." Max sighed as he sat on the ground, "I hate that man."

"Don't we all." Leo groaned, "What do we do?"

"Nothing." Rayne snapped, she pushed away from Thad, "I attacked him, I'll admit it." She pushed her hands into her hair, "He just pushed and pushed, I couldn't take it anymore. Gods, I wanted him to bleed."

Thad shook his head, "That, that right there is why people are afraid of us."

Remy laughed, "Really? That?"

Thad nodded, "Rayne's temper is pruely psychotic, everyone knows it."

"Yeah but honestly is Alex's any better?" Leo asked, Alex laughed.

"Not at all." Alex smirked.

"Enough!" Draco shouted, "Can we get back to Rayne being mated to James please?"

"No." Rayne and Leo snapped at him before turning to each other and laughing.

"Creepy." Alex whispered.

Rayne stood to her feet, "Okay so we have to get the Main Hall for graduation. Let's go. Up!" She clapped, the boys jumped to their feet and saluted her. She giggled as she twirled and her school uniform turned into a beautiful skin tight green mini dress. She placed her hands on her hips, "Well, get ready."

Alex laughed as Leo waved his wand at them and they were all wearing black suits, each had different colored shirts. Alex's was red, Leo's was yellow, Thad was silver, Max's was blue and Remy's was white. Remy walked to Rayne, held out his arm, "Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be." She smiled as she took his arm, she waved at their families. "See you after." She blew them kisses as Remy walked her back to the school. Leo pulled Alex along as Thad picked on Max as they entered the school. They walked into the Main Hall and the students clapped for them as they walked to rows where they would stand. Rayne smiled at all students, she raised a hand, they quited. "Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stood and laughed, "Yes, welcome once again to Hogwarts. Today another class as reached there final year and are about to out into the world. Enough of that, I introduce you to the top of the class, Rayne Black." 

Rayne walked up to him, shook his hand as everyone cheered. She turned to the crowed, "Thank you all for coming to join us. We are happy to see that our families and friends have joined us on this happy day. Now that I have addressed you, forgive me but I am going to talk to the students who we are leaving behind." She smirked at them and turned to the students. "Keep your head high. Don't let them get you down and soon you will be up here. Now know that we have not left you completely alone, you will never be alone. Just hold on to the hope and help will come. We leave here today but we are not gone forever." She raised her hand and rainbow fireworks expolded from the ceiling covering the students in sparkles and paint. They students cheered as Rayne bowed before walking back to Remy's side.

McGonagall stood up, shook her head. "Congratulation students. You have graduated Hogwarts!" 

The students cheered as Rayne, Remy, Max, Alex, Thad and Leo walked off the stage and out of the hall followed by the rest of their class. They waved and smiled as they left, they walked outside to wait for their families. Alex sighed, "So who is ready for a nap?"

Rayne laughed as she pushed Alex, "No time."

"Yeah, we got work to do." Leo laughed.

"Work?" James asked, "You just graduated. What work do you have?"

Thad smirked, "Well, now James. That is hard to explain but just know this, it is work."

Remy chuckled as he shook his head, "Guys, he is here."

They all turned to see Viktor Krum walking to them, Rayne laughed as she ran to him. He lifted her and swung her around, "Hello Princess. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Is everything ready?" Rayne asked as he set her down.

Viktor nodded as he hugged Remy, Thad, Alex and Max. He shook Leo's hand, "Yes, Oliver has everything waiting for us. Cedric and Marcus went to get Blaise, Adrian and Vlad. They are just waiting on us."

Alex smirked, "Perfect. I miss Vlad."

Thad laughed, "We are just waiting for..."

"Remy!" A voice screamed, Remy laughed as he turned just in time for a little ball of blonde to run and jump into his arms. "I'm sorry it took so long but father would not stop talking. I'm here now."

"Hey Tabs, glad you made it. We were just leaving." Leo smiled.

"We knew you would make it Tabby." Rayne smiled as the girl turned to hug her. "Dad said it was okay to come?"

"As long as Remy is there, I could go to hell and back." Tabby smiked.

"Why would you want to go come back here for?" Thad asked, Rayne and Tabby giggled at him. "Alright, let's go. I am ready to go."

"You are always ready to go." Rayne shook her head, "Now you guys go, I'll be there soon."

"What?!" Thad, Alex, Remy and Viktor shouted at her, she squeeked.

"Bloody hell!" Rayne shouted as she covered her ears. "Was that really nessisary? I mean honestly!" She rubbed her ears, "I told you to go ahead, I have to talk to my dad before he blows." She pointed as Severus, they nodded and held up their hands. "Okay now that we are done hurting my ears, go! Before Blaise and Adrian start fooling around." She shoo'd them away. They hugged her, Viktor kissed her cheek and Remy kissed her forehead. She turned to her fathers, "Sorry, I know you have to be really confused. I'll tell you what I can."

Severus looked shocked, "What you can?"

"Well yes, some stuff is not mine to tell but the boys too." Rayne nodded.

"Where you going to tell me?" James asked.

Rayne looked at him, "Honestly, no."

James sighed, "Why?"

"Because you were married." Rayne stated.

"Where did they go?" Sirius asked.

Rayne smiled, "Romania."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because we are working there." Rayne smirked, "That is all you are getting on that subject."

"And when she left me?" James asked, Rayne stared at him.

"You could never want someone like me." She stated slowly. 

He sighed as he walked up to her, cupped her face. "That it ridiculous. I adore you already but never let myself hope because you are so young."

Rayne smiled softly, "Not as young as you think, James." She kissed his cheek, "I have to go, don't worry. We will all be back for the party tomorrow." She pulled away, kissed her fathers' and uncle. "Oh, one more thing, don't trust Molly Weasley." She winked before disappearing.


	19. Masters

Draco was sitting in his room, twirling his wand through his fingers, trying to not listen to the screams that ran through his house as his Lord tortured another Death Eater for failing in their task. He sighed as he closed his eyes, remembering feeling the Curcio from Bellatrix as he had gotten home, a reminder to never fail the Dark Lord. There was a tapping at his window, he opened his eyes, turned his head and looked to see an unfamiliar owl outside his window. He stood, walking to the window, opened it for the owl to drop the letter on the window seal before leaving. Draco stared at it for a moment before lifting it and returning to his bed. He opened it and began to read, his eyes growing wide as he did. How could they not, it was from his enemy, Harry Potter.

Draco,

I know that this must be a shock but I am writing to you of my own free will, what little of it that I have. I don't know if you will continue to read this or if you will believe me but you might be my only chance to survive. After last year, the tournament and seeing your father at the graveyard, I can only hope that your father can reach Voldemort. I have been thinking of this since I escaped the graveyard and can only see that this is the right course of action. You see, I am dying. My Muggle Uncle is trying to kill me and is very close to succeeding. The Tournament brought a great deal of lies to my attention, such as the Weasleys never actually being my friends, well just Molly, Ron and Ginny. Nor is Dumbledore actually on my side, it his greatest wish that I die along with Voldemort so that he can be claimed as the greatest hero of all time. 

If I do not return to Hogwarts this year, it is because my uncle has finally killed me, I have a few hopes that I wish you to pass on. First is to you and your family, I hope that you forgive me in the way I turned down your offer of friendship and my attitude toward you and for costing your father his house elf Dobby. Second is to Voldemort, I hope that he sees that not all muggle borns are worthless, that with them we can make our world stronger then it has ever been. That if he wishes to keep the Muggles away from our world, then monitor the new powers that appear and take the muggle born children away from the muggles to be raised by witches and wizards. Third to Hermione, I hope that she finds out the truth of her birth, she was stolen from her family and placed with muggles, I believe she is a prue blood, Draco. And Finally, to Severus, I know he is your godfather so I hope that you can tell him this. I hope he gets out of Dumbledore's control as he wishes to, I hope that he can forgive me for looking so much like James Potter, Hermione believes that it is a strong placed Glamour on me, I hope that he can find happiness and love that he deserves.

If you have read this letter this far, I thank you. There is one more thing I must apologies for. To you, although you had no idea. I am sorry for loving you. I know you hate me but I could not stop myself from falling in love with you. I wish you happiness as well, with whoever you choose but for Merlin's sake not Pansy, she just wants your family money.

Goodbye, Harry Potter.

Draco stared at it in his hands before he stood up, walked out of room, down the hall to the main room where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were having a meeting. Once he entered the room, Lucius stood up but he ignored his father, walked to Voldemort, knelt to the ground and waited.

"Draco I told you to wait in your room..." Lucius started but Voldemort waved him off.

"Young Malfoy, tell me, what gave you the courage to interrupt my meeting?" Voldemort demanded.

"Harry Potter wrote me, I believe you should read it." Draco stated, holding out the letter without looking up. He felt the letter leave his fingers, he heard Voldemort hum as he read, then suddenly he growled and Draco flinched but didn't move.

"Well it seems not all is as it seems." Voldemort whispered. "Stand young Draco." Draco stood as he looked up at him, "Do you love him as well?" 

Draco took a deep breath, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, "Very well." Voldemort handed back the letter. "Severus go bring me Hermione Granger, Bellatrix bring me Harry Potter from Private Drive, Do not harm either of them!" He growled, "Go now!"

"Yes my Lord." Severus nodded before disappearing.

Bellatrix looked shocked but nodded as she disappeared. Voldemort turned to Narcissa, "Make two rooms for our new guests. Lucius go to the Minister, tell him to back off of Harry Potter." They left the room, "Everyone else leave, I will call you when I want you." Suddenly Draco and Voldemort where in the room alone, Voldemort watched him, "Young Draco, you want to keep Harry?"

Draco nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Voldemort smiled, "Then undress." Draco tensed but did as he was told, Voldemort hummed as he saw Draco in all his glory. "Harry will love to see you like this, so beautiful." Voldemort stood, walked to the table, motioning Draco over to him. Draco walked to him, Voldemort smiled as he grabbed Draco and pushed him to his knees before opening his pants and pushing them down, "Use your mouth."

"Yes my Lord." Draco whispered before he took him into his mouth, Voldemort moaned as he gripped Draco's head to hold him as Draco gave him a blowjob. Draco sucked him hard, swirling his tongue and deep throating him.

Voldemort groaned as he fucked Draco's mouth, "Yes, such a good slut, just like your father. I knew you would be. Suck a little harder, show me how much you want your love."

Draco hummed in his throat and sucked harder causing Voldemort to gasp and slam into his mouth harder. Draco pictured Harry moaning for him and felt himself grow hard.

"Oh look at that, Little Draco wants his Lord, doesn't he?" Voldemort asked as he saw his cock hardened. "Don't worry, I will have you." He pulled Draco off his cock, up to his feet and bent him over the table, without preparing Draco, he slammed into his ass, groaning at his tightness. Draco cried out in pain, "Oh that is it my slut, take my cock, just like your father. So tight, so warm, I'm gonna fill you up, my pet."

Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming as Voldemort pumped in and out of Draco, slamming him into the table, groaning out his pleasure as Draco tried to keep from crying. 

Voldemort reached around, gripping his cock, stroking him, "Cum for me, Slut, I want to feel your ass squeeze my cock like a good little whore." He jerked Draco off, moaning as Draco tightened around his cock, "Oh yes, just like that, oh almost as good as your father, I miss being inside him, I'll have to take him soon. Cum for me so I can fill you with my cum, little whore."

Draco closed his eyes, imagined Harry under him, moaning around him, he felt himself explode in Voldemort's hand as Voldemort groaned before slamming back into Draco, cumming inside him.

"That's it, take all my cum, fill yourself up with it." Voldemort drape his body over Draco as he rode out his orgasm. He chuckled as he pulled out of Draco and pulled his pants back up. "That was wonderful Draco, you can keep Harry. Go get cleaned up."

Draco stood slowly, grabbed his clothes and rushed to his room where he washed himself out, put on new clothes and brushed his teeth. He took a deep breath, his father had always warned him about Voldemort's tastes in men and that one day he might turn to him, now that he had, he would leave him alone.

Draco made his way downstairs when he heard a commotion, he walked into the room to see Hermione fighting in the arms of Severus. He sighed, "Hermione!"

She stopped, looked at him, "What?"

"Harry will be here soon, do you want to see him?" Draco asked, she nodded, "Then stop fighting and listen."

"Fine." Hermione sighed as she straightened her clothes and looked to Voldemort.

He smiled, "Wonderful, Hermione it has come to my attention that you might not be a mudblood but a pureblood. So please relax, I do not mean to hurt you. Make yourself at home."

"What do you want with Harry?" Hermione asked as she relaxed in Severus' hold.

"To help him." Voldemort started before there was a small pop and Bellatrix appeared, holding a bleeding Harry Potter. "Bellatrix?"

"I didn't hurt him, my Lord. It was the fat muggle who did this to him. I tortured them before killing them and burning the house. He is very hurt, he needs a healer." Bellatrix stated as she stepped closer, Hermione cried out and fell to her knees but Severus held on to her.

"Harry!" She cried out.

Harry coughed, "Her... Mione... Sorry."

Hermione gasped as she tried to reach him but Severus held her, "He will survive, Granger." Hermione looked to him, she nodded and turned back to Harry. "My Lord."

"Narcissa!" Voldemort shouted, she appeared, gasped at the sight of Harry and pulled him out Bellatrix's arms. She laid him on the table and began to wave her wand. She swore before whispering some spells and looking to Severus.

"He needs a blood potion, a strong pain potion and Skele-grow." She whispered.

Severus nodded, "I have to go get them Granger, stay with Draco." Hermione nodded, stood up and walked to Draco, who hugged her. Severus nodded before he disappeared. He appeared moments later with his potion bag, he pulled out everything Narcissa asked for, "Harry, if you can hear me, drink."

Harry opened his mouth as Severus poured them in, he swallowed, coughing slightly but relaxed, "Thanks."

Severus nodded, "He will need rest."

Narcissa smiled, "I'll take him to his new room, it is next to Draco's. I can show Hermione's hers as well."

Voldemort smiled, "In a moment, I wish to speak to her. I will call you when she is ready. Go." Everyone left the room.

Draco whispered in her ear, "Picture someone you love."

Hermione shivered in fear but held her head high, "Voldemort."

"Hermione, come." He smiled as he sat on his chair, he watched her walk closer, he undid his pants, pulled them down and began masturbating to her. "So beautiful, do you want your potions master? Do you fantasies about him bending you over his desk and fucking you senseless?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes."

He chuckled, "Good girl, he wishes for that too. I will give you to him but first, show me how good you are at riding a man like a whore."

Hermione froze a moment before she pulled her shorts and underwear off, she lifts herself up on to his lap, straddling him. She lowers herself onto him, gasping at the feel of him in her, she pictures Severus and moans. She begins to raise herself up and slam herself back down on his cock, throwing her head back in passion.

Voldemort groans as he watches her ride his cock like a whore, "Such a good whore, Severus will be very pleased. Such a tight pussy, cleanly shaven. Who knew this bookworm was such a whore. Take off your shirt, let me see your tits, whore."

Hermione nodded and slowly took off her shirt, showing him her breast that were covered by her white bra. Voldemort reached behind her, unclasped it, drew it off and threw it away, before bending forward and taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned.

He smirked as he gripped her hips and began to slam into her harder, she cried out but he didn't stop, he felt her tighten around him. He pulled back to look at her, "That's it whore, cum for me. Cum all over my cock, squeeze my cum from me, Fill yourself up with it, my little whore. So perfect." He pushed out of his chair, laying them both on the floor as he slammed into her over and over, sucking her nipples, biting them softly. He groaned as she came undone around him, squeezing him tightly as he came into her. He rested there for a moment before pulling out of her and pulling his pants up. "Get dressed."

Hermione stood up, got dressed without a word as Narcissa appeared. "Come Granger."

Hermione followed her, once they were far enough away she sighed, "Does he do that a lot?"

Narcissa nodded, "He takes whoever he wishes but once he gives someone to someone else, they are off limits."

Hermione nodded. "How is Harry?"

"Good, Draco is with him." Narcissa told her as they stopped outside a door. "I hope you like it."

"I will." Hermione smiled at her before opening the door and walking inside. She smiled at the room and walked to the bathroom, she started a shower to clean herself, charming herself to prevent a pregnancy. Once she was finished, she changed clothes from the outfits that were in the room and picked up a book form the table and began to read.

Later that night

Voldemort had called Severus to him, "My potions master, you have given up much to work for me. I wish to give you something in return."

"Thank you my Lord." Severus knew better then to turn down a gift from him.

"I am giving you Hermione." Voldemort stated. Severus froze, "Don't worry she knows of this and was not upset, go. I had Narcissa put her in the room that connects to yours."

"Thank you My Lord." Severus whispered before leaving the room. He headed toward his room. Hermione was his, he could have her, anyway he wanted. All the fantasies could become true, he could finally fuck her senseless, fill her up with his cum and have her carry his child. He grew hard just thinking about it. He walked into his room, looked at himself in the mirror, frowned and decided to change into a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black shirt before he knocked on the door that joined their rooms. 

After a moment the door opened and revealed Hermione, wearing a short skin tight black dress, she smiled at him, "Professor."

"I'm not your professor anymore Hermione." Severus stated slowly.

Hermione nodded as she stepped up to him, "No, you are my lover now, aren't you?"

Severus groaned, "Is that what you want, Hermione?"

Hermione smirked, "I have wanted you for years, Severus. I always imagined you bending me over your desk, fucking me hard. Will you?"

Severus growled, he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She shiver against him as he lifted her up and walked her over to his desk, set her down and turned her to face it. "It isn't as big as my desk at the school but I believe this will do, won't it lover?"

"Yes, Master." Hermione whispered.

He growled as he bent her over, pulled off her underwear, pushing two fingers into her, "So wet for me, Lover. Wet for your master. Are you going to be Master's good little whore?"

Hermione moaned, "Yes Master, I'll be a good little whore."

Severus undid his jeans and pulled out his cock, slamming it into her, she cried out as he fucked her into the desk, "So perfect, Just like I imagined Hermione. Just like I dreamed. You're mine! No one else can touch you, you were made for me."

"Yes Master, only you. Fuck me harder Master." She cried out.

He gripped her hair, pulling her back as he slammed into her, "You like this, don't you. You like it rough but I know you, you like it soft too. I'll give you everything you need. What do you need, my lover?"

"You. I need you Master. Only you." Hermione cried out, he moaned as he reached down her body to rub her clit, she gasped and arched her back into him. "Oh master."

"That's it Love, Feel me, feel it all. Take it all, such a good whore. Mine. All mine!" Severus held her hips in place as he rammed into her over and over. "I'm going to cum in you, Love. Fill you up with my cum until you carry my child. Do you want that?"

Hermione moaned, "Yes master, cum in me, cum in me. Get me pregnant, Master. Oh Godric!"

Severus bent her over the desk once more as his movement grew faster, he felt her cum around him, squeezing him. Slamming into her two more time before he came inside of her, groaning out his release as he laid softly on her back. He kissed her shoulder. "I meant what I said Hermione, I'm going to get you pregnant with my child. You are mine now."

Hermione shivered. "Good Severus. I want that too. To feel our child growing inside of me, it is my greatest wish."

Severus pulled out of her, turned her around, framed her face with his hands, kissing her softly, "I will give that to you, Love. Are you tired?"

"No. Why?" She asks.

"I thought you might want to see Harry." Severus smirked, she smiled, "Come love." He took her by the hand and lead her to Harry's room, he knocked, Draco answered. "Hermione wishes to see him."

Draco smiled, "Our Lord gave her to you?"

Severus smiled, "Just as he has given Harry to you."

Draco pulled open the door, "Come in. Maybe Hermione, you can explain it to him. I must talk to Severus."

Hermione nodded, "Of course Draco." Severus watched her for a moment as she sat beside Harry before walking out of the room with Draco. Hermione waited for the door to close, "Harry?"

"Hermione, have they hurt you?" Harry asked.

She smiled, "No, I had to fuck Voldemort but then he gave me to Severus. I am happy."

"How can you be?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort wouldn't have given me away unless Severus loved me. Harry you have to understand, that for him to give someone away it will only be to someone who loves them, after one of them have paid the price." Hermione told him.

"One of them but he gave me to Draco, I haven't... Oh my... Draco." Harry gasped, Hermione nodded. "He did that for me?"

"Yes Harry. He did." Hermione smiled, "Now relax, we are going to be very well taken care of here." She kissed his forehead as Severus and Draco walked back in. She stood up and walked to Severus, who held her.

Harry watched her, sighed and nodded. "I trust you Hermione. Congrats Professor."

"Just Severus, Harry." Severus stated before nodding to him as they left the room. 

Draco watched him for a moment, "I'll leave you..."

"Wait." Harry whispered, Draco turned back to him, "What did Voldemort want from you... For me?"

Draco sighed as he walked to the bed, sitting on the side. "He wanted to fuck me. It was a price that I was glad to pay, if it meant that I could have you." Draco closed his eyes, "I understand if you find me disgusting now, I will leav..."

Harry cut him off by kissing him, Draco moaned as he pulled Harry to him. Harry pulled back. "You want me?" Draco nodded, "Show me."

"Harry, you are healing." Draco whispered.

"So be careful." Harry smirked, Draco chuckled before silencing and locking the door. He pulled back the blankets on the bed, spelling away Harry's clothes and his. He groaned at the sight of his lover, he reached out and began to jerk Harry off, Harry moaned. "Draco..."

Draco smirked before taking Harry into his mouth and sucking him, Harry gasped as he arched up. Draco moaned around him as he ran his fingers up Harry's legs to his ass, slipping a finger inside of him, Harry cried out. Draco set out to stretch him, sucking him off until he came in his mouth, he swallowed his cum, moved up his body and kissed him. "You taste amazing baby."

"Oh Draco, please." Harry whispered as he held on to Draco, who smirked.

"I've got you baby." Draco removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock that he slowly pushed into Harry, who gasped. "Just relax it will feel good, I promise."

Harry nodded his head as Draco pushed all the way into him, he groaned as his body grew used to him. Suddenly he wanted more, "Draco, please..."

Draco smiled as he began to move in and out of Harry, "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, oh yes. More, please." Harry gripped on to him.

"I'll give you everything you want baby." Draco kissed him as he moved faster and harder into Harry. He watched Harry's face as he made love to him, "You are so perfect, made just for me Harry. You know that?"

"Just for you, Draco." Harry nodded, Draco smirked.

"I'm gonna cum in you Baby, mark you as mine, then nothing can stop me from having you anytime I want you. I might take you in front of everyone, or in front of Hermione, maybe the Weasleys. Fucking you as they watch you moan for me." Draco whispered as he pushed deeper into Harry, Harry moaned. "You like that, don't you? The thought of them watching, knowing that you are mine."

"Yes, Draco." Harry cried out, Draco chuckled.

"Will you call me master?" Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, "Yes Master."

Draco groaned as he felt Harry cum, "Such a good lover, you came without me touching you. You want my cum?"

"Yes Master, cum in me." Harry cried out.

Draco growled as he slammed into Harry, cumming hard, he bit Harry's neck to mark him. Harry moaned as Draco pulled out him and pulled him into his arms. "You are mine now."

At the other end of the house

Voldemort had told Narcissa to please Bellatrix for the night, he knew that the sisters had a strong love that no one could understand but he would not keep them apart. He walked into Lucius' room, smiling when he found Lucius laying on his bed, naked, masturbating. "What has you so hard, Lucius?"

Lucius moaned as he saw his lord, "You had my son tonight, you returned to my family, My lord."

Voldemort smiled, "I will always return to your family, Lucius, to you. What did I tell you to call me?"

"Tom." Lucius moaned as he pumped his cock, Voldemort walked to him, reaching out to take Lucius' cock in his hand, "Oh Tom."

"That is it my lover, moan for me. Do you want me again?" Voldemort asked.

"Always, I always want you Tom. However I can have you but mostly filling me up with cock." Lucius told him, Voldemort growled as he ripped off his clothes, climbing into the bed.

"You know, your son is a good cock sucker but not as good as you." Voldemort told him, Lucius got to his knees, taking Voldemort's cock into his mouth, sucking him deeply. "Oh yes, that is it. Suck my cock, show me how much you love me."

Lucius moaned as he continued to suck his lord, he returned to jerking himself off. Moaning around the cock in his mouth, sucking hard until he came in his mouth. He lifted his head, looking at his lord, "Tom..."

"Kneel for me." Tom told him. Lucius turned around, kneeling with his ass in the air, "Do you need me to prepare you?"

"No, Tom. I am always ready for you." Lucius groaned.

Voldemort growled as he griped Lucius hips before slamming into him, moaning at how hot and wet he was for him as Lucius cried out in pleasure. "Always so perfect, Lucius. So Perfect, if you weren't married, you would be mine."

"I'm already yours, Tom. Always will be." Lucius cried out as Voldemort fucked him hard and fast.

Voldemort laughed, "Yes you are. All mine, only my cock goes in here, unless I tell you to take someone else for me. Right?"

"Yes Tom." Lucius moaned. 

"Good my little Lover, I want you to take someone for me. Just once." Voldemort told him, "You will do that for me."

"Yes Tom, anything for you. Who and how?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort smirked, "I want you to take Ginny Weasley and her youngest brother Ron. At the same time, Fuck Ginny while Ron fucks you, then have Ron fuck Ginny, fill her up with his cum and make her pregnant. Can you do that for me?"

Lucius moaned, "Yes Tom, I can do that, just fuck me."

"I will always fuck you my Lucius." Voldemort slammed into him harder making them both cum, "But if you want me to claim you, do what I asked. Soon." He pulled out of Lucius, got dressed and walked out of the room.

Two weeks later

Lucius smiled to himself as he saw his targets walk into the pub, once again to wait to see if Harry showed up. He had the potions that he needed, he saw them order drinks, and walk to a table. He had paid someone to put a strong lust potion keyed to him in them, now all he had to do was wait. He watched them drink, smiling softly. When he noticed them shivering, he made his presence known before walking up the stairs to his room. They followed him. He let them in his room, "Hello Ginny and Ron."

Ginny moaned, "Mr Malfoy."

He smirked as he pulled off his clothes, "I think for tonight, you can call me Lucius. Do you want me?"

Ron grunted as he pulled his clothes off to show his already hard cock, "Yes, now."

"Well I want your sister, can you fuck me while I fuck her?" Lucius pulled Ginny over to him, pulling off her dress, that left her naked, "Such a naughty girl, no underwear, where expecting to be fuck tonight."

"Yes..." She whispered, he smirked, "Take me."

"Lay down on the bed." He told her, she did. He smirked as he pulled her to the edge of the bed so he could be bent over enough that Ron could fuck him as well. He opened her legs, pushed his cock into her, she moaned. "Oh naughty girl, not a virgin. Good, now I can treat you like a whore." He began to slam into her. "Come on Ron, I'm ready for you." 

Ron groaned as he watched Lucius fuck his sister, he walked up to him, lined himself up with Lucius' ass and slammed into him, making Lucius cried out. Ron grunted, "Fuck you're tight and hot."

"Yes, Fuck me while I fuck your little whore of a sister." Lucius moaned as he pumped in and out of Ginny, she moaned as she began to play with her boobs. Ron began to fuck him hard. Soon they were all moaning out loud and cumming together. Lucius was the first to move, he got them water. He poured the last potions into their drinks, he handed them to them before he drank his. He watched them.

Ginny sighed, "God I'm still horny."

"Me too." Ron groaned.

"I need something to get me going, Let me watch you two fuck." Lucius smirked.

They looked at each other, nodded before Ron climbed over her, sliding his cock into his little sister, she moaned, "Oh Ron, your bigger then the guys in your year." 

"You're so fucking wet, Gin. So wet and perfect, I don't want to ever stop fucking you." Ron groaned.

"Then don't. Fuck me, Fuck me hard. Cum in me." Ginny whispered to him, he groaned and began to fuck her hard both of them forgetting Lucius, giving him time to get dressed and leave the room as he noticed the other potions kicking in, he smiled.

He walked out of the room, down the hall in time to see Nymphadora opening a room in which she would stay, he smirked. Tom had told him that if anyone got in his way, to get rid of them any way he saw fit. He couldn't take the chance of her interrupting the youngsters so he walked to her door before she closed it. "My, my, what a lovely body you have."

She gasped, "Malfoy."

"Please..." He walked into her room, closed the door behind him and smirked at her, "...call me Lucius, beautiful."

"What do you want?" She whispered as she let him back her up to her bed.

He smirked, "To fuck you, my dear. You see my wife is to busy fucking her sister to give me what I need." Tonks gasped but he pulled her close and kissed her, she moaned into him, he slowly pulled off her clothes before forcing her down to the bed. "So beautiful. Tonight, so mine."

"Lucius..." She moaned.

He chuckled as he took off his clothes, he spread her legs and slowly slid into her. He moaned, "So fucking tight, tighter then my last." As he thought about Ginny, "Tight enough to be a virgin, do you like my cock?"

"Yes Lucius, so big. Please fuck me, please." She cried out.

"With pleasure." He grunted before fucking her into the night. He had her twice, crying out his name before he finally made it home. 

"Where have you been?" Narcissa asked him as he walked into their room.

"Doing what the Dark Lord asked of me, I thought you no longer came in here after he gave you to Bellatrix?" Lucius asked.

"I don't but I need my brush." Narcissa held it up. "He had you fuck someone?"

"Yes, more then one. Who knew your niece would be such a good fuck." Lucius smirked, she lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, as tight as a virgin, so responsive, she would be a good toy for Bellatrix."

Narcissa smiled, "I'll talk to her about it."

Lucius nodded as she left and he jumped into the shower before the meeting tonight. He dried off, dressed in Tom's favorite outfit for him and walked down to the meeting room, where everyone was gathering.

He saw Hermione and Harry sit beside Severus and Draco, he smiled. Since they had been here, Tom had been less cruel. Lucius sat in his seat along with everyone else as Tom walked into the room. "Welcome again. I have good news. We have two new recruits who have proven their worth by poisoning Dumbledore, welcome Fred and George Weasley."

Harry and Hermione gasped as the Twins walked into the room, George looked very pregnant. Fred looked to them, smiled. They bowed and nodded to Tom, who waved them toward Harry, who sat next to the two empty seats. "Thank you my Lord."

"As you can see George is seven months pregnant, his mother and Dumbledore tried to kill the baby because it belongs to Fred. They are soul mates, so they are off limits." Tom stated, everyone nodded. "Now to business, Lucius is it done?"

"Yes My lord." Lucius nodded.

"Good, then to the real reason for this meeting. Hermione Snape has found out how to give me back my original body. I will be from this point on Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort no longer exists. Harry will kill him before the Minister. I will be removing your Dark Marks and we will be taken over the Ministry from within, changing it to our liking. Hermione and Harry have shown me where our mistakes have been, I agree. No more attacking Muggles. We will set up monitors for new witches or wizards in muggle families, take away the magical children giving them to magical families and erasing the muggles memories. Harry, Hermione and Draco are returning for their fifth year next week, Fred and George will be starting their own business, Lucius if you will help them." Tom looked at him, he nodded. "Good, now Lucius and Narcissa, You are official divorced thanks to Harry, who wrote to godfather, who will also be joining us with Remus Lupin. Narcissa you are free to be Bellatrix now that she has been disowned. Last Lucius, you have waited years for this, if you still want it, you will be mine."

Lucius smiled, "Always Tom."

"Good. Now everyone go home." Tom smiled, everyone nodded and disappeared. "Welcome Fred and George, Narcissa will show you to your room. Harry, Hermione, Thank you."

Harry smiled, "No Thank you, Tom."


	20. Not So Foolish

"So you are telling me that I have to compete in this stupid tournament or I lose my magic!?" Harry shouted as his feet hit the floor, he longer cared if he was in front of other people or not. "Just like Fudge told me last year that no one would believe me and Hermione Granger that Sirius Black was innocent because Severus Snape, the man who hated him say he wasn't, when we have proof?!" Harry shook in anger, "Just like in Second year, when we knew that Gildory Lockhart was a fraud! Then there was my first year when McGonagall never believed us so three first years went after a dark wizard and nearly died! I think you better reread the rules because there is no way in hell you are going to get me killed! Hermione, we are going to the library."

Hermione jumped up and rushed down the stairs, "Of course. At least I have the brain to believe in the truth."

Harry looked to Fudge, "I don't know much about this world because my muggle family beat me nearly to death but know this Minister, I have no faith in you if you can not protect the innocent. You are not on my list of helpful people. Prove to me that Sirius is innocent or guilty, bring me the transcripts from his trial." Harry turned to walked out. Pulled out his wand, "I, Harry James Potter, swear that I did not put my name in the goblet nor did I have someone else do it for me. So mote it be." A bright light surrounded him before fading, he preformed a Patronus as Hermione and him left the Main Hall.

Hermione had to run to keep up with him but she trusted Harry with everything in her. They reached the library within minutes, walked to the back stacks and Harry turned to Hermione. She smiled, "What are we looking for?"

"The Potter house, everything to do with my rights and what I can do. Since they accepted me into this competition, that makes me of age, an adult." Harry told her.

She nodded, "Then I know where to start." She walked away, pulling out books that Harry had to help her carry. They took up two tables as the night went on. They didn't speak as Hermione wrote what she found and Harry read through more books then he imagined.

"Young Potter, Miss Granger, it is time for curfew. I will put up your books." Madam Irma Pince stated.

Harry looked up to her. "Is there one I can take with me?"

She looked among the books, found one buried, "Take this one, Young Potter." She smirked as Harry took it and they were off to Gryffindor tower. 

They made it to the portrait only to learn that there was a new password. The Fat Lady frowned, "I'm sorry Young Potter, I can not tell you."

Harry sighed, "Great, Severus is at the bottom of the stairs."

"Don't worry Harry, I got you." Neville said as he appeared beside him. He turned to the fat lady, "Respect."

"Perfect, come in." She smiled and swung open. Harry followed Neville and Hermione inside where his house was waiting for them.

The Weasley Twins stepped forward, "Anything you need, it is ours to give."

A seventh year smiled, "You have our help, just ask."

"Everyone off to bed." A perfect called, everyone turned to leave.

Fred stopped Harry, "Ron thinks you did yourself, he is being a prick."

"Thank you." Harry nodded, he hugged Hermione and walked up the stairs with Neville.

"Just ignore him." Shamus stated as they walked in.

Harry walked to his bed, placed the book down and turned to change as Ron got in his face. "Why didn't you tell me? You just want the fame for yourself and Hermione. She is mine."

Harry's eye turned dark, "Hermione is a person not an object. No one owns her, nor are you her boyfriend. Get out of my face Weasley." Harry grabbed his clothes, walked into the bathroom and changed. He had enough of Ron's jealousy and his attitude for that matter. It seems that this friendship had run it's course. Harry walked out, put his robes away, walked to his bed. "Ron, if you believe that I put my name in the cup, then we no longer have a friendship."

"Then I guess you ain't my mate anymore." Ron growled.

"I apparently never was." Harry climbed into his bed, shut his curtains and pulled out the book. It was titled, "Houses and their customs." Harry chuckled softly, Madam Pince was trying to help him. He pulled out the map, tapped it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." When it activated he watched for professors to come here. He opened the book and began to read. He doesn't know how long it has been but he sat up and nearly laughed as he found something that could help him.

"It all the adults of their house are dead or unfit, the moment the young wizard becomes of age, he can claim the lordship of his house. It would be best to see the Goblins, they can handle everything with you so that it is legal. Just send word to them before hand, asking for help Goblins do not like being ordered."

Harry smiled, he closed the book, pulled out a parchment of paper and wrote the letter that might change his whole life.

Goblins of Gringotts,  
My name is Harry James Potter, I am not sure if I am doing this right. Forgive me if this is wrong but I know nothing of this world or yours, if they are different. I am writing to ask for you help, I wish to claim my lordship since the Ministry and Hogwarts thinks that I am of age. Please, tell me if I did this wrong when or if you answer my letter.  
Harry James Potter

Harry put the quill and ink up, put the book under his bed, tapped the map as he noticed Albus' name coming closer, "Mischief Managed." He hid the map and cloak in his pillow before calling Hedwig to mail off the letter. "Take this to Gringotts, girl. Don't let anyone stop you." Hedwig hooted before flying off. Harry climbed into bed, pulled the covers up and hugged his pillow tight. He found himself not trusting Dumbledore as he use to. With that Harry gave in to the need to sleep.

The Next Day

"Harry, come on. You'll miss breakfast." Neville shook him.

Harry sat up, finding his cloak and map in his pillow, he changed into his robe, folding the cloak and map carefully, he hid them in clothes before him and Neville ran down the stairs and out of the portrait. They rushed down the stairs to where Hermione was waiting, Harry hugged her and they walked into the Main Hall, over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. Harry smirked at Ron's green hair, "What did I miss?"

"He called you a half blood, fame whore." Hermione whispered. "Fred lost control, he did have orange skin as well." Harry laughed as they ate together.

"Young Potter." Minister Fudge called out, Harry stood to look at him, Fudge looked nervous. "It would seem that Sirius Black did not have a trial, one will be set for him immediately. The story was run in this mornings newspaper." Hermione handed him a copy, the front page. Sirius Black a Free man? "I hope you can forgive me for this mistake."

"It is a step in the right direction, Minister. Thank you." Harry nodded and sat down. Hermione smiled at him as he laughed silently, they was complete silence as the main doors were thrown open to reveal five goblins. Everyone gasped as Harry stood up, the goblins bow to him.

"Young Potter, Ragnuk, King of the Goblins wishes to speak to you." The middle one stated, "Would you come with us?"

"Yes,


	21. Pawn No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione have had enough, swearing on their magic, they begin to change their lives.

"Come with me Lad." He heard Moody say as he pulled him along but Harry ripped out of his hold.

"ENOUGH, SHUT UP!!" Everyone froze and looked to Harry as he gripped his wand tight. "I, Harry James Potter, Swear on my magic that I saw Peter Pettigrew bring Voldemort back to life tonight and that I fought Voldemort as his Death Eaters stood back and watched, So mote it be!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs before a light enveloped him, he raised his wand. "Expeto Petronum!" Harry sighed as his Stag burst forth and circled above the crowd, who gasped and screamed. "Tell me that I am lying now, Fudge, I dare you!"

Fudge looked at him with terror in his eyes, "You... you s... swore o...on your... m... ma..."

"His MAGIC!" Hermione shouted as she pushed her way through, "He isn't lying or he would be magicless! You lost, we won!" Hermione smirked, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, Swear on my magic that I saw Death Eater Peter Pettigrew last year and proof that Lord Sirius Orion Black is innocent, and went to Azkaban without a trial! So mote it be!" A light surrounded her before she lifted her wand, "Expeto Petronum!" Hermione gasped as a light burst from her wand, circled around her before turning into a grimm.

Harry laughed, "You never should have turned your back on us, Fudge. Now free my godfather while I take control of my own life." Harry walked to Hermione, pushed past Dumbledore as they walked back toward the castle. Everyone watched them before slowly turning to a very terrified Minister Fudge. Harry opened the door for Hermione, they walked through the silent castle as screams broke out behind them, they made their way to Gryffindor Tower and sat on the couch infront of the fire. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." Hermione smiled softly, "For both you and Sirius." She relaxed into him, "Something isn't right here Harry."

"I know, we need help." Harry whispered, "Who do we trust?"

"The only creatures that don't have reason to lie to us. The Goblins." Hermione stated as she lifted her head to him. "It is our only choice."

Harry nodded, "Then we go as soon as we get off the train. You'll stay with me?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed as they both fell asleep.

That is how they were found when their fellow Gryffindors joined them. Fred and George got everyone to go to their rooms quickly, they grabbed their blackets before they settled down on the floor infront off Harry and Hermione. Hermione giggled softly as she woke up the next morning, to see them spralled out over the floor. She nudged Harry awake, he chuckled as they sat up. Hermione nudge Fred and Harry threw a pillow at George. They sat up, wands out and turned to them before breaking out in smiles.

"Oh, you two are awake..." Fred sighed as he put his wand up.

George smirked at them, "...it would seem that Proffessor Moody was a death eater under polyjuice potion."

"A year, taking classes from a death eater?!" Hermione gasped. "How could no one know?"

"Because no one cares." Harry growled, "They think that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world so they believe nothing can get inside it. They are wrong." He stood as he stretched, George nodded.

"Harry is right." Fred agreed, "What is the plan?"

"Don't put faith into those who haven't earned it, keep the students safe and give them something to keep their minds off the problem." Hermione stated as she stood. "Which means that the Twins are about to have a lot of buisness. Come Harry, it is time for lunch. Must give them someone to look up to."

"Of Course Hermione." Harry smirked as the four of them walked out of Gryffindor tower, made their way down the steps and walked into the Main Hall with their heads held high. Everyone quieted down as Harry and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table while Fred and George sat beside them, looking more like guards. Harry looked to Fudge, "Is there something that we are waiting on, Minister?"

Fudge took a deep breath, "The news of His return and Black's innocent has hit the morning papers. Searches for Peter have begun and the money for the tournament has arrived."

Harry nodded, "Very well, shall we eat?"

Fudge nodded and food appeared. Harry began to eat as Hermione wrote in a journal, she took bits and pieces from Harry's plate but continued to write as Cedric's father walked to him. Harry paused, stood and shook Diggory's hand as he teared up. "Thank you for risking your life to bring back my son."

"It is what he wanted, your son was a very brave and couragus young man, he will not be forgotten." Harry swore to him, Diggory cried as he walked past him and out the Main doors. Harry watched him before he looked up at the Gryffindor Banners, "This is not right! Cedric and I grabbed the trophy together, Hogwarts has two champions and they both should be displayed, Headmaster." Albus nodded softly and the banners changed to not only Gryffindor but also to Hufflepuff, who cried and clapped softly. "Hufflepuffs, remember when someone calls you cowards, scare or powerless that you are not. Cedric knew this and proved it. Live with your head high and know that you are second best to no one!"

Hufflepuff stood and cheered as Harry sat down, Hermione smiled as she clapped with them. "That was perfect Harry."

"Well someone needed to tell them." Harry smirked. "Let's just get through this last day and be done with it."

"Sounds delightful." Hermione laughed as she and Harry stood to leave, Fred and George followed them out. They made their way out to the court yard to wait for the other schools to leave. Harry nodded and waved as Hermione smiled. She reseived a hug from Fleur and Viktor and many of Fleur's friends. Hermione laughed with some of her school mates as they wait to board the train home. They held their smiles as the pain in their hearts held still, knowing that this was just the begining and the whole world was about to get a lot more dangerous.

Harry watched out over the crowd as Fred and George set off fireworks, laughing as Ron reseived a kiss from Fleur and an autograph from Krum. He knew that his friendship Ron was really put in the spot light this year and he had to say, he didn't like what he saw. Ron was obbsessed with fame, money and people's opinions that Harry could not see their friendship surviving as Hermione's and his would. Ron wasn't even the worst Weasley, there was Ginerva who believed that she and Harry were destined, most likely because Molly Weasley lied to her and would try to control everyone's life. Harry growled as he thought back on it, Molly was no better then his Aunt and Uncle with the way she treated Fred and George. He was not going to allow it any longer, not if he could do something.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as Hermione tapped his shoulder, "Wave Harry." Harry looked up to see the schools leaving, he smiled and waved as Hermione turned to him, "Harry?"

"Relax, just thinking of things that need to change." Harry smiled at her as he hopped down. "Let's go get packed."

Hermione nodded as they walked up the stairs, they walked in Gryffindor tower, made their up their own dorms and began to pack. Harry chuckled softly at Neville as he began to panic, Harry packed his trunk, folded the Map and his father's clock neatly before putting them in his pockets. He hid his wand up his sleeve before he helped Neville find his things and walking down to the common room where he heard yelling. "You're fucking him, aren't you? Is that why he is always following you?" 

Harry paused at Ron's words then he heard Hermione gasp. "How dare you? Harry and I are friends as I thought we were but apparently I was wrong. I don't know what your problem is but it has nothing to do with me and Harry."

Harry walked down just in time to see Ron punch Hermione in the face, Harry growled as he ripped Ron from his spot and threw him. Harry knelt beside Hermione, where she was holding her cheek, "Hermione, look at me." She lifted her head, he could see the busted lip and on coming black eye. He turned to Ron as he pulled Hermione to her feet. "You come near me or Hermione again, Ron, and I won't be gentle." Harry walked her past everyone who was glaring at Ron, down the steps to find McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape at the bottom. Harry growled as they turned to him. "McGonagall, I suggest someone goes and retrieves Ronald before the whole house kills him. Snape, wipe that smirked off your face before I cut it off. Dumbledore, know this, you don't fool me and the next one to harm Hermione will lose their arm!" 

Hermione lifted her head, the professors gasped. "Harry, let's just go. I want to leave."

Harry nodded, "Of course Hermione." He walked them out of the school, down to where they meet the train. Their things appeared on the train as they climbed on and made their way to one of the back compartments. Harry shut the door, sat down and pulled Hermione into his side. "Relax, we will be gone soon." Harry let her sleep against him as Neville, Fred, George and Lee came in. They nodded to Harry and he gave into sleep.

Harry was jolted awake as the train came to a stop, he looked over to Hermione stretching, he chuckled. Hermione blushed as she looked at him, "You are a soft pillow."

"Glad to help, now lets go rock our world." Harry chuckled as he grabbed their trunks and they walked off the train. They looked aorund as Hermione saw her parents, she ran to hug them and talk as Harry waved good bye to people. He stopped when he saw two familiar people walked to him, "Sirius, Remus?"

"You didn't think I would miss this did you?" Sirius asked as he shrunk his things and placed them in his pocket.

"Hermione's as well, Padfoot." Harry smirked as Hermione started shouting in a different language. "I'll be right over there." Harry walked over leaving a very confused Sirius and Remus behind. Remus grabbed Hermione shrucken trunk before they walked over to Harry.

The older man glared at her, "Enough, young lady. We are leaving."

Hermione smirked, "I don't think so. By law, I am fifteen. I can go where I please but you are going to write what I asked for first. Then you can back to your normal lives." Harry glared at them as they sighed. Hermione handed them a papers, they signed and left. Hermione turned and smiled, "Wonderful, you are already here. Sign this Remus." 

Hermione handed him the papers, Remus looked it over and laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, now please." Hermione smiled, Remus signed it. "Harry, I need Hedwig." Harry took her out of her cage, Hermione folded and tied the papers to her leg before setting her free. "The ministry Hedwig." The owl flew out of the window as she turned to Harry. "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded, "Where to Sirius?" 

"Home." Sirius stated as they walked out of the platform to see the Dursleys waiting.

Harry watched his uncle, Veron, got red in the face. "What took you so long boy? Get in the car."

"No." Harry stated, they froze. "Have a good life but this is where we end. Come after me, you won't like what secrets I will leak." Petunia gasped, "Good bye, Aunt. Your mother would be very disappointed in you, I hope you pass my mother in heaven on your way to hell." Harry walked past them as Sirius growled at them. Hermione and Harry walked out into the sun, they followed Sirius and Remus around a corner where they were held as they disappeared.

Sirius laughed as Harry lost his footing as they landed in front of a mansion. "Welcome home, Harry. This is Potter Manor, the home your father grew up in."

Harry smiled as he and Hermione walked inside, Hermione laughed. "Harry it is perfect."

"I couldn't agree more." Harry whispered. "We will relax tonight, tomorrow we can rule the world."

Hermione laughed as she fell into a chair, swung one leg over the side and sighed. "Yes, Pinkie. Tomorrow we will take over the world."

"Take over the world?" Sirius asked.

Harry yawned, "Yep. Hermione and I are taking control of things. No more waiting for someone else to act."


	22. Secrets

I stepped off the carriage the housed our school. Unlike the rest of my school, I did not wear the dainty blue cloaks, I wore black jeans, black tank top, blood red button up shirt and black boots. My wild black hair laid in curls around my face as my grey eyes were covered by my sunglasses. I waited until the Headmistress Maxime led the girls inside before I lifted my head to look around. 

I followed the girls as we walked into the Main Hall, rolling my eyes as they stopped, sighed and released butterflies. Madame Maxime stood in front of Headmaster Dumbledore as I waited at the door for the girls to finish, noting that slowly every eye was turning to me. As Dumbledore turned from Maxime to me, I smirked as I walked down the little walk way to the front, I tilted my head to Maxime before turning toward the room, throwing out my hands release a giant flame that took the shape of a Grimm. Laughing at the screams, I let it roam the room before it came back to me and disappeared. I ignored everyone as I walked to the end of the table we were sitting at to sit down next to a girl with blonde hair and radish ear rings.

We waited for the Drumstung boys to enter and sit down, then we had to listen to Dumbledore give a speech about making friends and the Tournament. I rolled my shoulders as I began to eat, smirking slightly at the glares from my schoolmates. I watched everyone around me as I listened to the girl next to me, Luna, tell me about the creatures inside the castle. I spotted him shortly after sitting down, his wild hair and green eyes giving him away. The great Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes as Fleur walked over to ask about some food near him but was slightly surprised when he didn't react to her but his idiot red headed friend did. He didn't seem big headed or obsessed with his fame, which was another good thing. I let my eyes travel over to the professor's table, where I noted every professor but the last professor drew some concern. He was an older man, he had lost his foot and eye in battle, his leg was replaced with wood but his eye, he had replaced that with a magical eye. It swirled around the room but mostly stayed on Harry, which made me nervous. Suddenly it flew to me, I stared at him for a moment but he gave no acknowledgement of me, which confused me even more.

Soon the dinner was over, the Goblet was brought out and we where allowed to go back to our room. I walked at the back of the girls again, walking onto the Carriage, down the hallways to my bedroom. Shutting the door, locking it and heading to my desk to write letters. The first to Madam Bones.

Madam Bones,

I know that you are weary of letters that you get now a days but I promise you this one will change the world as you know it. You see I have proof that Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper nor was he a death eater but in fact it was Peter Pettigrew. You see I am the daughter of Sirius Black but not the way you are thinking. Sirius was my birth giver, my father is one Remus Lupin but someone stole me from them, erased the memories of me from Sirius. I was taken to France, adopted by a very wealthy and powerful family who had found out the truth. If you go to the records, you will find that there was never a trial for Sirius and the Potter's Will was never read when Harry turned eleven. Sirius broke out of Azkaban because Harry was in danger, which he still is. Harry tried to tell Fudge the truth but Fudge believed the lied of Sirius' most hated enemy Severus Snape. You are the only hope that we have of righting this wrong, please hurry.

From a concerned Countess.

I sat back as I stared at it, I took the rolls of statements from the arresting officers and mid wives attaching them to the letter before rolling it up as my pure black owl, Poe, landed next to me. I tied it to him, "To Madam Bones, Lovely." He flew off into the night.

I stared at my next letter, this one was more intimate and had to be worded correctly.

Potion Master Snape,

No you do not know who I am but I do know you and your treachery. I do not speak of the darkness on your arm, or your so called dark master. I speak of letting a good family die because you could not see what was in front of you, I speak of ruining children because you can not let the past stay where it belongs, in the past. I speak of your failure as a godparent for letting him follow the same destructive path as you and his father. I speak of ruining a family because you can not get over your hatred. But make no mistake this letter is not to convince you to change because we both know that your heart is to black to even care. This letter is a warning, we are coming for you. We have decided your fate, your life is no longer under your control. Do not go to Dumbledore to save you, it will only bring it about faster. Get ready to meet your true master.

Your new Shadow

I smirked as I set down the pen, I placed it to the side for I wanted to see his reaction when he read, so it would be delivered at breakfast. I then turned to the last page, staring at it as I thought about how to word it, knowing that this was very important.

Miss Rita Skeeter,

What I am about to write you is something that could make your career, should you chose to use it. It is about the utter destruction of two Ancient and Noble families by a man that is said to be the leader of the light. The first family is the Ancient and Noble Potter family. Lord James and Lady Lily Potter wrote wills that were to be read on their son, Harry's, eleventh birthday but this man had them hidden and locked away in the ministry. Young Potter was stolen away from his family that Halloween night and given to Magic-hating Muggles, who abused him, trying to beat the magic out of him. 

The second family was the Ancient and Noble Black family. Sirius Black, who contrary to belief was not the Potter's secret keeper as the man claims. Harry Potter met and learned the truth of Sirius' innocence last year but no would believe him because no one wanted to admit their wrong and failure to justice. Sirius Black was in hiding at the same time as the Potter's because he was protecting his newly born daughter that the man had convinced him not to tell the world, so when the time came that the Potter's dead, he could kidnap the girl, erase Sirius' memories of her and send him to the Potter's to be framed. He placed the girl in an orphanage in another country, a family adopted her and when she was older, she began to search for the truth and found out these lies. Lies that she is hoping that you will bring to light. This man who destroyed these families, the so-called leader of light is none other then Albus Dumbledore.

In hopes that you see the riches you deserve, the Lost Daughter of Sirius Black

I sat back as Poe landed next to me, with his leg out. I hadn't seen him return but I was glad I wouldn't have to wait, I tied the letter to his leg and he flew off again. "Thank you Lovely."

There was a knock at my door, I sighed as I walked to the door, opened it to see Fleur. I motioned her in, she walked in. "Tell me that you are not entering." She demanded.

I watched her, "I will not."

She tensed, "Why?"

"Because my father asked me to enter, just as yours did." I stated as she glared at me.

"But you already have power, money and fame, why do you need more?" She asked.

I laughed, "This is not for power, money or fame, as you said we have plenty. This is for protection of someone that my father has deemed worthy, for there is danger coming and he is in the middle of it. So put your petty feelings behind you, Fleur, it is time to grow up. Our world is about to change, for the better or worse, we have yet to see."

"We are not of the same world, Monster." She hissed.

I smirked as my eyes turned black, "I may be a monster as you may call me but here so are you, Veela!"

She screeched before stomping out of my room. "Impossible!"

I laughed as I walked to my fridge, grabbed a bottle, unscrewed it and down half of it. Sighing I closed it, shut the door before turning to see Elle standing in my open door, "Yes?"

"Why do you try to anger her so much?" she asks.

I smirk, "In hopes that she loses control and fights, it is quite boring as of late."

Elle sighs, "Go to sleep, Madame says we wake early tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I tell her, she nods, shuts my door as she leaves.

I lock it as I walk to my bed, lay down on it and stare at the ceiling. I close my eyes, remembering home and my friends waiting to return to my side. I sighed as I gave into the night, knowing that tomorrow would be a exciting day.

I woke up to light knocking on my door, I sat up, stretched out, "I'm up."

"You have a minute to be ready." Elle stated through the door, letting me know that she had giving me as much rest as she could.

I got up, walked to my closet, grabbed out my black dress pants, a green sleeveless shirt and a black cape. I changed into the outfit, slipt into my black boots, put on my sunglasses, grabbed my wand and bag before heading out the door, that I shut and locked behind me. I walked to the main room where the other girls where, most glared at me as I walked in. Madam nodded her head before leading us out of the Carriage to the school. We walked in, sat down at the table and began to eat. I once again sat at the end with Luna, enjoying her company. 

We had been there about half an hour before the door opened to reveal Madam Bones, a tall black man and a few other men that were dressed as Aurors. I looked to Minister Fudge as he stood.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Bones straightened her shoulders, "It has been brought to the attention of the Ministry that Sirius Black never got a trial and was thrown straight in jail. We are here to arrest Barty Crouch for this failure in Justice and to speak to Harry Potter. Minister Fudge, your judgement has been called into question, this is your warning, you are under investigation as of this morning. Kingsley."

The black man walked to Barty, cuffed him, took his wand and walked him down to the Aurors, two of which took him and walked out. "This is an outrage, who has suggested this. Surely not Potter, he was under Black's control."

Bones shook her head, "A very powerful Countess has brought forth proof that Sirius is innocent, Fudge."

"A Countess?" Fudge gasped. "Proof?"

Bones nodded, "Yes, to both. Now, Harry Potter?" Harry slowly stood up, "Would you and anyone else who was with you last year, please come talk to us?"

Harry looked to the bushy haired girl beside him, who stood as well and nodded. "Of course, lead the way."

Bones nodded, "McGonagall, may we use your office?"

"Of course, do you want any of us to come with you Harry?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore move to stand.

Harry shook his head, stopping Dumbledore. "No, you didn't help last time, I think I can do this one on my own." He and the girl followed Bones, Kingsley and the rest of the Aurors out of the Hall.

I bent my head so no one could see my smirk as everyone began to talk at once. I quietly continued to eat as everyone began to panic around me. I looked up to see a ordinary looking owl delivered my letter to Severus Snape, who looked like he was going to explode in anger. He let it sit there for a minute before he schooled his face and picked it up. He opened it and began to read, growing whiter with every word. He looked up, letting his eyes roam the room every once and a while but returned to the letter before he jumped from his seat and quickly left the Hall, ignoring Dumbledore calling his name. 

It was almost perfect that at that time, tons of owls swooped in with the Daily Prophet in their claws, dropping one to every student, teacher and Ministry official, a few flew out through the door to catch Snape and most likely Harry and the girl as well. I had sent enough money to give a Prophet to everyone in Hogwarts, I was not disappointed when one landed in front of me with the head line reading, Dumbledore Leader of Light or Destroyer of Families. I tried not to laugh as I saw everyone glance to Dumbledore, who hadn't reserved a Prophet, before picking it up and began to read the story that stated everything I had said, along with the first hand accounts from the Midwives and Aurors. Rita had also got first hand accounts of Harry's abuse. The Minister's face grew whiter as he read, McGonagall's grew redder as Hagrid, the kindest man you'll ever meet turn to glare at Dumbledore. Slowly everyone was either glaring at Dumbledore or crying as they read. Dumbledore looking confused turned to McGonagall, who slapped him and threw the Prophet at him before storming out of the hall. Dumbledore read the headline, the sparkle left his eyes as he grabbed the paper, held his head high and walked out of the hall, causing everyone to break out in whispers.

I finished eating, stood up and walked out of the Hall as Harry, the girl, Bones, Kingsley and the Aurors came down the hallway to the Main Hall. Harry had the Prophet crush in his fist as the girl was wiping away tears.


	23. The Family

I walked through the portal for the Family suite in Hogwarts, listening to the laughter coming from the main room. I stand there, looking around at my family, remember how we all got here. After the war, we agreed to help fix up the castle, since it was in shambles. We had put aside our house and blood rivals and slowly become friends, that friendship held us together when the world began to fight itself. Most of our families were dead, in Azkaban or disowned us for the sides we had taken but our friendship grew stronger and closer until one night, in the middle of a party we decided that we were each others family. Our magic excepted our words that Hermione had strung together, tying us to each other. Harry as the Head of the House, not that anyone but Draco minded. When we agreed to come back for our final year of school, the school took our bond and opened the family rooms for us, much to the jealousy of the other students who had to go back to sharing rooms. I smiled as I watched them laughing at a story that George was telling, Fred sitting beside him. It had broken George when he thought Fred was dead but it had turned out to be a magical coma, when Fred woke up, he became part of our family as well.

"Ashley, you coming in or just going to stand there all night?" Draco asked me with a smirk.

I shook my head as I walked over to sit down next to Fred, "How much have you guys had to drink tonight?"

"Not as much as Harry, you need to catch up." Draco smirked as he handed me a bottle. I took a long drink as they cheered me on before passing it back Draco, who smiled. "So what did Pansy want?"

Bringing me back to the conversation I had just had with our old housemate, I laughed, "She told me that you were hers and I was not allowed to touch you. I told her that wasn't a problem because Hermione kept you quite busy."

Hermione blushed as we laughed, "She should know by now that Draco will never be hers."

Draco smirked, "Yep I only belong to you, my love." Hermione snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

I looked around, "Where is Harry?"

"He went up to his room, to grab something." Hermione stated.

"Yeah we were taking about the battle and how we would love to go back and make sure it never happened. He jumped up and ran to the room, shouting I got it." George pointed out as a clumsy Harry came down the stairs from his room.

"I got it! I got it! Ready?" Harry asked us, we all looked confused but nodded to him, he pointed his wand at the ceiling and shouted, "Antequam nos ad coepta!"

"Shit!" Hermione gasped as the room burst full of light and a pulling sensation gripped me and pulled away.

I was spinning away as I closed my eyes, I felt someone grab onto me and I hung on to them, we heard what sounded like thunder before we were slammed against the floor. I groaned as someone landed on top of me, I heard whispering as I opened my eyes to see us in the Main Hall, I growled, "POTTER! I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME! I MEAN IT!"

There was a soft laugh from next to me, "I'm sorry Ashley, you know how I get when I am drunk."

There was another groan, "Forge get off me, would ya."

"Yeah sure Gred." Came the replay.

"Get off me Neville." I pushed at him.

"Sorry Ashley." He jumped up and helped me up.

I dusted off my clothes, walked over to Draco and Hermione, pulled them up before looking down at Harry, "What have you done now?"

"I have no idea but the trip sobered me up." He smirked as he stood.

"Take us back to before it began." Hermione whispered, "That is what he said, in Latin. Harry how many times have I told you to stay away from my Latin books?"

"A couple hundred, one more wont hurt." Harry chuckled at her, I sighed and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Harry Potter, one of these day, you might get us killed." I growled, Draco laughed, "Oh don't you laugh Draco Malfoy, you do the same thing."

Neville was staring at something behind me, "Um Ashley, I think we might have a big problem."

"Why now?" I asked as I looked to him.

He pointed behind me, "Because I see our parents but they are students." We all turned to where he was pointing and sure enough there was my parents in Gryffindor outfits. I groaned as I face palmed. Hermione swore before hitting Harry again.

"Ouch! I'm sorry okay, stop hitting me!" Harry shouted in defense, "Draco control your women."

Draco laughed, "Yeah cause I can do that, shut up Harry." Draco pulled Hermione close and hugged her, "Calm down sweetie, we can hurt Harry when we don't have any witnesses."

"I quite agree with Draco." I stated as I glared at Harry, who smirked at me. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Ashley. Now no one panic but Dumbledore is watching us." Harry stage whispered to us. We all tensed, drew our wands, turned and pointed them at the headmaster. Harry laughed, "Guys, he doesn't know us yet, remember, we are in the past, he hasn't fucked up yet."

I glared at him, "He will."

"Maybe, but let's give him the benefit of the doubt, okay?" Harry asked, we all nodded before putting away our wands, Harry moved in front of us, and bowed dramatically, "Headmaster Dumbledore, Hello again, well for us at least."

Hermione and I looked at each other, shrugged and bowed as well, laughing. "We hope you will welcome us to Hogwarts again." Hermione stated.

Dumbledore smiled, "Welcome visitors, please stand." We did, "What year were you in?"

"Our eight." Draco stated, everyone looked confused, Hermione hit him in the shoulder, "Ouch, he asked."

"We were finishing our seventh year, it was interrupted by the war." Hermione corrected.

"Oh, then please join us, shall we sort you?" Dumbledore held out his hand and the hat appeared. "State your names."

I laughed, everyone looked at me, "How you been Alp?"

"Wonderful, Mistress, please to meet you." The hat replayed.

I nodded, "Twins you first."

The twins hopped up to Albus, George took the hat first and put it on, "George No Name." The hat shouted "Gryffindor." Fred took the hat next, "Fred No Name." The hat laughed and shouted "Gryffindor." The twins smirked and handed the hat back to Albus before walking to the Gryffindor table.

Neville walked up to Albus, "Neville Longbottom." He took the hat and placed it on his head, it sat there for a moment before shouting, "Gryffindor." Neville laughed as he walked over to the table while handing the hat to Hermione who walked up to Albus.

"Hermione Potter-Black." She placed the hat on her head, "Gryffindor."

She giggled as she handed the hat to Draco, who kissed her cheek before stepping up, "Draco Malfoy." He moved the hat over his head and it shouted "Slytherin."

Draco handed it to Harry as he laughed as he went to sit down at his table, Harry stepped up to Albus, "Harry Potter-Black." 

He placed the hat in his head, it paused for a minute, "Slytherin." Harry chuckled before he stepped down and handed it to Ashley.

She stepped up beside Albus, placed it on her head, "Ashley Black-Potter." 

The hat laughed, "Lady Hogwarts, welcome home. Slytherin!"

Ashley laughed as she took the hat off, handed it to Albus before walking to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore stared at her in awe, "Welcome new students, everyone return to your seat and we'll begin lunch. Now I hope you make our guests feel welcomed..."

He was cut off by a loud 'pop', Kreature appeared beside Harry, "Bad Master Harry and Mistress Ashley! Bad Masters, leaving Kreature behind, not telling him where you went. Kreature had to use old elf magic to find you. You can't be leaving me, you are mine. Bad Masters and Mistress. Kreature is a good elf, he packed your things and brought them." He held out two bags, Hermione and Ashley squealed out loud and hugged him, he patted their backs, "Kreature would never forget his Mistresses' bags, Mistresses. Calm down and Kreature will fix you something to eat."

"Thank you Kreature." Hermione smiled as she moved from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table next to Draco, Neville and the Twins came to join them as Ashley sat down.

"I love that little guy." Ashley stated as she opened her bag, reaching her whole arm into and pulling out a jar. She opened it, slipped two fingers into it, pulling out what looked like gel before rubbing it into her wild hair, making it calm and straight. She handed it to Hermione, who did the same thing. "Fred, thank you again."

Fred smirked, "It was my pleasure, Princess."

Albus watched them as Kreature appeared and placed food in front of them, that was not part of the feast. Albus sighed, "Your elf does not have to feed you, we have elves..."

"Oh no! You did it now..." Harry chuckled as Kreature turned to glare at the old man.

"Kreature will take care of his family, not old man's elves. Kreature is a good elf. He will feed and help his family and old man will stand back and stay away." He turned back to his family, who were smiling at him, snapped his finger as several containers of Nutrition potions and a purple potion appear, "Time for your potions."

"Yes Kreature," They sighed before downing the potions and shivering at the taste.

"Never gets any better, never." Ashley whines.

Draco laughed, "Did you think they would, you know what Professor says."

Ashley looked at younger Severus Snape, "Yes I do, if it doesn't taste disgusting, it won't heal you right." Severus gasped, "Anyways, let eat, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Black." Hermione sighed, Ashley smirked and winked at her, she shook her head and began to eat.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked.

"Wow, it was Lucy who lost his composure first. Swore it would have been Siri." Harry stated as he shook his head, Ashley laughed.

"Siri has got tougher skin then Lucy." Ashley smirked.

Draco laughed, "That's for sure." Draco looked to Lucius, "I am Draco Malfoy, this is Hermione and Harry Potter-Black, That Neville Longbottom, Fred and George No Name and Ashley Black-Potter. That is who we are." He turned back to his food.

"Yes, I know that but who are you?" Lucius asked in a voice that was suppose to be scary.

Ashley laughed, "Oh Lucy after facing old Voldy, you ain't got nothing on us, you aren't scary so stop trying." She took a bite of her peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and sighed. "So good."

Harry smirked at Lucy, "We are the Future, Lucy. We are your future."

Sirius stood up, walked over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Fred, "Yes, we get that but who exactly are each of you? Why No Name? Why Potter-Black and Black-Potter? Who are you?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Are the rest of the Marauders going to come over here too?"

Sirius looked shocked, "Prong, Moony, Wormtail." They stood up, grabbing Alice and Lily before walking over and sitting down. "Okay we are here."

Hermione smiled, "Well, I'll start, I was born Hermione Jean Granger, a muggle born..."

Lucius gasped, "Draco! You are dating a mudbl..."

Draco growled as he pointed his wand at his father, "Finish that word and you'll wish you hadn't, Lucy. I swear it."

"Calm down love." Hermione lowered his wand and kissed his cheek. "Anyways, my parent were confused when I got my letter but they let me come here anyways, over the years, they grew more nervous. While I became the smartest witch of my age, I was still a muggleborn. When the war got bad, I erased my parents memories of me and magical world and sent them far away, they died before I could return to them, Harry adopted me into his family when he found out and I became Hermione Jean Potter-Black."

Draco kissed her cheek and wiped her tears, "I am Draco Malfoy, my parents are Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. I was a pureblood Bigot for most of my life until one day I watched my aunt Bellatrix torture..." He looked to Hermione, who nodded, he sighed, "torture Hermione in the Malfoy Manor, then I released that it was wrong and there was nothing different about us. After the war, I begged Hermione to forgive me, she stated it wasn't my fault but I swore to make it up to her, we started dating shortly after that."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville smirked at Alice, "You are my mother, and Frank is my father." Alice blushed, Neville laughed, "I was a chubby little scared cat growing up, most people thought that I was a squib. I became friends with Harry in school but I became his best friend after the war."

"I am Fred No Name, this is my twin George, we were born Fred and George Weasley." There were a couple gasps but Fred ignored them, "We are big pranksters and the Marauders are our idols." Fred and George smirked at them, they laughed. "We own our own joke shop, or at least we did, we gave control to our friend Jordan while we finish school. Our mother disowned us because of who we are, now we are No Names."

"I am Ashley Black-Potter." Ashley started, she sighed, "I guess I should tell you that my parents are Sirius Black and some women named Marlene." Sirius gasped as someone groaned, "My mother gave me up at birth so I was raised by my father's cousin Andromeda Tonks. I was sorted into Slytherin, everyone thought my father was a Death Eater, well except the Death Eaters themselves." Sirius and James growled, "I became friends with Harry after third year, I didn't find out until after Fifth year that I had been adopted by the Potter when my mother gave me up because they died before they could take me in."

"Died?" James asked.

Harry waved him off, "I am Harry Potter-Black, my parents died when I was one, they were murdered by Voldy. They were James Potter and Lily Evans." Lily gasped as she began to cry. "I was raised by my mother's aunt Petunia, who hated me and anything to do with magic, I was abused. I was sorted into to Gryffindor the first time because I beg the hat not to put me in Slytherin with Draco." Draco chuckled, Harry smirked, "I have defeated Lord Voldy, he is dead in our future and after the war I found out that Sirius had adopted me so I became Potter-Black." Harry looked around, "I think that is all of us."

"You forget that whenever you are involved, what can go wrong, normally does." Ashley commented.

Harry laughed, "You know you love me. You're life would boring without me."

Ashley giggled, "I would be dead without you." She bent over and kissed his cheek. "Still a slimy snake."

"Like you aren't." Hermione commented before freezing, she stood up. "Crono!"

Harry tensed, "Bloody hell! Well at least we aren't twelve this time."

"And You won't be going alone." Ashley sighed, she stood up, pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "Shall we get it done with?"

"I vote for yes." Draco growled as he stood up as well.

"What may I ask is Crono?" Dumbledore asked them.

"None of your business." Ashley smirked at him.

Hermione sighed, "He is the Headmaster, he has the right to know."

"He didn't care when it was traveling through the pipes, petrifying students or killing them, he doesn't care now!" Ashley shouted, the windows shook.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, you know how she feels about Dumbledore, don't push her. Ashley, you got my sword?"

Ashley looked at him, before reaching into her bag and pulling out the Gryffindor sword, "Of course I have it, like I lose anything."

"It was one time!" Hermione shouted. She sighed, "Well go, but remember, the Goblins will need to see the body if we are to give Hagrid back his wand."

"HAGRID!" Ashley squealed, she jumped up and down, "Is he here? Is he?"

"Yes, I'm here." Hagrid stood up, Ashley giggled as she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"This may be confusing to you but, Thank you. You saved us all, more then once. You are an amazing wizard, don't let anyone tell you other wise. You were there when I had no one." She jumped up, kissed his cheek and walked to the door, "Come on. Mia, have Kreature get the Goblins. They might not hate us yet but he still should handle them."

Hermione nodded, "Be safe." She kissed Draco, hugged Harry and waved them off. She sighed, "Sorry guys." She waved her wand and locked the doors. "They can't be interrupted but we can watch. Kreature!"

"Yes Mistress Hermione." Kreature appeared. 

"Can you show me the others then go to the Goblins and tell them we will sell them Crono."

"Of course Mistress." Kreature bowed, he snapped his fingers and a pictured appeared above the table of the three, then he disappeared.

With the Three

Ashley was skipping down the hallway, Draco was looking back every once and awhile, "Relax Draco, you know Hermione can take any of them."

"I know but I also know that she doesn't want to hurt Lucius because he is my father." Draco growled.

Harry nodded, "She does kind of need him to be alive until you are born, bro."

Draco smirked, "I know. So how much do you think Sirius will get on her nerves?"

"Well before, he was pretty bad but after watching him die the way we did, I think she will let him get away with a lot more." Harry stated. "So does he look like how you pictured him, Ashley?"

Ashley stopped, "He looks happy, I don't want him to have to go through losing James, Lily and Remus. I mean I know that Remus was still alive but he still lost him. I remember seeing his wanted photo, I don't ever want to see him that lost and crazy again."

Harry nodded, "He does look happier then I have ever seen him. Let's not focus on that, we have a chance to get to know our fathers from themselves and not stories that their surviving friends tell."

"Don't forget your mother, Harry." Draco smiled, "You'll finally get some motherly love that isn't fake or Ashley's."

"Hey!" Ashley hit him but smiled as she walked into the girl's bathroom. "He does have a point, she is quiet beautiful Harry."

Harry smiled, "I wonder if her and my dad are dating yet?"

"We'll check later." Ashley smirked, "Hey Myrtle? You in?"

Myrtle floating out of her toilet, "They are not allowed in here."

Ashley sighed, "I know but they aren't the first boys and they won't be the last. We just wanted to tell you that we are about to open the Chamber of Secrets and kill the monster that killed you."

Myrtle gasped, "How do you know?"

"Because we are from the future, Mr Potter here has already done it once." Draco smirked at her. "I know it may not mean much to you but Myrtle, you are beautiful. Those girls that made fun of you were stupid and jealous."

Harry smirked, "You have family waiting on you to cross over, Myrtle. You don't have to stay here in this stupid bathroom, alone. You can be happy and free. It is okay to move on, it doesn't make them right. It means that you are to awesome to care what they think about you." He walked over to the sink, hissed at it and stepped back as it opened. He winked at her, "I shall avenge you, my lady."

Draco bowed, "Have a wonderful day." They both jumped down the whole.

Ashley giggled. "What they said was true. It is okay to move on and be happy. But if you aren't ready, I'll see you around Myrtle." She jumped down the whole, landing on her knees in rat bones. "It could be worse."

Draco laughed, "Come on." They walked down the tunnel, walking over a snake skin before they came to the door. "Ready?"

Ashley waved her wand, a green glow covered their eyes, "Got us covered, let's get this done."

Harry nodded, hissed at it, it opened and stepped inside. "Watch out, it drops off right here, there is a latter, be careful." He climbs down, Draco after him, followed by Ashley. They walked down the walkway until the come to the pool. "You guys sure about this?"

"Just do it, Potter." Ashley nodded.

Harry nodded, he hissed again, longer. The stone mouth of Slytherin began to open. Draco waved his wand, it transformed into a sword. Ashley held her wand up at the ready as Harry lifted the Gryffindor sword. The mouth finished lowering, a giant Basilisk slid out of it. It stare at them, Ashley and Draco flinched as Harry moved around it to climb the Slytherin statue. Ashley and Draco distracted the snake as it attacked them. Harry jumped onto the snake, pushing the sword into the top of it's head. "Now!"

Draco threw his sword up into the bottom of it's head as Ashley threw a curse at it, the snake screamed then fell to the floor, dead. Harry jumped off as Draco pulled his sword out and transformed it back his wand. "Well that was fun, now to carry it up to the front hall."

"Hello, we are magic." Ashley smirked as she waved her wand and the snake shank so small that she could pick it up in her hand. "Let's get out of here. Fawkes!" The phoenix appeared over them, Ashley clapped her hands together and it flashed it them to the front hall. She smiled, "Thanks Buddy." They headed outside, put the snake down and restored it size.

Hermione appeared behind them, "Harry, Your mother can scream really loud."

Harry gulped, "You let her watch?"

"Yep." Hermione smirked, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Harry grumbled. Ashley giggled. "Shut up, your mother watched too."

"Yes but my mother hates me, so she won't really care if I come close to dying, now will she?" Ashley smirked at him, he growled at her. "My bite is worse then your bark, boy."

Harry laughed, "Don't we know it." Harry shook his head as Draco smirked. 

Kreature appeared in front of them with four Goblins, "Master and Mistress is unharmed?"

"Yes, Kreature, we are just fine." Ashley smiled at him, She turned to the Goblins. "Lord Ragnuk, Bonecrusher, Griphook and Javolco, it is an honor to meet you again, we present you with a gift." She waved to the snake.

The Goblins stared at the snake before walking up to it, Ragnuk shook his head, "When the elf came to me saying that his masters had a giant basilisk, I did not believe him, when he said that they were from the future, I thought he was insane but it seems I was wrong. What can we do for you?"

Harry smirked, "You can help us by doing a ritual that bring together all the pieces of a soul torn apart."

Javolco turned to them, "No one would tore apart there soul."

"Well, no one has every called Voldemort a no one before, I don't think he will like that." Hermione pointed out, the Goblin gasped. "Oh, please, you thought we didn't know. We are from the future."

Bonecrusher glared at them, "Prove it."

"Okay." Draco nodded, "How shall we do that?"

Hermione looked to Ashley, Ashley sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Ashley..." Hermione started.

"Fine! But don't blame me when this blows up!" Ashley threw her hands up in the air. "Javolco, you and wife were trying to have children but because of an attack by her brother, you are not able to. So you begin to look into adopting but no Goblin gives up a child because they cherish them so you look into adopting out side of your species. You find a child at the Orphanage in Romania. A scared little girl with bright purple eyes and a scar across her face, making her ugly to everyone else but beautiful to you and your wife. She would be about four now."

The gobins froze, Javolco stepped forward, "How do you know that?"

"In the future, after you and your wife are murdered by Voldemort. She is taken by a death eater, raised in a dungeon until one day when she is an adult, the death eater says that she can go, he has another play toy. He brings in a little girl with black hair, grey eyes and burn scars covering her back. She knows what he plans to do to the little girl, loses her control and kills the death eater, saving the little girl. They live together, slowly learning magic together, training to fight, to prepare for the battle that eventually comes. She survives that war, seeing the death of Voldemort, the man that killed her parents, you and your wife but then she dies of a broken heart."

"You are the little girl?" Ragnuk asked.

Ashley flinches, "Yes, Lord Ragnuk. I am the little girl that she saves."

Ragnuk looked to Javolco, who nodded, "Very well, we believe you. When do you want this done?"

"Hermione, how many days of school do we have to suffer through?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed, "A week."

Draco sighed, "Thank Godric."

Harry smirked, "Give us two weeks to get everything set up for the downfall."

"Very well, Call us when you are ready." Ragnuk nodded, "Bonecrusher, Griphook, handle the snake."

The goblins nodded before disappearing with it, Javolco looked at Ashley, "The money will be ready when it is measured and dissected, where do you want the money to go?"

Ashley looked to Harry, who nodded, she smiled. "We want it slipt between us and two who will use it create a cure for werewolves. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape."

Harry smiled, "Give half into a new vault under the name Sherlock Family, then spilt the rest up between Lupin and Snape. We also need the heart of the snake to go into Snape's vault, if he doesn't have one, take the money from our and make him one."

"Very well, it shall be done." Ragnuk bowed to them before they disappeared as well.

Hermione frowned, "Why did you not tell me that Snape had a hand in curing the werewolves?"

"Because you wouldn't have taken the cure." Harry growled at her, she looked away, "Hermione, look at me, I know Snape made our lives hell but think about it from his point of view. I'm the son of the man who takes his best friend away, you are the closest copy to that best friend. Imagine seeing that everyday while remembering that it was your fault that you let your pride stop you from fixing it, from saving her. Snape made up for his mistakes..."

"All but one..." Ashley snapped, Harry glared at her, "What, we both know he didn't make up for that."

"Fair enough but he has been alone to long, hated long enough. He deserves some peace, just like the rest of us." Harry pointed out, Hermione and Ashley sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

Draco smirked, "Never thought I would hear you standing up for him, Harry. Thanks."

Hermione frowned, "I know he is your godfather, Draco but he just..."

"I understand love, believe me I do. But if you must focus on hatred, then think of Bellatrix." Draco stated.

Ashley growled, "Fucking Lestrange!"

Draco laughed, "She is a Black, right now."

"Fucking psycho." Hermione growled.

Harry sighed, "I give up, there is no way to calm them down now."

Neville laughed as he and the twins joined them, "Wanna bet? Ashley, the twins want to go into Hogsmeade."

Ashley gasped, "Oh, TO THE TREE!" She took off running.

Hermione sighed, "I will never understand why she love this tree." They took off after her, they reached the Whomping willow and stopped as Ashley jumped into the tree. Hermione shook her head, "Swear that girl has a death wish, worse then you Harry."

"Don't I know it." Harry smirked as he watched Ashley jump from branch to branch before diving toward the hole. "Got it!" Harry grabbed a rock, threw it, hitting the notch, freezing the tree. She slid down the hole, Harry followed her as did the others. They landed in a laughing pile. "Neville, did you turn off the screen when you guys left."

"Nope." Neville smirked.

Ashley smirked, "I got it." She waved her wand, felt the screen turn off before looking at the twins, "Let's go."


	24. The New Guardian

Chapter 1

My name is Katrina. My whole life, I believed that I was just some freak orphan. I could make things happen when I was scared, angry or really happy. I could change my hair and eye color with just a thought. Everyone was scared of me. I was adopted by a the Shey family, they didn't love me, they just wanted money from the government. They locked me in the attic and only let me out when they went on vacationas long as I never went outside. When I was a eleven, I got a letter from Hogwarts. I had always know I was different but a witch, I was terrified. The Shey's weren't happy but let me go. My first year there was calm, I fell in love with magic. I was sorted in to Hufflepuff, one of the four houses. Slytherin's were sneaky, Gryiffindor's were brave, Ravenclaw's were smart and Hufflepuff's... well we were kind. Most of my house hated me, one night I was running late and I was tripped down four flights of stares. I thought I would die but Hogwarts decided that I was worth saving. She bonded my life with her magic, the Ghosts became my family and every creature that lived on her land became my friend. I was no longer alone. My second year was calm, most of the time. A troll broke in on Halloween then we found out that there was a three headed dog guarding a magic stone that could help you live forever. Harry Potter started that year, everyone calls him The Boy Who Lived, he hates it. His family was killed by He Who Must Not Be Named, a very dark wizard, who believes that Muggle-born and half-blood wizards and witches are an abomination. Muggle-born, a witch or wizard born from two non-magic people. Half-bloods, a witch or wizard born from one muggle and one witch or wizard. Prue bloods, born from two magical parents.

My third year was horrifing, a monster was attacking muggle born students. Everyone in Hogwarts had lost their mind, believing that Harry was the one doing it. His mother was a muggleborn as is one of his best friends. My fourth year was calmer but still scary. The Demetors had been sent to guard Hogwarts from Sirius Black, who wanted to kill Harry. Dementors are this creepy grim reaper type creatures that suck the happiness out of you, if they kiss you, they take your soul. You are still alive, mostly. Sirius Black was a supposed mass murderer but he didn't look like it. Yes, he looked scary but I believe he is innocent. Now we are in my fourth year, and everything is hectic. They brought back a very dangerous tournament, the Twi-Wizard Tournament. Three schools get together, one champion from each school, they compete in three tasks. The one standing in the end, wins. Hogwarts' chamption is Cedric Diggory, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's champion is Fleur Delacour and Durmstrang Insitute's champion is Viktor Krum. That is where it was suppose to end but then there was another name chosen, Harry Potter. There has never been a fourth champion. Harry is to young to have put his name in the goblet of Fire, everyone thinks that he did it himself or had someone do it for him but he did neither. He doesn't want to compete but noone believes him, not even his so called best friend Ron Weasley. 

The first task was a couple days ago, Dragons. They had to get past nesting mothers, to grab a clue hidden amoungst her eggs. No one died, thankfully but it was scary. Harry was hurt, not by the Dragons but after the task. Someone cursed him and the school shook underneath our feet as we stood there and watched. There were four bright lights that faded, there before us was the four founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryiffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They had been in a magical sleep until their world needed them again. They took Harry, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley Twins(Fred and George) and Draco Malfoy away and have not been seen since. Our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is not happy.

Chapter 2

I woke the day, sitting up gasping. Something is happening. I jumped out of bed, pulled on my black robe, pulled my silver hair into a ponytail and ran out of my common room. I headed toward the Main Hall, where I could hear yelling. I skidded to a halt when I reached the open doors, I looked and saw Harry standing there glaring at Dumbledore. Sirius Black and our old Professor Remus Lupin were behind him, Siruis looked healthy so he must have been innocent. I walked in slowly, I looked outside, the sun had not risen yet. So it would be just us, no one would get hurt. I saw Hermione tucked into Fred Weasley's side. Luna was holding George's hand. Draco was holding Harry back by his robe, Neville was glaring at the floor as Remus and Sirius was tense. The Founders looked livid as they watched Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy..." Albus began but Harry cut him off.

"I am not your boy!" Harry growled. "I went to Gringotts. I claimed the Potter Lordship! You lied to me! What did you do!?" Harry snapped as he stepped closer but Draco pulled him back.

Albus growled, "You should have not done that. You will stop this rebellion at once."

"Not is your life, old man." Sirius growled.

Albus glared at Sirius, everyone was watching Harry as he began to cry. Albus reached for his wand and Hogwarts spoke to me, He is going to kill him! Save him! Albus raised his wand as everyone turned to Harry. "NO!" I screamed as I jumped at Albus, I shifted into my Lioness Animagus form mid-jump. I bit his hand, grabbed his wand as he dropped it, I threw it at Godric's feet as I shifted back. "You dare attack a man when his back is turned?" My magic lost control, my hair turned back to it's normal untamable black as my eyes shifter bright green. "You dare betray Hogwarts after all she has done for you, Albus!"

"My Lady, please." I heard the Bloody Baron's voice whisper to me. I looked at him, "You are shaking the school, you will wake the students."

I nodded as I calmed myself, I pulled my power in. "Thank you Baron, go watch the children."

"Yes, my Lady." The baron bowed before leaving.

I turned back to Albus, "You have pushed Hogwarts to far, Albus. She has grown tired of your lies and scemes, she has chosen another. It is why you can no longer hear her. She has lost faith in you, you will finish this year but the day the students leave, you will as well. You are no longer welcome inside Hogwarts, she can not stand your darkness no longer."

Albus sat up, "Who are you?"

I smirked, "I am Katrina Black, Hogwarts new guardian." I heard Sirius gasped as Dumbledore glared at me, "What you don't remember, niether did I until day I died. You should remember, you handed me to Hogwarts five years ago when I laid dying at your feet!" I sneered as I glared at him. "Peeves!" I shouted and he appeared beside me, "Make sure that Dumbledore is in his chambers before the children wake. If you would tell Nick to gather the Ministry workers for a meeting around lunch and have M clear the second floor."

"Of course Guardian." He bowed before flying off behind a glaring Dumbledore.

I turned to Harry, "Are you hurt, Lord Potter?"

He shook his head, "No, who are you?"

I giggled, "Katrina Black. I know you can't tell from the robe but I'm Hufflepuff." I bowed slightly. "I'm a muggleborn or at least that is what I'm told. I am an orphan, was adopted by this horrible family and now I am here. Was almost killed in my first year but Hogwarts saw fit to save me and has chosen me to be her guardian. She showed me everything I needed to remember and know."

"Thank you for helping me." Sirius stated.

I blushed, "You're welcome Lord Black."

"You are a Black?" Draco asked.

I smirked. "Yes, my mother a muggle born, Jasmine. She and Regulus fell in love before he..." I frowned and shook my head, "I will free his good name." I growled.

"You are my niece?" Sirius asked.

I stared at him, "Yes, but you don't have like me if you don't wan..." You are needed. I turned toward the door, "What is it? Is someone hurt?" Blaise. "BLAISE! Where?" Draco rushed to my side, the lake. Hurry. "Oh merlin." I took off running out the door, Draco right behind me. I ran toward he lake as fast as my legs would carry me. The lake came into view as did Goyle and Crabb holding Blaise under the water. I growled as I shot out hexes, knocking them off their feet. I skidded to Blaise, lifted him and dragged him to the edge. "Someone handle them. Blaise, you hear me?"

He didn't moved, I openned his robe, placed my hands on his chest. "My Lady? Do you believe this is wise?" I lifted my hand to see the Grey lady beside me, I heard someone gasp as I growled.

"Do not question me, Lady! I will not lose someone else! Blaise will not die!" I shouted as the wind gathered around me and I began to glow. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" I turned back to Blaise as the Grey Lady vanished. I focused on Blaise as I felt my power push forward and cling to his, I strengthened his magic with mine and screamed as my glamor vanished. I dropped on the ground next to Blaise as he gasped for air and sat up fast.

He looked around, his eyes landing on me. "Kat? What have you done?" He knelt above me as he ran a hand through my hair. "You look older, your glamor is gone. Why?"

"Couldn't let... you die." I smiled as sat up, he shook his head. 

"Foolish." He whispered as he lifted me to my legs.

"Oh I know." I smiled and dusted off my robe, "But what else is new? What happened?"

"Goyle got a letter from home. Crabbe followed me outside and they both jumped me." Blaise stated, "Apparently, Draco and I are traitors as Marcus, Adrian and Theo."

"Bugger." I sighed. "Matty!" A house elf appeared beside me, "Go warn Marcus Flint, Adrian and Theo. They are in danger, they are known as spies." The elf vanished. I turned to Blaise, "Do they know that about Lucius?"

"I don't know." Blaise sighed.

"Shit!" I waved my hand and my patronus, a phoenix, flew off toward the school. "Try and get ahold of him." Blaise nodded and ran off to the school as I turned to Crabbe and Goyle being held down by Lupin and Sirius. I walked to them, gripped their faces and smirked. "Really should have left my dear Blaise alone. Obliviate!" I hit both of them and they fell to the ground, I stood. "Leave them, they will find their way back." I turned and began to walk to the school.

"WAIT!" Harry shouted, I turned to him, "Lucius Malfoy is a spy?"

"Yes, as is Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Bellatix Black." I stated, "Oh Sirius, Regulus is alive by the way." I began to walk again before turning to the Founders, "I am glad that you have awoken to save Harry and help us but you really did us no favors in stopping Barty Jr. Now we have no way to get close to Riddle." I turned when I heard Severus shouting my name.

"Katrina!" Severus shouted as he rushed to me. He hugged me and pulled back to look at me. "We have been found out, we must go into hiding like Reggie. Stay safe and if you need anything, trust Sirius." He kissed my forehead as Lucius and Bellatrix ran to us. I began to cry but Lucius wiped my tears.

"Show no pain." He smirked, "Protect Draco, his mother is coming for him."

Bellatrix smiled, "Watch over Sirius, he can be a handful. I'll tell Reggie to get ahold of you." She hugged me before they disappeared from sight.

I stood there shocked before dropping to my knees. "What do I do now, Baron?"

The ghost appeared beside me, "Stand, stand and show no weakness. Save your world and protect those who your friends love. Then bring them home."

I looked at him, "I don't know how."

The ghost smiled, "You are no longer alone."

I laughed, "But the only people who love me are in danger or gone."

"No, they are not." Sirius knelt beside me. "I love you, how could I not. I will help anyway I can, do you understand."

I nodded, "Yes Uncle."


	25. The New Past

Albus sat behind his desk going over his headmaster duties, when a bright light brust out in the middle of his office and a loud bang sounded before a hoody figured landed on it's knees in frount of him. He set his quill down, lifting his head to look closer at the hodded figured as his hand reached for the wand in his robe. 

"You won't need that, I am unarmed, Albus." A female voice sounded from behind the hood, lifting her hands to show that she had no wand. She lifted her head as she stood, staring at Albus with dull brown eyes, "I am a friend, from the future." She held out a letter, tossing onto his desk. Albus kept an eye on her as he opened the letter, reading it over once before his eyes began to sparkle.

Dear Albus,   
You can tell from the hand writing that I am Minerva McGonagall. Standing before is a close friend of ours from the war in this time. We have sent her back in time to correct certain wrongs that have taken place. To many lives were lost in the battle, many that could have been saved and hopefully will be. Yes she is a member of the Order of the Pheonix, yes she is young but she has earned her place amoung us. Her name is Mia Potter-Black, she will explain that when she ready. In hopes that all is well and we sent her back far enough, she will save Lily and James Potter and a few others along the way. I am writing you from eighteen years in the future as proof I hope you will remember the words I swore to you when you gave me my lions.  
Always Minerva

Albus reread the letter twice before he looked up at Mia, "I suppose you wish to meet the other members?"

"Yes Albus." She nodded.

"I have a meeting with them tonight, you will join me then." Albus stated, "Would you like something to read?"

Mia walked over to his very left bookshelf, pulled down a book as if she knew it was there, sat on the floor and began to read. Albus watched her for a moment before picking up his quill and returning to work. Several hours past, until a younger Minerva opened the door and walked in, "Albus, the students are in the house, every one settled in for the night."

"Thank you Minerva." Albus slowly stood, he walked to Minerva, handing her the note from her future self, "What do you make of this?"

Minerva read if over a couple of times before she looked up at him, he was watching Mia, she followed his gaze and gasped softly, she hadn't even known that the women was there. She looked down at the note again, "It is written on my stationary, sealed with my seal. It is real."

"That is what I thought as well." Albus took the letter back, "I will be back before tomorrow, if you need me, call Fawkes." Albus looked back at Mia, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Albus." She stood, put the book back without looking and walked to Albus.

Albus led her from the office, through the halls to the front door, where they walked in silence to Hogmead. Ablus gentle grabbed her arm and they dissapeared. When they landed, they were in front a big manor, he led her up the steps and into the manor. She followed behind him, head down until she head yelling.

"SIRIUS, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL TELL YOU!! I AM HAVING A GIRL!" A women with firy red hair screamed at a men with shaggy black hair and grey eyes, she was being held back by a men with jet black hair and brown eyes who was chuckling. "STOP LAUGHING JAMES!"

The shaggy haired man just smiled, "Nope, it's a boy Lily."

A young man with brown hair and brown eyes stood between them with another shorter young man with blonde hair, "Sirius, stop teasing Lily. She says it is a girl."

"And she would be wrong." Mia stated softly but everyone heard her as they froze and turned toward her and Albus. "It is a boy."

No one moved until Alastor Moody appeared beside her, "Who are you, girlie?"

Mia growled from beneath her hood, "Do not call me girlie, Alastor!"

"Let's everyone calm down," Albus stated as he walked to sit down, "Come sit." Neither Alastor nor Mia moved as everyone else sat down. Along with the four, there was another female with blonde hair and a male with brown hair, then there was a set of twin, with reddish brown hair. Alastor watched Mia as she moved to the fireplace and leaned against it. "Now earlier today, I had a visitor in my office, she fell out of the air. She had no wand and a letter from the Minerva McGonagall, only it was writing from eighteen years from now."

Lily gasped, "That is not possible."

Mia chuckled darkly, "Are you a witch or not?"

Everyone looked to her before turning back to Albus, "I let Minerva look it over, it is indeed from her desk along with her seal. This is Mia, Mia Potter-Black, member of the Order of the Pheonix."

"No way." Sirius whispered.

Mia smirked, "Want to bet... Padfoot?" The Marauders looked at her in shock, she shook her head, "This will take forever, shall we bypass formalities. I know who all of you are, so all you need is to know that I am not a death eater, right?" She dropped the hood, showing everyone her scared face before she reached for the bottom of her hoody, pulling it up to reveal her tank top under neath that clung to her body. She held out her arms that were covered in scars, to show that there was no dark mark, "Well who wants to check?"

Alastor waved his wand over her arm before pulling out a hankerchief to rub on her arms to look for muggle make up. He stepped back, "So you don't have the mark, that doesn't mean you are not a spy."

Mia laughed dackly, "Voldermort marks all of his play toys, even his spies. Isn't that right Wormtail?" Her eyes flashed to him, he gasped and automatically reached for his mark. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" She smirked as she held out her left arm, showing the word 'mudblood' carved into her arm.

Wormtail looked panicked as his friends stared at him, he reached for his wand, "You stupid Mudbloo..."

Mia smirked, waved her hand and knocked him across the room, "Pathetic."

James stood slowly, looking from her to Wormtail back to her, "How did you know that Wormt... Peter is a spy or has the dark mark?"

Mia lifted a scared eyebrow, "Cause I am from the future, Prongs." She slowly walked over to Peter, knelt down beside him, taking his arm, lifting his sleeve, showing everyone the dark mark. She looked down at him as she waved her hand over his head, "It is a pity, he made a lovely pet rat." She stood up, walking back to the fireplace, leaning against it. "Someone should handle that by the way."

Alastor flicked his wand, ropes popped out of it, tying up Peter before he sent off a patronus, most likely to the Aurors. Mia studied the people before her as they waited. Prongs was really James Potter, Padfoot was Sirius Black, the brown haired and brown eyed man was Moony, also known as Remus Lupin. The young couple of the blonde haired female and brown haired male was Frank and Alice Longbottom, Alice was pregnant. As was the red head, Lily Potter. The twins were Fabian and Gideon Prewett, brothers of Molly Weasley, who was most likely at home with her husband and children, awaiting another. All looked a little lost at the idea of one of their own betraying them. Albus sat there watching her, searching for something that he could not name. Moments later, two Aurors showed up and carried Peter away after James told them that he was a rat Animagus.

James sat down, "Why are you here?"

"Are you my daughter?" Lily asked.

Mia sighed, "Lily, you are having a son. Harry James Potter-Black, who will become my brother in this life and the next. You are not having a daughter... yet."

Lily smiled, "I have one in the future."

Mia shook her head, "You and James die after Harry's first birthday on Halloween... or at least that is the future I came from." She watched as James hugged Lily close to him, "I am here to change that, amoung other things."


	26. The Truth

Harry laid there on his stomuch, staring at his wall. It was his birthday, his fifteenth. He could feel the blood falling off his body as he breathed in and out. He guessed he could get Sirius but he was in hiding, he could asked Dumbledore or the Weasleys but he didn't trust them much after last year. He knew that he couldn't stay here. He pulled in breath, "Dobby, I need you."

There was a tiny pop next to him, a small gasp before he saw Dobby kneel before him, "Harry Potter, what has happened to you?"

"I have seen the truth, please, I need you to do something for me. You won't want to do it, everything in your body will tell you not to but you must." Harry whispered.

Dobby frowned, "If Harry Potter would take Dobby as his Elf, Dobby would not have a choice."

Harry looked at him, "Is that what you want?" Dobby nodded, "Then I will take you as my Elf Dobby." A light surrounded them, Dobby smiled as Harry felt the magic spark alive in him. Harry took a deep breath, "Dobby, I need you to go to Lord Voldermort, take my bloody shirt, kneel before him and tell him this. The prophecy was a lie, Dumbledore wants us both dead, there are many things that we must discuss but I am trapped here by my Flithly muggle relatives who are trying to kill me. Come get me, kill them if you wish, just get me out of here." Harry sighed, "Now Dobby."

Dobby now, "Yes Master." Dobby walked over, grabbed Harry's bloody shirt, disappearing in an instant. He appeared in the Malfoy Manor, in the large gathering room where he saw Tom and his loyal Death Eaters. They all turned to him, Lucius Malfoy growled as he stood but Dobby walked quickly to Tom and knelt before him, holding out the bloody shirt. "A message from my Master, Lord Voldermort."

Everyone watched as Tom sat straighter, "Who is your master, elf?"

"Master Harry Potter." Dobby spoke, everyone reacted with gasping, hissing or shouting.

Tom held up his hand, they fell silent. "The message, elf?"

"The prophecy was a lie, Dumbledore wants us both dead, there are many things that we must discuss but I am trapped here by my Flithly muggle relatives who are trying to kill me. Come get me, kill them if you wish, just get me out of here." Dobby stated, "He had me bring you his bloody shirt as well, so that you could find him, I believe, Lord Voldermort."

"His bloody shirt?" A voice called out, Dobby looked to Bellatrix, who looked at him with curiousity in her wild eyes.

Dobby nodded, "When Master called me to him, he was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, his blood. He can bearly breathe correctly, or lift his head. I fear that he is close to dying but instead healing him, he told me to come to you, Lord Voldermort."

Tom growled, stood, took the shirt. "Bellatrix, Lucius you will come with me and the elf. Narcissa, Severus be prepared for anything he might need. Fenrir, gather some friends and create a distraction." Fenrir, Narcissa and Severus nodded before they all disappeared. Bellatris and Lucius walked to him as he looked to the elf, "Take us to the boy."

Dobby nodded, he snapped his fingers and they reappeared in Harry's room. Bellatrix gasped, took a step but paused beside her Lord. Dobby knelt beside Harry, brushing his hair off his face. "Master Harry?"

"Dobby..." Harry gasped.

"Yes, Master. Dobby has returned with Lord Voldemort, Missy Bella and Old Master." Dobby stated.

Harry grunted as he lifted his head to look at them, "Welcome..."

Tom growled softly, "Those muggles did this to you?"

Harry smirked, "This is the latest. Aunt Tuney didn't like walking in on her husband rapping me." He coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. "Apparently not only is being a wizard forbidden but even more so being a faggot." Harry chuckled.

Bellatrix growled, "My Lord... please?"

"Aunt Bellatrix?" Harry smirked, they turned to look at him, "Lily wasn't my mother... James Potter and Sirius Black are my parents."

Bellatrix gasped as her body began to shake. "My Lord?"

Tom nodded, "Both of you, show them how we take care of our family then burn it all and return home." Lucius grabbed Bellatrix and headed out of the room. "Do you wish to keep anything?"

"The trunk over there and the one marked Lily in attic, oh and the owl. That is all." Harry whized.

"Dobby, you can get them for your Master then return to Malfoy Manor." Tom knelt down, carefully lifting Harry into his arms as the elf nodded. Harry smirked as he heard the screams, Tom chuckled, "Come now Harry, you shall never return." Tom took them to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa and Severus were waiting along with his Death eaters. Everyone grew angry as they appeared and saw Harry. Tom set him down on the table. "Harry, you must tell us what you need."

Harry groaned as he shifted over onto his stomuch, "Back to painful. Sev, raped, beaten, starved, burned and choked." Severus tensed, "Oh, Lily wasn't my mother, she loved you, will prove when I get better."

Severus dug through his bag, pulling out ten bottles, "Narcissa, start feeding those to him. My Lord, may I ask?"

"His so-called aunt found her husband rapping the boy, they decided that it was his fault then beat him, apparently not for the first time. Narcissa, Sirius is his other father, Bellatrix and Lucius are handling it." Tom stated. Narcissa took a deep breath to steady her hands before she continued, "Will he need anything else, Severus?"

"I won't know until the potions have taken effect, my Lord." Severus lifted himself on the table to grabbed Harry's shoulders. "This last one will hurt, you must keep still."

Harry groaned, "Fuck, you might have to hold me down."

"Of course Potter." Severus nodded as Narcissa gave him the last one, he felt Harry tense before he shifted his weight to his arms so he could hold Harry down. Harry began to scream as his body began to glow red. 

Bellatrix and Lucius returned, Bellatrix rushed to Harry's side. "What is happening?"

"I had to clear him of all Dumbledore's spells and potions." Severus grunted. "Once it is done, Dumbledore is going to summon me as all of his trinkets monitering Harry will have exploded. Narcissa, run a dignostic over him, get him comfortable, he may not leave the bed until I get back. My Lord, I will talk to the mutt and the wolf, anything else?"

Tom looked to Harry then Severus, "The red-headed twins as well, Harry will want them."

"And Luna... Fuck!" Harry shouted before his body relaxed, "Fuck you Sev..."

Severus scoffed before getting off the table. "I must go, he is calling me." Tom nodded, Severus left as Narcissa ran scans over Harry's body.

"Narcissa?" Bellatrix asked.

"He is fine, he'll be alittle sore but fine." Narcissa sighed as she sat down. "My lord, where should we put him?"

Tom looked down at Harry as he walked over, he lifted his hand to run it through his dirty hair and felt his heart pound, Harry sighed and leaned into his hand, "Clean him up, carefully then put him in my room."

Bellatrix smiled as Narcissa nodded, "Of course my Lord. Help me Bella."

Bellatrix lifted Harry gently into her arms, he groaned, "It's okay Harry. Auntie Bella has you, you are safe now." She kissed his forehead before following Narcissa out of the room.

Tom turned to his followers, "Lucius, handle the Minster and Dolorus. The rest of you, spread the word, Harry is to be unharmed as well as those he conciders family, I'll have the names when he is ready to talk. Go." The Death eaters left as he turned and walked up to his room, where he found Harry's two trunks beside his bed and his owl still in her cage on his desk. He walked over to it, "Hello beautiful, I will let you out but please don't go anywhere until Harry tells you too." He opened the cage, Hedwig hopped out and sat on top of the cage, watching him as he walked to the window, watching the sun set.

There was a knock on his door, he turned to see Bellatrix bring in a clean Harry, dressed only in a pair of Draco's silk green short. "He was asking for you, my Lord." Bellatrix smiled as she set him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Is there anything else my Lord?"

"Let me know when Severus has returned." Tom waved her away, she left, shutting the door behind her. Tom walked to the bed, sat on the other side of the bed. "Harry..."

"Volde..."

"Call me Tom, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Tom, you look different, more human."

Tom nodded, "Peter messed up, Severus fixed it."

Harry glared, "I want Peter 'found', Sirius freed then I want him dead."

"What will you give me for these favors?" Tom smirked.

"Me." Harry smirked, "I remember what happened in the Chamber, you didn't want to stop touching me. I wonder, do you still taste like Peppermint?"

Tom groaned softly, "Harry, you tempt me so..."

"I think that is the point Tom." Harry licked his lips, "Do you remember the Chamber?"

Tom shifted, "Yes, I remember. My hands traveling your body, your moans and gasps. So beautiful, so responsive." He groaned, "I want to hear them again."

"Why don't you make me?" Harry moaned.

Tom growled, "You are healing, when Severus says that you are healed, then I will have you." Tom arched over him, putting his face so close to his that their lips where inches apart. "You will moan for me, you will scream for me. You are MINE! Do you hear me Harry?"

Harry moaned softly, "Yes."

Tom smirked as he licked Harry's lips softly, causing him to gasp, "My little Snake, so perfect. We will make this world pay for what they have done to us."

"Please, Tom..." Harry gripped his arms, Tom chuckled.

Tom kisses him softly, Harry groans, "Soon, my snake, soon. Now sleep."


	27. Through the Veil

Harry screamed as Sirius fell throught the vail, he broke free of Remus' hold and followed after Sirius as the battle continued around him. He heard Remus shout as an evil laugh follow him to the other side. He stood as he hit the ground, he looked around and was standing all white version of the Main Hall of Hogwarts. At the end of the room, sat four thrones with two witches and two wizards.

The farthest wizard stood, wearing green and silver. "Welcome Young Potter, it is not your time to die."

The other wizard wearing red and gold, smirked, "What Salazar means is, that while we are happy to see you, it is not your time to be here and will be returning to start over."

"Godric, don't be hard on Salazar." The witch in yellow smiled, "Salazar, stop glaring at him."

Salazar chuckled, "Yes dear Helga." He turned to Harry, "If you have not guessed we are the founders of Hogwarts but we are not who the world has painted us to be. I for one, have no issues with the muggle borns, just untrustworthly muggles such as your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry nodded as he walked closer, "Why am I here?"

"You are here, Young Potter, to learn the truth." The other witch, who Harry assumed was Rowena, stated. "You are being lied to and use. With this fresh start, you can save those who were lost to soon."

"But not my parents?" Harry asked.

Godric frowned, "No Young Potter but you can make sure they didn't die in vain." Godric sighed, "Are you ready?"

Harry smirked, "Tell me what you can."

Salazar smirked, "I like this Potter, Godric."

Godric laughed, "He was meant to be in your house..."

"...As was the muggle born Granger." Salazar smirked.

Rowena giggled, "Yes, I remember. Harry come sit with us as we teach you what we know."

Harry sat in a chair beside them as they began to teach him everything they knew and told him every lie and munipulation that he suffered. He grew angry but would make each party suffer for their part in the end. Harry doesn't know how long he is there but he notices that his body grews and his muscles were strong from sparing with Godric and Salazar. One day at lunch, Godric turns to him, "It is time for you to return, Harry."

Harry nods, "When will I return to?"

"The day after your name is chosen from the cup, don't let anyone push you around this time, little snake." Salazar smirked.

"Remember, you only compete if you wish to, it is not tied to your magic but Barty Jr." Rowena smirked.

Harry chuckled, "I think that I can handle the first task again, after all I am a Gryffindor."

"You will always be a snake to me." Salazar nodded.

Rowena smiled, "Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be." Harry nodded.

Helga smiled, "This might hurt." 

Harry laughed as he felt their magic push against him and everything went black. Harry woke up with a grunt, he sat up and smiled as he remember that Sirius was alive. He got up, got dressed and headed to the Main Hall where he met up with Hermione and Neville. He ignored all the glares as he ate, he turned to Hermione, "Relax, it is me they hate not you."

"How can you be so calm at this? They think that you put your name in." Hermione demanded.

Harry laughed, catching many people's attention. "If they honestly believe that I, a fourth year, got past Dumbledore's spell when the Weasley Twins couldn't then they aren't as smart as I thought they were." The room grew silent as Harry continued. "Why would I want to be in the tourment, I am already famous for something I didn't do. All I want is a normal calm year at Hogwarts, which I will get this year because I don't have to compete."

"But your name was called." Neville reminded him.

"The rules that the tourment is tied to the magic of who put the name in, not the name. So whoever put my name in the Goblet will lose their magic, not me. So I am perfectly safe. Don't worry guys, I got this covered." Harry shrugged as he continued to eat.

"So you're a coward." Draco's voice called from across the room.

Harry paused as he stood up. "Did you just call the last member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter a coward because I think that is cause for a deul, is that what you wish, Young Malfoy?"

Malfoy got white in the face, "No... No I was just..."

Harry smiled, "If you were just asking for someone else then know this, I plan on doing the first task but I have yet to deside wiether I will compete in the rest." Malfoy nodded and Harry sat down.

"Harry, you seem different." Hermione whispered.

Harry winked at her, she blushed. "I am." Harry finished eating before making his way up to the Professor table, "Professor McGonagall, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course Potter." Minerva stood up, walked to him then they walked out of the Main Hall, "What can I do for you?"

"You can take me to see the Goblins, under my right of being named a Adult." Harry stated, she paused as she looked at him.

Minerva continued walking, "You are sure of this, Potter?"

"As I will ever be, McGonagall." Harry nodded as they stepped into her office.

Minerva walked to her fireplace, through powder in it, speaking to the other side. There was a pause before she turned to Harry, "They are waiting for you, just step through."

"Thank you," Harry nodded to her as he walked through the green light, he stepped out into the lobby of Gringotts. He nodded his head to the goblin that stood there before him. "Hello."

"Follow me." The goblin turned and lead him down in hallway, turned left down another hallway until they were at the end. The door read, Ragnuk. The goblin openned the door, waved Harry inside, once Harry was inside he shut the door. Harry looked around to see another Goblin sitting at a desk.

"Please sit, Young Potter." The Goblin spoke, Harry sat down across from him. "So what is it that you wish to discuss?"

"Everything that deals with my family. I have been locked away during the summers that I could not get to you sooner. I have been claimed as an adult so I wonder if it is possible to claim the Potter Lordship as well." Harry spoke clearly.

"Locked away?" the goblin asked.

"I am being forced to live with my magic-hating Aunt and Uncle during the summers. They like to treat me like some Wizards treat their House elves. They wanted to stomp the magic out of me." Harry answered, the goblin growled softly.

"Did you bring this to anyone's attention?"

"Dumbledore's."

The goblin stood, "And he sent you back there?" Harry nodded. The goblin pressed a button on his desk before he began to pace. "Young Potter, it would seem that we have much to discuss but first we will handle the Lordship."

Griphook entered the office with a box in hand, he set it down on the desk and stepped back. "The Potter Rings, Ragnuk."

Ragnuk turned, nodded to him as he grabbed the box, he walked to Harry, openned the box and held it out. "Place the ring on your finger and if you are the rightful one it will resize to your finger."

Harry lifted the ring to his finger, slipt in on and it resized to his finger. Harry gasped as the magic joined with his, when it settle into his, he smiled. "Thank you Ragnuk."

"It was not a problem, Lord Potter." Ragnuk placed the box down, Griphook took it and left the room. "Now you are an adult in any world. You are free to live wherever you wish. Now there is the matter of your parents wills, we will handle those next as I have called a meeting, we must go to the Ministry of Magic for this part."

"Led the way." Harry nodded. 

Ragnuk threw powder into his fireplace, said "Ministry of Magic." And motioned Harry through, he followed as they stepped out into the ministry. Ragnuk led Harry to the elevators, they went off on more directions that Harry could remember. Suddenly it came to a stop, they got off, walked down a hallway that Harry remembered to well. They walked into a courtroom, where the Judges sat, Ragnuk motioned into the stands as he walked to the middle of the room. "We are here today to hear the will of Lily and James Potter." Ragnuk stated.

The Minister sighed, "Why a full court?"

"Cause that is what they demanded and paid for." Ragnuk growled softly, the Minister nodded. Ragnuk pulled out a little glass ball, placed it on the floor as it began to glow. Ragnuk stepped backed as the figures of Lily and James Potter appeared above the ball and began to speak.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter.

Should one of us be gone, the other will take care of Harry as it should be. Should we both be gone then Harry is to go to Sirius Black, my best friend and Harry's Godfather. Sirius will also have control of the Potter vaults until Harry is a adult. Sirius take Harry to the Manor, the elves will help you.

Remus Lupin, we leave you the Lily's cottage and 1,000,000 Gallens. Live happy and don't foget to teach Harry to be humble.

To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing because if we are dead it is you who betrayed us to Voldermort, we made you are secret Keeper over Sirius because we thought we could trust you. We hope the only thing in your future is a Azkaban Cell. It must be known that Peter is a animagus, a rat. He will try to run.

To our son, Harry James Potter, We wish we could be there for you but if we are not, know that we love you and we have set up the best life we could for you. We love you.

Harry must never be sent to Lily's sister, Petunia, who hates Magic and everything to do with it. She will treat Harry like he is nothing. That is not what we want for our son. If Sirius can not take Harry, then he is go to Remus, Severus Snape or Minerva McGonagall."

Harry couldn't believe it, in the will they gave proof that Sirius was innocent. They knew, they knew all along. Ragnuk picked up the ball. "It would seem that you had Sirius Black, an innocent man, in Azkaban. He will be set free and given back his wand, now."

The Minister stared at the floor, "But Severus said..."

"What did Lord Potter say about it?" Ragnuk asked. "Shall we ask him?" He turned to Harry as did the others, they gasped. "Lord Potter?"

"I told the Minister that Sirius was innocent, Peter was alive and Severus hates Sirius enough to kill him." Harry stated.

Ragnuk turned to the Minister, "So Sirius Black is innocent."

A women stood, "Yes, Sirius Black is a innocent man, it will be out in the paper right away. Lord Potter, forgive us for this mistake."

Harry nodded, "Of course."

The Minister turned to the women, "Madem Bones, who handle Sirius' trial?"

"Barty Crouch." Madem Bones stated. "He shall be brought to us."

The Minister stood, "This court is over, thank you Ragnok. Lord Potter, I wish I could give you those years back."

Harry nodded, "This is a start." He walked down the stairs, walking with Ragnuk back to the elevator. 

Back to the fireplaces, once in his Office, Ragnuk turned to Harry. "Lord Potter, I will send you a list of things that you own and your families porperities. You may return to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Ragnuk." Harry walked out of his office, where a goblin met him leading him back to the lobby where he stepped through a fireplace and came back out in McGonagall's office. She wasn't there, so he walked out and made his way back to the tower when he ran into Hermione.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked, Harry looked confused and she held up the paper. Lord Sirius Black a innocent man. Harry laughed as he grabbed the paper. "Well?"

"Things go alot farther when you are a Lord and have a goblin with you." Harry smirked. Hermione laughed and hugged him. "Wonder if he has seen it yet?"

"Let's go to lunch." Hermione smiled as she led him to the Main Hall. Once they walked in, the room went silent. Hermione sighed, "Oh what now?"

Harry chuckled as he gripped her arm and led her to their table. They sat beside Neville, who was smiling, "Everyone is waiting for you to react, the whole story is in the paper."

"The whole story, how Sirius visited me last year, told me the truth, we found Peter and Snape lied to the Minister?" Harry asked, everyone stared at him. "Oh you mean how Sirius is my godfather and innocent, that is good."

Hermione giggled, "Harry, Hedwig has a howler."

Harry looked shocked but openned it anyways. "How could you not tell me that you had a way to prove me innocent! Harry James, when I see you again... which won't be that long. I am coming back to Hogwarts for the tournment, so make room. Dobby brought me a copy of the paper, love that little guy. How did you get yourself into this tourment? Who is trying to kill you now? Never have a easy year, do you? So how did you do it? How pissed is Snivilus? How is Hermione? I am rambling again, I use to do this James and he would write one back, made the whole Main Hall laugh, man such good times. See you soon. Sirius."

Hermione laughs so loud that some people jump, Harry chuckles and Neville smirks, "Well this should be fun."

"You have no idea." Harry smirks as he begins to eat.

Dumbledore begins to speak, "Harry..."

"Lord Potter." Harry corrects him, "I am Lord Potter, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nods, "Lord Potter, we must speak, join me after Lunch."

"Why?" Harry asked, Hermione gasped as did others. "Why, is it not something we can discuss here?"

"No it is not." Dumbledore frowns softly.

Harry nodded, "Hermione is coming." Dumbledore nodded and Harry went back to his food. "Eat Hermione." They both began to eat until they were full, Hermione waited for Harry to stand before following him out of the Main Hall to Dumbledore's office. They waited for him to join them, Harry turned to Hermione, "Trust me?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded as the door opened to reveal Albus, Minerva and Severus.

They walked inside, sat down and watched Harry. Albus sighed, "Harry you must go back to your aunt's this summer."

"Not going to happen." Harry growled, "I have been stuck there for fourteen years, suffered their abuse and it ends now."

"Harry you must, it will protect you." Albus started, "And your family..."

"They are not my family!" Harry shouted at him, everyone gasped. "They are people that were forced to raise some freak. I am Lord Potter and I will not be going back. I will find some other way to protect me and as for them, warn them if you wish but I do not care."

"But they love you..." Minerva started, Harry laughed.

"No they don't. Every time I show back at their house, they are angry I survived another year. They would be happy if I was dead. Don't lie to me, McGonagall. You have no idea of what you speak." Harry sneered at her. "They hurt me so I will let them handle themselves."

"Potter they are your family. Can your cousin be blamed for what his parents taught him?" Severus asked.

Harry stared at him, "Can a son be blamed for who is father is, Snape? Answer me. How is anything I am doing differnet then what you are doing because you hate my father?!"

Severus stared at him, before shaking his head, "It isn't but do you really wish to be like me?"

Harry watched him, "Then warn them, tell them to leave, make them leave but I will not return to that house. Was there anything else?"

Albus looked to Hermione, "Is there nothing you wish to say about this? How can you side with such a dark opinion?"

"Because I know Harry, one dark opinion doesn't make him dark, it makes him human. Which is what he is." Hermione smirked. "I trust Harry, you should to. So write your warning, see if they listen but Harry isn't going back to that house. Nor would I want him too."

Albus looked shocked, "How can you say that?"

"Really Albus, there is not anything in your past that you regret or that some might see as Dark?" Hermione asked him, he tensed and she smiled, "I thought so, so let Harry make his own choices. It is his right."


	28. Time Turner

Harry sat there staring at the pensive, letting the anger consume him as he felt something break inside of him. His power snapped before it expolded around him, distroying half the room around him. He looked around at the damage as he paced the room, slowly pausing once to glance at the mirror that now showed his flashing green hair. Dumbledore had lied to him, used him and kept the truth fro him all while blocking his magical core. He was trying to kill him and no one knew. He couldn't believe it, his whole life he was moved like a pawn and now the only way to survive was to die. He chuckled darkly as he spoted Dumbledore's portrait, he looked around the room for anything that may help. He ranshacked the office, ignoring his name being call, he emptied the desk when he found it. A time-turner and a letter for Severus from Dumbledore. He laughed as he read it.

Severus, if something goes wrong and Harry dies before Tom Riddle this time-turner will bring you back in time to warn me, one turn for each year you wish to go back. This time-turner will bring you back into your younger self with all of your memories of the future. We must do this, until Harry defeats Riddle. Albus.

Harry stared at the time-turner, he shook his head and smirked. "How far back should I go?"

"Harry, don't do this..." Dumbledore's voice started but he just laughed.

Harry slipt on the necklace, turned it five times and waited as he felt the tug he remembered from Hermione's time-turner. He closed his eyes and felt himself slam into something before passing out. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smirked, he was at private drive. He got up, changed his clothes and called Dobby. The house elf appeared beside him, "How can Dobby help Mister Harry?"

"I need you to take all of my things to the Leaky Cauldron, get me a room under the name Harry Evans and I need you to not tell anyone, not even Dumbledore that you have seen me. Can you do that?"

Dobby smiled, "Of course, Harry. Dobby will do what you asked."

"I'll see you, I have some things to handle before I go." Harry rushed out of the room, went to the bathroom where he stared at his hair, chuckling as it turned dark green. "Perfect." He focused on his scar as it vanished before he ran down the stairs to find the Dursley's at the table.

"How dare you run in my house?!" Vernon started.

"Shut up." Harry snapped, everyone froze. "I don't want to be here, you don't want me to be here so here is what is going to happen. You are going to sign this paper, then write a letter stating that you give me permission to leave and never come back to this place." Harry tossed the permission slip and a piece of paper at Petunia. "You owe me this for all the years of your lies and abuse. You don't sign and I'll call the police and make them believe that you still lock me under the stairs. Your choice."

"HOW DARE YOU...." Vernon stood up but Petunia signed the permission slip. "Petunia?"

"He is right. We don't want him here, this is our chance." Petunia wrote her permission to leave and never return, handed both to Harry and stood up. "Leave."

Harry smirked, "Don't worry Tunie, Mother will forgive you." Harry turned and walked out without another word. He was glad that it was still dark outside as he flagged the Knight Bus. He smirked as it pop'd infront of him, he paid the price as he got on, "The Leaky Cauldron." He sat on the chairs as it pop'd away again, it was must easier to handle without the beds. He didn't pay attention as other witches and wizards got on the bus as he went over his check list in his head. He knew from his memories that he could not trust the Weasleys, at least not all of them. He thought back on his memories of Hermione and knew that he could not walk away from her but didn't know if she would walk away from the Weasleys. 

"The Leaky Cauldron." A voice called and Harry snapped back to the present. He got up, walked off and walked inside, looking around and not seeing anyone recognise him, he walked to the front desk. 

"My name is Harry Evans." Harry stated.

Tom smiled, "Yes, the elf took your thing to your room, here is your key and enjoy your stay."

Harry nodded, "Thank you." He walked up the stairs, down the hallway to the last room on the right and walked inside to see Dobby sitting on the bed. "Hey Dobby, can you do one more favor before you return to Hogwarts?"

"What do you need, Mister Harry?" Dobby hopped up as Harry sat down at the desk.

He pulled out a scroll and began to write,

To whom it may concern,  
My name is Harry James Potter, I was stolen from my home when my parents died and placed with abusive magic hating muggles. I do not know much about this magical world but I do know that I am being lied to and set up to die. I am at the Leaky Cauldron under the name Harry Evans and plan to visit you tomorrow but if you wish me to arrive sooner, please let me know.  
Harry James Potter

Harry folded it, turned to Dobby and smiled, "I need you to take this to Gringotts and make sure someone reads it. Then you can return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Mister Harry." Dobby took the letter, bowed and disappeared

Harry sighed as he sat there, wondering what to do next. He knew that soon they would know he is gone and begin searching for him, the first placed they would turn is his 'friends' and he couldn't have Hermione panicking. He pulled out another scroll as he chuckled, picturing her yelling at him.

Hermione,  
Don't yell just yet. I am safe and where I need to be. Believe me when I say that I wish I could tell you but your ability to lie is not quite perfect. Don't trust the Weasleys until I can talk to you. Don't trust anyone until I talk to you, things have changed and I need to know if you are with me. I'll write when I can.  
Harry

Harry looked to Hedwig, who sat on a perch. "Hey girl, feel like seeing Hermione?" Hedwig hooted before flying over. "Don't let anyone but Hermione read this." He tied it to her leg and she flew off. Harry walked to the mirror and began to change himself. First his hair, deciding what hair color and style he liked best, finally choosing dark green shaggy hair. Then his eyes, while he loved his green eyes, he knew that he could not be noticed as he walked around so he desided to use Sirius' grey eyes. He looked at his reflection and smirked, as he walked over to his things to changed his clothes. He grabbed money and wand before heading out, locking the door behind him.

He nodded to Tom as he went out back and tapped the brick from his first time with Hagrid. Walking into Diagon Ally without anyone reconising him was peaceful, he went to eat before heading to a clothes shop that had just opened up, The Cameleon. It had muggle clothes and he was greatful. He stepped inside to the shop and smiled at the tiny shop. A bell sounded as the door shut and he began to look around.

"You looking for something particular or just browsing?" Harry heard a voice behind him, he turned to see a beautiful silver haired women, he bright blue eyes shining.

"This is your shop?" Harry asked as he turned to face her.

She smiled, "Yes it is."

Harry looked around, "It is nice, I am in need of clothes that fit me. All my hand-me-downs are..."

"Made for a bear?" She finished, Harry chuckled. "My name is Sara and I am guessing that today you are not Potter?"

Harry smirked at her, "Evans."

Sara nodded, "Alright Harry Evans, you look around, if we don't have what you want in your size, I'll get it." She winked as turned around to help a little boy get a shirt down.

Harry walked around for an hour, finding pants, t shirts, button ups, tank tops and shoes. He walked up to the counter, "It is a great shop, Sara."

"Thanks, your total is ten galleon, five sickles." Sara smiled, Harry looked confused. "There is a charm on the door, once you walk through it whatever you carry with you is counted and added up so I have the total."

"Nice charm." Harry smiled as he handed over his money, watching Sara place them in a bag and nodding to her before he left the shop. He was about to go buy his school books when a goblin stopped him. 

"Mister Po... Evans, if you would come with me." The goblin asked.

"Lead the way." Harry stated as the goblin turned and walked to the bank, Harry right behind him. 

The goblin walked straight into the bank, back to the door behind the counters, down a long hallway and into an office that made the Headmaster's look like a two year old drew it. "Please be sitted, Master Ragnuk will join you shortly."

"Thank you." Harry nodded as he sat down, his bags by his side. Harry looked around at the goblin made swords, knives and daggers that covered the room and imagined the Gryffindor sword up there with them. He was alone for a minute or two before the door opened, another goblin walked in and sat before Harry.

"Young Potter." The goblin stated as he pulled out some papers, "I have been waiting for you to come in, now that you are here we can talk."

"Of couse Master Ragnuk." Harry nodded, Ragnuk paused but nodded back. "Where shall we begin?"

"You will want to claim your lordship." Ragnuk handed him a box, "Inside are the Potter Rings, it will fit to your finger if you are chosen, the second one is for your love." Harry smirked as he pulled out the ring, slipped it on his finger and watched it resize to fit him. He felt a slight pain but it went away. "Congratulations, Lord Potter."

"Please, just Harry." Harry smiled, "You were waiting for me?"

"Someone is stealing from you, they say that they have your permission." Ragnuk growled, Harry tensed.

Harry sighed, "The only people who I want to have access to my vault is me, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Ragnuk looked shocked and Harry shook his head, "That is one reason I come to you today, Sirius Black never recieved a trial but no one will believe me."

Ragnuk nodded, writing and sending off a letter before turning back to Harry. "One of the reasons?"

"I think I am being cursed and posioned." Harry told him, Ragnuk gasped and he nodded, "I heard the ring will get rid of all of it but is there a way to find who did it?"

Ragnuk shook his head, "No, Harry but if they try again, you are within you right to demand retrabution." Harry nodded. "Harry, you have many properties to choose from, you live where ever you wish."

"Good but first I need to make sure to kick unwanted people out." Harry smirked, "Ragnuk, have you heard of Horcruxes?" Ragnuk gasped and Harry nodded, "A half blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle made many of these to give him immortality but I know what these things are and where they are."

Ragnuk stood, "I would like to help you destroy these things."

"I would concidered it an honor, Ragnuk." Harry smiled, "I have already destroyed three, one in my first year Defence Against the Dark Acts Professor, one in the Chamber of Secrets and the last was here today in me."

Ragnuk nodded, "What are the others?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's goblet in the Lestrange Vault, Salazar Syltherin's locket in the Black home, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in Hogwarts, Marvolo Graunt's ring in his old house." Harry told him, watching as he wrote them down. "They are the rest of them, the ring have a heavy curse on it, the goblet is safe but the vault is cursed and the locket is being watched over by a house elf."

Ragnuk nodded as an owl returned with a message for him. "Come Harry, you may leave your bags, we have a trial to see. Once there, I will call you Lord Potter."

"Understood Ragnuk." Harry stood. Ragnuk joined him, pressed a button that look liked a coin and the disappeared. Harry knew then that it must have been a portkey, this time he stayed on his feet when they landed. Harry followed Ragnuk down another hallway to the courts and walked inside. Ragnuk motioned him off to the side as he walked infont of the judges.

"Lord Ragnuk, thank you bring this to our attention, we wouldn't want a death eater like him on the lose because of this." Minister Fudge smiled but Ragnuk did not.

"You misunderstand, I came here to free an innocent man." Every one grew quiet as Ragnuk's words sunk in, Harry smiled as he watched on. "It has been brought to my attention and I can not let this madness continue. Now where is Lord Black?"

A women stood, Harry smiled when he saw it was Amelia Bones. "Kingsley, bring Sirius in." The door opened as Kingsley dragged a weak deathly looking Sirius Black in the court. Kingsley sat him in the chair and Ragnuk looked over him.

"This is bad, Lord. You will be weak for a while and must not over do yourself." He turned back to the Minister, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, the trial for the death eat..." Ragnuk growled and Fudge paused, "For Sirius Black begin. Kingsley the Veritaserum, please." Harry watched as Kingsley lifted Sirius head, poured the potion in his mouth and stepped back. Sirius' eyes glassed over and he sat striaghter. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius stated.

Fudge smirked, "Are you a deatheater?"

"No." Everyone frozed.

"Have you every served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name?" Fudge asked.

"Never." Sirius stated, everyone began to whisper.

Fudge looked nervous, "Why did you attack Peter and those Muggles?"

"I didn't." Sirius growled softly.

Fudge sat down in shock as Amelia stood up, "Who killed those muggles?"

"Peter Pettigrew, the traitor." Sirius stated.

Fudge stood up, "You were the Potter's secret keeper."

"No, it was Peter." Sirius stated.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

Sirius sighed, "We thought Voldemort would come after me, we didn't know Peter was the traitor."

Amelia smiled, "How did Peter escape?"

"He is an unregistered Animagus, his form is a rat." Sirius stated as the room went into an uproar. Harry sat there staring at his godfather, wanting nothing more to run to him and never let go. He hated seeing Sirius like this but he would not make a scene.

"He lies!" Dolorus Shouted, Harry growled.

Ragnuk looked to her, "He is is under Veritaserum, how is he lying?"

"He over powered it." She shouted as she pointed her wand at him.

"He can barely walk, you will watch who you talk to like that." Ragnuk growled.

Dolorus screamed, "He is a servent of the dark lord!"

Harry stood, "Minister Fudge?" Everyone stopped to look at him, "I thought the only people to call Voldemort the dark lord where death eaters? Are you employing death eaters, Minister?"

Ragnuk smiled, "The Lord has a good point, maybe we should investigate the ministry."

Fudge began to panic, "Kingsley, take Umbridge into custody. I assure you Lord Ragnuk that I had no knowledge of this and I will get to the bottom of this." He turned to Sirius and the reporters, "Sirius Black, you are a free man, never actually being convicted but suffered some much. The Ministry would apologise for this failure in justice and know that we will find Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius looked up, "I just want my Godson."

Amelia sighed, "Sirius, he has a life that he..."

"Can't stand and would love to live with you." Harry finished, everyone turned to him as he walked to Sirius. "Sirius, I am Harry Potter, your godson." He shook his head to return his normal black hair and green eyes. "Let's get you home."

"Harry...?" Sirius stared at him before pulling him close. "I'm sorry I failed you."

Harry laughed, "You didn't fail, you didn't know but we can start from today. You, me, and Remus, if we can find him." Harry pulled back, "Let's go." Harry helped Sirius walk out of the court room where Ragnuk took Sirius and pressed the portkey. Once in the office, Harry got Sirius to the second chair while Ragnuk went to grab something. "We'll go home and talk about everything then."

"Harry, so grown." Sirus whispered.

Harry forced his hair green and his eyes grey before smiling, "I've had to be." Ragnuk came back in carrying another box, "Thank you Ragnuk."

"Your welcome Harry." Ragnok opened the box, handed Sirius a potion that Sirius drank and held out the box, "Lord?"

Sirius lifted the ring, put it on his finger and gasped as the magic washed over him. When the Magic vanished, he looked healthier and vibrint. "Just Sirius, Ragnuk."

Ragnuk nodded, "What do you wish to do?"

"Annul the marrages between Narcissa and Lucius along with Bellatrix and Lestrange." Sirius smirked. "Bring Andy back into the family and banish Bellatrix."

Ragnuk smiled as he pulled out the papers for Sirius to sign, Harry chuckled, "Ragnuk, I'll get the diadem and locket."

"I will handle the rest." Ragnuk nodded as he took the papers away from Sirius. "Go relax and enjoy your freedom."

"Come on Sirius, let go get my things before we head out." Harry stood, grabbed his bag and walked beside Sirius. Sirius kept looking to him, making sure he was still there. They walked out of Gringotts to be met with reporters wanting to talk to Sirius. Harry stopped them, "Enough, the man has suffered enough. Sirius Black will not be talking to any of you today, when he is ready, he will let you know. Now go."

"Who are you?" A voice called, Harry smirked.

"Well Rita Skeeter, I am someone who can't stand you or your lies." Harry smirked as he grabbed Sirius and walked to the leaky cauldron. He rushed up to his room, grabbed his things, paid Tom and found Sirius at the fireplace. "Where to?"

"Potter island." Sirius sighed, "Your parents loved it there." Sirius stepped into the fireplace, Harry and trunk beside him, threw down the floo powder, "Potter Island." They were off, Harry had taken his glasses off this time and sighed as they landed. He dragged his truck out only to be met by a house elf.

"Master Harry, you are home. Master Sirius, you looked tired. Rest, Donnie will make you something to eat after putting your things away." The house elf bowed.

"Thank you Donnie." Harry nodded as the elf disappeared. "Come Sirius, sit down."

Sirius sat, "We need to find Remus."

Harry smiled, "Dobby?" The elf appeared next to him.

"Yes Lord Potter?" Dobby bowed.

"I told you to call me Harry, I mean it. Can you find and bring us Remus Lupin?" Harry asked.

Dobby smiled, "Yes Harry." Dobby disappeared as Sirius laughed.

"You got alot of intresting friends." Sirius smiled.

Harry sighed, "You have no idea. Wait until you met Hermione." Harry chuckled as he relaxed. "So my parents lived here?"

"Before they had to go into hiding." Sirius nodded, "Remus never told you?"

"I was forced to live with Petunia Dursley, my aunt, never knowing the magical world." Harry told him, Sirius tensed and Harry brushed it off, "Relax, I am safe now."

"You should have never been there." Sirius whispered.

"Leave it in the past." Harry got out before Dobby appeared with a very confused Remus, "Remus, I hope Dobby didn't cause to many problems." Harry shifted back to his normal features and Remus gasped.

"Harry? Sirius? But..." Remus started.

Sirius chuckled, "Innocent old friend, it was Peter. Harry here got me out."

"Innocent?" Remus whispered before he dropped to his knees to hug Sirius around the waist. "I'm sorry."

"We both are, let's just forget it." Sirius sighed as he hugged him back.

"Remus, has Dumbledore offered you a job yet?" Harry asked as he sat down, they looked to him.

"Yes, I was going to turn it down..."

"Why, because you are a werewolf?" Remus and Sirius gasp, "Get over it, you'll be the best DADA teacher we have ever had, that is all that matters."

"Master Harry, an owl has arrived." Donnie stated.

Harry looked to him, "All white?" Donnie nodded, "It is mine, you can let her through." Donnie disappeared before Hedwig flew inside to land on Harry's leg. "Hey girl, welcome home." He untied the letter, Hedwig hooted before flying off. "Her name is Hedwig." Harry told Sirius and Remus, who nodded. "Oh, it is from Hermione."

Harry,  
What do you mean don't trust anyone? I lied perfectly! Why would I yell? Where are you and why are you not telling me anything to important. Granger house.  
Hermione

Harry chuckled, "Hold on." He walked up the to floo, threw in the powder and stated "Granger House." Moments later Hermione's voice came through.

"Where are you? What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Your parents home?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "Business trip, all alone."

Harry smirked, "Come over." Harry stepped back and moments later Hermione stepped through. "What no hug?"

Hermione laughed as she hugged him, he lifted her up. She pulled back, "You look different." Harry smiled as he shifted his eyes grey and his hair dark green, Hermione gasped. "Oh my, you're a metamorphus! That is awesome. Tell me everything. Where have you been? What have you done? Why is Dumbledore looking for you and whose house is this?"

Harry laughed, "I will. Gringotts, the Ministry and Diagon Ally. Freed my godfather, kidnapped my uncle werewolf. Cause he is grooming me to die for him and this house is mine."

Hermione nodded before pausing to look at Harry, "Grooming you to DIE! Are you kidding me? Everything that has happened to us was because of him!? That stupid old bastard!" She took deep breaths before walking over to Sirius and Remus, shook their hands. "Hello Godfather and uncle Werewolf." She turned around, leaving them staring at her. "Your house, Harry what have I missed?"

"I am now Lord Harry James Potter." Harry smirked, she giggled and hugged him. "I am taking over my life and I need my best friend to help me."

Hermione blushed as she stood taller, "I will never turn away from you Harry, you are my best friend and I am with you through everything."

Harry hugged her, "Good."

Remus interrupted them. "Both of you know that I am a werewolf and it doesn't bug you?"

Hermione began to laughed, "Oh, uncle werewolf, we both know that just because something is considered dark doesn't mean that it is. Just like things that seem light, doesn't mean that it is. It doesn't matter to me because Harry trusts you, so I do as well."

Harry chuckled, "We like you for who you are, Remus. What you turn into once a month doesn't change that. You'll get use to it." Harry smiled, "Both of you will."


	29. Violet Evans

Harry could see the cup in front of him, he was going to reach it first, he was going to win. He heard Cedric fall, turned to see him on the ground underneath a giant spider. He took a deep breath and began to move toward Cedric when the spider disappeared, he stopped when he heard a whisper, Get to the cup, if he goes, he will die. Harry tensed, turned, reached out and grabbed the cup. He felt the tug just like he did at the World Cup, he knew it was a portkey but to where was the question. The voice called out again, Calm yourself Harry, Let them tie you up, willingly give them your blood, it will ruin everything. I will be there soon. He didn't know who it was but he knew he could trust them, so he took a deep breath when he landed, sat down and waited. He didn't pull his wand when the door opened and Peter came out. 

Peter watched him as the bundle in his hands spoke. "He knows that he is going to die, tie him up Wormtail."

Harry tensed for a moment at Voldermorts voice but relaxed as he let Peter pull him to his feet, lift him up to a statue and tie him to it. Harry took deep breaths as he watched Peter dropped the bundle of Voldermort into the cauldron. He watched as Peter took a bone from the grave below him, Riddle's father, and then cut off his hand. Peter then turned to Harry with the knife, Harry held out his arm, Peter paused a second before cut into his arm to get his blood to put in the cauldron. The second the blood hit the cauldron, Voldermort began to scream. It exploded, leaving a body of a man laying there on the ground screaming. Peter began to scream as well, holding his left arm.

Harry felt the ties loosen around him as a beautiful women with eyes of bright green and flowy white hair, "Come Harry, they are begining to worry about you." She held out her hand, Harry stepped down and grabbed it. She smiled as she lavitated Peter and Voldermort with her wand, "Call the Goblet to you, Harry."

"Accio Cup." Harry pointed to it, it flew to him and he grabbed it. He felt the same pull, letting him know that it was working again. When he landed, he heard people shouting at each other and Fudge. 

Hermione spotted him first, "HARRY!"

Everyone turned to them as the women stepped forward to Fudge and dropped Peter and Voldermort. "Minister, Here is Peter Pettigrew to prove that Sirius Black is innocent and here is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldermort. Don't mind the screams, he is dying now that all of his Horcruxes are dead." She dropped a bag at her feet, it broke apart to reveal Hufflepuff's Goblet, Slytherin's Locket, Graunt's Ring, Riddle's Dairy, Ravenclaw's Diadum and Nagini. Dumbledore stared at them, "Oh and Albus, you were wrong, Harry never had to die." She turned back to Harry, "Come, you must be tired."

"Yes." Harry nodded and walked to her side. "Can Hermione come with us?"

"Of course, she is only true friend you have besides Lovegood and Longbottom." She told him, "Granger, come." Hermione appeared at Harry's side. "Oh Fudge, just incase it is unclear, Voldermort is dead, his followers, the ones screaming are being judged. Those who are found unredeemable will die. You will need to hire almost a whole new Ministry. Good Luck. I expect Sirius Black to be cleared by tomorrow morning." She took Harry's hand and led him toward to the school.

Hermione stayed silent as they walked up to the school and headed toward the Hospital wing. "Who are you?"

The women laughed, "Someone thought long dead." She opened the door, "Poppy, you here?"

Poppy came out, saw Harry, "Come Potter, we have a bed made for you already. I figured you would be here when they brought the other champions in." Harry followed her to the empty bed, she ran a scan over him, "Well it isn't so bad, you had someone watching out for you."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, Her." He pointed at the women, Poppy turned and gasped.

"How? You are dea...?" She whispered.

The women shook her head, "No, I am not. I never was. Dumbledore lied, again Poppy. I was badly injured, slowly dying and Albus gave up on me but someone else saved me. It took a long time to get back here, now please treat my nephew."

Harry gasped, "Nephew?"

The women smiled, "Yes Harry, I am your aunt..."

"Violet Lynn Evans." Remus' voice called out from the door. "How is this possible?"

Violet turned to him, "Miscomuncation and lies. It is a long story that I would rather only tell once with Sirius here." Remus nodded, she turned back to Harry, moved to his side. "I didn't know you were alive until a year ago, Harry or I would have been here sooner. Where have you been staying if not with Sirius?"

"Petunia." Harry stated, Violet tensed. "I had to, only my mother's blood family would protect me from Voldermort."

Violet growled, then sighed, "His name is Tom Riddle, Harry and Petunia is not your mother's blood." 

"What?" Harry asked.

"Lily and I were adopted by the Evans when we were one, they are not your blood, Dumbledore knew that." Violet stated slowly, "He lied to you. Not for the first time." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, "There are many things that you need to know about who we are but that can wait, so get some sleep. When you wake, if I am not here, I will be shortly, do not leave here without me."

Harry nodded, "Yeah Aunt Violet."

She smiled, kissed his forehead, "You are safe now, relax." She stood up, "Granger, don't let the Weasley's near him unless it is the twins, I will explain later." Hermione nodded, "Remus, watch over them, I'll return soon, hopefully Sirius will be here by then." She waited until he nodded before walking out of the room.

Harry turned to Remus, "Why did no one tell me of her?"

Remus frowned, "No one, not even Petunia?"

"She didn't even speak of my mother..." Harry stated, Remus growled.

"I am sorry Harry, I thought you knew, that you just didn't want to talk about it or that you didn't want to upset Sirius." Remus answered.

"Why would that upset him?" Harry asked.

"Sirius was in love with Violet, just as she loved him when she vanished." Remus answered softly, Harry nodded. "Get rest, Harry."

Harry scooted over to let Hermione lay down with him, she smiled as she jumped up on the bed and laid beside him as he closed his eyes.

Harry heard shouts as he woke up, he sighed as he sat up, rubbed his eyes, put his glasses on and looked around. Sirius, Remus and Hermione were blocking Molly, Ginny and Ron from getting to him. Hermione had a busted lip, he growled and everyone stopped to look at him.

Molly smirked, "See, he is angry that you won't let us through to him, now get out of the way."

Harry got out of bed, walked to Hermione, tilted her face to his, "Who did this to you?"

Hermione looked nervous as Ginny giggled, "I did because she was trying to keep me from you, Harry. She thought that you cared more about her then me." Ginny giggled as she reached out to touch his arm.

Harry growled, "Don't fucking touch me!" Ginny and Molly gasped, Ginny stepped back. Harry turned to glare at her, "First, Ginevra I do care more about her then I do you. Second, if you ever hit Hermione or any of my friends again, I will make it my personal mission to destroy you. Third, I don't want you, Ron or Your mother here, now leave."

Ron glared at him, "Who are you to talk to my family that way? I am your best friend."

"No, Hermione is." Harry corrected him.

"After everything we have done, you treat us this way. How dare you?" Molly shouted.

There was a laugh, Harry looked and saw Violet walk in the door, along with Severus, Lucius and a man who looked alot like Sirius. Violet lifted an eyebrow, "All you did? You mean stealing from Harry, using his name to get free things, talk about him behind his back, potion him and plan to steal his forture for yourselves? All those things that you did?"

Molly gasped, "HOW DARE YOU? YOU DEATHEATER!"

Lucius laughed, "Violet, a deatheater. Riddle only wishes he was that convicing. Besides, Molly, we have proof as does the Ministry and the Goblins. All that money that you stole and made are being returned to Harry's vaults. You lost, you should have never sided against the Potters."

"Or Lily and Violet's family for that matter." Severus smirked.

"Who, those muggles? What can they do?" Ron sneered.

Violet laughed, "The Evans are our adopted family. Sev meant our real family, the Ravenclaws." 

Molly tensed, "No..."

The man who looked like Sirius smirked, "Yep, and with James Potter being the hiers of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Harry beating the heir of Slytherin, Harry is now the true heir and Lord of Hogwarts. You really buggered up this time Weasleys."

Violet smirked, "You sound so happy about that Regulus."

Regulus smiled, "I am, they are the ones who convinced my dear sweet mother to inprison me in the house so I could not get to my brother."

Lucius smirked, "Now I believe Lord Hogwarts told you to leave." They stepped aside, "Please do so."

Molly paused for a moment before Violet began to smirked, Molly grabbed her two youngest and left the room. Violet laughed, "Oh, that was fun. I forgot how much fun Europe can be. Now we have a lot to do, let's get started with Regulus."

Regulus stepped forward to Sirius, "Hello brother, I am sorry that you thought I was a traitor and dead but it was the only way to save you. I tried to get to Peter before he betrayed you but I failed. I am sorry brother."

Sirius stared at him for a moment before pulling him into his arms, "I have missed you little brother."

"As I have you." Regulus sighed.

Sirius pulled back as Severus stepped up. "Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus, I owe all of you so many things. Saying that I am sorry is no where close enough. I know that you will not trust me but I had to play a part that would fool not only Riddle and his deatheaters but Dumbledore as well. Hermione you are so much like Lily, she would be proud that Harry has you as a friend. Harry, You turely are an amazing wizard, don't ever forget that. Sirius, I gave Fudge a true report of what happened last night, I am truely sorry. Remus, I never blamed you but I had to get you out of Hogwarts before Dumbledore used you against Harry."

Lucius stepped forward, "I can never make up for what I did your second year, Hermione, I am sorry that you were harmed. Harry, I never imagined Ginny using the diary. I thought that she would give to her father when she did not recognise it, that is completely my fault. I have gotten Hagrid justice and his wand back and I will be serving some time in Azkaban for it. I will be leaving for that shortly, I just wanted to tell you that Draco isn't who you think he is. He had a part to play as well, so that he would not get hurt while being in Hogwarts. I raised him to lie and pretend to hate muggle borns to protect him from the deatheaters and their children. Please, give him another chance."

Harry looked to Hermione, who nodded to him softly, "I think we can do that, Lord Malfoy."

"Thank you." Lucius nodded, he hugged Severus and Regulus, nodded to Violet before leaving.

Violet sighed, "It is getting late, lets go eat then we can go somewhere safe to talk about the rest."

Harry nodded, "Okay. You coming Sirius?"

Sirius stared at Violet a moment before nodding his head, "Yeah, Pup. Let's go eat."

Harry lead them out of the room, down the hallway to the Main Hall, they walked through the door and everyone turned to them. Harry shook his head before walking to his table and sitting down on the end, Hermione beside him. Severus made his way up to his spot at the professors table as Violet, Regulus, Remus and Sirius sat across from them as Neville joined them. "Good morning Neville."

"Good morning Harry." Neville nodded as they began to eat.

"So what did I miss?" Harry asked Neville softly.

Neville rolled his eyes, "Ron celebrating like he was the winner, saying that you couldn't have done it without him. That Hermione was just riding your coat tails, that the women was some kind gold digger wh... well I'm not repeating that but you get it."

Harry nodded, "Yes I do. Ron is a complete prat."

Fleur, Viktor and Cedric walked up to the table, Harry looked up at them, Fleur bowed softly, "Congratulations Harry Potter."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't plan to win, I just wanted to survive but thank you Fleur."

"I apologise if I hit you, Potter." Viktor started but Harry shook it off.

"You weren't you, it is okay Krum." Harry told him, he nodded.

Harry looked to Cedric, who smiled, "You were better then I though you would be. It was an honor to go against you."

Harry shook his head as he stood, "We were both Hogwarts champions, I might have grabbed the cup but you were right behind me, we both won Cedric. It was an honor to work with you." He held out his hand as everyone watched them, Cedric shook it.

"You're very strange Potter." Cedric smirked.

"So I've been told." Harry laughed. They walked back to their seats, Harry sat down and continued to eat.

Dumbledore stood up, "Miss Ev... Miss I believe we need to talk."

Violet laughed as she stood up causing most of the professors to gasp. "You can't even say it. It is Miss Evans, You know Lily Potter nee Evan's twin sister." Everyone gasped. "And Albus, we have nothing left to talk about, you made that clear when you left me for dead." She glared at him, he tensed, "Trust me, Albus, when we talk next, it will be as memorable as that day you turn your back on me." She smirked at him before sitting down and continue eating.

"Violet..." Albus started but Harry cut him off.

"Enough Dumbledore!" Everyone stopped to stare at him, "You have done enough damage, I don't think that you want it all aired here so leave it alone."

McGonagall gasped, "Harry, you will show your headmaster respect."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Respect is earned, Professor, not freely given. Just because he is our headmaster, for now anyways, does not mean he has earned our respect. There is a difference." Hermione stated slowly so everyone could hear her, "If he wants respect, and to stay headmaster, he should do something about bullying around here, and get rid of the house cup, it only creates more problems between houses."


End file.
